Emparejados
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Después de que su ex la dejó embarazada y sola, Leah juró estar alejada de los hombres. Aunque ella no está lista para complicarse la vida con una relación, una buena follada sin ataduras es todo lo que necesita. En el bautismo de su ahijado, encuentra al candidato perfecto en el padrino Vlad. Lo que sucede después es un sexy juego del gato y el ratón. Leer antes La Proposición.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

_Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez la de Vladimir que sale en #LaProposición, es necesario que la lean para que entiendan algunas cosas.. Y tambien es necesatrio que leean #LaFiesta y #LaPropuesta. porque sino no van a entender nada de nada.. ¿Capisci?_

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Después de que su ex novio la dejó embarazada y sola, Leah Cullen juró estar alejada de los hombres. Pasó los últimos dieciocho meses enfocada exclusivamente en su hijo, Seth, junto con terminar sus estudios de enfermería como la mejor de su clase. Aunque ella no está lista para complicarse la vida con una relación a largo plazo, una buena follada sin ataduras es todo lo que necesita. En el bautismo de su ahijado, Anthony, encuentra al candidato perfecto en la suave voz del padrino, Vlad Nadeen, Después de todo, el viudo podría necesitar un buen momento también. Pero después de beber demasiado, la noche no termina de la forma en que pensaba. Obligada a abandonar la casa de Vlad a través de un camino de la vergüenza, Leah espera nunca, siquiera volver a verlo.

Para Vlad Nadeen, la mera visión de Leah le envía en una vertiginosa crisis emocional. Ya que ella le recuerda demasiado lo que ha perdido, quiere estar fuera de su vista... al principio. Pero cuanto más se familiariza con ella, hay algo acerca de la diminuta rubia que hace salir su lado protector para ir a toda marcha, y se encuentra con ganas de más. Cuando Leah le es asignada para completar sus prácticas de enfermería, lo ve como el destino, pero ella no está teniendo ninguna parte en ello. Ella solo quiere tener una relación física, mientras que él quiere mucho más.

Lo que sucede después es un sexy juego del gato y el ratón para ver quién lo terminará primero o si ambos finalmente obtendrán más de lo que esperaban.

**Capitulo 1**

Con un estridente zumbido en su oído izquierdo, Vladimir o Vlad Nadeen, como él comúnmente se denominaba, tanteó a ciegas a lo largo de la mesita de noche antes de golpear el botón de la alarma. Cuando el sonido continuó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Mirando fijamente la mesa de noche, se dio cuenta de que no era su alarma, pero debía apagar el localizador del hospital. Restregó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. Después de recoger el localizador y mirar la pantalla, gimió antes de pulsar el botón de apagado. Conocía ese código demasiado bien. Uno de los doctores de Urgencias no pudo ir a su turno. Como supervisor, tenía que encontrar un reemplazo o tomar el lugar. Considerando que no había nada muy excitante sucediendo en su vida, tomó su teléfono. Avisó a la enfermera en jefe que él iba tomar el turno y que estaría allí tan pronto como pudiera.

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño, no se molestó en lamentar perder uno de sus pocos días de descanso. La mayoría de los otros médicos que trabajaban con él tenían esposas o esposos además de niños. Nunca llamaban a menos que fuera una verdadera emergencia. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a molestarse, siendo el único soltero y sin hijos? Era algo honorable que hacer, y si había una cosa de la que Vlad se enorgullecía era de tener un carácter honorable.

Después de tomar una rápida ducha y de afeitarse, se apresuró a entrar al vestidor. Se puso una de sus camisas azules de manga larga y pantalones de color caqui. Además de su bata blanca de laboratorio, ese era su uniforme. Nunca usaba camisas blancas. El azul era un color reconfortante y siempre quería tranquilizar a sus pacientes y hacer que se sintieran cómodos. Una vez que se anudó la corbata, se apresuró a salir del vestidor y se terminó de vestir. Cuando tomó su billetera y tarjeta de autorización del hospital, su mirada se posó en la foto en el antiguo marco de plata. La sonrisa de su difunta esposa irradiaba detrás del cristal. Shioban estaba mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules, ambos llevaban sonrisas brillantes mientras vestía un tradicional traje de boda hindú. Su largo cabello rubio caía en ondas y estaba adornado con varias cintas, dijes y cuentas, como se acostumbraba.

Su pecho se tensó al pensar en el día en que su esposa del típico tipo de esposa americana abrazó su herencia aceptando participar en una ceremonia de boda hindú. Aunque hubo muchos días felices y buenos momentos en el curso de su matrimonio de seis años, no podía recordar un día más feliz que el día de su boda. Fue el día en que finalmente habían llegado juntos como uno solo al unir a dos personas de culturas diferentes. Ese día se había celebrado como promesa de un feliz y largo futuro juntos.

Le dio la espalda a la cómoda tratando de alejarse del abrumador dolor que se apoderó de él. Habían pasado dos años desde el horrible día cuando su esposa de treinta y cinco años le había sido arrebatada. No pasaba un día en el cual no la extrañara, cuando no temiera volver a una casa vacía sin su hermosa sonrisa o su dulce presencia. Nadie podía entender lo suficiente la verdadera angustia por la que había pasado, solo unos pocos elegidos, que también sentían que su corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho, entendiendo completamente su enorme vacío.

Con el corazón encogido, se dirigió hacia la puerta. En el corto trayecto al trabajo, Vlad no se molestó en encender la radio para ahogar las voces de dolor que no podía librarse de su dolor. Su familia y amigos le habían dado un año de duelo antes de que lo impulsaran a seguir adelante. Desesperadamente, trataron de resonaban en su cabeza. Sabía que era inútil. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, conseguir que se diera cuenta de que lo último que querría su Shioban era que él continuara deteniéndose por ella, pasando su vida triste y solo. Había tratado de demostrarles que había seguido adelante, pero solo consiguió proyectar lo que él pensaba que era el amor en una mujer que estaba tan confundida acerca de su vida como lo estaba él. Después de ese error había jurado que no iba a permitir que nadie dictara cuando era el momento adecuado para dejar atrás a Shioban. Si iba a amar o casarse de nuevo él iba a tomar las decisiones.

Hizo el mismo recorrido de memoria desde el estacionamiento del personal al hospital. Todos los días era lo mismo, uno tras otro. Apenas había tenido tiempo para acomodarse la bata blanca cuando oyó su nombre por el intercomunicador. Corriendo hacia el fregadero, se restregó las manos lo más rápido que pudo dando un vistazo alrededor. Uso su espalda para abrir la puerta de la sala de médicos, tratando de avanzar rápido por el pasillo hacia la zona de trauma. En el momento en que cruzó las puertas de cristal, el personal se abalanzó sobre él.

Dos enfermeras estaban a la cabeza del hombre. Una sostenía el ventilador sobre su cara y la otra bombeaba aire hacia sus vías respiratorias. Otra estaba haciendo compresiones de RCP sobre el pecho. Después de ponerse un par de guantes de goma, Vlad miró a la enfermera a cargo mientras corría al lado del hombre.

**—Hombre, cuarenta y cinco años, se desplomó en el parque durante una carrera. No hay historial médico conocido** —le informó rápidamente.

**—Su pulso está cayendo** —llamó otra enfermera a sus espaldas.

Las máquinas comenzaron a sonar, una sinfonía ruidosa que anunciaba la inminente muerte.

**—Está bien, tenemos que darle descargas de nuevo.** —El carro de paro cardiaco se acercó a la camilla. Vlad tomo las paletas—. **Cargando. Aplicando 260 joules. Despejen** —ordenó Vlad.

Las enfermeras administrando las compresiones en el pecho y el ventilador dieron un paso atrás, alejando sus manos. Vlad puso las paletas sobre el pecho del paciente. A medida que la carga eléctrica pasaba a través del cuerpo del hombre sus brazos y piernas se agitaban. Vlad miró el monitor cardíaco.

**—Todavía esta asistólico. Una vez más.**

**—Cargando a 360 joules** —respondió una enfermera.

**—Despejen.** —Poniendo nuevamente las paletas sobre el pecho del hombre, Vlad murmuró—: **¡Vamos, vamos, maldita sea!**—No importaba cuán joven o viejo fuera un paciente odiaba perder a uno. Aunque el cuerpo se estremeció y se sacudió reaccionando a la electricidad, el corazón se quedó congelado. A pesar de que era una batalla perdida, lo intentó otra vez—. **¡Despejen!** —Cuando los signos vitales del hombre no cambiaron Vlad negó con la cabeza—. **Necesitamos abrirlo para masajear su corazón. Tráiganme el separador de costillas, la sierra de pecho y llamen a uno de los residentes** —ordenó. Se pusouna mascarilla que otra enfermera le deslizó.

Después de hacer una rápida incisión en el pecho del hombre, Vlad tomó la sierra de una de las enfermeras. Una vez que hubo cortado a través del esternón, se movió hacia un lado para permitir que una enfermera estuviera más cerca de la manivela del separador de costillas. Dejando a un lado el disco de hueso del esternón, tomó suavemente el corazón en sus manos. No importaba cuántas veces había tenido que hacerlo antes todavía se sentía algo humilde al sostener el músculo más importante del cuerpo humano en la palma de su mano. Lo comprimió una y otra vez imitando el ritmo del órgano.

Los segundos pasaban angustiosamente mientras esperaban a ver si el dañado corazón se reiniciaba. Cuando se quedó quieto, Vlad suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. Se apartó del paciente mirando al reloj de la pared, y dijo con pesar;

**—Hora de muerte: Nueve cuarenta y siete a.m.**

**— ¿Quiere que me encargue de la familia?** —preguntó el residente.

Vlad negó con la cabeza.

**—No. Ciérralo con cuidado. Estoy seguro de que querrán verlo.** —Se quitó los guantes ensangrentados y los arrojó con desaliento en el bote de basura de materiales peligrosos y luego se quitó la máscara. Se acercó a las puertas de cristal de la zona de trauma, donde un paramédico de pie contemplaba la escena—. **¿Tenemos su nombre?**

El paramédico le mostró su licencia de conducir.

**—Aaron Chapman.**

**—Gracias.**

Caminó por el pasillo antes de presionar el botón de la puerta mecánica que conducía hacia el área de urgencias. En una habitación al lado de la sala de espera, la esposa del paciente y sus dos hijos adolescentes estaban sentados en profundo silencio. Al abrir la puerta, dijo una silenciosa oración para tener fuerza. Este era el aspecto más difícil de su trabajo. Mientras saboreaba las largas horas de salvar vidas y el diagnóstico de enfermedades, esto lo desgastaba tanto emocional como físicamente.

**— ¿Sra. Chapman?**

La mujer, que parecía estar en lo último de sus treintas o a principios de sus cuarentas, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba.

**— ¿Sí?**

Le tendió la mano.

**—Soy el doctor Nadeen. Me asignaron el caso de su marido.**

Ella agachó la cabeza y dio un paso adelante.

**— ¿Cómo está?**

**—Su marido sufrió un grave infarto al miocardio.** —Ante su mirada en blanco, respondió—: **Un ataque al corazón.**

**—Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. Ha tenido un poco de colesterol alto, pero ha estado corriendo todos los días. Yo estaba a solo diez minutos de aquí dejando a los chicos en la escuela les dije "apuesto que su padre se ha caído y se ha roto el tobillo o algo así". Por supuesto, me pregunté por qué no llamaba desde el hospital...** —Al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando, con la voz entrecortada. Sumano se cernió sobre su garganta—. **¿Pero él está bien ahora?**

Vlad negó con la cabeza.

**—Lo siento mucho, pero el ataque causó demasiado daño al corazón. Nunca fuimos capaces de reanimarlo después de que su corazón se detuvo.**

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos.

**—No, no, ¡NO! ¡Seguramente hay algo que pueda hacer!**

**—Lo siento mucho. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarlo, incluyendo varios intentos de reanimación aparte de los que hicieron los paramédicos, pero él no respondió a nuestros intentos.**

El lamento de la mujer atravesó el alma de Vlad. Colapsando sobre sus hijos, que ahora tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Estoico en el exterior, Vlad se situó a su lado mientras ella sollozaba incontrolablemente. La mayoría de los médicos cuando jugaban al papel de Parca entregaban las malas noticias y luego se retiraban. Vlad creía que parte de la atención a un paciente también significaba cuidar de su familia. Por eso ignoró su localizador en su bolsillo. Fue solo cuando lo nombraron por el intercomunicador que dio un paso adelante. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la viuda.

**—Si usted lo desea podría estar con él hasta que la funeraria llegue, me podría seguir.**

**—Sí-Sí, por favor** —murmuró.

Con sus hijos flanqueándola siguió a Vlad fuera de la habitación y detrás de las puertas mecanizadas. Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Examinación, donde estaba el cuerpo de su marido, Vlad se volvió y le tocó el hombro otra vez.

**—Siento mucho su pérdida.**

**—Gracias** —murmuró su hijo porque su madre era incapaz de hablar. En cambio, ella se apresuró a enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Su cuerpo se estremecía con los sollozos.

Vlad asintió y finalmente se dio la vuelta. Con paso decidido, respondió a su llamado, una consulta sobre un diagnóstico. Después de la consulta este paciente podría mejorarse. Esta era la verdadera dicotomía de su trabajo. Una vez que terminó, Vlad se acercó a la zona administrativa de la sala de urgencias. Se acomodó sobre un taburete, colocando su cabeza entre las manos. Cuando se frotó los ojos, juró que estaban húmedos por el trabajo excesivo, no porque tuviera potenciales lágrimas detrás de ellos. Si había una cosa que él era, es ser profesional. Los médicos tenían que ser emocionalmente distantes cuando estaban haciendo su trabajo o si no terminarían enloqueciendo. Pero no podía apartarse del asunto. Los momentos de agonía cuando las reservas de adrenalina se agotaban y su cuerpo flácido parecía asumir la histeria, el pánico, el dolor y los corazones rotos de la familia.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, con la cabeza entre sus manos, desconectado de los ruidos a su alrededor. Cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro, se volvió bruscamente.

Era Annie una enfermera a cargo y una de sus compañeras de trabajo de mayor confianza. Ella le sonrió cálidamente, como si supiera la confusión interna en la que estaba.

**—Dr. Nadeen, odio interrumpir, pero tiene un visitante.**

**— ¿Ah, sí?**

Annie asintió.

**—Sala de Examinación D.**

**—Gracias.**

Cuando Vlad empujó la puerta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Con su cabello castaño recogido en un nudo flojo y sus ojos cafés brillando de felicidad, Bella Swan de Cullen estaba frente a él con su hijo de seis meses equilibrándolo sobre su cadera.

**—Hola. Espero no interrumpirte.**

Una oleada de puro amor entró en su pecho ante la visión de ella. Hace nueve meses se habría sentido confundido por el sentimiento de un amor romántico, pero ahora sabía la diferencia. Él la quería solo como un amigo.

**—Hola a ti también. Es tan bueno verte.** —Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras su mente se preguntaba por qué estaba aquí, en la sala de urgencias—.** Estás bien, ¿verdad?**

**—Oh, estoy perfectamente bien. Es solo que…**

La mirada de Vlad se dirigió al niño de cabello cobrizo que chupaba vorazmente un chupete.

**—Anthony está bien, ¿cierto?**

Bella sonrió.

**—Él está perfecto.**

Vlad exhaló una respiración ansiosa que había estado conteniendo.

**—Me alegro de oír eso. Ambos se ven bien.**

**—Gracias.** —Bella lo observó y frunció el ceño—. **Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti . ¿Qué pasa?**

**—Es solo un día difícil.** —Incluso con la expresión expectante de Bella, no quería entrar en detalles. Mirando sus manos, por fin respondió—: **Sostuve el** **corazón de un hombre en mis manos esta mañana.**

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, y contuvo el aliento.

**—Oh, Dios mío...**

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

**—Pero no importa cuánto lo intenté no pude salvarlo.**

Alargó la mano para frotar su brazo.

**—Lo siento mucho.**

**—Gracias** —murmuró. Puesto que él estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema antes de que sus emociones lo vencieran otra vez, le hizo un gesto para que se sentará—. **Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?**

**—Tengo que pedirte un favor.**

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

**— ¿En serio? ¿Otro vuelo para Edward, tal vez?**

Bella se echó a reír.

**—No, creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que alguna vez se suba a una avioneta.** —Cuando Anthony comenzó a retorcerse, lo pasó de su regazo a su hombro. Escupió su chupete y comenzó a quejarse.

**—Aquí. Déjame intentarlo** —le sugirió Vlad, agachándose para tomar a

Anthony en sus brazos. Sus azules ojos miraron sorprendidos a Vlad y luego le sonrió—. **Hola, pequeño. Mira cómo has crecido desde que te vi por última vez**—Anthony lo gorgoreó y agarró el estetoscopio de Vlad—. **¿Qué decías?** —le preguntó a Bella.

**—Sé que es mucho pedir considerando que no eres católico, pero me preguntaba, ¿si podrías ser el padrino de Anthony?**

Vlad no pudo contener su sorpresa y su boca se abrió en shock.

**— ¿Hablas en serio?**

Bella asintió.

**—Como no soy católica, estoy básicamente complaciendo al padre de Edward haciendo un bautismo para Anthony. ¿Te acuerdas de él?**

Vlad rio.

**— ¿Cómo podría olvidar al casamentero Sr. Cullen?**

Bella sonrió.

**—Eso es correcto. Bueno, puedes entender lo persistente que es.**

**—Oh, sí, lo hago.**

**—Se nos permite un padrino católico y otro no. Hemos elegido a la sobrina**

**de Edward como madrina y te queríamos a ti.**

**—Pero ¿qué pasa con tu buen amigo?**

**— ¿Emmett?**

**—Sí, él.**

Bella hizo un ademán desdeñoso.

**—Además del hecho de que Emmett es Bautista no practicante, se negó con el argumento de que no quiere tener ninguna responsabilidad moral o religiosa con Anthony.** —Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. **Mientras él y Rosalie eran las opciones obvias, vamos a decir que están con más ganas de corromper a Anthony, que de guiarlo en un camino espiritual.**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Ya veo.**

Las cejas castañas de Bella se fruncieron con preocupación.

**—Espero que no te sientas ofendido por lo que te dije. No quiero que pienses que eras una segunda opción. Cuando pensaba en alguien para proteger y guiar a Anthony fuiste uno de los primeros en aparecer en mi mente.**

Vlad luchó para liberar su estetoscopio de la boca de Anthony.

**— ¿Y qué dice Edward acerca de esto?** —Sabía que aunque él y Edward habían llegado a una especie de amistad la noche en que nació Anthony, no podía imaginar con lo posesivo que era Edward, que quisiera que un potencial ex de Bella tuviera un papel importante en la vida de su hijo.

**—Él está bien con esto** —replicó Bella, mientras jugueteaba con la correa de su bolso.

**—Bella** —la presionó Vlad.

Ella levantó las manos al encontrarse con su mirada.

**—Está bien, no estaba muy emocionado con la idea en un principio. Tuve que insistir un poco pero está totalmente a bordo ahora.**

**—Sería un honor para mí pero no me gustaría causar ninguna discordia entre ustedes dos por nada del mundo.**

**—Y no lo harás. Lo prometo.** —Bella se acercó y tomó su mano. Meses atrás, ese toque lo habría electrificado desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Ahora no era nada más que el toque cariñoso de una amiga—. **En los tiempos que corren, es muy difícil encontrar un hombre verdaderamente honorable. Tienes un corazón tan bondadoso y un espíritu solidario. Junto con tu integridad, no podría pedir una mejor persona en la vida de mi hijo y Edward está de acuerdo. **—Le presionó lamano—.** Por favor, di que sí.**

Vlad miró desde la intensa mirada de Bella a la inquisitiva de Anthony. ¿Cómo podía decir que no? Amaba a los niños, y no quería nada más que tener una verdaderamente le derretía el corazón. Mientras miraba la dulce cara de Anthony, supo que quería ser parte de su vida.

**—Bella, sería un privilegio.**

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron cuando saltó de la silla.

**— ¿En serio?**

Sonrió ante su emoción.

**—Por supuesto, un honor y un placer.**

**—Gracias, Vlad. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!** —exclamó, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Anthony chilló alegremente entre ellos y pateó las piernas contra el pecho de Vlad. Cuando Bella se apartó, Anthony les sonrió a los dos, lo que causó que Bella sonriera.

**—Creo que Anthony aprueba a su nuevo padrino.**

Vlad le devolvió la sonrisa.

**—Creo que lo hace. O se da cuenta de los talentos de su madre para la manipulación de cualquier hombre dentro de un radio de cinco kilómetros.**

**—Eres terrible** —le respondió, golpeando juguetonamente su brazo con fuerza.

Annie asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

**—Perdón por la interrupción, Dr. Nadeen. Pero tiene un paciente en la Sala de Examinación A.**

**—Gracias. Ya voy.** —Sacudió la cabeza hacia Bella—.** Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.**

**—No, está bien. Entiendo.** —Agarró a Anthony y lo llevó de vuelta a sus brazos—. **El bautismo es en dos semanas. Te voy a enviar todos los detalles. Será en la Transfiguración en Marietta, la que está más cerca de nuestra casa. Después, vamos a tener una gran fiesta.**

**—Me aseguraré de despejar mi agenda.**

**—Maravilloso.**

Vlad se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Anthony.

**—Adiós ahijado. Se bueno con tu madre. **—Acercó a Bella hacia él y la abrazó—. **Adiós a ti también.**

Ella le dio un apretón.

**—Gracias de nuevo. No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que me has hecho. Y a Edward.**

Imaginó que la euforia de Bella era mucho mayor que la de Edward, pero mantuvo ese comentario para sí mismo. En su lugar, se acercó a la puerta. Cuando alcanzó el picaporte, Bella le sorprendió con su invitación.

**—Oh, si estás saliendo con alguien, por favor siéntete libre de traerla contigo.**

Vlad no pudo evitar que una carcajada nerviosa saliera de sus labios.

**—Si así fuera.**

Bella frunció el ceño.

**—Pero yo pensaba... al menos esperaba que estarías saliendo con alguien ahora.**

**—Bueno, no lo estoy.**

Cambiando a Anthony de lado, Bella negó con la cabeza.

**— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Caminas por ahí con una bolsa en la cabeza? ¿Vives como un ermitaño?**

**—No, a la bolsa y supongo que sí a lo de ermitaño.** —Él miró a su alrededor—. **Siempre estoy aquí.**

La mirada de Bella dio un recorrido por las enfermeras que pasaban entre ellos. Podía imaginarse por como lo miraban y en particular por las dagas de envidia que caían sobre Bella, lo que ella estaba pensando.

**— ¿Tienes alguna idea del efecto que causas en las mujeres?**

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

**—No, pero supongo que vas a recordármelo.**

Bella suspiró.

**—Solo quiero que seas feliz, y sé que en el fondo no lo eres.**

**—Por favor, dejémoslo así, por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?**

Aunque ella asintió, Vlad podía decir que estaba muy lejos de estar de acuerdo. En algún lugar dentro de esa linda cabecita las ruedas de casamentera giraban rápidamente.

**—Nos vemos pronto** —dijo antes de caminar por el pasillo.

Mientras observaba a Bella y a Anthony caminar por las mecanizadas puertas dobles en la sala de espera, una punzada de tristeza reverberó a través de él mientras se preguntaba lo que su hijo podría haber sido. En los meses previos a su muerte, su esposa Shioban, había estado tomando medicamentos de fertilidad. Había abortado una vez y no tenía muchas esperanzas de que sus últimos intentos de tener un bebé fueran exitosos. Murió sin saber si estaba embarazada o no. Cuando salió la autopsia Vlad se negó a leerla. Hubiera sido demasiado difícil de soportar. Sacudiendo sus mórbidos pensamientos, una vez más, se dirigió a la habitación donde un paciente lo necesitaba.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**— ¿Dónde diablos está mi vestido?** —exigió Leah Cullen, mientras buscaba en su closet.

El formal y recatado vestido que poseía había sido entregado de la tintorería a principios de semana, para prepararse para el bautismo de su ahijado, Anthony. Como la madrina, quería lucir madura y responsable. La mayoría de los vestidos en su closet, eran de su antigua vida en otras palabras, su vida antes de que su hijo naciera. Eso significaba que eran demasiado cortos, demasiado apretados, y demasiado reveladores.

**—Ya vuelvo, cariño.**

**—Eno, mami.**

Pasó sus ojos hacia el sofá para chequear a Seth. Estaba sentado inmóvil, embelesado por los dibujos animados en la televisión. Subió las escaleras del sótano hasta la cocina de su madre. Esperaba encontrar el vestido colgado en el closet del pasillo. Si no, estaba totalmente jodida. Cuando entró en la sala de estar, el mero sonido de una voz en la televisión la congeló. Su estómago se revolvió, y su corazón se aceleró. Conocía esa voz demasiado bien. Perteneció al hombre que le había destrozado el corazón, aplastado su espíritu, y dejado rota casi sin posibilidad de reparación.

Su hermano de diecinueve años, Liam, estaba repantigado en el sofá, viendo ESPN. En la pantalla, su ex-novio, Sam Uley, concedía una entrevista vestido con su camiseta de los Falcons y las almohadillas. Dándose cuenta endurecidamente que estaba invadiendo su casa, Leah entró en la habitación y agarró el mando a distancia de la mano de Liam. Apagó la televisión y lanzó el mando a distancia, golpeándolo en el pecho. Él frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Qué demonios, Leah? Estaba viendo eso.**

**— ¿Eres un imbécil insensible tan grande que incluso tienes que preguntar?**

**— ¿Soy un idiota porque te enojas de que esté viendo una vieja entrevista de Sam?**

**— ¿No eres perceptivo?** —espetó Leah sarcásticamente.

**—Pensé que lo habías superado **—contrarrestó Liam.

Leah no se molestó en tratar de explicarle a Liam que, incluso después de dos años, se le estaba haciendo difícil superar al hombre que la dejó embarazada y se negó a tener nada que ver con su hijo, salvo firmar un cheque. Como un varón adolescente, Liam no tenía tanta profundidad emocional para entender que una herida como esa puede parecer que se ha curado, pero siempre estaría supurando justo debajo de la superficie.

**—Lo hice** —mintió—. **Pero eso no significa que quiera verlo. La mayoría de la gente puede dejar atrás a sus ex novios, pero yo tengo que tener al mío arrojado en mi cara durante la temporada de fútbol. Pero incluso cuando eso se acababa, él todavía parece estar arrastrándose alrededor**. —Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Liam—. **Sería bueno si te preocuparas lo suficiente por mí para no querer verlo.**

**— ¿Puedo evitar que tu idiota ex juegue para los Falcons, y que ESPN esté haciéndole una entrevista?**

**— ¡No tienes que estar viéndola en mi presencia!**

Con su arrebato, Liam levantó las manos en derrota.

**—Lo siento. No sabía que te hacía sentir tan mal. Voy a cambiar el canal la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?**

**—Bien** —murmuró. Sintiéndose un poco psicótica después de su arrebato, mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras se dirigía hacia el closet del pasillo.

Afortunadamente, su vestido azul marino estaba colgado en la percha todavía con el plástico de la tintorería. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con su madre vestida con su mejor traje rosa pálido. Miró la bata de Leah con desdén.

**—Leah, nos vamos en media hora. ¿Por qué no estás vestida todavía?**

Cerrando los ojos, Leah contó hasta diez para que no arrancar la cabeza de su madre de un mordisco.

**—Dejé mi vestido aquí después de recogerlo en la tintorería. Voy a estar lista a tiempo. Lo prometo.**

**— ¿Te gustaría que vistiera a Seth?**

**—Ya me he ocupado de él. Soy solo yo la que necesita terminar. **—Sin decir una palabra, pasó junto a su madre y fue a la cocina. Usando desu mejor traje y corbata, su padre estaba en la barra, poniéndose los su mirada expectante, levantó la mano.** —Sé que nos vamos en media hora. Voy a estar lista. Te lo juro.** —Entoncesabrió la puerta del sótano. Bajó por las escaleras, tratando de calmarse. No sabía dequé se trataba las aparentemente buenas intenciones de sus padres que alterabansus nervios. Por supuesto, no la habían molestado tanto cuando había vivido sola.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo bajo su techo, parecían olvidar que tenía veinticinco años, que era una madre, y no su niña para controlarla por ahí. Con prácticas avecinándose para que pudiera terminar su carrera de enfermería, había sabido que no sería capaz de trabajar a tiempo completo. A pesar de que amaba la libertad y la independencia de tener su propio apartamento, no había manera de que pudiera permitírselo junto con la guardería para Seth. Así, que empacó, se metió el rabo entre las piernas, y se trasladó a casa al sótano de sus padres.

Pero no todo fue malo. Tenía su propia cocina y cuarto de baño, por no hablar de que Seth y ella todavía tenían su propia habitación. Como su padre se había jubilado recientemente, tenía un gran modelo de papel masculino para Seth.

Lo encontró exactamente como lo había dejado, descansando en el sofá viendo su película favorita, Mi Villano Favorito. Sonrió al verlo en sus pantalones caquis, camisa de vestir color negro y una corbata de clip roja. Se veía como un pequeño hombre que estaba sentado allí, a pesar de que acababa de cumplir diecisiete meses, el día anterior. Por lo general, estaría corriendo alrededor de la sala de estar, jugando con sus juguetes. Pero solo un vistazo a un minion lo dejaba prácticamente catatónico. Ese había sido el plan de Leah cuando lo vistió antes.

Había visto la película casi por error, considerando que era un poco joven para la caricatura de categoría PG, pero con primos mayores, junto con los hermanos de ella, Seth estaba a menudo expuesto a cosas que eran para más grandes. Le gustaba pensar que estar rodeado de adultos y niños mayores a esa edad era una razón por la que era un buen conversador para su edad.

**— ¿No estás siendo un buen chico?** —dijo.

Seth apenas la reconoció. En cambio, sus ojos azules se mantuvieron enfocados en la televisión. Dado que la película estaba a punto de terminar, Leah sabía que era mejor entrar en el dormitorio y terminar de arreglarse. Cada vez que miraba la cara de Seth, estaba agradecida de que no se pareciera en nada a su padre. Su cabello negro azabache y ojos azules eran completamente suyos. Era solo la constitución que estaba tomando de su padre. Mientras que Leah medía un metro sesenta, Sam media uno ochenta y pesaba 90 kilos. Seth ya estaba pasando su altura y su peso de acuerdo a su pediatra.

Sam había visto a Seth solo dos veces en su vida, el día en que había nacido y el día en que vino a casa del hospital. Después de eso, no había estado interesado en cualquiera de las fotografías y mensajes de correo electrónico enviados por Leah. Con su carrera como futbolista profesional en la cima, Sam no había querido ser esposado con las responsabilidades de un bebé. En cambio, quería pasar su tiempo fuera, de fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche. Solo pagó la manutención del niño cuando Leah amenazó con embargar su salario. Temía el día en que Seth fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para preguntarle por su padre. Nunca quiso que nada en el mundo le hiciera daño, y sabía que ser rechazado por su padre lo haría.

Con un suspiro, se metió en el vestido y lo deslizó sobre sus caderas. Luchando por cerrar la cremallera hasta el final, soltó un resoplido. De pie detrás del espejo, se dio la vuelta hacia adelante y atrás para disfrutar de su apariencia. Siempre le había encantado cómo el vestido la hacía sentir sexy, pero al mismo tiempo muy respetable. A pesar de que contaba con un escote corazón, el bajo caía justo por debajo de las rodillas. Se puso las perlas, un regalo de graduación de la secundaria de su tío Edward, o "Pio", como lo llamaba a menudo.

Edward era el hermano más chico de su madre y el hijo único de la familia. Cuando ella nació, solo tenía ocho años y medio. Como la primera nieta, Leah pasó mucho tiempo con sus abuelos, y a su vez, significaba que pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward. Se había dedicado horas a sostenerla y malcriarla. Cuando llegó el momento en que ella habló, simplemente no era capaz de conseguir decir "Ti Edward". En cambio, lo llamó "Pio". Era un apodo que se le había quedado pegado, incluso ahora, que él tenía treinta y cuatro años y estaba casado.

Mientras que no había tenido duda de que ella lo quiso como padrino de Seth, había estado muy honrada cuando él y su esposa Bella, le habían pedido que fuera la madrina de su hijo, Anthony. Amaba demasiado a su nuevo primo y planeaba ser la mejor madrina que pudiera para él. Cuando salió del dormitorio, se encontró con que Seth todavía no se había movido.

**—Bueno compañero, es hora de irnos.**

Cuando comenzó a gemir, ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Tenemos un día muy divertido por delante. Es el bautismo de Anthony, y luego hay una fiesta en casa del tío Edward y de la tía Bella.**

**— ¿Jake?** —preguntó.

Ella se echó a reír.

**—Sí, tendrás la oportunidad de ver y jugar con Jake, también.** —A medida que se acercaba al sofá y lo recogía, no podía dejar de encontrar divertido que de todo el mundo que iba a ver hoy, estaba más emocionada de estar con Jake, el labrador negro de Aida y Bella. Un día, cuando ellos tuvieran su propio lugar de nuevo, le conseguiría un perro. Él los amaba demasiado como para negárselo. **—Auch** —murmuró, cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras del sótano.

**— ¿Pesabo?** —preguntó.

**—Sí, te estás volviendo un chico grande y muy pesado.**

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Leah hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Solo tuvo un segundo antes de que su madre llegara con Liam, y su hermano más joven, Santiago.

**— ¿Listos?** —preguntó.

Leah asintió. Sintiéndose como si fuera de nuevo una adolescente, se puso detrás de sus padres mientras se dirigían hacia el garaje.

**—Quiero conducir** —dijo Santiago.

Con una sonrisa, Liam respondió:

**—Como si te dejara conducir mi auto.** —Luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras que a regañadientes Santiago daba la vuelta hacia el lado del pasajero.

**—Nos vemos allí dentro de poco —**dijo su madre.

Liam le reconoció con un saludo de dos dedos antes de arrancar y salir al camino. Leah trabajó para conseguir acomodar a Seth en el asiento del Land Rover de sus padres. Una vez que estuvo sujeto y abrochado en forma segura, se subió a su lado.

Sus padres se inquietaron mientras se abrían camino a través de los arbolados suburbios donde Leah había crecido. Si bien algunos podrían mirarla como si tuviera una marca en contra de su carácter por ser una madre soltera, ella había vivido una vida relativamente no rebelde. A pesar de que había sido una porrista y se juntaba con el grupo popular en la escuela, rara vez festejó en exceso.

En cambio, se había centrado en obtener buenas calificaciones. En ese momento, tenía su corazón puesto en ir a la escuela de medicina y convertirse en médico. Desde el momento en que fue una niña, no había querido nada más que ayudar a la gente. Siempre estaba remendando a las aves con alas rotas o tratando de resucitar a las ardillas que habían sido atropelladas por los autos. Abandonó el jugar a las princesas para jugar al "doctor". Su deseo de ser médico era el por qué necesitaba las mejores notas, las mejores actividades y por qué generalmente evitaba cualquier tentación de llevarla fuera del camino correcto.

Incluso había logrado eludir la locura habitual de primer año, cuando se fue a la Universidad de Georgia. No fue sino hasta que se enamoró por primera vez en su vida que tiró todo por la borda. Lamentablemente, no podía decir que su primer amor fuera Sam, el padre de Seth. En su lugar, se trataba de otro jugador de fútbol, esta vez un corredor de la Universidad de Georgia, que capturó y luego le rompió el corazón un año después. Evan se juntaba con la gente rápida, y cuando estaba con él, salía de fiesta y bebía demasiado. Era controlador y posesivo, y quería todo su tiempo. Cuando estaba con él, tenía poco tiempo para estudiar.

Con sus notas ya en el retrete, no estaba preparada para la crisis emocional que experimentó cuando Evan rompió con ella. Devastada, dejó de ir a clase y terminó reprobando el semestre. Para cuando volvió a la pista, con sus notas, había abandonado cualquier esperanza en la escuela de medicina. En su lugar, decidió que iba a convertirse en enfermera, lo que cumpliría con su necesidad de cuidar a las personas enfermas.

Por supuesto, su relación con Sam terminó descarrilando poco antes de la graduación, cuando se quedó embarazada de forma inesperada. Tuvo que tomarse varios semestres fuera después de que nació Seth. Habían pasado unos pocos años desde que había planeado graduarse originalmente, pero estaba emocionada después de todo lo que había sucedido, finalmente había terminado.

La voz de su madre trajo a Leah de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

**—Aquí estamos** —dijo amablemente.

Inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento, Leah miró el reloj del salpicadero. No se sorprendió al ver que habían llegado media hora antes de que comenzara el bautismo. Una de las cosas de las que su madre se enorgullecía era de estar a tiempo y echar una mano. Cuando entraron a la iglesia, su madre agarró a Seth.

**—Nos lo llevaremos para que puedas ir a ver si Bella necesita ayuda.**

Leah se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Seth.

**—Nos vemos en un rato, cariño.**

Él sonrió y luego felizmente esquivó los brazos de su madre por los de su padre en su lugar, lo que hizo que Leah sonriera. Él ya era el hombre de hombre. Le encantaba sentarse entre sus hermanos en el sofá y ver la televisión. Si bien era bueno que tuviera tantos modelos masculinos, solo esperaba que no hubiera heredado mucho de la personalidad de su padre. Después de que Leah los viera desaparecer en la multitud de amigos y familia que esperaban en la iglesia, pasó a todo el mundo girando a la derecha y dirigiéndose por el pasillo. En la última puerta a la derecha, llamó.

**—Soy yo, Leah.**

La mejor amiga de Bella, Rosalie, abrió la puerta.

**—Bueno, si no es el hada madrina** —reflexionó con una sonrisa. Después de que Leah entró, Rosalie le echó los brazos alrededor. Leah solo la había visto un par de veces, pero era difícil no gustarle la vivaz y extrovertida amiga de Bella. El cabello largo y rubio de Rosalie estaba recogido en un rodete suelto, y llevaba un sexy vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón.

**—Entonces, ¿cómo te va? **—preguntó Leah, mirando desde el trasero sin pañal de Anthony a Bella. Ella le daba de comer con un biberón, mientras que la parte superior del cuerpo estaba envuelta en una toalla. Mirando por debajo del cobertor, vio que Bella llevaba su color de firma, verde. Mientras Anthony succionaba su biberón, hacía girar un mechón del cabello castaño rojizo de Bella entre sus dedos. Ambos, padre e hijo eran fans de que Bella llevara el cabello suelto.

Bella sonrió.

**—Bien, supongo. Quiero decir, no tengo mucha experiencia con los bautismos.**

Leah se rio e hizo un gesto hacia la toalla y Anthony.

**―Parece que estás tomando toda la debida precaución, nada como regurgitación en tu vestido o en el de él.**

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Bella respondió:

**―Dímelo a mí. Sobre todo porque su vestido es tan viejo.** ―Leah miró el vestido bautismal de encaje colgando en la puerta del armario. Lo reconoció de las fotos del bautismo de Pio. Él lo había usado, y ahora estaba siendo transmitido a su hijo.

Rosalie resopló.

**―Estoy segura de que Edward no apreciaría que aludas al hecho de que su túnica es una antigüedad, por lo tanto, a su vez estás diciendo que él es viejo.**

Bella se echó a reír.

**―No, estoy segura de que no lo haría. Por supuesto, probablemente argumentaría que mientras que el vestido podría no haberse mantenido, él todavía se ve fabuloso y mucho más joven que su edad.**

Leah sonrió.

**―Eso suena como él.** ―Se inclinó sobre Bella frotando una de las manos de Anthony. Agarró su pulgar en el puño y lo sostuvo como a un salvavidas.

**―Oh, amas a tu madrina, ¿no es así Anthony?** ―preguntó Bella.

Anthony se detuvo momentáneamente de succionar el biberón para parpadear una sonrisa rápida, que calentó el corazón de Leah.

**―Él es un chico muy dulce** ―reflexionó.

**―Y un encantador, al igual que su padre **―reflexionó Rosalie.

**―Eso también.** ―Leah estuvo de acuerdo. Pensando en su posición, ladeó la cabeza hacia Rosalie―. **¿Estás segura de que estás bien conmigo siendo la madrina?**

Rosalie agitó la mano con desdén.

**―Cariño, lo último que necesito es la responsabilidad. ¡Mi plan es echar a perder a Anthony como solo una buena tía puede hacer!**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

**―Estoy muy satisfecha con ambas de mis elecciones, Leah. No tienes que preocuparte.**

**―Entonces de nuevo, ¿quién es el padrino? Sé que no es parte de la familia.**

Rosalie se quedó sin aliento mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho dramáticamente.

**― ¿Quieres decir que nunca has conocido al Dr. McDreamy de Bollywood?**

Leah se encogió de hombros.

**―No, no lo he hecho. Quiero decir, he oído hablar de él y cómo él voló a casa a tiempo con Edward para el nacimiento de Anthony.** ―Se dio cuenta de la mirada suplicante que Bella intercambió con Rosalie―.** ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debería saber sobre él?**

Rosalie se tocó la barbilla con el dedo índice.

**―Uhm, ¿qué deberías saber acerca del buen padrino?** ―Ella le hizo un guiño a Leah―. **En primer lugar, es en serio delicioso. Quiero decir que el** **hombre es como el sexo andante. Alto, cabello negro azabache, ojos claros, y** **construido como un muro de ladrillos.**

De repente Leah sintió despertar su interés. No se había imaginado que el padrino sería bien parecido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había salido con alguien. Tacha eso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo con alguien. Había pasado los últimos dos años completamente sin citas desde que ella y Sam rompieron. Ella casi podía unirse a una de las parroquias locales como una monja por cuánto tiempo se había abstenido.

**― ¿En serio?**

**―Mmm, mmm. Me recuerda al actor de Bollywood Riley Abraham** ―dijo Rosalie.

Bella soltó un bufido.

**― ¿Desde cuándo ves películas de Bollywood?**

**―Desde que uno de los amigos de Jasper nos pidió ir a un festival de cine hindú.** ―Rosalie sonrió a Leah―.** Además del hecho de que él es un observador serio, también es amable, compasivo y cariñoso, un hombre maravilloso en general.**

**― ¿Realmente? **―cuestionó Leah.

**―Y está cargado porque es médico.**

Este hombre estaba sonando cada vez mejor a cada minuto.

**― ¿Está soltero? **

Bella hizo un ruido estrangulado antes de que Rosalie respondiera:

**―Oh, sí, es soltero. Es viudo en realidad.**

Leah frunció los labios ante la perspectiva. Los viudos generalmente se dividen en dos categorías: los que todavía estaban devastados por la muerte de sus esposas o los que estaban dispuestos a divertirse y vivir un poco. Ella ciertamente esperaba que este tipo Vlad cayera en la segunda categoría. Más que nada, quería tener un poco de diversión para sí misma.

**― ¿De verdad crees que podrías estar interesada en salir con Vlad? **―preguntó Bella, mientras movía a Anthony a su hombro para sacarle los gases.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Leah respondió:

**―Salir con él o simplemente tener un buen rato con él. Suena como que podría necesitarlo un poco.**

Bella hizo una mueca mientras alejaba el rostro de Anthony.

**―Esto es exactamente el por qué le dije a Edward que no tratara de emparejarlos.**

**― ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**―Vlad necesita una relación, no una noche de sexo ocasional después de todo lo que ha pasado. Además de la muerte de su esposa, él no lo ha tenido fácil en la parte de las citas.**

**― ¿Qué pasó?**

Cuando Rosalie resopló, Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

**―Nada. Es solo que no necesita involucrarse con alguien que no está interesada en una relación a largo plazo.**

Leah miró entre las dos.

**―Bella, también podrías decirle** ―instó Rosalie.

**― ¿Decirme qué?**

**―Bien** ―resopló Bella con resignación. Le dio a Anthony a Rosalie―. **Haz algo útil y cámbiale el pañal.**

Mientras Rosalie se ponía a trabajar limpiando a Anthony, Bella se volvió hacia Leah.

**―Cuando Edward y yo nos separamos…**

**― ¿Quieres decir, después de que dejaste a Edward cuando no se presentó a la ecografía de género de Anthony porque te estaba engañando?** ―interrumpió Rosalie,moviendo alrededor la toallita húmeda en su mano.

Bella cerró los ojos por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

**―Sí, es correcto. Muchas gracias por traer ese aspecto de nuestra ruptura a la actualidad todos los días.**

Rosalie agarró los tobillos de Anthony y alzó su pequeño trasero para deslizarlo sobre el pañal nuevo.

**―De nada.**

**―De todos modos, como estabas diciendo** ―presionó Leah.

**―Cierto. Así que fue cuando Edward y yo rompimos que conocí a Vlad. Yo estaba con el abuelo Cullen el día de su ataque al corazón en la VGE y Vlad fue el médico que lo trató.**

**―Así que... ¿entonces se hicieron amigos?** ―preguntó Leah.

Bella hizo una mueca.

**―No exactamente, Verás, Carlisle quería obligar a Edward a realmente luchar por mí, y sintió que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería tener un poco de competencia.**

Leah sintió que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

**― ¿El abuelo quería que Vlad saliera contigo?**

**―Sí.**

**― ¿Lo hiciste?**

Bella fue momentáneamente distraída por Rosalie soplando cosquillas en el estómago de Anthony. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras Anthony pateaba las piernas y se reía de Rosalie.

**― ¿Quieres que lo vista?** ―preguntó Rosalie, al mirar hacia arriba.

**―Si no te importa.**

Llevándose la mano a la cadera, Leah dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

**―Uhm, ¿podrías centrarte solo por un minuto en considerar la bomba que acaba de caer sobre mí?**

**―Lo siento. No quería decírtelo en absoluto. Quiero decir, lo que hubo entre nosotros está todo en el pasado. Ninguno de nosotros se interesaba realmente por el otro cómo creíamos.**

**―Ustedes…** ―dijo Leah. Ante la expresión confusa de Bella, movió las cejas sugestivamente.

La cara de Bella se sonrojó.

**― ¡No, por supuesto que no!**

Rosalie miró a Bella mientras tomaba el vestido de bautismo de la percha.

**―Te besaste con él sin embargo.**

**―Una vez. Y desde luego no llegó a segunda base **―argumentó Bella.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Rosalie añadió:

**―Es una pena. Desearía pudieras informarnos sobre lo que pasa por debajo de su cintura.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

**―Eres imposible.** ―Agarró la túnica lejos de Rosalie y luego comenzó a luchar con Anthony en los metros de tela―. **No era como si estuviéramos en una** **relación. Realmente ni siquiera salimos juntos. Llegó a casa una vez que me llevó** **la cena para ver cómo me encontraba cuando estaba en reposo en cama, y luego** **me llevó a la ópera. Eso fue todo.**

**― ¿Es que no había química entre ustedes?** ―preguntó Leah.

Sin responder, Bella sacó a Anthony arriba en una posición sentada y empezó a sujetar la fila de botones en la parte trasera del vestido.

**― ¿Bella?** ―presionó Leah.

Ella dio un profundo suspiro antes de alzar a Anthony. Lo miró a la cara antes de responder.

**―Tuvimos una gran química juntos. Él era un besador increíble que consiguió que todos mis sentidos funcionaran en todas las formas correctas. Además de la parte física, él es inteligente, amable, y el sueño de cualquier mujer inteligente.** ―Negó con la cabeza―. **Pero eso no importaba porque él no era Edward. Nunca podría amar a otro hombre como lo amo a él.** ―Dando un beso en la mejilla a Anthony, añadió―: **Ninguno de nosotros estábamos realmente en un buen lugar, yo estaba tratando de asegurarme de que Edward era realmente el único, y él después de ser presionada por los amigos y familia, estaba tratando de salir por primera vez después de la muerte de su esposa.**

Leah cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

**―Entiendo que él no tiene por qué ser herido, pero ¿quién puede decir que tener una aventura va a hacerle daño? ¿Tal vez podía darle la confianza que necesita para salir y encontrar a la verdadera mujer de sus sueños? **

**― ¿Cómo puede un hombre que luce así tener algún problema de auto- confianza?**

Rosalie resopló.

Leah se encogió de hombros.

**―Nunca se sabe. Si estuvo casado mucho tiempo antes de que su esposa muriera, él podría encontrar dificultades para salir de nuevo al mundo de las citas. Sobre todo si la última mujer que le importó amaba a alguien más.**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**―Confía en mí, él no es un hombre de aventuras. Él quiere una esposa e hijos.**

Aunque Leah tenía un hijo, no estaba lista para el matrimonio. Tal vez dentro de unos años, pero ahora ella solo quería salir y divertirse. Voluntariamente había sacrificado mucho para asegurarse de que Seth pudiera tener toda su atención desde que carecía de un padre. Después de todo, él era el mayor obstáculo para que ella tuviera una relación comprometida. No quería abrir a su hijo a cualquier daño que pudiera venir al apegarse a un hombre con el que saliera solo para que ellos desaparecieran cuando se separaran.

**― ¿Pio realmente quiere emparejarnos?** ―cuestionó Leah.

Bella asintió.

**―Independientemente de lo que pasó con Vlad cuando rompimos, Edward le tiene respeto y lo admira. Quiere que Vlad sea feliz.** ―Le dio a Leah una mirada mordaz―. **Por encima de todo, quiere eso para ti, también.**

Leah arrugó la nariz.

**―Pero realmente no estoy preparada para todo eso todavía.**

**―Entonces piensa largo y tendido antes de que te comprometas a hacer nada al respecto con Vlad. Él es, sin saberlo, muy persuasivo, y en el momento, es posible que se olvide de su determinación solo para que vuelva más tarde para hacerte daño... o a él.**

Leah levantó las manos en derrota.

**―Está bien, está bien, te lo prometo.**

Bella sonrió.

**―Nada me haría más feliz que te enamoraras de Vlad.**

Con una carcajada, Leah dijo:

**― ¿Acabas de escuchar algo de lo que dije? Soy anti-amor.**

**―Así era Edward.**

Mientras Leah abría la boca para protestar, Edward se deslizó en la habitación.

**― ¿Todo bien?**

**―Bien. Apenas termino de alimentarlo y vestirlo ―respondió Bella.**

**―Bien. Los parientes están inquietos por ver al pequeño hombre del momento antes del bautismo.** ―Se acercó a ellos y tomó a su hijo en sus brazos― **¿Estás listo para ir a trabajar a la multitud, Anthony? **―La respuesta de Anthony fue gruñir y alcanzar la corbata de Edward. Con una carcajada, Edward anunció―: **Voy a** **tomar eso como un sí**. ―Luego se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Bella―. **¿Lista,** **Sra. Cullen?**

Ella sonrió antes de enlazar su brazo con el de él.

**―Sí, Sr. Cullen, lo estoy.**

Leah y Rosalie les siguieron por la puerta y por el pasillo. Entraron en una habitación ruidosa repleta de familiares y amigos. Dejó a Edward y Bella para buscar a sus padres para comprobar a Seth. Encontró a sus padres, pero sus brazos estaban vacíos. Presa del pánico, preguntó:

**― ¿Dónde está Seth?**

Su padre sonrió y señaló hacia el lugar donde estaban sus primos más jóvenes. Seth estaba en el regazo del hijo mayor de su tía Victoria, Seth estaba fascinado con lo que sea que Riley estaba haciendo en su teléfono. Leah sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos.

― ¿Todo bien?

Sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, Riley respondió:

**―Estamos bien.**

**― ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta?** ―Lo que no estaba preguntando era si Riley estaba en realidad vigilando a Seth mientras jugaba en su teléfono.

Riley levantó la vista.

**―Teniendo en cuenta que tengo dos hermanos menores, creo que lo puedo manejar. Además, él está realmente en este juego.**

**―Está bien, entonces** ―respondió Leah.

Ella habló con los hermanos de Riley, Mike y Brady, antes de hacer su camino alrededor de la habitación. Todos sus parientes estaban interesados en saber cómo iba su escolarización y cómo estaba Seth. Ella solo se había apartado de hablar con su tía abuela y su tío cuando alguien se apretó contra su espalda.

**―No mires ahora, pero ahí está el Dr. McDreamy de Bollywood** ―le susurró Rosalie al oído. Sin dudarlo, sus ojos recorrieron la multitud. Y entonces lo vio. Pio lo estaba llevando alrededor haciendo las presentaciones.

Vlad era increíblemente alto y vestido con un traje negro hecho a medida. Incluso debajo de las líneas de la ropa, podía distinguir sus grandes bíceps y muslos gruesos. Obviamente, pasaba su tiempo de inactividad, entre los turnos del hospital, ejercitándose. Su cabello era color negro azabache estaba corto, y sus ojos claros prestaban atención a todo lo que Pio estaba diciendo.

Y mientras que ella podía haber estado en una iglesia a punto de ponerse de pie como una madrina, no pudo evitar reaccionar con un endurecimiento en los pezones y las bragas húmedas. Estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pero tenía el mismo efecto que si estuviera de pie a su lado, frotándose contra ella.

**― ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?** ―cuestionó Rosalie.

Leah se lamió los labios.

**―Oh por Dios** ―finalmente logró decir.

**― ¿Segura que no quieres darle una oportunidad?**

Luchando contra el impulso de abanicarse, Leah rápidamente respondió:

**―Me gustaría darle muchas, muchas oportunidades.** ―Oportunidades de rasgar mi ropa, oportunidades de besarme y lamerme todo el cuerpo, oportunidades de permitir que sus manos, dedos, y el prometedor bulto en sus pantalones me acaricien hasta que llegue al orgasmo... sí, muchas, muchas oportunidades.

Como si pudiera leer la mente de Leah, Rosalie se echó a reír.

**―Ay niña, esto tiene problema escrito por todas partes.**

* * *

**Bueno, Bueno... Aqui les traigo esta historia espero que me acompañen como con las demas... Como ya lo dije al principio es la historia del Doc. Vlad y Leah... Como ven aun saldran Edward y Bella, pero como personajes secundarios.. Disculpen si ven algun nombre repetido.. Solo déjenlo pasar ¿Okey?**

**En fin, déjenme un review para saber si les gusta.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Vlad paseó nerviosamente alrededor de la parte trasera de la catedral. El hecho de que estuviera en una iglesia Católica no era la única razón por la que se sentía fuera de su elemento. Mientras observaba la enorme estatua de Jesús, jugueteó con su corbata. Aunque Bella había jurado que Edward estaba bien con la idea de él como padrino, todavía estaba un poco ansioso de volver a ver a Edward. La última vez que habían estado juntos, Vlad fue el héroe volando con Edward de Carolina del Norte a Atlanta justo a tiempo para el inesperado nacimiento de Anthony. Pero eso fue hace seis meses. La euforia del momento ahora había tenido tiempo para desaparecer, y para Edward, Vlad todavía podía ser el hombre que casi le quitó a Bella.

Una puerta lateral se abrió, y Edward salió. Inmediatamente encontró la mirada ansiosa de Vlad. Cuando sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa, Vlad exhaló el nervioso aliento que había estado conteniendo.

**—Bueno, ahí estás** —dijo Edward, mientras se acercaba. Él evitó estirar su mano, y en cambio, tiró de Vlad hacia él en un abrazo de oso—. **Bella estaba** **preocupada por ti.**

**— ¿De verdad?**

**—Sí, me pidió que saliera y viera si podía encontrarte.**

**—Lo siento. No sabía a dónde ir, y no había nadie aquí fuera. **

**—No te preocupes por ello.** —Edward se alejó—. **¿Cómo diablos estás?**

Vlad no pudo evitar reírse ante la elección de palabras de Edward, especialmente en una iglesia.

**—Estoy bien, gracias.** —Él ladeó su cabeza—. **¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te estás llevando bien con la paternidad?**

Una brillante sonrisa iluminó la cara de Edward.

**—Estoy absolutamente genial. Nunca podría haber imaginado que ser padre sería así de… asombroso.**

Vlad asintió.

**—Quiero que sepas que para mí es un gran honor ser el padrino de Anthony**

**—Nos alegra tenerte.** —Edward le dio palmaditas en la espalda—. **Y lo digo en serio.**

**—Espero que sí. He tenido mis dudas…**

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

**—Bueno, no. Admitiré que no estaba muy emocionado con la idea al principio, pero Bella pudo hacerme ver la luz. Estuviste ahí para nosotros cuando te necesitamos. Quiero decir, además del día de mi boda, me habría perdido uno de los días más importante de mi vida… el nacimiento de mi hijo. Nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente. Así que cuando se reduce a esto, no creo que pudiera pedir un mejor padrino para mi hijo.**

Las palabras tocaron a Vlad.

**―Gracias. Eso significa mucho. Te prometo que siempre haré lo correcto por Anthony.**

Después de darle un efusivo golpe en el hombre, Edward dijo:

**—Vamos. Quiero presentarte a todos.**

Edward se rio.

**— ¿Ellos…?** —Vlad no estaba seguro de como preguntar si la familia de Edward sabía la historia de cómo él y Bella se conocieron realmente.

**—Solo digamos que Pa es el único que sabe la verdad. Los otros solo piensan que nos conociste cuando Pa tuvo su ataque cardiaco.**

Vlad no pudo evitar la aliviada respiración que salió de él. Habría sido una pesadilla tener a la mayor parte de la familia de Edward odiándolo por tratar de quitarle a Bella.

**—Ya veo.**

Él siguió a Edward dentro de una gran habitación llena de gente conversando. Mientras estiraba su cuello, vio a Bella en la esquina con Anthony en sus brazos. Ella lucía radiante como siempre en un vestido esmeralda. Anthony, sin embargo, no parecía demasiado emocionado de estar vestido en un traje de encaje que fluía sobre los brazos de Bella y terminaba a mitad de su muslo. Sus pequeñas cejas se arrugaron mientras movía sus puños una y otra vez como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar un grito. Tomándolo por el codo, Edward lo guio hacia un grupo de hombres y mujeres. Edward le presentó a sus cuatro hermanas y sus esposos. Vlad sonrió, asintió, y sacudió sus manos antes de ser bombardeado por un montón de sobrinas y sobrinos de Edward.

**—Ahora quiero que conozcas a mi sobrina, Leah. Ella es la madrina.**

**—Sería un placer.**

Edward sorprendió a Vlad al inclinarse y susurrar en su oído:

**—Estoy seguro de que más de la mitad de las personas aquí están luchando para que ustedes dos se junten. Ya sabes, una verdadera historia romántica para decirle a futuros niños acerca de cómo ustedes se conocieron al ser el padrino y madrina de este dulce y adorable niño.**

Vlad tragó. _¿Por qué todos los que conocía estaban empecinados en establecerlo? ¿Bella había albergado algún motivo oculto al pedirle que fuera el padrino de Anthony?_ Retrocediendo, Edward lo estudió antes de guiñarle el ojo.

**—Me siento honrado, pero no estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea.**

**—Normalmente estaría de acuerdo porque ella es, después de todo, mi sobrina, mi favorita si soy honesto. Pero por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, ustedes dos harían una buena pareja.**

**— ¿De verdad?**

**—Diablos sí.** —Edward pasó su mano por su barbilla—. **Leah necesita a alguien fuerte y estable como tú, y tú necesitas a alguien llena de vida como ella. Puedo garantizarte que nunca has salido con una mujer como ella antes. Bella tiene una décima parte de la chispa que Leah tiene.**

Vlad no pudo evitar darle a Edward una mirada escéptica.

**—Solo mantén tu mente abierta, ¿sí?**

Con un reacio asentimiento, Vlad contestó:

**—Lo haré.**

**—Leah** —llamó Edward, cuando la pequeña mujer se dio la vuelta, Vlad luchó por respirar. Todo acerca de ella desde sus brillantes ojos azules a su largo cabello castaño con mechas rubias era igual a Shioban. _¿Cómo era posible que alguien le recordara tanto a alguien que había perdido?_ Edward sonrió mientras pasaba su mirada entre ellos dos—. **Quería presentarte a Vlad Nadeen, el padrino.**

Extendiendo su mano, Leah le sonrió amablemente.

**—Es bueno conocerte finalmente.**

Él se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de que sus buenos modales superaran su sorpresa. Él tomó su mano en la suya y la sacudió.

**—También es bueno conocerte.**

**—Los dejaré para que se conozcan** —dijo Edward. Antes de que Vlad pudiera protestar, Edward se volteó y desapareció en la multitud.

Él se volteó hacia Leah y trató de aclarar su garganta de lo que parecía ser un montón de aserrín. Él sabía que debería tratar de tener una conversación cortés, pero todavía estaba muy aturdido por la manera en que Leah lucía. Finalmente, ella se apiadó de él.

**—Entonces, Bella me dice que eres doctor.**

Vlad sonrió educadamente.

**—Sí, lo soy.**

**— ¿Qué tipo de medicina?**

**—Servicios de Urgencia.**

La cara de Leah se iluminó.

**—Oh, que interesante. Estoy a punto de terminar la escuela de enfermería, y he pedido hacer prácticas en Urgencias.**

Vlad abrió sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Edward no había mencionado que tenían la profesión médica en común.

**— ¿En serio?**

Leah asintió.

**—Espero que me coloquen en Grady, aun cuando mis padres morirían mil veces.**

Él levantó sus cejas.

**— ¿Asumo que temen por tu seguridad?**

**—Sí. No pueden evitar preocuparse por el vecindario. Algunas veces se olvidan que soy una adulta, y no una niña.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de Grady?**

**—Además del hecho que es reconocido nacionalmente por su Sala de Urgencias?**

**—Sí, además de los premios.**

Él sonrió. Leah ladeó su cabeza pensando.

**—Supongo que es el hecho de que realmente quiero sentir que estoy haciendo una diferencia y salvando vidas. Siento que en Grady estaría viendo algunos de los peores casos imaginables, y a su vez personas que realmente no tienen mucha esperanza.**

Sus palabras y la pasión con la cual hablaba lo tomaran por sorpresa. Mientras poseía un hermoso exterior, ella ciertamente parecía tener una mayor profundidad de carácter de lo que originalmente había esperado. Él no conocía a alguien como ella a menudo. La mayoría de las mujeres que se le lanzaban en el hospital solo poseían belleza exterior. Él no tenía que estar con ellas por mucho tiempo para percibir su superficialidad y egocentrismo. Para ellas, él era un premio para ganar. Él ni siquiera podía imaginar a Leah sintiéndose así. Ella no era el tipo de mujer al que le importara tener a un esposo trofeo, quería abrirse camino en el mundo.

**—Es tan bueno escuchar a alguien hablar con tanta pasión sobre la enfermería.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Él asintió.

**—Necesitamos desesperadamente más personas como tú. Sé que me encantaría trabajar junto a alguien que tuviera tu pasión.**

Ella sonrió ante sus cumplidos. Él no pudo evitar notar que tenía una linda sonrisa. La manera en que enmarcaba su cara en forma de corazón la hacía parecer mucho menos a Shioban de lo que originalmente había pensado.

**—Gracias. Tal vez terminaremos juntos.** —Lamió sus labios antes de agregar—: **Ya sabes, en el mismo hospital.**

**—Me gustaría eso. Pero me temo que Wellstar palidece en comparación a Grady.**

**— ¿De seguro los suburbios ofrecen casos interesantes?**

**—Sí lo hacen. He estado ahí desde mi residencia, así que no puedo imaginar trabajar en otro lugar. Después de todo, no estaría aquí hoy día si no fuera por Wellstar y tu abuelo.**

**—Eso es verdad.** —Ladeando su cabeza, ella le dio una sonrisa muy seductora—.** Y qué pena sería si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado.**

Él se quedó sin aliento ante la franqueza de su oración. _¿Realmente podía estar interesado en él? Seguro_, era sabido que Edward y los otros los querían juntos, pero él había imaginado que ella no había sabido de sus intenciones. Y mientras originalmente la sugerencia de Edward de juntarlos lo había dejado frío, no pudo evitar estar intrigado ahora. Había algo tan refrescantemente diferente sobre Leah, a pesar de sus similitudes físicas a Shioban.

**— ¡Mami!** —lloró una pequeña voz. Vlad miró sobre el hombro de Leah donde un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro venía saltando. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor del muslo de Leah.

Ella le dio una mirada de disculpa antes de agacharse.

**— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?**

Él le sonrió.

**—Te extraño.**

Con una sonrisa, ella se agachó y lo cargó. Cuando él se sentó en su cadera, ella volvió su atención de nuevo a Vlad.

**—Este es mi hijo, Seth.**

Vlad no pudo evitar notar como Leah examinaba su rostro para ver si la estaba juzgando o sentía repulsión porque ella tenía un hijo. Él no sentía ninguna de esas emociones. Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido. Edward tampoco lo había mencionado. Sin mencionar, que ella parecía joven para ser madre, considerando que estaba terminando sus prácticas de enfermería.

**—Es bueno conocerte, Seth.**

**— ¿Puedes decirle hola a Vladimir?** —lo apresuró Leah.

**—Hola, Mir**—dijo Seth, con una sonrisa.

Vlad no pudo evitar reír, y estuvo agradecido de que Leah también riera.

**— ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

Seth levantó dos dedos ante lo cual Leah sacudió su cabeza.

**—Tiene diecisiete meses.**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Debes estar muy orgullosa de él.**

**—Lo estoy.** —Ella acurrucó a Seth contra su pecho—. **Él es el mejor y más dulce niño que haya podido tener.**

**—Eres muy afortunada.**

**—Gracias.**

Fueron interrumpidos por la hermana de Edward, Bree, a quien Vlad había conocido antes.

**—Parece que está a punto de empezar. Vamos Seth. Mami tiene que ser la madrina de Anthony ahora.**

Seth fue con su abuela de mala gana.

**—Sé bueno con la abue** —indicó Leah.

Después de que Bree se alejara con Seth, los otros miembros de la familia empezaron a salir en fila del cuarto. Vlad se volteó hacia Leah y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

**—Debo admitir que aun cuando fui a una clase con Bella, estoy un poco inseguro de que debo hacer.**

**—Está bien. Solo sígueme, y estarás bien.**

**—Gracias.**

Una vez que solo ellos, Edward y Bella estaban en la habitación, Edward les hizo señas. Un padre en sotana dorada decorada apareció en la puerta con un brillante crucifijo en sus manos. Vlad trató de no sentirse intimidado como el extraño hombre afuera en la situación. El órgano empezó a tocar la música, y el padre les señaló que lo siguieran. Antes de que salieran, Bella bajó la mirada hacia Anthony.

**—Por favor, por favor, no grites ahí dentro ni tampoco actúes como un bebé demonio. Sé el ángel que sé que puedes ser.** —Él reconoció su pedido sacandola lengua y agitando sus puños.

Edward se rio ante la súplica de Bella.

**—Relájate, cariño. Si siente que te estás poniendo toda tensa, se va a poner quisquilloso.**

Bella suspiró.

**—Él ya está quisquilloso. Estaba bien hasta que le puse su traje.**

**—Supongo que siente que usar un vestido es un insulto a su hombría **—razonó Edward con una sonrisa.

Cuando Bella le lanzó a Edward una mirada de muerte, Leah y Vlad no pudieron evitar reírse de ambos. Edward le guiñó a Bella antes de empezar a salir. Vlad caminó por el pasillo, a lado de Leah. Cuando llegaron a la fuente del bautismo, la música se detuvo, y el padre empezó a hablar. Él informó a la multitud lo que estaba a punto de suceder y el significado de todos los ritos religiosos que Anthony estaba a punto de recibir. Edward y Bella hicieron la señal de la cruz en la frente de Anthony antes de que Leah se inclinara para hacer lo mismo. Cuando Leah lo codeó, Vlad se estiró para torpemente seguir su ejemplo. Después de que terminara, él miró a Leah. Ella sonrió y articuló;

**—Buen trabajo.**

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Siguió el resto de los procedimientos mientras Edward y Bella rezaban para criar a Anthony en la fe. Después fue hora de que él y Leah accedieran a cumplir con Anthony como sus padrinos. El padre tomó a un molesto Anthony de los brazos de Bella. Cuando las primeras gotas golpearon la base del cuello de Anthony, él hizo gorgoritos y pateó con brazos y piernas. Ella parecía aliviada de que Anthony no se estuviera comportando como un bebé poseído como había temido.

**—Gracias a Dios que ama bañarse** —murmuró Edward al lado de Vlad.

Una vez que la parte del bautismo terminó, el padre dio una última charla, y después se acabó. Justo cuando Vlad suspiró aliviado y estaba buscando salir rápidamente, Edward agarró su brazo.

**—No vayas a ningún lado. Tenemos que tomar las fotos.**

Internamente, él gruñó. Él quería, no necesitaba, un momento a solas para procesar sus pensamientos. Todo había sido tan abrumador, estar afuera de su mundo usual, conocer a toda la familia de Edward y también la vista de Leah. Se paró incómodamente, mientras el fotógrafo se acercaba y procedía a tomar varias fotos de Edward, Bella, y Anthony. Después fueron solo Edward y Anthony o Bella y Anthony.

**—Está bien, necesito a los padrinos ahora.**

Vlad alisó su corbata y permitió que el fotógrafo lo acomodara en la foto grupal. Después de que terminaron con los cuatro, Anthony fue pasado a Leah para fotos con solo los padrinos. Mientras el fotógrafo empujaba a Leah más cerca contra el pecho de Vlad, él bajó la mirada hacia ella. Su sonrisa reconfortante causó que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara. Por primera vez, notó el dulce olor de su cabello mientras los largos y rubios mechones lo rozaban. Él también pudo percibir el seductor olor de su perfume. A él le gustaba demasiado la sensación de ella contra él. Le hacía querer atraerla en un abrazo… tal vez hacer otras cosas en las que no debería estar pensando cuando estaba en una iglesia.

Mirándolo sobre su hombro, ella bromeó:

**—Por Dios, pareces un gigante parado a mi lado.**

**— ¿De verdad?** —Él no había notado la diferencia en sus alturas. Se había concentrado demasiado en ella.

**—Solo un poco. Por supuesto, no se necesita mucho para que alguien me haga lucir pequeña.**

Ella se rio.

**—Luces perfecta para mí** —dijo sinceramente.

Estirando su cuello para mirarlo, ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

**— ¿En serio? ¿Está coqueteando conmigo, Dr. Nadeen?**

Él bajó la mirada a sus pies, tratando de evitar el calor de su mirada. Trató de esconder el sonrojo que sentía entrando a sus mejillas.

**—Está bien, ahora solo con la madrina** —ordenó el fotógrafo.

A regañadientes, Vlad se alejó de Leah. Mientras los flashes seguían, tomando fotos de ella y Anthony, él mantuvo su mirada en ella. Mientras ella se concentraba en la cámara, los ojos azules de Leah brillaban mientras extendía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Los pequeños dedos de Anthony se envolvieron alrededor de algunos mechones de cabello, causando que Leah gritara de dolor.

**—Tranquilo. Tengo que conservar eso** —le dijo a Anthony.

**—Está bien, eso es suficiente** —dijo el fotógrafo.

**—Aquí padrino, es tu turno** —dijo Leah mientras le pasaba a Anthony.

Para entonces, Anthony estaba cansado de ser sostenido y cansado de estar oculto en metros de encaje. Él levantó la mirada hacia Vlad antes de llorar.

**—Lo siento, pequeño** —lo arrulló, tratando de mecer a Anthony en sus brazos.

Mientras Anthony continuaba llorando, Vlad miró al fotógrafo como pidiendo disculpas. Justo antes de que estuviera listo para rendirse, Leah vino y empezó a aplaudir y hacerle ruidos a Anthony. El bebé inmediatamente dejó de llorar.

**—Está bien, Anthony. Dame una sonrisa **—lo apresuró Leah, mientras retrocedía para pararse a lado del fotógrafo. Continúo haciendo ruidos e incluso recurrió a mostrarle uno de los mechones de su cabello. Finalmente los temblorosos labios de Anthony se torcieron en una sonrisa.

**—Ahí vamos** —dijo el fotógrafo. Rápidamente Vlad puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de varios flashes, el fotógrafo bajó su cámara—. **Lo tengo.**

Ambos Anthony y Vlad suspiraron aliviados. Bajando la mirada hacia él, Vlad preguntó:

**—Apuesto que estás listo para ir a casa y salir de ese vestido, ¿uh?**

**—Es un traje, no un vestido** —argumentó Leah con una sonrisa.

Él se rio.

**—Sin importar como se llame, no creo que le guste mucho.**

Leah atrapó el encaje entre sus dedos.

**—Probablemente le da picazón**

**— ¿Tu hijo usó este traje?**

**—No, este es el traje de Edward. Seth usó el de mi madre, el cual mis hermanos y yo también usamos.**

**—Ya veo.**

**— ¿En tu cultura hacen algo especial como esto para un bebé?**

Vlad asintió.

**—Tenemos el Namakaran, o ceremonia de nombre. Alguna vez lo realizan en un templo. Y como esto, se trata de ofrecer bendiciones al niño… familia y amigos uniéndose para apoyar al nuevo bebé.**

**—Me gusta.**

Fueron momentáneamente interrumpidos por Edward y Bella acercándose. Anthony inmediatamente se estiró hacia Bella.

**—Tan niño de mamá** —murmuró Edward, lo cual hizo que se ganara una mirada furiosa de Bella.

Él apenas le guiñó en respuesta antes de seguir por el pasillo. Vlad vio a la madre de Leah llamándola con un gesto.

Él tragó.

**—Pero te veré en casa de Edward y Bella, ¿cierto?** —preguntó.

**—Supongo que tienes que irte** —dijo.

**—Uhm, sí, estaré ahí**

**—Bien** —contestó, con una sonrisa seductora. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de alejarse para unirse a sus padres.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, él murmuró:

**—Esto es un problema.**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Cuando Leah llegó a casa de Edward y Bella con sus padres, se sorprendió al ver un camión de catering al aire libre en la calzada. Su sorpresa continuó una vez que se metió dentro de la casa. Mirando hacia el patio, vio dónde estaban acomodadas las mesas junto a la piscina. Las mesas estaban adornadas con manteles y relucientes centros de mesas azules y blancos.

Un silbido detrás de Leah, llamó su atención. Dándose la vuelta, vio a Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—Guau, este es un bautismo épico** —comentó.

**—Es impresionante. Eso es seguro** —estuvo de acuerdo Leah.

Mientras Bella entraba en la cocina con un Anthony en un traje más cómodo, Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

**—Así que, me estaba preguntando, ¿dónde están las esculturas de hielo?**

Las majillas de Bella se tiñeron de rojo.

**—Me dejé llevar un poco. Conmigo ya no trabajando, la vieja parte de mí marketing y relaciones públicas se soltó. Y con mis conexiones, fui capaz de conseguir todo con ridículos descuentos.**

Leah sonrió.

**—Todo se ve maravilloso. Has esperado tanto tiempo para tener un bebé que tiene sentido que se te pasara un poco la mano.**

Bella frunció la nariz.

**—Nunca quise ser una de esas madres que hacen fiestas excesivas.**

Mientras Rosalie empezaba a abrir la boca, Leah le golpeó juguetonamente.

**—Es solo un cáterin de comida, ¿verdad?**

Bella asintió.

**—Ellos también hicieron las mesas.**

**—Entonces creo que estás a salvo de ser una monstruosa madrezilla de fiestas... por ahora.**

Rosalie se echó a reír.

**—Voy a estar esperando con ansiedad la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de Anthony.**

Con el ceño fruncido, Bella murmuró:

**—Lo que sea.**

Al darse cuenta de que no veía a Seth, Leah rápidamente se excusó y salió. No le gustaba la idea de él estando cerca de la piscina. Incluso con todos a su alrededor, todavía era demasiado peligroso para su gusto. Mientras que su pecho empezaba a apretarse, lo vio en el regazo de su papá. Los dos se sentaban en una de las mesas bajo la sombra de una sombrilla enorme. Varios de sus otros primos más jóvenes se sentaban alrededor de ellos, jugando con su PSP y otros dispositivos portátiles.

**— ¿Todo bien?** —preguntó.

**—Estamos bien, cariño **—respondió papá.

**—Déjame saber si llega a ser demasiado.**

Inclinando la cabeza, su papá preguntó:

**— ¿Estás tratando de decir que soy viejo o algo así?**

**—No, no en absoluto. Es un niño difícil incluso para mí.**

Él la despidió con un gesto con su mano rugosa por la edad y el tiempo.

**—Ve y disfruta. Voy a mantener un ojo en Seth.**

Sonrió y se inclinó para besar su mejilla envejecida.

**—Gracias, papá.**

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

**—Sabes, mientras que estés disfrutando de ti misma, podrías ir a pasar un poco de tiempo con el padrino.**

Los ojos de Leah se agrandaron. _¿Estaba tratando de emparejarla con Vlad como lo había hecho Bella? _Él le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

**—Se buena por los dos.**

**—Uhm, está bien. Lo que sea, papá** —murmuró, antes de darse vuelta.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, había estado esperando hablar de nuevo con Vlad. Había tratado de engañarse a sí misma de que en secreto no había estado buscándolo en la multitud cuando ella estaba mirando todas las decoraciones de Bella. Cuando finalmente lo vio, su traidor corazón dio un vuelco. No le importaba si su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero le molestó que su corazón se viera afectado por él también.

Había abandonado la chaqueta, junto con la corbata. Con el primer botón de su camisa abierto, pudo ver un puñado de vello en su pecho. Se mordió el labio al verlo. Tenía una debilidad por el vello en el pecho. Sus ojos bajaron asimilando como las mangas de su camisa blanca habían sido enrolladas hasta sus codos, dando solo un vistazo de sus definidos bíceps. Rosalie había tenido toda la razón, era bien formado y musculoso. Leah no quería nada más que obtener un mejor conocimiento de su cuerpo, especialmente con menos ropa en él.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Bella detrás de ella, saltó.

**— ¿Lista para comer?** —preguntó Bella.

**—Uhm, claro.**

Bella le dirigió una mirada de asombro antes de asentir en dirección a Vlad.

**— ¿Por qué no le pides a Vlad que se te una a la mesa de Edward y mía? No conoce a mucha gente, y odiaría que terminara con los niños.**

Leah arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

**— ¿Estás segura?**

**— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?**

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Leah respondió:

**—No lo sé. Tal vez porque no te gustaba la idea de mí conociéndolo.**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—Nunca dije que no quería que ustedes dos llegaran a conocerse, te dije que no quería que lo utilizaras para una aventura.**

Leah no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

**—El día todavía no ha terminado. Aún podo encender mi poder de seducción y atraer a Vlad a una noche de sórdida pasión.**

Bella la miró en estado de shock antes de reventar en carcajadas.

**— ¿Sórdida pasión? Esas palabras y Vlad nunca jamás irán juntas en la misma frase.**

**— ¿Estás diciendo que tú y Edward nunca han tenido una sórdida pasión?**

**—Edward y Vlad no están en la misma liga de los hombres. Amo a Edward, pero no es necesariamente un caballero. Vlad lo es.**

**—Sí, pero tú eres una dama **—protestó Leah.

**—Tal vez en la calle, pero se vuelve infernalmente loca en el dormitorio **—dijo Edward detrás de ellos.

Bella chilló antes de girarse alrededor para golpearlo.

**—La gente podría oírte** —advirtió.

Mientras Edward se reía, Leah negó con la cabeza.

**—Olvídense de los demás. Yo teniendo que oírlo es bastante doloroso.**

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Edward dijo:

**—Vine aquí a preguntar si íbamos a comer o no. La gente se está inquietando. No tenía idea de que iba a interrumpir una conversación tan interesante. Por supuesto, no creo que quiera saber por qué ustedes dos están discutiendo sobre mi vida sexual y la de Bella en este momento.**

Bella agitó la mano con desdén.

**—No lo estábamos. Y sí, estamos listas para comer. Juntemos a todo el mundo.**

Mientras Bella se marchaba a llamar a la gente para que se sentaran, Edward sonrió a Leah antes de decir:

**—Completamente loca.**

Leah cerró los ojos como si le doliera.

**—Ahórratelo. Por favor.**

**—Solo digo. Porque nunca se sabe si un caballero puede ser un súper loco también.** —Y con un guiño, se marchó para unirse a Bella, dejando a Leah preguntándose por qué todo el mundo parecía tan preocupado por la vida amorosa de Vlad y ella.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

A medida que la luz del sol comenzaba a desvanecerse, la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta comenzaban a irse por la puerta. Para el momento en que estaba oscuro, solo había unos pocos amigos cercanos de Edward y Bella. Leah había dejado que sus padres se llevaran a un dormido Seth a casa, jurando que quería quedarse para ayudar a Bella a limpiar. La verdad era que quería pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera con Vlad. Afortunadamente, se encontró sentada junto a él en una de las mesas junto a la piscina. De alguna manera se las arreglaron para terminar solos después de que algunos de los otros invitados se habían ido. Inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla, le preguntó:

**— ¿Siempre quisiste ser médico?**

Vlad asintió.

**—Para mí quinto cumpleaños, mi padre omitió el clásico kit médico para jugar, dándome un bolso real de médico con herramientas del hospital. Examiné a todos los que estuvieran quietos el tiempo suficiente, incluyendo a los dos perros.**

Leah se echó a reír.

**—Apuesto a que eras un pequeño lindo doctor.**

**—Mi madre tiene algunas fotos embarazosas** —contestó, con una sonrisa.

**— ¿Así que tu padre también era un médico?**

**—Sí, tuvo una clínica de medicina general durante cuarenta años. Solo recientemente se retiró.**

**— ¿Te presionó para seguir sus pasos?**

Sonrió.

**—Estoy empezando a sentir como que estoy siendo interrogado.**

Ella se echó a reír.

**—Lo siento si te sientes de esa manera. Solo estoy tratando de llegar a conocerte.**

**—Eres ciertamente una interrogadora muy atractiva —**dijo.

**—Creo que estás evitando la pregunta halagándome.**

**—Hay halagos y luego está la verdad.**

Frunciendo el ceño, respondió:

**—Y luego la no respuesta a mi pregunta.**

Él levantó las manos en derrota.

**—Bien, bien. No, no me sentía presionado para ser médico. Mi padre nunca hubiera querido que persiguiera una profesión en la que no me sentía útil.**

Leah sonrió.

**—Así que, ¿has tenido siempre la necesidad de ayudar a la gente?**

**—Más o menos. Como el más grande, siempre cuidé a mis dos hermanos menores y mi hermana. Mi madre siempre me ha llamado un alma vieja.**

**—Puedo ver eso de ti.**

**—Ahora es mi turno de ser el interrogador.**

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

**—Está bien, no me importa.**

**— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Siempre viste la enfermería en el futuro?**

**—Sí y no. Originalmente, quería ser médico.**

Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa.

**— ¿En serio?** —Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, preguntó—: **¿Qué pasó?**

No había manera de que ella le dijese la verdad sobre su pasado y por qué se había visto obligada a abandonar la escuela de medicina. En cambio, se encogió de hombros.

**—La vida pasó, supongo. Me decidí por la segunda mejor opción, que era la enfermería.**

Vlad la miró pensativamente.

**— ¿Fue por tu hijo?**

**— ¿Perdón?**

**— ¿Fue por tu hijo, que cambiaste tus planes acerca de la escuela de medicina?**

Negó con la cabeza.

**—No, fue antes de que tuviera a Seth.**

**— ¿Él es... tú estás...?** —Vlad negó con la cabeza—. **Perdóname. Estaba siendo demasiado directo.**

**—No, adelante. Te dije que no tenía miedo a responder tus preguntas.**

Él hizo una mueca.

**—Pero es de mala educación husmear, y no es de mi incumbencia.**

**—Solo haz tu pregunta** —respondió ella.

Después de un suspiro de resignación, finalmente le preguntó:

**— ¿Estabas casada?**

**—No, no estoy divorciada. Y no, el padre de Seth no tiene nada que ver con él.**

La ira brilló en los oscuros ojos de Vlad.

**—A pesar de que no sé nada de él, sé que no es un hombre. Un hombre no abandona a sus hijos y sus responsabilidades.**

**—Estarías en lo cierto. Es solo un niño jugando a ser un hombre **—respondió ella, mirando hacia abajo en la mesa.

Cuando Vlad tomó su mano en la suya, levantó la cabeza sorprendida. Con una suave voz que vibraba con empatía, le preguntó:

**—Te duele mucho, ¿verdad?**

Mientras ella se movía en su silla, intentó restarle importancia al momento por lo que meneó su dedo libre hacia Vlad.

**—Ahora realmente tú me estás haciendo las preguntas intensas, ¿no es así?**

Él le soltó rápidamente la mano.

**—Pido disculpas.**

Ella suspiró.

**—No, está bien.** —Ella se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras trataba de procesar si realmente iba a ser honesta con Vlad. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no detectó ningún juicio o indiscreción, solo había compasión—. **Sí, me duele. Continúa haciéndome daño cada vez que miro a Seth y me doy cuenta de lo que le está siendo negado.** —Ella sacudió la barbilla hacia donde Edward acunaba a Anthonydurmiendo en sus brazos. Mientras los demás hablaban y reían en torno a él, Edwardse quedó mirando a su hijo con tanto amor en sus ojos y adoración en su cara, quecortaba un agujero irregular en el pecho de Leah. Su barbilla temblaba mientrasle respondía—: **Yo quiero eso para mi hijo.**

Los oscuros ojos de Vlad se llenaron con empatía mientras una vez más, tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

**—No es el mismo dolor, pero sé cómo se siente. La experimento cada vez que veo un esposo y una esposa que comparten un momento cariñoso. Me lleva a lo que no tengo... lo que he perdido.**

Leah se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

**—Bella me dijo acerca de tu esposa. Lo siento mucho.**

**—Gracias —**murmuró.

Mordisqueando su labio inferior, vacilante, Leah preguntó:

**— ¿Cómo era ella?**

Por sus cejas levantadas, Vlad pareció sorprendido por su pregunta. Leah esperaba que no hubiera pasado por encima de un límite para preguntar. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y soltó una respiración agónica.

**—Ella era mi mundo, el sol, la luna y las estrellas.** —Se encontró con su intensa mirada, comprobando si realmente quería que continuara.

Después de que ella hiciera una breve inclinación con la cabeza, empezó a hablar. Le contó cómo se habían conocido y todos los pequeños atributos que poseía Shioban que la hacían especial. Mientras Leah le escuchaba hablar con tanta reverencia y amor por su difunta esposa, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa. Nunca había tenido un hombre que tuviera tales intensos sentimientos por ella. No podía imaginar ser amada tan completamente por un hombre que ni siquiera la muerte podría disminuir sus sentimientos.

**—Lo que tenías con Shioban, lo que todavía sientes por ella, es realmente hermoso** —murmuró cuando terminó.

Vlad pasó una mano por su grueso cabello.

**—Es interesante que digas eso. Creo que la mayoría de las mujeres no están interesadas cuando perciben que un hombre no puede dejar de lado a su esposa muerta.**

Leah negó con la cabeza.

**—Yo no lo creo. ¿Quién no estaría interesada por un hombre que siente tan profundamente, que no dejó de amar a su esposa solo porque ella murió?**

Los ojos de Vlad se abrieron ante su declaración, y contuvo el aliento.

**—La mayoría de las mujeres no quieren compartir el corazón —**desafió en voz baja.

**—Entonces son obviamente inseguras. Todos nosotros tenemos la capacidad de amar a la gente en capacidades infinitas. Amo a mi hijo con todo mi corazón y alma, pero todavía habrá espacio para un hombre... algún día.**

La miró por un momento, sin parpadear y sin moverse.

**—Tengo que decir que me parece que tu razonamiento es absolutamente fascinante.**

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Sí.**

La intensidad de su mirada la hizo reír nerviosamente.

**—No creo que un hombre nunca me haya llamado fascinante.**

**—Eso es una lástima.**

Antes de que pudiera tratar de cambiar de tema, Edward se acercó a su mesa con Anthony en sus brazos.

**—Después que lo acueste, voy a preparar algunas bebidas. Bella quiere una de sus margaritas. ¿Te apuntas?** —le preguntó a Leah.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Una bebida sin duda ayudaría a refrescarse después de la conversación que había mantenido con Vlad.

**—Claro. No creo que haya tenido una en mucho tiempo.**

**—Ni tampoco ella. Puede que tenga que desvestirla prenda por prenda esta noche** —bromeó.

Leah se echó a reír.

**—En serio tienes que parar con la insinuación. Eres mi tío, y es humillante y repugnante tener que pensar en ti en esa forma.**

**—Estoy terriblemente apenado por asustar tu sensible mente. **—Sonriendo, Edward se volvió hacia Vlad—. **¿La cerveza está bien contigo, o te gustaría algo con sabor a fruta, también?**

**—Estoy bien con una cerveza** —respondió Vlad.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

**—Ya vuelvo.**

Después de que Edward se dirigió dentro de la casa, Vlad la atrapó mirándolo.

**― ¿Qué?** ―preguntó.

**―Solo sorprendida de que querías una cerveza, eso es todo.**

**― ¿Y eso por qué?**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**―Parecías un poco demasiado refinado para la cerveza.**

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

**― ¿Qué otras ideas preconcebidas tienes sobre mí?**

**―Ninguna realmente** ―mintió.

En su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucio que quería hacerlo solo para ella. Se preguntó qué otras sorpresas podría tener en la manga.

**―Por alguna razón, no lo creo.** ―Cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho―. **Déjame adivinar. ¿Crees que soy un hombre "refinado" que bebe vino,** **que nunca pensaría en maldecir o tendría pensamientos inapropiados, organiza el** **cajón de su ropa interior, y considera que hacer crucigramas es divertido en una** **noche de viernes?**

Leah no pudo evitar resoplar ante su resumen. Fue una buena distracción para no centrarse en cómo había mencionado pensamientos inapropiados y el cajón de su ropa interior. Por el momento, ella estaba teniendo pensamientos inapropiados sobre su ropa interior... o con suerte su carencia de la misma. Por supuesto, no podía dejar de juzgarlo por no ser del tipo de comando.

**―No, eso no es lo que pienso de ti.**

**―Espero que no. Sé que soy un poco mayor que tú…**

**― ¿Solo un poco?**

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron.

**―Obviamente piensas que soy viejo.**

**―No, no lo hago** ―le espetó.

**― ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Apenas por debajo de pañales para adultos y un andador?**

Ella frunció el ceño.

**―No estaba insinuando eso en absoluto. Creo que estás probablemente cerca de la edad de Pio.**

Las cejas de Vlad se fruncieron por la confusión.

**― ¿Pio?**

Ella se rio antes de explicar de dónde venía el apodo.

**―Ya veo. Así que de nuevo, ¿qué edad tiene Pio?**

**―Treinta y cuatro.**

**―Hmm** ―murmuró Vlad.

**― ¿Eres más joven que eso?**

**―Mayor en realidad. Tengo treinta y siete. —**_Maldita sea, era mucho mayor que ella. Doce años para ser exactos_**―. ¿Te he impresionado?** ―preguntó, con un deje burlón en su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**―Difícilmente te calcularía treinta y siete años.**

**―Soy considerablemente mucho mayor que tú, ¿no?**

**―Supongo** ―mintió.

Él le sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa con los codos.

**― ¿Y cuántos años tienes?**

**―Veinticinco… tendré veintiséis en unos meses.**

**―Veinticinco rozando veintiséis.**

**―Sí.**

**―Tengo que ser positivamente anciano para ti.** ―Extendió su mano y la examinó―. **Podría tener una mancha cutánea o dos.**

Ella golpeó la mano juguetonamente.

**―Cállate. Treinta y siete no es viejo.**

**― ¿Ves algún cabello gris?** ―preguntó, inclinándose hasta que su delicioso cabello de la cabeza estuvo en frente de su cara. Sus dedos le picaban por correr a través de los oscuros mechones. Su mente corrió directamente a una imagen ilícita de sus dedos tirando de su cabello cuando estuviera derribado sobre ella, jalando con demasiada fuerza cuando la chupaba y lamía hasta que llegara, y luego acariciando el cabello húmedo de la frente mientras se levantaba hasta cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo.

Se aclaró la garganta, que se había secado.

**―No, por supuesto que no.**

Él levantó la cabeza para guiñarle el ojo.

**―Entonces hay esperanza para mí todavía.**

**―Creo que sí.**

Edward apareció entonces, llevando todas las bebidas en una bandeja.

**―Espero un consejo, cuando terminen ―**bromeó.

**―Lo tendré en cuenta** ―respondió Leah.

Después señalando con la barbilla hacia la mesa junto a él, Edward dijo:

**― ¿Por qué no vienen aquí con nosotros?**

Ella luchó contra el impulso de darle una bofetada. Estaba disfrutando a Vlad para sí misma.

**―Uhm, claro. Bueno** ―dijo, de mala gana levantándose de su silla.

Cuando cambiaron de mesa, se alegró de ver a Vlad tomando la silla vacía a su lado, en lugar de frente a ella. Una vez que se instaló en ella no se lamentaba demasiado de su cambio de asiento. Entre Rosalie, y el otro mejor amigo de Bella, Emmett, la mesa se mantuvo en carcajadas. Era bueno estar con un grupo de amigos. Después de que se había hermandad. Entonces, cuando se convirtió en madre, rara vez veía a alguien de su quedado embarazada, no tenía mucho en común con sus hermanas de la antiguo grupo. Su vida se movía en una órbita completamente diferente a la de ellos ahora.

La conversación y las risas fluyeron tan fácilmente como las bebidas. Leah se encontraba a mitad de camino a través de su segunda margarita cuando empezó a sentirse rara. Un rubor llenó sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que se sentía fría y húmeda. Mientras Edward volvía con otra cerveza, le preguntó:

**― ¿Has puesto algo diferente en esta?**

**―Sí, nos quedamos sin el tequila que conseguí para la fiesta, así que le conseguí a mi sobrina favorita una buena dosis de Sierra Silver.**

**― ¿Qué?** ―exigió Leah.

Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron detrás de la botella de cerveza que estaba engullendo. Una vez que la tragó, le preguntó:

**― ¿Sabe mal?**

Leah se pellizcó los ojos cerrados. La sala estaba empezando a dar un poco de vueltas a su alrededor. Mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, oyó un golpe alrededor de la habitación y el grito de Edward:

**― ¡Ouch, maldita sea, Bella!**

**―Ese tequila es ciento cincuenta a prueba de alcohol, Edward** ―reprendió Bella.

**―Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta. Solo pensé que era el mejor porque era tequila blanco. Esa bebida es de tu elección, no la mía.**

_Oh Dios_, estaba en un gran problema. Apenas había consumido nada de alcohol desde que quedó embarazada y tuvo a Seth. Ahora había tenido una regular margarita dosificada y casi una de completo alcohol.

Una suave mano se posó en su muslo.

**― ¿Estás bien?** ―preguntó Vlad.

Ella abrió los ojos para ver dos imágenes borrosas que la miraban con preocupación.

**―No exactamente.**

**― ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?**

**―Sí, por favor. Aunque todavía puedo caminar.**

Cuando se levantó de su silla, se tambaleó un poco en sus talones. Después de dar dos pasos, el apenado rostro de Edward apareció ante ella.

**―Lo siento, Leele.**

**―No es tu culpa. Y voy a estar bien.** ―Ella agitó un dedo hacia él―. **Pero cuando consiga mierda por llegar a casa borracha, le diré a mamá que fue tu culpa.**

Sonrió.

**―Con mucho gusto voy a tener la culpa y el miedo de la ira de Bree.** ―Se inclinó para abrazarla―. **Gracias por hoy… ya sabes, por ser la madrina de Anthony.**

**―No hay de qué. Gracias por pedírtelo.** ―Ella negó con la cabeza―. **Quiero decir, gracias por pedírmelo. **―Dios, esto era malo.

Después de intercambiar abrazos con Bella y tranquilizarla al menos veinte veces de que iba a estar bien y que tenía que ir a casa, Vlad llevó a Leah por la puerta principal. Deslizó un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarla mientras bajaban los escalones del porche. Mientras se tambaleaba hacia el auto, gimió.

**―No puedo ir a casa todavía. No de esta manera.** ―Lo miró a la cara―. **No puedo permitir que Seth me vea así.**

Él le apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara.

**―No te preocupes. Te llevaré a mi casa entonces.**

**― ¿Solo para que pueda recuperar la sobriedad?** ―cuestionó, a pesar de que realmente no lo decía en serio. Quería ir a su casa para mucho más, sobre todo después de estar tan cerca de su cuerpo fabulosamente construido.

**―Sí, por supuesto. Te voy a hacer un poco de café fuerte y negro.**

**―Gracias** ―murmuró, tratando de estabilizar el girar de su cabeza.

**―No hay de qué.** ―Siempre un caballero, Vlad le abrió la puerta, y ella se desplomó en el asiento. Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba cómoda, cerró la puerta y se fue por la parte delantera del auto. Leah miró a su alrededor en el interior de felpa del Jaguar, con sus asientos de cuero y consola Sony.

Después de que Vlad se deslizó en su asiento, puso la llave en el contacto y arrancó. Cuando empezaron a dar marcha atrás en el camino de entrada, ella lo miró.

**―¿Tienes que venir al rescate de mujeres ebrias? **―Negó con la cabeza―. **Quiero decir, ¿muchas mujeres ebrias?** ―preguntó. Espera, ¿estaba arrastrando las palabras?

Entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella y sonrió. Parecía estar tratando muy duro de no reírse de ella.

**―No exactamente. Pero estoy siempre dispuesto a ayudar a una damisela en apuros.**

Leah soltó una risita. _Oh Dios, ¿ahora estaba dando risitas? Ella _nunca soltaba risitas. Miró sospechosamente a Vlad.

**―Tienes un complejo de héroe, ¿eh? ¿Quieres ser el caballo de brillante armadura de todas las mujeres?**

**―No de todas las mujeres** ―murmuró.

**―Mmm, Vlad, ¿quieres ser mi caballero de brillante armadura?** ―Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, luchó contra el impulso de estampar su mano sobre su boca. El alcohol siempre había tenido este efecto en ella, la dejaba completamente sin sensor. La mandíbula de Vlad se apretó, y no respondió. Lanzando la parte superior del cuerpo sobre el reposabrazos, se puso tan cerca de él como pudo**―. No has respondido a mi pregunta.**

Quitando sus ojos momentáneamente fuera de la carretera, la inmovilizó con una mirada intensa.

**―Me gustaría ser cualquier cosa y todo lo que quisieras que fuera, si me dieras la oportunidad.**

Momentáneamente sin habla, solo podía mirarlo.

**―Oh guau** ―respondió, mientras se derrumbaba de nuevo en el asiento. El movimiento causó que se sintiera mareada. Murmurando casi incoherentemente, dijo―: **Mmm, jodidamente caliente y todo lo que quiero. Qué suerte la mía.**

**―Tengo la sensación de que no habrías hecho la pregunta original, si no estuvieras en estado de embriaguez.**

Con un bufido, respondió:

**―Borracha o sobria esa habría sido una línea baja bragas para escuchar de un hombre.**

**―Me alegro de que pienses así.**

Después de pasar unos momentos de tenso silencio, Leah se inclinó hacia adelante para sintonizar la radio.

**― ¿Te importa?**

Tarareando junto con una de las canciones, apoyó la cabeza en el asiento.

**―Adelante. **

**―No voy a hacer daño a tus oídos cantando.**

**― ¿No cantas?**

**―Oh, yo canto, pero no lo hago bien. Bella es la que tiene la voz.**

**―Eso he oído.**

Volviendo a mirarlo, Leah le preguntó:

**― ¿Alguna vez cantó para ti?**

**―Lamentablemente, no.**

Leah carraspeó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

**―Te besó, ¿pero no cantó para ti? Eso es simplemente grosero.**

Vlad hizo un ruido ahogado.

**― ¿Bella te dijo... de nosotros?**

**―Mmm, hmm.** ―Le sonrió―. **He oído que eres un gran besador.**

Entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella, le dio una mirada de dolor.

**―En realidad no fue así para nosotros. Quiero decir, no estábamos enamorados el uno del otro.**

**―Sí, eso es lo que ella dijo. Por supuesto, admitió que la dejaste toda caliente y mojada.**

**― ¿Lo- lo hizo?** ―tartamudeó, la vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas.

**―Oye, la capacidad de conseguir poner caliente a una mujer no es nada de qué avergonzarse. Diablos, hoy me excité cuando te vi por primera vez. Al igual que mis bragas se mojaron.**

**―Leah, no** ―advirtió Vlad, agarrando el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Girando en su asiento, ella lo miró antes de lamer sus labios.

**― ¿No quieres que te diga cómo conseguiste ponerme caliente en una iglesia? ¿Cómo todavía consigues calentarme al ponerte todo tímido al hablar de sexo?**

**―Por favor. Simplemente no lo hagas.**

**―Bien **―murmuró, antes de volverse en su asiento. No habló con él durante mucho tiempo. En cambio, cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda, con la cabeza acolchada en el reposacabezas. Cuando el auto comenzó a frenar, abrió los ojos de golpe. No sabía si se quedó dormida o desmayada. Se incorporó y se asomó por la ventana hacia las elegantes casas de la subdivisión en que estaban. Mientras se detenían en el camino de entrada, Leah no podía dejar de mirar hacia la casa―. **Santa mierda, este lugar es hermoso.**

Vlad se rio entre dientes.

**―Gracias.**

**―Sé qué piensas que es solo el alcohol hablando, pero lo digo en serio. Tienes muy buen gusto.**

**―Espero que te gusta el interior de igual manera.**

**―Estoy seguro de que lo hará.**

Después de que él dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, ella saltó fuera del auto un poco demasiado rápido. Sus tambaleantes piernas vacilaron, y terminó estrellándose en el pecho de Vlad. Mirándolo, le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

**―Lo siento.**

**―Está bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

Con el alcohol alimentando su libido, respondió:

**―Si eso significa tener tus manos sobre mí, entonces seguro.**

Vlad hizo una mueca, pero su brazo todavía llegó alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla. Ella trotó a su lado. Después de que él abrió la puerta y pulsó el código de alarma, lo siguió dentro. Su visión borrosa capturó la amplia cocina con sus relucientes electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Ella lo siguió mientras se abría camino en la sala de estar. Señalando hacia el sofá, él dijo:

**― ¿Por qué no tomas asiento mientras yo te prepare un poco de café?**

Si bien esa era una buena idea para recuperar la sobriedad, no quería nada de café. Solo quería a Vlad. Agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta, se pegó a sí misma al ras contra él.

**― ¿Cuándo te pones esto de nuevo?** ―preguntó en voz alta. Se sentía tan pequeña contra su enorme pecho. Era una buena sensación, aunque, una de seguridad y protección. También encendió aún más el fuego de la lujuria.

Inclinando la cabeza, lo miró al contemplar su expresión. Incluso en la penumbra, podía ver sus ojos oscuros ardiendo de deseo. Pasó las manos por su pecho hasta el cuello. Tiró de él hacia abajo, donde su cara estaba a centímetros de la de ella. Fortificada con valor líquido, llevó sus labios a los suyos.

No pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. La boca de Vlad era cálida, suave y acogedora. La breve conexión hacía que lo deseara aún más, porque la devorara. Tentativamente, deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior, instándolo a abrirla para ella. Casi instantáneamente, el calor de su lengua encontró la de ella. Se deslizaron el uno contra el otro, probando, buscando y encontrando. Él agarró su cara entre las manos, manteniéndola cautiva mientras su lengua se hundía dentro y fuera de su boca. Bella tenía razón, el hombre sabía besar como si no hubiera mañana. Él sabía cuándo ser apacible con su boca y entonces, cuando cambiar a más exigente, con besos casi conquistadores. Si prácticamente podía hacerla mojar sus bragas con solo un beso, _¿qué demonios iba a hacer con su polla?_

Cuando empezó a sentirse mareada y débil en sus piernas, se toparon contra el sofá antes de que Vlad se desplomara hacia atrás, llevándola con él. A horcajadas en su regazo, lo miró por un momento antes de que su boca atacara la de ella de nuevo. Mientras su lengua de nuevo invadía su boca, comenzó a levantar las caderas y moler contra él. Gimiendo, él rompió el beso para tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Tragó saliva en largas bocanadas de aire como si fuera un hombre moribundo privado de su último aliento. Ella sentía lo mismo.

Ella besó un sendero por su barbilla y cuello.

**―Vlad, te deseo** ―murmuró en su piel. Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo con su declaración como si le resultara difícil respirar. Ella se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos―. **Por favor.**

* * *

**Esto se esta empezando a poner mas que bueno... Aun queda mucho por leer...**

**Espero que les este gustando! Y también espero que sean buenas y me dejen un RR, para motivarme y seguir con esta historia!**

**Se agradecen los Favoritos y Follows!**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Vlad no podía creer en la deliciosa pesadilla que se encontraba atrapado. Una hermosa y sexy mujer se retorcía contra él. El dobladillo del vestido de Leah se había subido hasta sus caderas y un pequeño trozo de ropa interior de encaje era lo único que cubría su núcleo mientras se frotaba contra su entrepierna. Su calor y su excitación quemaban a través de la tela de sus pantalones casi chamuscando la piel de su creciente erección. No quería nada más que ponerla sobre su espalda, arrancar su ropa interior y sumergirse profundamente dentro de ella. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo desde que había estado dentro de una mujer. Mientras su conciencia arremetía contra él incluso para entretenerse con la idea, su cuerpo estaba a bordo.

**—Por favor** —gimió Leah, mientras continuaba subiendo y bajando sobre su erección.

**—No puedo... no deberíamos.**

Ella pasó sus manos sobre su pecho antes de envolverlas alrededor de su cuello.

**—Pero yo podría hacerte sentir bien.**

**—Estoy seguro de que podrías.**

**—Sé que podrías hacerme sentir bien, también. Ya estoy empapada solo con besarte.** —Sus dedos arañaron su cabello, tirando desesperadamente de sus mechones—. **Necesito esto y tú necesitas esto.**

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente a bordo con lo mucho que la necesitaba. Si ella se acercaba más iba a hacer que perdiera el control, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no había hecho desde que era un adolescente, se iba a correr en sus pantalones. Pero la nebulosa en su mente estaba empezando a reorientarse y a dominar el deseo que bombeaba a través de su cuerpo. Él no podía ni quería tomarla estando borracha. Estaba completamente en contra de su carácter. Nunca se había aprovechado de una mujer y nunca lo haría.

Él miró sus ojos entornados.

**—Pero estaría tan mal.**

Su labio tembló.

**— ¿No me deseas?**

**—Sí, sin duda.**

**—Entonces, ¿por qué no tienes sexo conmigo?**

**—Porque estas ebria.**

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco a punto de tener una rabieta.

**—Eres taaan correcto, ¿verdad? Un correcto caballero.**

Tomó su cara entre sus manos.

**—Si no aprovecharme de ti cuando estás ebria me hace un caballero, entonces supongo que lo soy. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si te tomara y despertaras llena de pesar y remordimiento?**

**— ¡El tipo de hombre que quiere un revolcón!** —Su mano se sumergió entre ellos para frotar su erección, lo que le arrancó un silbido—. **Te siento contra mi… sé que quieres esto tanto como yo.**

Aunque el diablo en su hombro se enfureció cuando quitó rápidamente la mano de Leah.

**—Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero tener sexo contigo de esta manera. Yo nunca te faltaría el respeto no haciéndote el amor como te mereces.**

Ella parpadeó un par de veces como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para procesar sus palabras.

**—Independientemente de lo que haya pasado por esa cabeza tuya, eres mejor que esto. Te mereces un hombre que se tome su tiempo contigo y te muestre lo que puede ser el placer cuando haces el amor.**

**—Nunca he tenido eso** —murmuró con pesar.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

**—No creo que lo hayas tenido.** —Le apartó el cabello de la cara y acarició su mejilla—. **Si te tomo voy a hacerte el amor. Te voy a tener rogando y suplicando** **pero te correrás tantas veces que perderás la cuenta. Vas a entender la diferencia** **entre una caída rápida y el poder que lo consume todo de una conexión física** **impulsada por una emoción.**

Parpadeó rápidamente sus ojos azules lo miraban con incredulidad mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

**—Oh Dios, ¿realmente acabas de decir eso?**

**—Lo hice.** —Él le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. **Y me llamarás por mi nombre muchas veces.**

—Yo... —comenzó antes de que apretará los labios con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras salía rápidamente de su regazo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, vomitó todo el frente de su vestido.

Cuando vaciló sobre sus pies como si fuera a derrumbarse, Vlad salió del sofá extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Agarrando sus hombros la sujetó. Echó un vistazo a su vestido antes de mirarlo. El corazón de Vlad dolió al ver lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

Su barbilla comenzó a temblar ante las gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

**—Oh Dios** —susurró.

**—Por favor, no llores.**

**—Es-esto es taan-tan vergonzoso** —hipeó.

**—Está bien. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.**

Gimiendo se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

**—Primero he hecho el ridículo ante ti y ahora he vomitado delante de ti como una chica de fraternidad que no pueden manejar cuánto bebe.**

**—Deja de mortificarte. Ven, vamos a limpiarte.**

Deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla en su camino por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Ella siguió llorando en voz baja mientras se abrían camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Usando su mano libre encendió la luz.

**— ¿Puedes entrar a la ducha?**

Con un gesto débil respondió:

**—Creo que sí.**

**—Si no es así, te puedes sentar en una repisa. Permíteme encender el agua para ti, te traeré una toalla.** —La apoyó contra el tocador antes de ir hacia la ducha.

Una vez que sintió que el agua tenía una buena temperatura se acercó al closet. Sacó una toalla antes de regresar hacia Leah que tenía la cabeza entre sus manos.

Con su mano libre tomó una de sus manos y la apartó de su rostro.

**—Por favor, deja de castigarte. No me gusta verte tan molesta.**

**—No puedo evitarlo. Soy una idiota.**

**—No, si tú eres una idiota entonces yo también. Ambos lo deseábamos.**

**—Pero me emborraché... nunca volveré a emborracharme.**

**—Fue un accidente. Estas cosas pasan. **—Le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo—. **No eres ninguna de las cosas negativas por las cuales te estás llamando** **en este momento.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Su expresión rota junto con su necesidad de tranquilidad casi lo aplastó. Tuvo que luchar para no tomarla entre sus brazos. Sabía que si lo hacía, iba a terminar haciendo algo que no debía. Finalmente asintió.

**—Pero hueles mal así que vas a entrar y tomar una ducha.**

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

**— ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar? ¿Y tal vez un cepillo de dientes?**

Él asintió con la cabeza.

**—Un segundo.** —La dejó en el baño, volvió a entrar al dormitorio y se dirigió hacia su closet. Sacó un par de pantalones que sabía que serían demasiado grandes y largos y una camiseta de la Universidad de Emory. Cuando volvió al cuarto de baño Leah estaba luchando con la cremallera de su vestido.

Con una expresión derrotada dejó caer las manos.

**— ¿Me ayudarías, por favor?**

**—Por supuesto.** —Dejó la ropa sobre el tocador. Luego extendió la mano para bajar su cremallera. La espalda del vestido se abrió dejando al descubierto su hermosa piel y el sujetador de encaje azul marino y sus bragas a juego. Cerró los ojos para tratar de bloquear las deslumbrantes imágenes que se disparaban en su mente. Sus labios en su piel, su lengua lamiendo su columna vertebral, sus manos curvándose alrededor de su caja torácica sobre sus pechos. Se obligó a dar un paso atrás. Aclarando su garganta le respondió:

**—Hecho.**

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro Leah le dedico una débil sonrisa.

**—Gracias.**

Sacó un cepillo de dientes de repuesto de debajo del tocador y lo colocó junto a la ropa que le había traído.

**—Si necesitas algo más, solo dímelo.**

**—Está bien.**

Se giró y salió del cuarto de baño. No quería ir demasiado lejos en caso de que Leah lo necesitara, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Vaciló un momento cuando escuchó la ducha cerrarse. Esperó a que apareciera pero no lo hizo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta el zumbido del secador comenzó. Continuó paseándose mientras se secaba. Luego oyó el agua del lavabo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Cuando estuvo en silencio sus pies se congelaron mientras miraba ansiosamente la puerta del baño. Cuando se abrió Vlad quedó sin aliento. Apareciendo con el rostro fresco y limpio, Leah se veía tan hermosa y tentadora al entrar al dormitorio.

**— ¿Todo bien?** —le preguntó.

Ella saltó al oír su voz.

**—Uhm, estoy bien. Gracias de nuevo por la ropa y por dejarme ducharme.**

**—Eres más que bienvenida. No hay necesidad de que me agradezcas.**

Mordiéndose el labio miró desde la cama hacia él.

**—Le envié un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que me quedaré con Bella. **—Antes de que pudiera decir nada se apresuró a añadir—: **Gracias por poner mi bolso en el cuarto de baño. Eso fue muy amable de tu parte.**

**—De nada** —le respondió. Entonces pensó en su mensaje—. **¿Así que te vas a quedar con Edward y Bella?** —Después de todo, lo último que necesitaba eratenerla aquí, un recordatorio de lo que no podía tener. Sería suficiente paraenloquecerlo.

Leah negó con la cabeza.

**— ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí en su lugar?** —Cuando empezó a abrir la boca negó con la cabeza—. **Te prometo que no haré nada. Es solo que no quiero ir** **a casa todavía. Si no quieres que me quede puedes llevarme a la casa de Bella.**

**—Por supuesto que te puedes quedar.**

**—Puedo dormir en el sofá o en la habitación de invitados.**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—Vas a dormir aquí.** —Se acercó a su enorme cama. Movió las colchas antes de mirarla—. **Vamos. Descansar te hará sentirse mejor.**

Ella lo miró vacilante.

**—Realmente no puedo tomar tu cama. Eso sería demasiado.**

**—No me importa. Te lo prometo.**

**— ¿Solo si estás seguro?**

**—Estoy seguro.**

Tentativamente comenzó a caminar hacia él sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos. Se recostó sobre el colchón antes de deslizarse entre las sábanas. Cuando se vio cómoda él la cubrió. Cuando comenzó a irse le toco el brazo.

**—No, por favor no te vayas. No me dejes sola.**

Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa.

**— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?**

**—Sí, por favor.**

**— ¿En esta cama... contigo?** —Cuando asintió exhaló una respiración entrecortada—. **Leah no creo que sea una buena idea.**

**—No pienses demasiado, solo quédate conmigo.**

Aunque su cerebro estaba librando una guerra contra sí mismo para que tomara una decisión sensata y responsable, le respondió:

**—Dame unos minutos.**

**—Está bien** —respondió en voz baja.

Se volvió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No se molestó en mirarse en el espejo, porque estaba bastante seguro de que no le gustaría ver su estado. Por el contrario, se despojó de su traje y corbata. A pesar de que probablemente tendría que haberse quitado más ropa se dejó sus bóxers y tomo una camiseta blanca de la cesta. Después de ponérsela se volvió hacia el dormitorio.

Leah estaba en su lado de la cama, con el rostro vuelto hacia el cuarto de baño. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero se abrieron de golpe en cuanto entró en el dormitorio. Sin decir una palabra caminó alrededor del otro lado de la cama y se metió dentro. Tendido de espaldas apoyó un brazo sobre su cabeza. Su otra mano descansaba sobre su pecho. Retorció sus dedos en la tela de su camiseta sobre su corazón. De alguna manera quería calmar sus erráticos latidos.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse cómodo Leah se volvió a mirarlo.

**—Estas tan lejos** —susurró.

**—Pensé que era lo mejor.**

Las comisuras de sus labios se volvieron momentáneamente en un puchero. Luego se acercó un poco más. Él tomó aliento y trató de no silbar cuando sintió su cabeza sobre su pecho. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, había lanzado un brazo a su alrededor. Afortunadamente no intentó nada más. Y a los pocos minutos su respiración le señaló que se había dormido. Vlad miró hacia el techo y se obligó a sí mismo a dormir con la misma facilidad.

Sorprendentemente, mientras los suaves ronquidos de Leah hacían eco junto a él, sus ojos se pusieron pesados. Por primera vez en dos años se quedó dormido con alguien en sus brazos.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

La luz del sol en el rostro de Leah, la hizo entrecerrar sus ojos con más fuerza en contra de la brillante invasión. Estaba cálida y cómoda, y no quería despertar. Pero la tranquilidad de la mañana se hizo añicos cuando un suave ronquido salió de detrás de ella. Era demasiado profundo para ser uno de los de Seth. El pánico erizó su piel. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Sus ojos escanearon frenéticamente la habitación. Superada tanto por la decoración masculina como los olores, se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hombre, o más importante en la cama de un hombre. No se había despertado tan aturdida y confusa desde que se emborrachó por primera vez. Ni siquiera podía recordar qué día era. Esto era malo.

Muy, muy malo. Tenía que salir de allí y llegar a casa con Seth. _¿Qué clase de madre era para despertar en la cama de un extraño?_ Mientras trataba de darse la vuelta, se encontró atrapada por un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su mirada se desvió hacia el musculoso brazo. _¿A quién diablos le pertenecía?_ Un gemido escapó de sus labios. _Oh Dios, ¿en realidad se había acostado con un hombre que no recordaba? _Nunca en su vidahabía cometido un error como éste. Las náuseas se apoderaron de ella, y sabía quetenía que salir de la cama y al baño.

Se empujó a sí misma con tanta fuerza lejos de la persona que terminó dándole un codazo en las costillas. Él gimió.

**—Oh, lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte daño** —rápidamente se disculpó.

**—Está bien, Leah** —murmuró soñoliento.

Esa voz. Le tomó solo un segundo para registrar con quien estaba en la cama. Y con esa comprensión, todo lo de la noche anterior se derrumbó sobre ella. Accidentalmente se había emborrachado hasta el culo, Vlad la había llevado a su casa para recuperar la sobriedad, y entonces... oh Dios, había ido hacia él como una ramera descarada. Hundió su cabeza entre las manos y gimió.

**—Oye, ¿cómo te sientes esta mañana?** —preguntó.

**—Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión.**

**— ¿Quieres que te prepare una buena cura para la resaca?**

Ella se asomó hacia él a través de sus dedos.

**— ¿De verdad conoces una cura para la resaca?**

Sonrió.

**— ¿Crees que alguien como yo nunca ha estado borracho?** —Cuando ella agachó la cabeza, él se echó a reír—. **Lamento decepcionarte, pero ha habido muchas, muchas veces me he despertado tal como estas ahora.**

**—Eso es difícil de imaginar.** —Bajó su mirada hacia donde estaban los montones de ropa y la camiseta que traía puesta. Aunque lo dudaba, no pudo evitar preguntar—. **Nosotros…**

**—No, no lo hicimos.**

**—Si no dormimos juntos, entonces ¿por qué estabas...? quiero decir, ¿por qué estás en la cama conmigo?**

Ella arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

**—Porque me rogaste que me quedara.**

Ella ahogó un grito de horror. _¿No era suficiente que se hubiera arrojado en forma desenfrenada hacia él, también le había rogado para que se quedara con ella?_

**— ¿Lo hice?**

Él asintió.

**—Dijiste que no querías estar sola.**

Vagamente se recordó suplicándole que se acostara cerca de ella. _Qué pesadilla._

**—Lo siento mucho.**

**—No te disculpes.** —Cuando ella empezó a protestar, él levantó una mano—. **Tengo que admitir que fue agradable estar en la cama con alguien de** **nuevo, sintiendo su calor, la suavidad de su cuerpo a medida que se recuesta a tu** **lado.** —Él tragó saliva—. **Lo he echado de menos más de lo que sabía.**

Abrumada por las emociones que amenazaban con superarla, Leah no sabía qué decir. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que salir de allí.

**—Tengo que llegar a casa... o con Bella. No puedo dejar que mis padres piensen que me quedé toda la noche con un hombre que acabo de conocer.**

**—Entiendo. No se me ocurriría poner en peligro tu reputación.**

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento. A veces la forma en que hablaba lo hacía parecer como si fuera de un mundo o tiempo diferente.

**—Yo, uh, necesito ir al baño.**

**—Adelante.**

Tambaleándose fuera de las colchas cruzó la habitación. Una vez que se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Justo en ese momento se volteó al baño para vomitar de nuevo. Se preguntó cómo después de hacer lo mismo la noche anterior aún quedaba algo en el estómago vacío. Una vez que terminó, se inclinó sobre el lavabo acumulando agua en su mano antes de llevarla a su boca. Después de hacer gárgaras para librarse del mal sabor, finalmente cavó debajo del tocador buscando algunos enjuagues bucales, y luego se cepilló los dientes.

Sin un cepillo o peine, hizo todo lo posible para domar su cabello fuera de control. Una vez que supuso que se veía lo suficientemente presentable para enfrentarse al pelotón de fusilamiento, también conocido como Edward y Bella, salió del baño. Vlad se había puesto algo de ropa y estaba en medio de la habitación.

Él arqueó las cejas con expectación hacia ella.

**—Estoy listo para irnos ahora.**

**—Por supuesto.**

Cuando ella se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, se detuvo abruptamente.

**—Espera, ¿mi vestido?**

**—Lo mandaré a lavar en seco.**

**—Oh** —murmuró—. **Gracias.**

En silencio, se abrieron paso a través de la casa. Leah intentó no ser tan obvia en cómo miraba los altos techos de la sala de estar, el piso de los ventanales que daban a un amplio patio grande. Vlad tenía una increíble casa, una demasiado grande para él solo. Sin duda, fue hecha para una familia, la que por desgracia no tenía. Cuando empezó a abrir la puerta que daba al garaje para ella, Vlad se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Mirándola fijamente le dijo:

**—Me gustaría verte de nuevo.**

Leah no pudo evitar el sorprendido grito de asombro que escapó de sus labios. Ella había sido una completa idiota necia la noche anterior, y_ ¿todavía quería verla?_

**—No puedes estar hablando en serio.**

**—Lo estoy.**

Ella dio un ligero tirón de su cabeza.

**—No creo que sea una buena idea.**

**— ¿Pero por qué?** —contestó con sinceridad.

Con un bufido de desprecio, ella respondió:

**— ¿No es obvio?**

**—Si estás aludiendo al hecho de que accidentalmente te emborrachaste anoche y luego te enfermaste, tiene poca relevancia para mí. Los accidentes ocurren, y soy lo suficientemente hombre como para darme cuenta de eso. **—Élcerró la distancia entre ellos—. **Me gustó estar contigo ayer.**

Recordando lo que Bella había dicho, Leah no pudo evitar preguntar:

**— ¿Quieres salir conmigo, no es así?**

**—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué más querría hacer?**

Cuando ella respondió:

**—Tener sexo.** —Un rubor se apareció en las mejillas de él.

**—Eso no es lo que quise decir.**

**—Y eso es una lástima.**

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**—Tú y yo... queremos cosas diferentes. ¿Quieres citas y se casarte de nuevo, verdad?**

**—Sí, eso es algo que deseo mucho.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Sin embargo yo no quiero estar en una relación seria en este momento contigo o cualquier persona para lo que importa. Desde luego, no estoy lista para casarme en cualquier momento pronto. Solo quería tener un buen rato con alguien.**

Vlad frunció el ceño.

**—Creo que no lo entiendo.**

**—Lo que quiero de ti es la misma cosa que quería anoche. Solo sexo **—respondió ella con sinceridad.

**—No quieres salir conmigo... ¿solo quieres tener sexo conmigo?**

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, Leah podría haber reído al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Vlad. Parecía absolutamente anonadado de que a ella se le ocurriera solo utilizarlo como un juguete sexual. Por último, cuando se recompuso, negó con la cabeza.

**—Lo siento, pero esa es lo manera en que me siento.**

Se preparó para una especie de ira de él o incluso una conferencia. Lo que hizo fue aún más sorprendente. Le dio una sonrisa triste.

**—Y siento que te sientas así porque realmente disfrutaría llegar a conocerte mejor.** —Sin una palabra más, abrió la puerta. Siempre el caballero,esperó a que ella pasara primero.

Metiendo la cabeza contra su pecho, ella lo pasó de lago al caminar hasta el auto. Una vez más, apareció para abrir la puerta del auto para ella.

**—Gracias** —murmuró.

Él asintió antes de caminar alrededor de la parte delantera del auto. Sin decirle una palabra, Vlad lo encendió, y luego empezó a retroceder por el camino. El viaje a casa de Edward y Bella estaba a solo veinte minutos, pero pareció una eternidad. El doloroso silencio colgaba pesado a su alrededor.

Vlad no la miró.

En cambio, mantuvo su mirada firme en el camino delante de ellos. Cuando llegó a la entrada de Edward y Bella, Leah sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Deseó que hubiera alguna manera de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Pero tenía la sensación de que había ido demasiado lejos y dicho demasiado. Enseguida que estacionó el auto, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

**—Gracias por el aventón** —dijo.

**—No hay de qué. Ha sido un placer.**

**—Sobre todo, quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mí anoche. Realmente hiciste mucho y más que eso. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.**

**—No tienes que darme las gracias. Me alegro de haber sido capaz de ayudarte.**

Mordisqueando su labio inferior, finalmente se permitió decir lo que estaba reteniendo.

**—Desearía que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes** —dijo en voz baja.

Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, lo encontró mirándola fijamente.

**—Yo también lo siento. Cuídate. ¿De acuerdo?**

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

**—Lo mismo para ti. **—Con manos temblorosas, buscó a tientas el picaporte.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta, tropezó sobre el pavimento. Mientras se abría camino hasta la entrada, podía sentir los ojos de Vlad en ella. El auto permaneció estacionado mientras subía los escalones del porche y tocaba el timbre. Confiaba en que Anthony ya se hubiera levantado, y no estuviera despertándolos.

Edward abrió la puerta.

**— ¿Leah? ¿Qué demonios?** —le preguntó. Su pregunta y preocupación la hicieron echarse a llorar**—. ¿Por qué lloras?** —exigió Edward.

**—Es una larga historia.**

Echó un vistazo de ella a través de la puerta hacia el auto de Vlad. Su expresión se ensombreció.

**— ¿Acaso Vlad te lastimó?**

**— ¡No! Por supuesto que no.**

**—Si él te ha hecho llorar, no me importa si es el padrino de Anthony o no. ¡Lo derribaré de un golpe!**

Ella lo agarró del brazo.

**—Basta, ¡Pio! No es él, soy yo. Todo es mi culpa. ¿De acuerdo?**

Él la miró con sorpresa.

**— ¿Qué pasó?**

**—Dame un poco de café y una oportunidad de calmarme, y luego te lo contaré todo.**

Aunque su expresión era escéptica, Edward asintió, y luego comenzó a cerrar la puerta. Leah robó una última mirada de Vlad cuando su auto comenzó a ir en reversa del camino de entrada. Esperaba que por su bien y el de él fuera la última vez que tuviera que verlo.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**_DOS MESES DEPUÉS_**

Leah tocó nerviosamente sus pulgares en el volante de su auto. Su colocación en la clínica había llegado, y ahora estaba en camino para recibir sus introducciones de su tutora, la enfermera que la supervisaría. A pesar de que inicialmente se había decepcionado de no entrar en Grady, todavía estaba emocionada de estar haciendo la última parte del viaje para convertirse en una enfermera. También estaba agradecida de no haber entrado al turno de noche que algunos de sus compañeros estudiantes de enfermería tenían. Habría pocas veces en las que podría ver a Seth si tenía que dormir durante el día y trabajar por la noche.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de Urgencias de Wellstar y se metió en el primer espacio que encontró. Después de apagar el auto, agarró su carpeta de papeles junto con su bolso y se dirigió hacia el interior. Se detuvo en el mostrador de recepción.

**—No soy un paciente. Soy estudiante clínico aquí y estoy aquí para ver a Cinthya Brandon.**

**—Sigue adelante** —dijo la recepcionista, antes de abrir la puerta de Solo Personal Autorizado. Dentro del corazón de la Sala de Urgencias Leah no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. No podía esperar a ponerse a trabajar con los pacientes.

Mirando a su alrededor, no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a encontrar a su tutora. Se detuvo en un área donde estaba un equipo de enfermeras.

**— ¿Puedo ayudarle?** —preguntó una de ellas.

**—Sí, estoy aquí para ver a Cinthya Brandon.**

Una mujer alta y rubia de unos cincuenta años se acercó a ella con una sonrisa radiante.

**— ¿Tú debes ser la Srta. Cullen?**

**—Lo soy.**

**—Gusto en conocerte.**

Leah sonrió.

**—Es un placer conocerla, también.**

**—Estamos muy contentos de tenerte. He echado un vistazo a tu expediente académico, y es bastante impresionante.**

**—Gracias** —respondió Leah.

**—¿Por qué no te enseño todo hoy? De esa manera estarás lista para ponerte al corriente mañana.**

**—Suena bien.**

Con una sonrisa, Cinthya la condujo por el laberinto de habitaciones. Ella señaló dónde estaba la Sala de Medicina, el Área de Trauma, y dónde se encontraba la Sala de Descanso. Cada vez que pasaban una enfermera o un médico, Cinthya se apresuraba a presentar a Leah.

**—Todo el mundo parece muy amable** —musitó Leah.

**—Realmente es un gran lugar para trabajar. Ahora, no voy a negar que algunos de los residentes pueden ser unos totales imbéciles. Pero somos muy afortunados de tener un supervisor que es tan adorable.**

**—Eso es maravilloso.**

**—Sí, todo el mundo ama el Dr. Nadeen.**

Los latidos del corazón de Leah se desaceleraron a un punto muerto. _Nadeen_. No, no podía ser. Seguramente había más médicos con ese apellido. Buscando en su mente, trató desesperadamente de recordar dónde dijo que trabajaba.

**—Oh bueno, él está al final del pasillo. Permíteme presentarlos.**

**—No, eso no es realmente necesario **—protestó débilmente Leah.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, Cinthya llamó:

**—Dr. Nadeen, venga a conocer a nuestra nueva candidata de enfermería.**

En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, Leah sentía como que iba a vomitar. Después de pasar dos meses intentando difícilmente olvidarse de su infame noche con Vlad Nadeen, allí estaba justo en frente de ella. No podía dejar de tener la línea clásica de Casablanca en su cabeza: _"De todos los bares en todo el mundo, tuvo que entrar en el mío"._ Ella ciertamente sentía lo mismo por todos los hospitales en que pudo haber sido asignada, tuvo que ser asignada al suyo. La conmoción y la sorpresa se registraron en su cara también. Él se apresuró a enmascararlo sonriendo cálidamente.

**—Hola de nuevo, Leah.**

Las cejas de Cinthya se dispararon ante la familiaridad del saludo de Vlad.

**— ¿Se conocen?**

**—Uhm, bueno** —comenzó Leah. ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? Lo último que necesitaba era empezar con el pie izquierdo con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Vlad asintió.

**—Ella y yo compartimos un ahijado.**

**— ¡Oh, qué maravilloso!** —Cinthya palmeó la espalda de Leah—.** ¿Qué suerte para ti entonces terminar aquí, de todos los hospitales?**

**—Sí, qué suerte** —murmuró Leah.

Cinthya sonrió.

**—Bueno, dejaré que se pongan al día durante un minuto o dos.**

**—No, está bien. No tiene que hacer eso** —protestó Leah.

Agitando su mano con desdén, Cinthya dijo:

**—Me da la oportunidad de ir a tomar un aperitivo y algo de beber. Volveré en poco tiempo, y terminaremos el recorrido.**

Leah luchó contra el impulso de correr tras Cinthya cuando se alejó. En cambio, se volteó hacia Vlad que la miraba expectante.

**—No te ves exactamente feliz de verme** —dijo Vlad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

**— ¿Cómo podía ser? El hombre, enfrente del cual me avergoncé totalmente está en el hospital donde estoy haciendo mi pasantía. Eso exactamente no hace mi día.**

**—Por última vez, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.**

**—Lo siento, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor **—se quejó.

**— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas cómoda de trabajar conmigo?**

Frotando su ahora dolorida cabeza, ella respondió:

**—No sé. Si pensara que no me haría quedar mal, me gustaría solicitar una transferencia.**

**— ¿Te ofendo tanto?** —preguntó Vlad. Mientras ella lo miraba, su expresión herida.

**—No, no, no me ofende. Es solo que...** —Se mordió sin piedad su labio inferior antes de continuar. Después de tomar una respiración entrecortada, respondió—: **Es que en los últimos dos años, tuve muy buen control de mi vida. La** **noche que estuve contigo, te dejé tomar todo el control. Por emborracharme, me** **convertí en otra persona, alguien que solía ser. La niña, o mujer, que haría** **cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de un hombre. No me gusta mucho esa** **persona, y no quiero volver allí. El verte solo me hace recordar todo eso.**

Leah no pudo evitar estar sorprendida por lo honesta que había sido capaz de ser con él. Vlad permaneció en silencio por un momento. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de ella.

**—Lamento que veas de manera negativa la noche que estuvimos juntos. Para mí, no se vio empañada porque bebiste o te enfermaste. Me encantó pasar tiempo contigo y conocerte.** —Él tragó saliva—. **Me gustó el despertar contigo. Daría cualquier cosa para que fueras capaz de mirarme sin tener que sentirte mal contigo misma.**

**— ¿Realmente disfrutaste estar conmigo esa noche?**

Él asintió.

**—Cuando te dije que quería volver a verte, hablaba en serio.**

Ella suspiró.

**—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero no he cambiado de opinión acerca de las citas.**

**— ¿No?**

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, ella respondió:

**—Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi vida en este momento como para involucrarme con alguien. No sería justo para ellos... para ti. Sobre todo porque todavía queremos cosas muy diferentes el uno del otro.**

**—Ya veo** —respondió.

Leah se dio cuenta de la tristeza que ensombreció su expresión.

**—Lo siento** —murmuró.

**—No tienes nada que lamentar. Cualquier dolor que estoy experimentando es una vez más mi culpa.** —Él le dio una sonrisa triste—. **Me parece que sigo enamorándome de las mujeres que no son para mí.**

Ella contuvo un áspero aliento ante sus palabras.

**— ¿Enamorándote? ¿Tú te... estabas enamorando de mí?**

Vlad abrió la boca para responder, pero al oír el sonido de Cinthya regresando de la sala de descanso, la cerró. Cerrando la brecha entre ellos, susurró:

**—No te preocupes por trabajar conmigo, Leah. Siempre vamos a ser amigos, y respetaré tus deseos y tu distancia.**

Por alguna razón, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario que deberían tener, y arrepentimiento rebotó a través de ella. Por último, se las arregló para decir:

**—Gracias. Lo aprecio.**

Con una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso al momento que Cinthya se acercaba.

**—Es una dulzura, ¿no es así?**

**—Sí, lo es** —murmuró Leah.

**—No está mal a la vista tampoco.**

Una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios de Leah.

**—No, no lo está.**

**—Te juro que la mitad de las mujeres aquí en Urgencias actúan como si tuvieran calor cada vez que anda por aquí. —**Cinthya se abanicó—. **Quiero decir, ese cuerpo, esos ojos y esos hoyuelos. Señor, sino fuera una mujer felizmente casada, ¡lo que no querría hacerle a ese hombre!**

Leah sabía exactamente lo que quería decir Cinthya. Desafortunadamente, ella nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de experimentarlo por sí misma. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para encontrar al único hombre en el mundo que no quiso participar en solo una relación sexual. No, Vlad quería más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar.

**— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?** —preguntó Cinthya.

Leah apartó su mirada de Vlad para volver a enfrentarse a Cinthya.

**—Lo siento, ¿qué?**

Cinthya se rio.

**—Oh no, estoy a punto de perder otra por los encantos del Dr. Nadeen, ¿eh?**

Sacudiendo la cabeza salvajemente, Leah le respondió:

**—No, no, solo somos amigos… no siento nada de eso por él.**

Cinthya le guiñó un ojo.

**—Sí, solo sigue diciéndote eso, cariño.**

* * *

**Ohh Leah, reacciona! Te van a quitar a Vlad! De verdad de verdad amo a Vlad, ojala hubieran mas hombres como el.**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste..**

**Se aceptan opiniones.. El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil...**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia, ni del el los Personajes que pertenezco .. La historia es Katie Ashley, y los Personajes Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Mientras Vlad salía de una de las salas de exanimación, vio a Leah sentada en un taburete en el mostrador, trabajando en una historia clínica. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, ella levantó su cabeza rápidamente y lo atrapó mirando. Él se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a ella.

**—Hola** —dijo él, amablemente.

**—Hola.**

**—Entonces, ¿te estás integrando?**

Ella asintió.

**—Todos han sido agradables y amables.**

**—Bien. Me alegra escuchar eso. Usualmente tenemos muy buenas tasas de éxito con nuestras candidatas de prácticas.** —Leah sonrió antes de bajar su cabezade nuevo para continuar trabajando en la historia clínica. Nerviosamente, se rascóla parte de atrás de su cuello. Después de todo, él había prometido que mantendríasu distancia. No podía evitarlo. En los dos meses desde su primer encuentro, nohabía dejado de pensar en ella. Ahora que ella había vuelto a aparecer en su vidainesperadamente, no podía evitar sentir que era el destino.

_Invítala a cenar_, gritaba su mente. Él mordió su labio para evitar que la pregunta que estaba muriendo por hacer escapara de su boca. Finalmente salió antes de que la pudiera detener.

**— ¿Por qué no me dejas comprarte la cena después del trabajo?**

El lapicero garabateando de Leah se detuvo en la historia clínica. Ella levantó la mirada y ladeó su cabeza.

**—La cena implica una cita, y pensé que estábamos claro en eso.**

Él le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

**—Bueno, solamente estaba ofreciendo comida más rica que la de la cafetería. Difícilmente pienso que eso constituya una cita.**

**—En mi ámbito de percepción de citas, en cualquier momento en que te sientas en una mesa mientras comen y beben juntos, es una cita.**

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, él argumentó:

**—Si eso fuera cierto, significaría que estuviste en una cita con tu padre y hermano cada vez que se sentaron juntos. Sé que tu familia es cercana, pero no creo que Liam y tu sean tan cercanos.**

Las cejas de Leah se levantaron.

**—Oh, ¿ahora el buen doctor está contando chistes?**

**—Tal vez.**

Las esquinas de los labios de Leah se levantaron.

**— ¿Entonces qué consideras exactamente una cita?**

Vlad se apoyó contra la pared, vislumbrando su coqueta sonrisa.

**—Un evento mutuamente acordado.**

**—Eres tan propio** —se burló Leah.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, algo que raramente hacía hasta que empezó a pasar más y más tiempo en su presencia.

**—Y tú estás evitando la pregunta inicial.**

Leah bajó su lapicero y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**—Entonces, ¿si pudieras llevarme en una cita, a donde iríamos?**

Él frotó su barbilla pensando.

**—Bueno, tendría que ser algo que quisieras hacer, pero empezaría con la cena.** —Cuando ella empezó a protestar, él levantó su mano—. **Algún lugar que fuera romántico con luz de velas y música suave… tal vez un lugar donde podríamos bailar entre los platillos.**

Mirándolo fijamente sorprendida, Leah contestó:

**— ¿Hablas en serio?**

**—Por supuesto.**

Lentamente sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez.

**—Está bien, continúa.**

**—Una vez que termináramos el vino y postre, me gustaría llevarte a algún lugar donde nunca antes has estado.**

**— ¿Cómo tu habitación?** —interrumpió Leah con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**—Creo que ya has estado ahí antes.** —La provocación desapareció de la expresión de Leah, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas—. **¿Puedo continuar?**

**—Sí** —murmuró.

**—Quisiera estar contigo para experimentar algo que nunca has hecho antes, una galería de arte, una ópera, un musical. Cualquier cosa que traería asombro y emoción a tu rostro. **—Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. **Y significaría mucho más que lo estuviera compartiendo contigo.**

Él observó con casi leve diversión mientras ella procesaba sus palabras. Lo más probable era que un hombre nunca le hubiese hablado de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo, y ciertamente le estaba afectando. Sintiendo que era hora de dar el golpe final, preguntó una vez más:

**—Entonces, ¿cenarás conmigo?**

Vlad se inclinó con expectación mientras Leah abría su boca. Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de Bella.

**—Oh gracias a Dios. Me alegra que estén aquí.**

Su ansioso tono era la única cosa que pudo haber alejado la atención de Vlad de Leah. Él pasó su mirada de Bella a Edward, quien estaba haciendo muecas y frotando su cabeza.

**— ¿Qué pasó?**

Bella contestó:

**—Se cayó y golpeó su cabeza.** —Al mismo tiempo Edward gruñó—: **Nada.**

Leah pasó al frente y se acercó a Edward. Ella jadeó mientras lo examinaba.

**— ¡Pio, tus pupilas están enormes!**

Vlad sacó su pluma linterna del bolsillo de su bata y fue hacia Edward. Mientras él proyectaba la luz dentro de los ojos de Edward, él hizo una mueca.

**—Sí, lo están. ¿Qué pasó?** —Se aseguró de dirigir su pregunta a Bella dado que ella parecía ser la única siendo honesta.

**—Estábamos con mi obstetra para nuestro primer ultrasonido.**

Los ojos de Vlad se agrandaron como platos.

**—Ultrasonido… ¿Estás embarazada?**

**— ¿De nuevo? **—preguntó Leah a su lado.

La preocupación por Edward en la cara de Bella desapareció y fue remplazada por una sonrisa rebosante de alegría.

**—Sí, tengo ocho semanas.**

**— ¿Por qué no dijiste algo en la cena del domingo?** —preguntó Leah.

**—Bueno, me enteré hace solo dos semanas, y queríamos esperar para decirles a todos hasta que tuviéramos el primer ultrasonido.**

Las cejas rubias de Leah se arrugaron.

**— ¿Entonces que tiene que ver el ultrasonido con Pio golpeándose la cabeza?**

Bella frunció sus labios movió su mirada hacia Edward.

**— ¿Te gustaría decirles?** —Cuando él sacudió su cabeza y después se encogió de dolor, Bella suspiró—. **Cuando me engancharon al monitor fetal,** **pensaron que escucharon dos pulsos. Ante la palabra "gemelos", Edward se desmayó** **y golpeó su cabeza contra el mostrador y el piso.**

Mientras Vlad cubrió rápidamente su risa tosiendo. Leah no fue tan discreta. Ella estalló de la risa.

— ¿En serio te desmayaste durante un ultrasonido?

**Edward le frunció el ceño.**

**—En mi defensa todavía no era realmente el ultrasonido.** —Ante la continua risa de Leah, él se encogió de hombros—.** Fue una noticia de infarto.**

**—Oh Pio, honestamente.**

Edward se volteó hacia Vlad.

**— ¿Entonces me voy a parar todo el día escuchando mierda, o me vas a** **examinar?**

Vlad asintió.

**—Por supuesto. Tus pupilas definitivamente son un problema por el cual preocuparse.**

Mirando a Bella, Edward dijo:

**—Solo espérame aquí.**

**—Está bien.**

Vlad le señaló a Edward que entrara a la primera sala de exanimación. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Edward se lanzó hacia él, agarrando las solapas de su bata blanca.

**—Necesito una vasectomía. Hoy.**

Vlad luchó contra la urgencia de reírse ante lo absurdo de la situación así como de la desesperación de Edward.

**—Está bien, siéntate. Obviamente has pasado por un gran trauma en la última hora.**

Edward se dejó caer con un 'plop' en la mesa de exanimación. Él enterró su cabeza en sus manos y gimió:

**—Que jodida pesadilla de día.**

**— ¿Te duele la cabeza?** —preguntó Vlad.

**—Un poco.**

**— ¿Nauseas?**

**—Tal vez.**

Vlad frunció el ceño.

**— ¿A qué te refieres con tal vez?**

Edward levantó su cabeza.

**—Si estás preguntando si tengo náuseas ahora, la respuesta sería no. No tengo. Pero por otro lado, si estás preguntando si me da náuseas pensar sobre el hecho de que Bella pudo haber estado embarazada de gemelos, y yo habría tenido tres niños en lugar de dos y en pañales…** —Edward se encogió de hombros—.** Entonces sí, realmente me dan jodidas náuseas, y la habitación empieza a girar un poco.**

Sentándose en su taburete, él rodó hacia Edward.

**—Respira profundo para mí, ¿está bien?** —El pecho de Edward se expandió mientras inhalaba y exhalaba—. **De nuevo** —instruyó Vlad. Después de unas respiraciones liberadoras, Vlad ladeó su cabeza hacia Edward—. **¿Mejor?**

**—Sí, un poco **—graznó Edward. Él pasó su mano por su cabello—. **¿Me vas a dar una referencia para una vasectomía?**

Vlad levantó su mano.

**—Estoy confundido. Si sabes que Bella no va a tener gemelos, ¿por qué hacerte una vasectomía?**

**—Porque tener gemelos corre por ambos lados de nuestras familias. Pa era un gemelo, y los tíos de Bella son gemelos. Es como tener una diana genética flotando sobre nosotros. Apenas podemos estar en la misma habitación sin concebir, así que es inevitable que se embarace de nuevo, y después tendré cuatro hijos… tal vez incluso cinco.** —Edward tragó con fuerza mientras el color se drenaba de su cara—. **No puedo ser una máquina de hacer bebés.**

**—En realidad, los estudios más recientes todavía concluyen que los gemelos idénticos pueden pasarle a cualquiera, mientras que, los mellizos son el resultado de la madre produciendo dos óvulos en un solo ciclo. Esta tendencia a crear múltiples óvulos es pasado de madre a hija. Dado que Bella no tiene un mellizo, estás a salvo.**

Edward ladeó su cabeza, su expresión llena de confusión.

**— ¿Entonces estás diciendo que no tengo que preocuparme por ello?**

**—Sin conocer toda la historia genética de Bella, no lo puedo decir, pero** **parece que no… al menos por mellizos.**

Después de procesar las palabras de Vlad, Edward sacudió su cabeza.

**—Como si realmente importaran los gemelos. Todavía somos demasiado fértiles juntos. Debo detener esto antes de que se salga de control.**

**— ¿Y qué piensa Bella de todo esto?**

Un sonrojo entró a las mejillas de Edward.

**—Uhm, bueno, realmente no se lo he mencionado.**

**— ¿Y no crees que tu esposa necesita saber sobre una decisión así de transformadora?**

**—Bueno, por supuesto que le diría antes de que entrara a cirugía.**

Mientras Vlad cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuan fuerte se había golpeado la cabeza Edward.

**—Realmente no puedes estar sentado ahí diciendo eso.**

Edward se quedó mirando a Vlad por un momento antes de que gimiera:

**—Oh hombre, estoy siendo un gran tonto egoísta sobre esto, ¿cierto?**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Bastante.**

Edward frotó una mano sobre sus ojos.

**—Es solo que… ser padre es demasiado escalofriante a veces. Me preocupo constantemente por Anthony, y ahora hay otro bebé en la mezcla. Además, otro bebé significa más tiempo lejos de Bella.** —Él sonrió débilmente—. **La amo demasiado. Algunas veces… no puedo tener suficiente de ella, y no quiero compartir.**

**—Creo que es un sentimiento perfectamente normal.**

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

**—Me hace sonar como un bastardo egoísta. Quiero decir, ¿quién está celoso de su hijo por necesitar del tiempo de su esposa?**

**—Muchos hombres. Así que deja de culparte por lo que estás sintiendo. Sobre todo, no lo reprimas. Habla con Bella.**

Los ojos verdes de Edward se agrandaron como platos mientras sacudía su cabeza furiosamente una y otra vez.

**—Oh diablos no, no quiero que ella piense mal de mí.**

**—No lo hará. Bella siempre aprecia la honestidad.**

**— ¿Sobre mi estando celoso de su tiempo con nuestros niños? Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no querría que fuera honesto sobre eso.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que Bella siempre ha dicho que es lo más importante en una relación?**

**—La confianza.**

Vlad asintió.

**— ¿Así que cómo estás desarrollando su confianza al mentirle sobre tus sentimientos?**

Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron.

**— ¿Entonces debería decirle que tengo miedo de perderla y que quiero que aprovechemos al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos?**

**—Eso creo. No creo que alguna mujer se pueda enojar al escuchar a su esposo decir cuánto la ama y quiere estar con ella.**

**—Supongo que tienes razón.**

Edward parecía pensativo. Vlad sonrió mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro de modo tranquilizador.

**—Estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajo siendo padre. Estoy seguro que lo harás igual de bien con un segundo y tal vez incluso con un tercer hijo.**

Ante la mención de un tercer hijo, Edward tragó duro, su manzana de Adán subiendo y bajando.

**—No me molestaría tener un tercer hijo… solo no por ahora. Tal vez en un par de años**. —Él levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Vlad—. **Pero gracias por el voto de confianza sobre mí siendo padre.**

**—Solo digo lo que veo.**

**—Aprecio eso.**

**— ¿Qué tal si ahora reviso tu cabeza?**

Edward asintió.

**—Está bien.**

Vlad empezó a buscar inusuales bultos y chichones en la cabeza de Edward.

**—Hmm, no siento nada anormal. Pero solo para estar seguros, quiero que te hagan un escáner cerebral para descartar una contusión o sangrado cerebral.**

**—Jesús, ¿podría tener todo eso solo por golpearme la cabeza?**

**—Te sorprendería. Déjame ir a hacer la orden, y ellos vendrán a llevarte.**

**Con suerte no tendrás que esperar demasiado. Usualmente hay poco movimiento durante las tardes cuando los consultorios médicos y centros de escáneres están abiertos.**

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Edward lo detuvo.

**—Oye, hombre, con toda la locura, casi me olvidé de preguntarte, ¿cómo le está yendo a Leah con su colocación?**

Vlad no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de responder:

**—Ella va a ser una enfermería increíble.**

Edward sonrió.

**—Me alegra oírlo. No es que alguna vez dudara de sus habilidades. Es bueno escuchar esos elogios dichos por un doctor**. —Golpeando con su mano aVlad en el pecho de manera burlona, Edward preguntó—-. ¿**Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Leah?**

Vlad casi se rio en voz alta ante la sinceridad de Edward. No estaba en su naturaleza ser tan directo, y después de que Leah lo rechazara de nuevo, realmente no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

—Verdaderamente respeto y admiro a Leah. —Él consideró esa la manera más diplomática de contestar a la pregunta de su tío. A pesar de sentirse alegre de que obviamente había ganado el respeto de su amigo, no diría nada inapropiado sobre Leah frente a él. Era su problema con quien salía o no ella.

**—No me refería a eso.**

**—No imaginé que así fuera.**

Edward lo observó antes de decir:

**—Mira sé que empezaron de manera inestable, pero no es imposible. ¿Estás planeando invitarla a una cita?**

**—No vas a dejar esto, ¿verdad?**

**—Nop. No hay manera.**

Vlad metió sus manos en la bata de laboratorio.

**—Le pedí a Leah que me acompañara en una cita, pero en este punto, estamos en un punto muerto. Pero, no estoy planeando rendirme dentro de un futuro cercano. ¿Eso satisface tu interrogatorio?**

Edward se rio, pero después sus cejas se fruncieron.

**— ¿A qué te refieres? Ustedes dos parecían muy íntimos y cómodos juntos cuando vinimos.**

Con una pesarosa sacudida de su cabeza, Vlad contestó:

**—No quiere salir conmigo.**

**—Eso es basura. Puede que haya sido golpeado en la cabeza, pero nadie podría negar la manera en que te estaba mirando. Tal vez si tú…**

Aunque iba en contra de su carácter, él dejó que su enojo superara su mejor juicio.

**—Ella me quiere para sexo pero no para una relación, ¿de acuerdo?**

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

**—Quieres decir, que ella está actuando como… ¿un chico?**

**— ¿Si te refieres a que prácticamente se ha rehusado a ir a cenar conmigo o a cualquier otro evento honorable en que un hombre y una mujer puedan participar en una cita, y en cambio, preferiría seguir una relación estrictamente física?, entonces la respuesta es sí.**

**—Mi Dios, es como si se hubiera transformado en el viejo yo** —murmuró Edward. Él pasó su mano por su cara antes de mirar de nuevo a Vlad—. **Lo siento tanto.**

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Vlad contestó:

**—Ella aún es muy joven. Supongo que a sus ojos, ha estado privada de diversión por los últimos dos años. Esta es una manera de que ella compense eso. Sin importar si estamos de acuerdo o lo entendemos.**

**—Bueno, aun así llamo basura a todo esto.** —Le dio a Vlad una larga y seria mirada—. **Tienes que seguir intentando, sin importar qué.**

**—No dije que me estaba dando por vencido, ¿cierto?**

**—No, pero sé por experiencia propia cuán difícil es seguir intentando cuando sientes que no estás ganando.**

**—Lo que ocurrió contigo y Bella es totalmente diferente a Leah y yo.**

**—Aun así tienes que intentarlo. **—Edward saltó de la mesa de exanimación y se tambaleó por un momento en sus temblorosas piernas—. **Leah ha sido herida antes, y no creo que sepa realmente como es ser amada. No profundamente donde sus necesidades fueran consideradas. Diablos, solo tenía veintitrés cuando quedó embarazada. Quiero que encuentre a alguien que la vaya a adorar, hombre. Quiero que cuiden de mi chica.** —Le dio palmaditas en el hombro—.** Creo que ese alguien podrías ser tú.**

**—Ya veremos. **—Cuando Edward empezó a discutir, Vlad sacudió su cabeza—. **Hora de ver tu cabeza.**

**—Lo que sea** —masculló Edward.

Cuando Vlad le abrió la puerta a Edward, Bella y Leah se les quedaron mirando con expectación.

**—Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?** —preguntó Leah.

**—Creo que va a estar bien, pero para estar seguro, le he ordenado un escáner cerebral.**

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron del miedo.

**— ¿Crees que tiene una lesión cerebral debido a la caída?** —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Vlad sonrió para tratar de calmarla.

**—No creo que haya nada malo además de un leve chichón en la cabeza pero quiero asegurarme que no haya nada malo con él.**

**—Está bien entonces** —contestó Bella.

Un asistente apareció con una silla de ruedas para llevar a Edward a su escáner. Antes de que se sentara, Edward se inclinó para besar a Bella.

**—Estoy bien, bebé. Deja de preocuparte. No es bueno para ti o el bebé.**

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa.

**—Me esforzaré por no hacerlo.**

Él le guiñó un ojo antes de dejarse caer en la silla de ruedas.

**—Nada puede derribarme, ya deberías saber eso.**

Leah bufó.

**—Al menos sabemos que el chichón no le hizo nada a su ego.**

**—Por supuesto que no** —coincidió Bella.

Cinthya sacó su cabeza de una de las sala de exanimación.

**—Dr. Nadeen, lo necesito.**

Él asintió antes de voltearse hacia Leah.

**— ¿Por qué no le muestras a Bella una de las Salas de Espera?**

**—Seguro** —contestó Leah.

Bella se estiró para abrazarlo.

**—Gracias por cuidar de Edward.**

**—Fue un placer. **—Les dio un último adiós con la mano antes de desaparecer en la sala de pacientes esperando. Pero después de hablar con Edward, definitivamente tenía un poco más de determinación en su caminar.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Dos días más tarde, cuando Leah llegó a su turno de tarde, se encontró con la Sala de Urgencias en un estado de caos.

**—Caray, ¿qué pasó?** —preguntó a Cinthya, después de que se registro.

Cinthya puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Cada mes o algo así parece que tenemos un día en el que todo es una locura de principio a fin. Nunca puedes preverlo, solo tienes que seguir con la corriente.** —Le sonrió a Leah—. **Así que prepárate para estar todo el día parada.**

Leah se echó a reír.

**—De acuerdo, suena bien.**

A medida que comenzaban a trabajar con los pacientes, las cosas continuaron escalando en un territorio abrumador para Leah. Cinthya parecía estar experimentando la misma sensación dado que la parte superior de sus mejillas tenían un brillo de sudor en ellas. En el momento en que terminaban con un paciente y desinfectaban la sala, otro paciente estaba esperando para entrar.

Leah seguía detrás de Cinthya mientras iba a meter la cabeza en el área de registro.

**— ¿Oye Janet, podrías no llamar a nadie más de vuelta? Estamos llenos.**

Janet sacudió la cabeza.

**—La Sala de Espera es una locura. Estamos casi desbordados.**

Cinthya puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Fabuloso. Es probable que haya otra luna llena, lo que hace que las cosas sean raras.** —Se volvió hacia Leah—. **Oye, ya que estamos tan llenos, ¿puedes tomar al hombre en exanimación B?**

Leah no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ampliaran.

**— ¿En serio? ¿Sola?**

Cinthya sonrió antes de acariciar la mano de Leah.

**—Te he visto en acción la última semana. Tengo fe en ti.**

**—Bueno, si estás segura.**

**—Estoy segura.**

Leah no pudo contener su sonrisa.

**—Gracias.**

Tomando su iPad, abrió los detalles del registro de pacientes esperando por ella. Cuando abrió la puerta, miró al hombre en la mesa de examinación.

**—Buenas noches señor Robertson, soy Leah. ¿Cual…?** —Antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta de ley: "¿Cual parece ser el problema?", el hombre comenzó a sacudir la cabeza con furia.

**—No, no. No voy a dejar que me examine. Quiero un médico. Un médico varón. ¿Entiende?**

**—Señor, entiendo, pero tengo que seguir el protocolo, que es reconocer sus problemas antes de que el médico entre. ¿Veo que está experimentando algo de hinchazón abdominal?**

Se negó a mirarla a los ojos. En su lugar, miró por encima de la pared antes de dirigir un dedo hacia ella.

**—Quise decir lo que dije. Exijo ver a un médico varón.**

**—Sí, pero estamos muy llenos por la tarde. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que sea capaz de ver a un médico, y menos a un médico varón. **—Cuando pareció que la determinación del hombre se desvanecía un poco, Leah dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante—. **Por favor, si simplemente me deja dar un vistazo a su abdomen.**

**—No es mi estómago **—murmuró.

**—Entonces, ¿qué es?** —Cuando él no respondió, ella suspiró con frustración**—. Señor Robertson, no puede ignorar la hinchazón abdominal. Puede** **deberse a muchas cuestiones y tener muchas repercusiones.**

Él se movió incómodo en la mesa. Justo cuando pensaba que estaba haciendo progresos con él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

**— ¡TRAIGAME UN MÉDICO VARÓN!**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco. La primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver a un paciente por su cuenta, y tenía que ser un loco de atar. Negándose a ceder a él o aceptar la derrota, caminó hacia él. Iba a examinar su culo machista así fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

**—Siga gritando, y voy a llamar a seguridad** —advirtió antes de arrebatarle la sábana de encima. Sus gritos se hicieron un chillido mientras agarraba la sabana, pero el daño estaba hecho. Ella había visto más que suficiente. —**Oh. Por. Dios **—murmuró. Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en lo que debía ser la imagen del cartel del niño que iba junto con las etiquetas de advertencia en Viagra y Cialis para erecciones de cuatro horas—. **Eso va a tener que ser aspirado.**

**— ¿Perdón?** —exigió.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

**— ¿El exceso de sangre en su pene?** —Él asintió—. **No va a desaparecer por su propia cuenta. Tiene que ser aspirado, lo que significa drenado.**

El Sr. Robertson tragó saliva.

**— ¿Cómo, con una aguja?**

**—Sí, con una aguja muy grande.** —Cuando empezó a protestar, ella levantó su mano—. **Por suerte para usted, no puedo hacer el procedimiento, tiene** **que ser manejado estrictamente por un médico.**

**— ¿Uno varón?**

**—Si se trata de su pene explotando por la presión mientras espera un médico varón, ¿en serio sería tan delicado?** —Sus ojos azules se abrieron conhorror—. **Sí, eso pensé. Ya vuelvo.**

Cuando se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, se estrelló directamente a la última persona con la que quería tener que tratar en ese momento.

**—Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? **—preguntó Vlad.

**—Estoy bien.**

Él le sonrió.

**— ¿Haciendo algo de evaluaciones de pacientes por tu cuenta? Eso es maravilloso.**

**—Uhm, bueno, sí y no.**

Sus cejas se fruncieron en preocupación.

**— ¿Qué pasa?**

No podía imaginarse diciéndole a Vlad acerca de la condición del señor Robertson. Lo último que iba a hacer era consultar el caso con él. Vaciar un pene lleno de sangre debía ser dejado a los residentes, no a un médico.

**—Oh, no es nada. Es solo un poco exigente.**

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de examen se abrió de golpe. El señor Robertson se quedó encorvado, con las piernas separadas a una distancia casi dolorosa. Echó un vistazo a Vlad y su bata blanca, y se abalanzó sobre él.

**—Ayúdeme. ¡Por favor!**

Aunque estaba totalmente en contra del código de enfermería, ella no hubiera querido más que estrangular al señor Robertson en ese mismo momento. Vlad quitó las manos del señor Robertson de su bata y las bajó.

**—Señor, tiene que volver adentro. Tan inestable como está, sin duda no tiene que estar levantado.**

Mientras Vlad llevaba al señor Robertson de nuevo a la mesa de examinación, Leah los siguió a regañadientes dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

**— ¿Cual parece ser el problema?**

El señor Robertson miró de Vlad a Leah y luego de vuelta a Vlad. Con una expresión tímida, respondió:

**—Uhm, parece que estoy teniendo un poco de hinchazón abdominal inferior.**

Leah tuvo que luchar para no poner los ojos en blanco. Ella dio un paso entre Vlad y el señor Robertson y miró a Vlad directamente a los ojos.

**—Mientras el paciente se niega a reconocer su condición, parece ser después de una examinación que tiene un priapismo extremo.**

Ante la palabra, el color inundó las mejillas Vlad, y rompió el contacto visual mirando momentáneamente hacia el suelo. Su reacción fue exactamente lo que Leah había temido que experimentaría en el momento. Apenas había imaginado que su nivel de profesionalismo le permitiría estar avergonzado por una condición médica. Pero, por supuesto, sus interacciones pasadas hicieron el tipo sexual un poco más mortificante que si ella estuviera tratando con uno de los residentes masculinos.

A Vlad le tomó solo unos segundos recuperarse, y luego inmediatamente volvió su atención al señor Robertson.

**— ¿Ha tomado alguna medicina para disfunción eréctil en las últimas cuatro a seis horas?** —Cuando el señor Robertson comenzó a mirar a Leah, Vladnegó con la cabeza—. **Mi enfermera permanecerá conmigo a través de la duración de su cuidado. Así que voy a repetir una vez más, ¿tomó algún medicamento?**

**—Cialis.**

**— ¿Cuántos miligramos? **—Cuando el señor Robertson se encogió de hombros, Vlad preguntó—: **¿Está siendo intencionalmente evasivo, o no lo sabe?**

**—No sé, ¿de acuerdo? Lo obtuve de un amigo mío.**

**— ¿Normalmente toma medicamentos que no se le prescriben?**

**—Solo quería probarlo.**

Vlad miró a Leah.

**—Voy a pedir un análisis de sangre completo. Quién sabe qué más podría haber tomado.**

Leah asintió y tecleó el código de la historia clínica electrónica para conseguir a un miembro del equipo de flebotomía que extrajera la sangre. Después de pasar al dispensador, Vlad se deslizó un par de guantes de goma.

**—Voy a tener que examinarlo ahora.**

Con un bufido de resignación, el señor Robertson lanzó la sábana. Leah se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Vlad. Estaba bastante segura de que no había tenido que lidiar con un montón de penes que parecían enormes berenjenas en su carrera. Por supuesto, su diversión se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba sintiéndose en la habitación con él, mientras que él sostenía el pene de otro hombre en la mano.

Trató de ocuparse con la historia clínica electrónica frente a ella. Quería hacer cualquier otra cosa para no mirar la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Una vez que Vlad terminó esa parte del examen, el señor Robertson se echó hacia atrás en la mesa de examinación, y una vez más Vlad miró el pene de color berenjena.

**— ¿Exactamente por cuánto tiempo ha tenido la erección?**

**—Cinco horas y media.**

**—No parece haber ninguna ruptura arterial, por lo que no tendremos que realizar la cirugía. Creo que la forma más rápida de tratamiento, así como la menos invasiva, sería intentar una inyección para reducir las venas y reducir el flujo de sangre a su pene. Esto debería reducir la hinchazón.**

**— ¿Y dónde me tiene que poner la inyección?**

**—En el pene, por supuesto.**

Los ojos del señor Robertson se estrecharon con desconfianza. Atragantándose, el señor Robertson respondió:

**—Está bien. Hágalo.**

Vlad asintió.

**— ¿Puedes tomar una jeringa alfa-agonista por favor?**

**—Claro** —respondió Leah. Con mucho gusto se retiró de la habitación para ir al gabinete de medicinas. Después de comprobar la dosis de la jeringa, a regañadientes regresó a la habitación del señor Robertson.

**—Gracias **—dijo Vlad, mientras tomaba el medicamento de ella. Ella observó con leve disgusto, así como fascinación, mientras tomaba el pene del señor. Robertson en su mano—. **Tome una respiración profunda **—le instruyó. En el momento en que la aguja pinchó la piel, el señor Robertson aulló desconsoladamente. Leah no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante cuan completo marica estaba siendo por el dolor. Una vez que Vlad terminó, dejó caer la jeringa vacía en el contenedor de residuos sanitarios y luego volvió a mirar el señor Robertson. —**Si la inflamación no ha comenzado a disiparse en los próximos diez a quince minutos, vamos a tener que tomar otro curso de acción.**

**— ¿Cuál es ese?** —cuestionó el señor Robertson, con una mueca.

**—Aspirar la sangre del pene.**

El señor Robertson palideció considerablemente.

**—Oh Dios, ella mencionó eso **—dijo la palabra ella como si Leah fuera un enjambre de langostas.

Vlad se giró para sonreírle a Leah.

**—Entonces ella hizo una buena decisión.** —Luego miró a su localizador por lo que pasaba fuera—. **Mantén un ojo en él. Estaré de vuelta en quince.**

**—Está bien, lo haré.**

El tiempo pasó agónicamente lento mientras trabajaba en las historias clínicas y mantenía un ojo en el señor Robertson. Cada pocos minutos, él levantaba la sábana para ver su erección. Cada vez que hacía una mueca, Leah se imaginaba que la vacuna no estaba funcionando y la hinchazón no había bajado. Cuando Vlad entró en la habitación de nuevo, echó un vistazo de ella al señor Robertson.

**—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos?**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—No hay cambios.**

**—Ya veo.** —Se acercó a un cajón y buscó en él antes de sacar una gran jeringa con una aguja muy gruesa—. **Lo siento, señor Robertson, pero parece que** **esta es nuestra única opción.**

El señor Robertson parecía sin habla por primera vez en toda la noche.

**—Señorita Cullen, ¿puede ayudarme?** —preguntó Vlad.

**—Por supuesto.**

**—Necesito que me ayude a frenarlo. Necesito que esté lo más quieto posible.**

Leah luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante su sugerencia. El señor Robertson debía tener cincuenta kilos de peso más que ella, por no mencionar que cuando el dolor hacia bombear tu adrenalina, eras aún más fuerte. Pero hizo lo que le dijo. Mientras Vlad llevaba la aguja al pene del señor Robertson, ella agarraba sus hombros firmemente con sus manos. Cuando la aguja perforó la piel, tomó todo en su interior mantenerlo sobre la mesa. Apretando los dientes, se mantuvo firme. Finalmente, cuando lo último de la sangre le hubo sido retirado, fue capaz de aflojar su agarre. Vlad tiró la jeringa en el contenedor de residuos sanitarios y luego se dio la vuelta.

**—Le aconsejo que tome algún ibuprofeno, tanto para el dolor como por los beneficios anti-inflamatorios. También haría una ronda o dos utilizando una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna. Sería mi consejo más fuerte que nunca tome medicamentos para la disfunción eréctil hasta que realmente lo necesite. **

**—Lo que sea** —graznó el señor Robertson, colapsando de nuevo sobre la mesa**.**

** —Dale unos treinta minutos, y entonces tendrá que ir a casa. Necesitaremos la sala de examen** —instruyó Vlad.

**—Está bien, lo haré.**

Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Después de treinta minutos, vio al señor Robertson en la puerta de la Sala de Urgencias. Mientras se tambaleaba en la Sala de Espera, ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Leah** —llamó Cinthya.

**— ¿Sí?**

**—Continúa y toma tu descanso para la cena ahora.**

**— ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, puedo trabajar durante este ya que estamos tan ocupados.**

Cinthya sacudió su cabeza.

**—Estamos bien. Además, vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas. Las cosas probablemente serán aún más caóticas después de que el sol se ponga.**

Leah intentó no parecer horrorizada ante la perspectiva. En cambio, se metió en la Sala de Descanso para agarrar su bolso. Cuando salió, Vlad la estaba esperando.

**— ¿A dónde vas?**

**—Oh, es mi descanso para la cena.**

Vlad le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

**—Qué suerte. Es el mío también.**

Al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, ella sacudió lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Después de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, Vlad preguntó:

**—No citas.**

**— ¿Y cómo sería una cita si vamos a la cafetería, al mismo tiempo y nos sentamos en la misma mesa?**

**—Estás presionando, y lo sabes.**

**—Después de lo que ambos solo sobrevivimos, ¿cómo puedes negarme el placer de comprar tu cena?** —Un destello burlón brilló en sus oscuros ojos, unoque no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. Por alguna razón, lo encontrócompletamente irresistible—. **Además, ¿cómo es posible que puedas tener el romance en mi mente cuando acabo de sostener el pene de otro hombre en mis manos?**

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al oír sus palabras.

**— ¿Re-realmente acabas de decir eso?**

**—Sí, creo que lo hice.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—No puedo creerte a veces.**

**—No trates de etiquetarme como una cosa u otra. Solo tómame como soy **—sugirió Vlad.

**—Voy a intentarlo.** —Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el ascensor, Leah se mordió el labio con inquietud. Girando hacia Vlad preguntó—: **¿Qué dirá la gente si nos ve juntos?**

**—Que somos dos personas solteras tomando la cena **—contestó.

**—Eres un médico, y soy una estudiante de enfermería. ¿No podría meterme en problemas?**

**—Los médicos y enfermeras a menudo cenan juntos en sus descansos. La cafetería es un lugar bastante discreto para estar juntos a solas. Si alguien nos encontrara en una de las Habitaciones de Suministros o una Habitación de Pacientes vacía, entonces podríamos tener un problema. **

**—Si tú lo dices** —murmuró, mientras marcaba el botón hacia abajo en el ascensor.

Después de entrar en el ascensor, Vlad la miró.

**— ¿De verdad está preocupada, ¿no es así?**

Ella asintió.

**—Mi carrera es todo para mí. No quiero hacer nada para ponerla en peligro.**

**—Entonces me aseguraré de no sentarnos solos.**

**—Gracias. Realmente aprecio eso.**

Cuando el ascensor comenzó su bajada, Vlad echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló un largo suspiro.

**—Bueno, eso fue...**

Leah le sonrió.

**—El buen doctor parece sin palabras. Seguro que en todos tus años en la Sala de Urgencias, has visto casos más loco o más mortificantes.**

Inclinó la cabeza, pareciendo pensativo.

**—Un destornillador alojado en un recto es, probablemente, lo más dócil.**

**— ¿Lo más dócil?** —cuestionó Leah con incredulidad, mientras la puerta del ascensor sonaba abriéndose.

Vlad rio.

**—Un hombre lleno de metanfetaminas entrando en la Sala de Urgencias con su pene en la mano es, probablemente, lo más loco.**

La mano de Leah voló sobre su boca.

**—Él realmente cortó su...** —Ella miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación.

**—¿Está la buena enfermera sin palabras?** —bromeó.

Ella le puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?**

**—Lo sedamos y tuvimos en cirugía tan pronto como pudimos. Escuché que fueron capaces de coserlo de nuevo. No estoy al tanto de si fue o no alguna vez... totalmente funcional de nuevo.**

**—Eso es una locura.**

**—Lo sé.**

Vlad le entregó una bandeja de comida. Mientras sopesaban sus elecciones, Leah le preguntó:

**— ¿Era esa tu línea estándar de interrogatorios en una situación como esa?**

**—Creo que hemos establecido que no he estado al tanto de muchos casos de priapismo, pero eso sí, cada vez que hay un problema con un pene que no está relacionado con la uretra o la vejiga, haría esas preguntas. **—Después de que lapersona sirviendo los alimentos les diera una mirada un tanto extraña, Vlad la mirófijamente—. **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**—Solo para estar preparada para la próxima vez.**

Él arqueó las cejas hacia ella.

**— ¿Quieres practicar tu línea de preguntas? Ya sabes, ¿mostrarme lo que has aprendido?**

**—Vamos a conseguir nuestra comida primero, ¿de acuerdo?**

**—Está bien.**

Después de decidir que la ensalada con pollo a la parrilla era el elemento más atractivo de la línea de alimentos, tomó una bebida y algunas de las galletas de chocolate recién horneadas. Justo cuando fue a pagar, Vlad puso su bandeja al lado de la de ella. Había elegido un tipo de salteado que no parecía apetitoso para Leah. Cuando ella metió la mano en su bolso buscando su cartera, él le entregó un billete de veinte a la cajera.

Al tomar su cambio, ella le lanzó una mirada.

**— ¿Qué?** —preguntó.

**—Que compres mi cena no parece muy inocente **—dijo entre dientes, mientras se dirigían hacia las mesas.

Vlad sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

**—Dudo mucho que ella corra el chisme sobre cómo el doctor Nadeen compró a la encantadora nueva estudiante de enfermería una ensalada.**

**—Nunca se sabe** —respondió Leah. Perdiendo a Vlad, vio cómo se abría paso a una mesa llena de médicos y enfermeras. Mientras que la mitad inferior estaba llena de gente, la parte superior estaba prácticamente vacía.

**— ¿Les importa si tomamos estas sillas?** —preguntó Vlad.

**—Adelante, Nadeen** —respondió un médico de cabello espeso.

**—Esperamos que un poco más se nos unan** —dijo, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Leah manera encubierta.

**—Juegas un buen juego** —dijo ella suavemente.

**—Gracias.**

Acababa de terminar de rociar el aderezo sobre la ensalada cuando Vlad dijo:

**— ¿De verdad vamos a hablar de esto mientras comemos?**

**— ¿Lista para probarte a ti misma?**

**—Vas a aprender que la mayoría de los almuerzos y cenas se pasan o bien revisando los casos o adentrándose en los casos.**

**—Bien entonces. **—Entrando en un aire profesional, ella preguntó—: **¿Ha tomado algún medicamento para la disfunción eréctil?**

Después de tragar un bocado de salteado, respondió:

**—No, nunca.**

**— ¿Tiene problemas para obtener una erección?**

El brillo volvió a sus ojos.

**—Me gustaría pensar que no tendrías que hacer esa pregunta después de nuestro encuentro anterior.**

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarse frotando su núcleo contra la cresta endurecida en sus pantalones.

**—Teniendo en cuenta que es poco probable tener algún conocimiento previo del paciente, simplemente responde a la pregunta.**

Él le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

**—No, nunca.**

**— ¿Tienes problemas para mantener una erección?**

**—Podría una vez más señalar que tuviste conocimiento personal de lo bien que fui capaz de mantenerme a mí mismo una vez excitado, pero voy a abstenerme. En su lugar, voy a decir que no.**

**—Ja, ja, buena manera de conseguir tu punto.**

**—Tenía que intentarlo.**

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él, dándole una sonrisa burlona.

**—Si un paciente intentara ligar tanto como tú durante mi interrogatorio, entonces tendría que recordarle que soy una profesional.**

**—Ya veo. Entonces perdóname por tratar de socavar tu profesionalismo.**

**—Estás perdonado... por ahora.**

Tomó un largo trago de su té helado.

**—Lo hiciste realmente bien allí.**

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Sí, lo hiciste. Para ser el primer caso por tu cuenta, te las arreglaste para mantenerte calmada y darle al paciente el mejor nivel de diagnóstico y atención que podrías.**

Ella no pudo evitar el calor corriendo a sus mejillas que sus elogios causaron.

**—Gracias. Agradezco su confianza**

**—Creo que vas a ser una enfermera increíble. Sé que habrá muchos hospitales compitiendo por contratarte.**

Leah negó con la cabeza.

**—No sé nada de eso.**

**—No subestimes tu talento.**

**— ¿Crees que quisieran contratarme aquí?** —preguntó.

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

**— ¿No te importaría un lugar permanente aquí?**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**—No ha sido por mucho tiempo, pero he sido feliz aquí. Me gusta la gente que tengo aquí.**

Él tragó un bocado de su arroz.

**—Eso es comprensible**. —Después de limpiarse la boca, le sonrió—. **Creo que sería una locura no hacerte una oferta.**

**—Espero que sí.**

Inclinándose sobre su plato, le sostuvo la mirada. La intensidad con la que la miraba fijamente la hizo estremecerse. No le gustaba el efecto que tenía sobre ella en medio de la cafetería del hospital. Una mezcla de emociones la recorrió, calidez, seguridad, lujuria, felicidad. Ella no había experimentado esa gama de sentimientos con un hombre en un largo, largo tiempo.

Finalmente, habló:

**—Sé que me haría muy feliz tenerte aquí, y haría todo en mi poder para asegurar que te quedaras.**

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, una bandeja golpeó contra la mesa a su lado. Uno de los residentes, un joven llamado Dr. Morris, les sonrió a los dos.

**—Así que, escuché que manejaron un caso de priapismo.**

**—Sí, lo hicimos** —respondió Leah. No se atrevió a mirar hacia a Vlad para calibrar su expresión al ser interrumpido.

El Dr. Morris gruñó.

**—Oh, vamos. Dame los detalles jugosos. No he llegado a ver a uno de esos todavía. La mejor hinchazón en la ingle que he tenido fue cuando algún idiota trató de perforar sus bolas, y se infectaron.**

Cuando Leah arrugó la nariz, la risa de Vlad la sorprendió. Su mirada voló hacia él, y le hizo un guiño.

**—Te dije que las conversaciones que teníamos durante la cena no eran exactamente apetecibles.**

**—Estoy empezando a créelo** —contestó, con una sonrisa. De alguna manera se las arregló para devorar el resto de su ensalada mientras Vlad le contaba al Dr. Morris los pormenores del caso. Cuando terminó, se levantó de su silla—. **Creo que mejor regreso. Ya sabes, con todo mundo volviéndose loco.**

Sorprendentemente, Vlad no se levantó ni se ofreció a acompañarla de regreso. En su lugar, vio una aceptación en el rostro que le dijo que iba a dejarla ir para que no hubiera ninguna sospecha elevándose sobre ellos dos.

**—Gracias por la cena **—dijo.

**—De nada** —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Sus sonrisas estaban empezando a hacer algo que a ella no le gustaba. Ya no encendían sus bragas con fuego, sino que la hacían pasar largo tiempo con él. Rápidamente se colgó el bolso al hombro y salió de la cafetería. Con el caos que la rodeaba, afortunadamente alejó a Vlad de su mente por el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Ash Leah porque te haces la difícil! Vas a perder a Vlad! O no? El es muy persistente. Como ven al miedoso de Edward, asi habra mas pequeños pedasos de Bella/Edward.**

**Lamento la demora con este fic, la verdad no tengo perdón, lo he dejado muy abandonado por los otros, espero mejorar con las actualizaciones.. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, he leeido sus RR y se que esperaban que actualizara... NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC!**

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Katie Ashley, los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer. **

_Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez la de Vladimir que sale en la Proposición, es necesario que la lean para que entiendan algunas cosas, al igual que es necesario que lean la Fiesta y la Propuesta porque si no no entenderan nada.¿Capisci?_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Después de dos agotadoras semanas en sus prácticas, Leah estaba lista para un descanso. Así que estuvo feliz cuando Bella la llamó invitándola a un día de chicas. Se alegró aún más cuando Bella dijo que Edward estaba dispuesto a cuidar a Seth, así Anthony y él podrían jugar juntos. Incluso aunque sabía que sus padres lo hubieran cuidado, no le gustaba molestarlos tanto.

Una hora después de la llamada, estaba estacionando en la entrada de Edward y Bella. Cuando desató el asiento para sacar a Seth, ya estaba saltando arriba y debajo de emoción. Amaba la casa de Edward y Bella, y especialmente amaba jugar con Anthony, aunque se llevarán por once meses. Los agarró a él y a la bolsa de pañales y caminó a la entrada. Bella contestó con Anthony en su cadera.

**―Hola, me alegra tanto que hayas venido.**

Leah sonrió.

**―Deberías saber que no tengo vida aparte de Seth y el trabajo.**

**―A veces me siento igual** ―respondió Bella mientras Leah entraba.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina, Seth se retorcía para bajar. Una vez que lo puso de pie, corrió a la sala de estar. Allí es donde Edward estaba acostado en el sillón con Jake en el piso junto a él.

**― ¡Jake!** ―chilló Seth. Se inclinó para abrazar al enorme Labrador. Leah nunca se preocupaba por Jake y Seth, era realmente un amable gigante cuando se trataba de niños. Jake movió la cola por la atención.

Edward apartó la vista del televisor y le sonrió.

**―Oye, ¿cómo estás?**

Ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba a besar su mejilla.

**―Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?**

**―Genial. Esperando tener un día de hombres con los chicos.**

Leah rio.

**―Sí, con dos niños de menos de dos años, veamos qué tanta diversión puedes tener.**

Edward se encogió de hombros.

**―Es buena práctica para cuándo el nuevo bebé llegue aquí.**

**― ¿Bebé o bebés?** ―bromeó ella.

Con los ojos agrandándose, rápidamente respondió:

**―Bebé, en singular. Eso fue confirmado, gracias a Dios.**

Inclinando su cabeza, pregunto bromeando:

**― ¿Y cuándo es el ultrasonido para confirmar que la más joven de las nietas Cullen está en camino?**

Edward resopló exasperado.

**―No hasta dentro de un par de meses, listilla.**

Ella llevó la mano a su pecho con apariencia dolida.

**―Solo era una pregunta.**

**―Sí, y considerando que tienes tu propio hijo, seguro que sabes muy bien en qué mes se sabe el sexo por ultrasonido.**

Leah sonrió.

**―Solo creo que es genial que seré la nieta más vieja y ella la más joven.**

Con expresión adolorida, Edward gruñó:

**―Lo que sea.**

Ella revolvió su aún desordenado cabello de recién levantado juguetonamente.

**―Relájate, Pio. Serás un padre increíble para esa pequeña. Te tendrá en su bolsillo incluso antes de salir del útero.**

**―Un hombre como yo, o debería decir, como el que solía ser, no quiere traer hijitas a este mundo.**

**―El karma es una perra** ―dijo.

**―No lo sabré yo** ―gruñó él.

Bella entro entonces a la sala de estar. Le dio a Anthony a Edward junto a un biberón.

**― ¿Seguro que estarás bien hoy?**

**― ¡Sí!**

**―Estaré bien… estaremos bien. ¿No, Seth?**

Seth miró alrededor desde la espalda de Jake.

**―Ves. Deja de preocuparte.** ―Le dio a Bella una mirada muy directa antes de agregar―: **Una promesa es una promesa, después de todo.**

Ella se sonrojó un poco con sus palabras, pero luego le sonrió con timidez. Cuando él le guiñó juguetonamente, Leah no pudo evitar sentir su pecho apretarse con el intercambio. Ver a su alguna vez mujeriego tío ahora convertido en un devoto y amoroso, esposo y padre, siempre golpeaba sus nervios sorpresivamente. Pero en el fondo, era lo mucho que quería lo que Edward y Bella tenían. Amor, compañía y devoción en matrimonio, teniendo a alguien que haga de padre contigo.

_¡Si no fueras tan obstinada probablemente podrías tener algo como lo que ellos tienen con Vlad!_ Pero no, tienes que seguir creyendo que eres demasiado joven para casarte. Probablemente estás tirando la felicidad con ambas manos solo porque estás asustada.

Bella la sacó de su tirada de auto sufrimiento.

**― ¿Qué podríamos hacer primero?** ―preguntó, mientras iban al garaje.

**― ¿Pies y manos?** ―sugirió Leah.

**―Mmm, eso suena bien.**

Ambas se deslizaron en la camioneta de Bella. Mientras Leah se abrochaba, Bella se giró hacia ella.

**―Espero que no te moleste, pero Rosalie nos encontrará para almorzar.**

**―Por supuesto que no. Mientras más, mejor. Además, Rosalie es una bomba.**

Bella sonrió y arrancó.

**―Esa es ella.**

No mucho después, estaban estacionándose en un Starbucks por café para Leah y té para Bella. Caminaron por la esquina al salón de uñas. Después de relajarse con manicuras y pedicuras, condujeron unos veinte minutos para encontrar a Rosalie en su restaurante favorito, que estaba en la vieja estación de trenes. Mientras se acercaban, vieron a Rosalie sentada afuera enviando mensajes de texto.

**― ¡Hola, chica!** ―llamó Bella.

Rosalie las saludó antes de levantarse del banco.

**―Hola, hola.**

Una ronda de abrazos fue intercambiada entre las tres mujeres.

**―Pensé que no llegarían nunca. Muero de hambre**

Bella sonrió.

**―Lo siento, se atrasaron un poco en el salón de uñas.**

Entraron y rápidamente fueron ubicadas por la mesera que las conocía bastante bien. Una vez que se acomodaron en la familiar cabina, miraron los menús.

**―Tienes que ordenar alcohol por nosotras, dado que somos dos señoras embarazadas ahora** ―insistió Rosalie.

Leah abrió los ojos.

**―No sabía que estabas embarazada.**

Rosalie sonrió.

**―Sí, Jasper finalmente me convenció.** ―Luego sacudió su cabeza**―. A veces creo que él es la chica de la relación.**

**―Debe haber hecho un duro trabajo convenciéndote **―dijo Leah.

Con un asentimiento, Rosalie respondió:

**―Viene de una familia tan grande y extensa que estaba ansioso por tener un niño. Hemos estado casados por un año, y juntos por ocho, así que creo que era hora. Y aunque no me entusiasmaba la idea de tener un bebé cuando su trabajo de residente era una locura, sus horas serán mejores para el momento en que el bebé llegue.**

**― ¿Para cuándo tienes fecha?**

**―Alrededor de la misma que Bella.**

Eso hizo chillar a Bella.

**―Nuestros bebés serán mejores amigos, también. Solo lo sé.**

Rosalie sonrió ante el sentimiento.

**―O novios…**

**―Esa está en veremos. **―Bella levantó su barbilla―. **No sé si quiero a tu hombrecito corrompiendo a mi niña.**

Con sus ojos azules agrandándose, Rosalie resopló:

**― ¿Y qué pasa si es mi hija la que es corrompida por tu hijo?**

Bella rio.

**―Si mi hijo es como su padre, entonces sería ese el caso. Pero tienes que considerar que si tu hija se parece un poco a ti, será la que haga la corrupción.**

Rosalie rio.

**―Eso es cierto.**

**―Supongo que tendré que mantener a Seth alejado también, ¿no? **―preguntó Leah con una sonrisa.

**―Probablemente** ―respondió Bella.

Después de que la mesera apareció con sus bebidas y comida, Rosalie miró a Leah con atención.

**―Así que** ―comenzó elevando su ceja hacia Leah―. **Oí que estás haciendo tus prácticas con el Dr. McDreamy de Bollywood.**

Leah no pudo evitar reír.

**―Si te refieres al Dr. Nadeen, entonces sí.**

Bella mordió su labio antes de hablar.

**― ¿Las cosas han sido extrañas considerando lo que pasó la noche del bautismo de Anthony?**

Antes de que Leah pudiera responder, los ojos de Rosalie se dispararon.

**―Caray, caray, detente ahí. ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?**

Leah se sintió ruborizar. Era mortificante repetirlo, pero finalmente le dio a Rosalie los detalles vergonzosos de lo que sucedió.

**―Mierda, es tan malditamente honorable, ¿no?** ―masculló Rosalie.

**―Sí, lo es** ―respondió Leah abatida.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

**―No hay nada malo con su honor. Es lo que me atrajo de él en primer lugar. Hay tan pocos caballeros en el mundo.**

Antes de que pudiera contenerse, Leah soltó:

**―Pero yo no quería un caballero, quería acostarme con alguien.**

Rosalie sonrió.

**― ¿No es eso lo que queremos todas?**

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

**―Solo cuando empiezo a creer que tus hormonas de embarazada no te han vuelto más ninfomaníaca, vienes y dices algo así** ―gruñó.

Leah giró la pajilla de su Coca de dieta pensativa.

**―Lo que es bizarro es que aunque él debería haber quedado completa y totalmente desinteresado por lo que sucedió esa noche, aún está interesado en mí. Quiero decir, el hombre es asombroso y tiene a la mitad de las mujeres en el hospital persiguiéndolo, y aún me quiere.**

**― ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?** ―preguntó Bella.

**―Está interesado en citas, no en sexo.**

Las cejas de Bella se fruncieron.

**― ¿Pero no acabarías teniendo sexo eventualmente si estuvieran saliendo?**

Leah suspiró.

**―Estamos en un callejón sin salida. Solo quiero sexo, sin cena y películas, y él quiere mostrarme todo un mundo ideal a través de una cita.**

**―Qué romántico de su parte** ―soltó Rosalie, haciendo que Bella le disparara una mirada exasperada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Leah respondió:

**―Básicamente nos quedaremos para siempre en la zona de amigos porque ninguno está dispuesto a ceder.**

**― ¿Realmente te mataría salir con el tipo?** ―preguntó Rosalie. Los ojos de Leah se agrandaron por la sorpresa**―. Quieres decir, tú, de entre toda la gente, ¿me estas alentando a ceder? **―Señaló con el pulgar a Bella―. **Lo esperaría de ella, no de ti **—Rosalie limpió las comisuras de su boca con su servilleta**―. Es solo una cita. No creo que te drogue y arrastre a una capilla de matrimonio**.

**―Ciertamente espero que no.**

**― ¿Entonces, que hay de malo en tener una cena inocente y quizás una película?** ―preguntó Rosalie.

**―Porque no es justo para él. Lo estaría alentando, y creo que podemos acordar que no merece eso.**

**―Exacto** ―afirmó Bella.

Inclinando su cabeza, Rosalie miró pensativa a Leah.

**―Muy en el fondo, te gusta, ¿no?**

Leah puso sus ojos en blanco.

**―Por supuesto. A todas les gusta.**

**―No, realmente te gusta. Te encuentras pensando en él más de lo que deberías. Y casi que deseas que no fueras una obstinada tonta para salir con él. Porque aunque matarías por saber qué tan bien usa su varita, te intriga aún más saber cómo se sentiría ser amada por él.**

Acorralada, Leah solo podía mirar a Rosalie. Había dado en el clavo sobre sus sentimientos. Finalmente, suspiró.

**―Mira, es una situación sin ganancia. Soy estudiante de enfermería. No puedo involucrarme con un titular. No se vería bien en mi expediente. Esa es solo una de las razones por la que no funcionaríamos.**

**―Bien. Sigue diciéndote eso.**

**― ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? **―sugirió Leah.

**― ¿Quién quiere ver una película después de ir al centro comercial? **―preguntó Bella.

**―Oh, no sé si debería estar fuera por tanto tiempo. No quiero aprovecharme de la amabilidad de Edward al cuidar a Seth.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

**―No le importará, estará feliz de hacerlo.**

Mientras Leah elevaba sus cejas con escepticismo, Rosalie resopló.

**―Déjame adivinar, lo sobornaste sexualmente para que te dejara un perfecto sábado, cuidando a dos niños de menos de dos años.**

Un rubor rojo entró en las mejillas de Bella.

**―No sé de qué estás hablando.**

Rosalie rio.

**―Oh, Bells, te atrapamos.** ―Inclinándose adelante, puso sus codos en la mesa, mirando directamente a Bella―. **Así que, ¿qué es? ¿Lencería verde? ¿Una** **mamada? ¿Quizás una mamada mientras usas lencería verde?**

Negándose a mirar a Rosalie, finalmente Bella murmuró:

**―Una mamada en la ducha esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?**

Rosalie rio.

**―Sabía que habías hecho algo. Hmm, eso fue divertido. Como resolver un caso sexual de Clue, fue Bella, en la ducha, con una mamada.**

Leah cubrió sus orejas con sus manos.

**―Ummm, ¿hola? Es de mi tío del que están hablando.**

**―Lo siento, lo siento. Evitaré hacer más comentarios sobre la vida sexual de Edward y Bella.**

**―Gracias** ―replicaron Bella y Leah al unísono.

**― ¿Compras y película, entonces?** ―preguntó Rosalie.

Leah aceptó dudosa.

**―Las culparé a ambas si mi Pio se enfada. **

**―Solo culpa a Bella. Así puede desquitarse con ella después… en el dormitorio.**

Rosalie le guiñó un ojo.

**―En serio, te odio** ―gruñó Bella.

Afortunadamente, llegó la comida y toda la conversación basada en sexo fue olvidada. Al menos por ese momento.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Rozando su frente sudorosa con su mano, Vlad se apoyó contra la puerta de cristal del área de trauma. A medida que la adrenalina comenzaba a disminuir en su sistema, necesitaba apoyarse contra algo duro como soporte. Pese a cuán drenado físicamente se sentía, emocionalmente se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras miraba a través de la habitación a la camilla. En ella, una mujer joven se estaba familiarizando con su hijo recién nacido. Había sido traída solo veinte minutos antes, después de un accidente de auto que la envió a un trabajo de parto prematuro. Los paramédicos la habían traído en el momento más difícil, pero por suerte, llegaron a tiempo al hospital. Debido a que su parto estaba muy avanzado, no se arriesgaron a subirla al piso de Parto y Alumbramiento. En lugar de ello, la habían movido a Urgencias, y Vlad tuvo que trabajar. Realmente fue un momento increíble teniendo en cuenta que solo había asistido en otros tres partos en la historia de su carrera médica. Cada uno era una experiencia que atesoraba.

La mujer lo miró y sonrió.

**—Muchísimas gracias, Dr. Nadeen.**

**—De nada. La llevarán arriba a maternidad en solo pocos minutos.**

Mientras salía de la habitación, se encontró emboscado por Chelsea, una de las enfermeras de turno.

**—Hola. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo hoy el buen doctor?**

La forma de hablar era más como un ronroneo, que era un resumen bastante apropiado puesto que básicamente, actuaba como si fuera una gata en celo siempre que él estaba cerca. Se encogió mientras ella subía su mano por su brazo.

**—Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás?** —preguntó cortésmente.

**—Estoy mejor ahora que te vi**—contestó.

**—Sí, bueno, necesito ir a ver mi próximo caso.**

Sus labios muy pintados hicieron un puchero.

**— ¿Alguna vez vas a querer tomar un trago de nuevo?**

Interiormente, gimió. En un momento de debilidad cuando aún no se recuperaba después de lo que ocurrió con Leah, permitió que lo convenciera de conseguir una bebida después del trabajo. Una vez se convirtió en varias veces, y luego hizo lo impensable. Lo hizo con ella en su auto bajo las descoloridas luces de neón del anuncio del bar. Bueno, que lo hicieran no acababa de resumir el hecho de que ella le había dado una mamada. A pesar de que se comprometió a no dejar que nada de eso sucediera de nuevo, se encontraba caminando en una línea muy fina alrededor de ella cada vez que estaban en el trabajo.

**—Hmm, claro. Tal vez. Las cosas han estado muy ocupadas.**

**—Espero que consigas un poco de tiempo. Realmente, realmente necesito una noche de fiesta contigo otra vez.** —Llegando a su alrededor, Chelsea hizo loimpensable. Le apretó una de sus nalgas. Un jadeo de conmoción detrás de él le hizo dar la vuelta alrededor. De todas las personas en el mundo que podrían haberestado de pie allí, tenía que haber sido Leah.

Vlad se sacudió rápidamente fuera del alcance de Chelsea. Los ojos de Leah sobresalieron ante ellos antes de que apartara su mirada rápidamente. Con su cabeza agachada, empezó a pasarlos. La última cosa en el mundo que necesitaba era que algo fuera incómodo entre ellos. Sin decirle una palabra a Chelsea, Vlad giró e igualó su paso con el de Leah.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo?** —preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros.

**—Nada. Simplemente camino contigo. ¿Eso es un problema?**

Mirando por encima de su hombro a Chelsea, Leah dijo:

**—Parecía que estabas un poco ocupado ahí atrás.**

Con una mueca, dijo:

**—La conversación y el contacto eran indeseados.**

Leah lo miró.

**— ¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?**

La miró con curiosidad.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**—No eres el tipo de hombre que hace demostraciones públicas de afecto... o debería decir de lujuria.**

**— ¿No habíamos ya establecido que no debías tratar de encasillarme? No encajo en ninguna de las casillas preconcebidas en las que has tratado de ponerme.**

**—Hay una casilla en la que permaneces firmemente alojado, y esa es siendo un caballero cuando se trata de mujeres y sexo.**

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía razón sobre él siendo un caballero. Le tocó su brazo, instándola a detenerse.

**—Sí, soy un caballero tanto en público como en privado. Pero permíteme abordar parte de tu suposición. Cuando me comprometo con una mujer y ella está comprometida conmigo, nunca hay un momento en el que rechazaría las demostraciones públicas de afecto o lujuria.**

Los labios de Leah se curvaron en una sonrisa.

**—Así que, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que realmente le agarrarías el trasero en público a tu novia?**

**—Sí, lo haría.** —Mirando a su alrededor, él los encontró felizmente fuera del alcance del oído de nadie—. **Cuando estoy realmente comprometido con una** **mujer, tengo problemas manteniendo mis manos lejos de ella, independientemente** **de dónde estemos.**

**—Eso es bueno saberlo **—respondió, con un guiño.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa tonta que llenaba su rostro mientras ella se apresuraba por el pasillo para unirse con Cinthya. Estaba haciendo progresos con ella, ¿no? Seguramente Leah tenía que ver lo mucho que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él en el hospital y pronto decidirá que quería más. Su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse mientras se preguntaba si estaba engañándose a sí mismo.

Con un resignado suspiro, se dirigió al área de recepción para firmar algunos historiales médicos. Descansó en un taburete y se sumergió en el papeleo, así no tenía que pensar en Leah.

**— ¡Vladimir! **—gritó una voz atravesando la habitación. Levantó su cabeza.

Sin siquiera mirar por encima de su hombro, Vlad sabía a quién pertenecía la voz. Pocas personas en su vida se dirigían a él por su nombre completo, y nadie en el hospital nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

Lentamente, se levantó de su taburete y se giró. Su hermano menor, Dev, avanzaba hacia él con una expresión tormentosa plasmada en su rostro. Como el mayor de sus tres hermanos, siempre sintió la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus dos hermanos y hermana. Mientras Laurent y Kachiri nunca le habían dado ningún problema, Dev, como el niño consentido de la familia, había sido un reto tanto para Vlad como para sus padres.

Después de experimentar la rebelión adolescente y una vida adulta tempranamente caprichosa, se las había arreglado para conseguir controlar sus maneras salvajes cuando tenía veinticinco años. Dev había puesto la mira a una hermosa enfermera de la que Vlad se había hecho amigo cuando todavía era un residente. Mia Martinelli había atravesado por el infierno con un novio abusivo, por lo que Vlad se mostró reacio a emparejarlos. Pero ante la continua insistencia de Dev, Vlad lo arregló. Lo que siguió fue un noviazgo de tres años y luego un compromiso. Mia fue aceptada y amada por toda la familia de Vlad. Y luego Dev fue y lo tiró todo por engañar a Mia. En su desamor, Mia se quedó cerca de Vlad, y él quería que ella fuera feliz, más que nada en el mundo.

A Vlad le hubiera gustado haber estado sorprendido por la visita de su hermano, pero desde que fue llamado para consolar a Mia unos días antes, lo estuvo anticipando. A decir verdad, estaba preparándose para el enfado de su hermano.

**—Hola Dev** —dijo, con una voz tranquila.

Sacudiendo furiosamente su cabeza, Dev dijo:

**—Acabo de recibir un rechazo por un mensaje de Mia. Cuando traté de llamarla de nuevo para exigirle que ella misma me explicara, no podía hablar porque estaba en México con AJ.**

**—Sí, soy consciente de ello.**

Los oscuros ojos de Dev se estrecharon ante la confirmación de Vlad.

**— ¿Así que es cierto que fuiste a hablar con ella?**

**—Sí, lo es.**

**—No puedo creerlo.** —Levantó sus manos frustrado—. **No quería creer** **nada de lo que dijo Mia, especialmente que fuiste tú quien la ayudó a ver que no me debería dar una segunda oportunidad y aceptarme de vuelta, que debería hacer que las cosas funcionaran con AJ.**

**—Todo es cierto. Tú y yo sabemos que Mia nunca mentiría.**

**—Pero, ¿cómo pudiste?** —exigió Dev con voz ahogada.

**—Lo siento, pero tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para Mia.**

Las cejas de Dev se levantaron.

**— ¿Y qué hay de mí? Soy tu puta sangre.**

Con un suspiro, Vlad respondió:

**—Lo siento, mi hermano, pero sangre o no, no podía cruzarme de brazos y dejar que la lastimes de nuevo, ya ha pasado por demasiado.**

**— ¡La amo!** —gritó Dev, lo que causó un shock en varias de las enfermeras que daban vueltas alrededor.

**—Este no es el momento ni el lugar para estar teniendo esta discusión **—gruñó Vlad.

**—No iré a ninguna parte, así que es mejor que empieces a explicarte a ti mismo antes de que realmente empiece una escena.**

Vlad negó con su cabeza.

**—Está bien. ¿Quieres la verdad? Aquí está. Solo piensas que amas a Mia. Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes serle fiel a una mujer.**

**—Podría serlo por Mia.**

**—Ya le fallaste una vez. Ella se merecía lo mejor.**

Dev entrecerró sus ojos.

**— ¿Qué? ¿La estás follando ahora?**

Hizo una mueca ante las duras palabras que eligió su hermano.

**—Por supuesto que no. Nunca hubo nada amoroso entre Mia y yo. Afortunadamente, está de vuelta con el hombre que ama, el padre de su bebé nonato.**

**—Pero la necesito** —insistió Dev, su voz adquiriendo un tono quejumbroso.

**—Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor si sigues adelante. Por encima de todo, hermanito, creo que necesitas hacer un montón de búsqueda del alma y madurar antes de siquiera pensar en meterte en otra relación.**

Los ojos de Dev se agrandaron.

**—Tú... ¡Maldito bastardo!** —gritó.

Vlad se encontraba debatiéndose en llamar a seguridad para sacar a su rebelde hermano cuando fue derribado de su taburete por un gancho de derecha de Dev en su mandíbula. Cayó hacia atrás y chocó contra el suelo. Antes de que Dev hiciera algo como darle una patada cuando se encontraba caído, Leah apareció y se interpuso entre ellos.

**—Creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a seguridad** —exigió.

Vlad se puso en pie mientras Leah entraba en la línea de fuego de Dev. No soportaría si Dev la lastimaba en su enfado solo porque ella se ocupaba de él. Dev miró a Leah con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**— ¿Así que mi hermano necesita algún coño diminuto para defenderlo ahora? Palabras sabias cariño, no pierdas tu tiempo con él. Solo tiene una erección por su esposa muerta.**

Un gruñido profundo estalló en la garganta de Vlad mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermano. Pero nunca lo hizo. En cambio, el puño de Leah se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Dev. El impacto no lo derribó, pero se tambaleó hacia atrás. Incluso mientras ella agitaba su muñeca hacia atrás y adelante por el obvio dolor, Leah se las arregló para gritar:

**—Lárgate. Ahora.**

Dev la miró en un estado de shock mientras se frotaba su mandíbula.

**—Perra loca** —murmuró, antes de salir enojado.

Cuando Leah se volvió hacia él, su expresión ceñuda se desvaneció a una de preocupación.

**— ¡Estás sangrando!** —gritó, corriendo hacia él.

Su mano se acercó para agarrar su mejilla. Sorpresa lo inundó cuando sintió la humedad. Dev debió haberlo golpearlo más duro de lo que pensaba. Deslizó su mandíbula hacia atrás y hacia adelante, provocándole hacer una mueca ante el sonido de un estallido.

**—Ven aquí** —dijo Leah, agarrando su mano.

Comenzó a dirigirlo a una de las Salas de Examinación, pero él se estiró hacia atrás.

**—No necesito todo este escándalo.**

Leah negó con su cabeza.

**—Necesitamos limpiarte.**

Resignándose, la siguió hasta la habitación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontró en la línea opuesta de atención. Se recostó hacia abajo sobre la mesa de examinación.

**—Realmente Leah, esto no es necesario.**

Mientras ella se ocupaba sacando gasas, bolas de algodón, y antiséptico, respondió:

**—Deja de ser un llorón.** —Lo miró por encima del hombro. Ante lo que debía ser su expresión de incredulidad por las palabras que eligió, sonrió—. **Eso es correcto. Solo cállate y déjame cuidarte.**

**—Cuando lo pones de esa manera, ¿cómo no? **—bromeó.

Su risa calentó su corazón. En el fondo, estaba encantado de encontrarla tan atenta con él. Ella, obviamente, se preocupaba realmente por él si insistió en limpiarlo. _¿O simplemente era atenta porque era una buena enfermera? _Pero, luego estaba el hecho de que le dio a Dev un puñetazo por insultarlo. Por supuesto, eso también era mortificante. _¿Significaba eso que cuestionaba su hombría ya que no fue mano a mano con su hermano?_ Dios, qué debía de pensar de él ahora.

Mientras permitía que Leah tratará sus cortes, sus pensamientos se dirigieron al último insulto de Dev. Hizo una mueca sobre Dev aludiendo el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de un fantasma. _¿Era eso lo que detenía a Leah de creer su atracción por ella? ¿Estaba realmente escondiendo su fobia al compromiso detrás de la creencia de que él todavía se encontraba completamente enamorado de su esposa?_

Sus sentimientos lo delataron cuándo Leah preguntó:

**— ¿Estás adolorido?**

**—No, estoy bien.** —Cuando le dio una mirada escéptica, respondió—: **Es más el hecho de que estoy enfadado de lo que estoy lastimado físicamente.**

**—Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso? **—preguntó, mientras con toquecitos aplicaba un poco de antiséptico a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Hizo una mueca cuando el medicamento golpeó la piel herida.

**—Mi hermano está enojado conmigo.**

Leah resopló.

**—No jodas.** —Sostuvo la bola de algodón congelada mientras lo miraba con curiosidad—. **Lo que me pregunto es, ¿qué lo hizo enojar tanto como para** **irrumpir en un hospital, gritarte, y luego darte un puñetazo? Eres la última persona** **en la tierra que imaginaría estando en una pelea.**

**—La razón es tan cliché **—murmuró.

**—Ilumíname** —le instó.

**—Es un niño irritado que no se salió con la suya, está arremetiendo contra mí, porque piensa que es mí culpa.**

**—Escuché el nombre de Mia. ¿Era todo sobre una mujer?**

**—Sí, es por eso que lo llamé cliché. **—Aspiró ásperamente antes de poner al día a Leah sobre todo lo que había ocurrido entre él, Dev, y Mia.

**—Guau** —murmuró cuando terminó.

**—Supongo que eso es todo lo que se puede decir acerca de la situación.**

**—Fuiste muy amable al cuidarla como lo hiciste, quiero decir, tanto con su ex novio abusivo como con Dev.**

Se encogió de hombros.

**— ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Me preocupaba por ella, y quería verla feliz.** —Ante el destelló en los ojos de Leah, se apresuró a añadir—: **No había amor amoroso entre nosotros. Estaba felizmente casado en ese entonces, y ella necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien que fuera fuerte por ella.**

Leah ahuecó su mejilla ilesa en su mano.

**—Realmente eres el hombre más decente que he conocido.**

**—No sé nada de eso** —murmuró.

**—Realmente lo eres.** —Negó con su cabeza—. **No me asombra que las mujeres estén tan locas por ti. Una cosa es que seas bien parecido y un médico inteligente, pero cuando se agrega el hecho de que eres dulce, cariñoso y compasivo, eres como una triple amenaza.** —Giró para lanzar la bola de algodónen el bote de basura.

Los latidos de su corazón palpitaban cada vez más fuerte ante sus palabras mientras estaba sentado impasible e inmóvil. Una parte de él quería despotricar con ella por no verlo como todas las otras mujeres lo hacían. Si ella realmente veía lo que otras no, entonces querría salir con él, _¿no? ¿Por qué no podía ver como de bueno podía ser para ella?_

Cuando Leah se encontró con su tensa mirada, se echó hacia atrás y por un momento vaciló al dejar caer el trozo de gasa en su mano. Rápidamente depositó la manchada con sangre en la basura y luego puso otra.

**—Así que esta chica, Mia, escapó con algún baterista, ¿eh?** —preguntó, claramente tratando de cambiar de tema y aligerar el ambiente en la habitación.

**—No cualquier baterista. Uno famoso en eso.**

**— ¿En serio? ¿Qué banda?**

Vlad ladeó su cabeza mientras trataba de recordar.

**—Algo de train.**

Leah jadeó.

**— ¿No es Runaway Train?**

Él chasqueó sus dedos.

**—Ese es.**

Golpeó su pecho con su mano, los ojos de Leah se agrandaron.

**— ¿Conoces a alguien que conoce a AJ Resendiz?**

Vlad se rio.

**—Supongo que lo hago, si tienes en cuenta que es el prometido de Mia.**

**—Eso es tan loco. Amo esa banda.**

**—Veré si puedo conseguirte un autógrafo.**

Con un chillido, Leah dijo:

**— ¿En serio? Eso sería increíble.**

**—Lo que sea por la mujer que está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por mí.**

Leah rio

**—No fue nada.**

**— ¿Qué pasa con tu mano?**

**—No voy a mentir. Duele. Olvidé un poco lo que se sentía darle un puñetazo a alguien.**

Vlad no pudo evitar que sus cejas se elevaran por la sorpresa.

**— ¿Terminaste en un montón de peleas?**

Sonrió.

**—No soy exactamente material de Artes Marciales Mixtas, ¿cierto? **—Cuando se limitó a mover su cabeza, respondió—: **Pude haber lanzado un par de golpes en mis primeros días de fiesta de la universidad cuando un chico sobrepasaba sus límites.**

Con una sonrisa, Vlad dijo:

**—Bien por ti.**

**—Sí, mi papá fue muy intenso enseñándome movimientos de defensa personal. Ya sabes, siendo ex-militar.**

A Vlad no podía dejar de gustarle la fuerza y coraje de Leah. No había conocido a muchas mujeres como ella. En su mundo, las mujeres eran criadas para ser recatadas y obedientes. A pesar de que Shioban decidida, nunca habría soñado con lanzar un puñetazo para defenderlo en contra de Dev. Pero Leah, era tan refrescante con su capacidad de valerse por sí misma y por otros, expresar su opinión si era buena o mala.

**—Habrías hecho sentir muy orgulloso a tu padre hoy.**

**—Gracias. Estoy segura de que más tarde, cuando mis nudillos estén llenos de moretones querrá saber por qué.**

**—Lo siento mucho.** —Tomó su mano entre las suyas antes de llevarla a sus labios—. **Aquí hay un beso para hacer desaparecer cualquier moretón.**

Le dio una sonrisa burlona.

**— ¿Esa es la mejor medicina que puedes hacer Dr. Nadeen? **

Su mente se volvió salvaje con las ilícitas imágenes de toda la _"medicina" y "curación"_ que podía darle. Un beso casto para aliviar su dolor era lo único que realmente podía ofrecerle. Su localizador sonó antes de que pudiera responder.

**—Mejor me voy.** —Saltó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. A medida que su mano se cernía sobre la perilla de la puerta, había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Pero, finalmente, solo dijo—: **Gracias de nuevo por cuidarme.**

**—De nada.**

**—Y probablemente deberías poner hielo en tu mano durante tu descanso esta noche.**

**—Sí, señor **—respondió, con un saludo burlón.

Negó con su cabeza hacia ella con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

**Tenia mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, no tengo perdón. Acabo de terminar de editar el capitulo, espero que no haya ninguna falta de ortografía. Si la hay Disculpen.**

**Enjoy the Chapter (=**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Katie Ashley, los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

_Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez la de Vladimir que sale en la Proposición, es necesario que la lean para que entiendan algunas cosas, al igual que es necesario que lean la Fiesta y la Propuesta porque si no no entenderan nada.¿Capisci?_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Los días se fundieron en semanas mientras Leah se sumergía en sus prácticas. Cada día se encontraba con un nuevo reto para conquistar. No se había imaginado lo difícil que iba a ser, o lo cansada que estaría, casi todas las noches, cuando se metía en la cama. Pero era un agotamiento emocionante, porque estaba haciendo lo que sentía que estaba llamada a hacer.

Cada día, pasaba más y más tiempo con Vlad. Le encantaba trabajar en los casos junto a él. Tenía los mejores modales a la cabeza entre todos los residentes e internos. Los pacientes, tanto jóvenes como mayores, lo adoraban. Y cuanto más estaba con él, también Leah comenzaba a adorarlo cada vez más.

Ella acababa de salir de una Sala de Examinación, donde había cautivado a un niño, para que finalmente los dejara hacer las pruebas que necesitaban, cuando Cinthya le hizo señas desde el pasillo. Después de apresurarse para unirse a Cinthya, Leah rápidamente estuvo dentro de una de las Salas de Trauma. Inmediatamente, todo su cuerpo cambió mientras se preparaba a sí misma para lo que podría enfrentarse.

**—Mujer, de treinta, accidente de tráfico** —comenzó el paramédico antes de recitar sus signos vitales y otras informaciones. Después de que Leah absorbió la información, se volvió hacia la paciente.

**—Hola, soy Leah. Voy a colocarte la intravenosa.**

La mujer le dio a Leah una débil sonrisa.

**—Yo soy Mary.**

**—Creo que sería un error decir que es un placer conocerte, ¿eh?** —dijo

Leah, tratando de hablar con la mayor normalidad que pudo, para poner a la paciente más tranquila.

**—Sí, supongo que sí** —respondió Mary.

Cuando Leah agarró el brazo de María para encontrar un lugar para la aguja, Mary hizo una mueca.

**—Auch.**

Mientras Leah contemplaba el antebrazo, negó con la cabeza.

**—Parece que tienes una quebradura allí.**

**— ¿Mi brazo está roto?** —le preguntó Mary en estado de pánico.

**—No lo sabremos hasta que te hagas una radiografía. Voy a probar esta vena de aquí en tu muñeca.** —La aguja se deslizó fácilmente en la vena y Leahcomenzó la intravenosa.

Vlad apareció entonces en la puerta. Le sonrió a Mary en la camilla.

**—Hola, Mary, soy el Dr. Nadeen. ¿Tengo entendido que tuviste un pequeño accidente hoy?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**—Ese auto salió de la nada y me golpeó de frente.**

**—Lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué no empezamos con que me digas dónde te duele?**

**—Mi pecho** —dijo, con una mueca.

Vlad apartó la bata de hospital.

**— ¿Estabas usando el cinturón de seguridad?**

**—Sí, siempre lo hago.**

**—Por el polvo en tu cabello, ¿puedo asumir que la bolsa de aire se abrió?**

**—Sí, lo hizo.**

**— ¿Esto te duele?** —le preguntó, pasando sus dedos por una quemadura de color rojo furioso.

Comenzaba en su cuello y cruzaba sobre su pecho. Parte estaba oculta por los muchos cables que venían del monitor cardiaco.

**—Sí.**

**—Parece que el cinturón de seguridad y la bolsa de aire te hicieron mucho daño.**

Mary se estremeció.

**—Pensé que se suponía que me ayudaba, que no me haría daño.**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Confía en mí. Es mucho mejor una quemadura, que si no lo hubieras estado usando**. —Después mirando a los monitores a los que Mary estaba conectada, se volvió hacia Leah—. **La presión arterial es baja. Vamos a administrarle algo de sangre para levantarla.**

Leah asintió. Después de revisar la historia clínica de Mary por su tipo de sangre, agarró una bolsa de los refrigeradores. Cambiando lugares con Vlad, puso otra intravenosa en el hueco del codo derecho de Mary.

**—Además de tu pecho, ¿te duele en otro sitio?** —preguntó Vlad, después de terminar de escuchar su corazón y pulmones.

**—Mi estómago.**

El aliento de Leah se contuvo. Nunca era bueno para un paciente de un accidente de auto tener dolores de estómago. Por lo general significaba hemorragia, lo que también podría atribuir a la presión arterial baja.

Presionando el abdomen de Mary, Vlad preguntó:

**— ¿Esto duele?**

**—No.**

**— ¿Aquí?**

**—No.**

**— ¿Qué hay de aquí?**

Un grito salió de la cama. Las cejas de Vlad se levantaron con preocupación.

**—Voy a hacer una ecografía rápida, Mary. Quiero ver lo que está causando el dolor.**

**—Está bien.**

Leah sacó la máquina hacia la cabecera del paciente. Roció el gel en el estómago de Mary, y luego Vlad empezó a pasar el ultrasonido sobre la piel.

**—Me siento un poco mareada, también** —dijo Mary, en voz baja.

Vlad y Leah intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de que él guardara la máquina de ultrasonido. Girándose a Cinthya, dijo:

**—Llama a Cirugía. Tiene el bazo roto.**

Después de empujar el freno de la camilla, Vlad la sacó fuera de la Sala de Trauma y se dirigió por el pasillo.

**—Ve con él** —instruyó Cinthya, mientras sostenía el teléfono.

Leah fue corriendo por el pasillo para alcanzar a Vlad. Él golpeó los botones en el ascensor antes de mirar hacia abajo a Mary.

**—Quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a llevarte a Cirugía y luego estarás como nueva.**

**— ¿Está seguro?** —preguntó.

Sin dudarlo, Vlad respondió:

**—Sí, pero tienes que quedarte conmigo.**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Mientras Leah ayudaba a Vlad a empujar la camilla dentro, Mary le preguntó:

**— ¿Encendió más luces?**

Leah arrugó el ceño con preocupación mientras miraba a Vlad.

**—Estamos entrando en el ascensor que te llevará al quirófano para la cirugía** —respondió ella.

**—Pero es tan brillante** —susurró Mary antes de cerrar los ojos. Su cabeza cayó hacia el lado mientras las alarmas de los monitores comenzaban a chirriar en los oídos de Leah.

**— ¡Maldita sea, está colapsando!** —gritó Vlad.

Helado miedo aguijoneó desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Leah hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. Un paciente colapsaba en el ascensor sin el carrito de descargas. _¿Qué demonios se supone que se debe hacer?_

**—Baja la camilla** —ordenó Vlad.

Las temblorosas manos de Leah dieron a tientas con la palanca. Una vez que estuvo horizontal, Vlad llevó las manos al pecho de Mary y comenzó las compresiones. Sin tener que decirle, Leah se inclinó, pellizcó la nariz de Mary, y comenzó a respirar en su boca. Ellos trabajaban en perfecta sincronización.

**— ¡Quédate conmigo, Mary!** —ladró Vlad, mientras sus manos bombeaban a un ritmo maníaco arriba y hacia abajo en el pecho de Mary.

Al levantar la mirada de su respiración, Leah miró los monitores.

**—No hay pulso.**

Cuando Vlad no respondió, siguió haciendo ciclos de respiración. Cuando el sabor de algo cálido encontró sus labios, ella se echó hacia atrás. La sangre manaba de la boca de Mary.

**—Hay más daño que el bazo. Está sangrando de la boca.** —Vlad ni siquiera reconoció su comentario—. **El cinturón de seguridad y la bolsa de aire podrían** **haber causado un desgarro de aorta también. No hay nada que podamos hacer.**

En lugar de ello, se mantuvo con sus compresiones. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Leah contempló las caras expectantes del equipo quirúrgico. Cuando un médico se acercó, ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Se ha ido.**

Vlad gruñó a través de ella.

**—No, no lo hizo. Tenemos que seguir intentándolo. Consigue un carro.**

El médico miró las estadísticas en los monitores.

**—No creo que vaya a ayudar.**

Señalando con la cabeza hacia arriba de Mary, Vlad gruñó:

**— ¡Consigue el maldito carro!**

Mientras una de las enfermeras se alejaba, otras dos sacaron la camilla del ascensor. Leah dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose impotente en cuanto a qué hacer.

Una vez que el carro llegó, Vlad rasgó el vestido de Mary.

**—Carga de 260 joules.** —Frotó las paletas juntas—. **¡Despejen!**

El pecho de Mary se sacudió en la camilla por la fuerza de la electricidad. Leah no tuvo necesidad de mirar los monitores. El corazón estaba en una línea plana.

**—Carga de 360 joules.** —Leah cerró los ojos cuando Vlad administró el segundo choque—. **¡Maldita sea, Shioban, no me hagas esto! ¡Trata por mí!**

Leah no pudo contener el grito que se le escapó, al oír a Vlad llamar a Mary por el nombre de su difunta esposa. Antes de que Vlad pudiera hacer otra carga, uno de los cirujanos dio un paso adelante. Después que se quitó la máscara, y puso la mano en la espalda de Vlad.

**—Di la hora de la muerte.**

Derrotado, Vlad dejó caer la cabeza. Lentamente, se echó hacia atrás de la camilla. Una enfermera tomó las paletas de él y las puso en el carro.

**—Voy a notificar a la familia** —murmuró Vlad.

El cirujano negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a Leah.

**—Consiga a un residente para hacer eso. Nadeen, ve a tomar un respiro, amigo.**

**—Se merecen hablar con el médico que estaba con ella cuando murió.**

**—No tienes que hacer esto.**

Vlad pasó lejos del cirujano y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Leah sabía que era inútil discutir con él o tratar de que uno de los residentes tomara su lugar. No sabía si debía tratar de ir con él o no. Lamentó su decisión cuando él se volvió hacia ella en el ascensor. Su expresión era terriblemente rota. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, su corazón sufrió por él. Sabía que cualquier médico odiaba perder un paciente, especialmente uno joven, pero esto era mucho más profundo que eso. Por su comportamiento, Leah sabía que la muerte de Mary había expuesto que la llaga en Vlad, después de dos años aún no había sanado. De alguna manera había visto a su mujer en Mary, y una vez más, no fue capaz de salvarla.

Después de que acompañara el cuerpo de Mary al piso de arriba, a esperar a la casa funeraria, Leah fue en busca de Vlad. No pudo encontrarlo en ninguna de las Salas de Examinación, ni en la Sala de Descanso o Comida de los médicos.

Finalmente, fue a Cinthya en busca de respuestas.

**— ¿Viste a dónde fue el Dr. Nadeen?**

Cinthya le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

**—Probablemente lo encontrarás en la azotea.**

Las cejas de Leah se dispararon por la sorpresa.

**— ¿En la azotea?**

Cinthya asintió.

**—Cada vez que tiene un día realmente malo acerca de su esposa** ―contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que podría haber dicho demasiado.

Al pensar en el dolor de Vlad, el pecho de Leah se apretó en agonía. Era un hombre demasiado bueno para tener que sufrir como lo hacía.

**— ¿Así que sube a la azotea?** ―terminó Leah por Cinthya.

**—A él le gusta estar solo para aclarar su cabeza. Aunque ninguno de nosotros diría nada, por lo general termina haciendo otro turno para compensar el tiempo que se ha ido.**

Por supuesto Vlad haría algo así. Era honorable en cada momento de su vida, incluso después de un inmenso dolor. Aunque sabía que probablemente quería y necesitaba estar solo, Leah quería ver cómo estaba. No podía soportar el pensamiento de que sufriera tanto.

**—Uhm, si te parece bien, creo que voy a seguir adelante y tomar mi descanso de la cena.**

**—Por supuesto, cariño. Adelante.**

Cinthya le dirigió una mirada de complicidad antes de asentir.

Leah sonrió antes de pasar junto a Cinthya. Pasó por alto la Sala de Descanso donde estaba su bolso. En cambio, siguió caminando. Después de un paseo brioso por el pasillo, llegó a la escalera de Solo Personal Autorizado. No se atrevía a usar el hueco del ascensor, donde los pacientes con traumatismos eran trasladados por el helicóptero. Sin dudarlo, Leah pasó su tarjeta de acceso. Cuando el bloqueo chasqueó, abrió la puerta y empezó a subir la escalera. Estaba sin aliento cuando llegó a la parte superior. Con cautela, su mano se cernió sobre el pomo de la puerta.

No podía dejar de preguntarse qué podría encontrar en el otro lado. ¿Podría ser un Vlad con un desastre emocional? ¿Estaría enojado de que interrumpiera su duelo privado? Sacudiendo los pensamientos de su cabeza, abrió la puerta. Cuando salió a la azotea, el aire se hizo más frío. Una brisa ondulaba su bata. Su mirada giró frenéticamente hasta que lo encontró. Vlad estaba situado en el borde del techo. Su habitual postura recta estaba desplomada, sus anchos hombros caídos. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, su mirada parecía fija hacia el frente, hacia el cielo nocturno. Para colmo de males, las nubes cubrían las estrellas, cubriendo todo en la oscuridad.

Tentativamente, se dirigió hacia él.

**—Oye** —dijo en voz baja.

Él se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Su corazón se encogió al ver las lágrimas chispeantes en sus ojos. Incluso en la oscuridad, pudo ver un color rojo sangre en sus mejillas. Sus manos rápidamente se deslizaron para quitarse la humedad de sus ojos.

**—Hola** —respondió finalmente con un susurro ronco.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, Leah dio un paso hacia delante para cerrar la brecha entre ellos.

**— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?** —preguntó.

**—Cinthya me lo dijo.**

**—Hmm.**

Incapaz de detenerse, ella extendió la mano para tocarle el brazo.

**—Lo siento mucho, Vlad.**

**—No es necesario.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Sí, lo es. Estás sufriendo... has estado sufriendo. No puedo dejar de sentir pena por lo que estás pasando.**

Sus generalmente cálidos ojos adquirieron una mirada fría.

**—Estabas en ese ascensor, también. Tienes todo el derecho a estar emocional. Tal vez deberías estar más preocupada de por qué no estás llorando.**

**—No** —murmuró.

**— ¿No qué?**

**—No trates de ocultar tu dolor siendo alguien que no eres o señalando con el dedo a los demás. Ese no eres tú, y no me puedes engañar.**

Con un suspiro irregular, Vlad pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro y ondulado.

**—Lo siento. Eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.**

**—Está bien.**

**—No, está…** —Ella lo hizo callar poniendo su mano para cubrir sus labios.

Cuando retiró la mano, suspiró.

**—Habla conmigo** —declaró Leah.

Las nubes por encima de ellos se abrieron, provocando que cayera una ligera llovizna.

**—La muerte de un paciente nunca es fácil. Cualquier médico que valga la pena, o una enfermera para el caso, debe poseer compasión. Entonces es inevitable que la misma compasión que posees se vuelva en tu contra, que incluso te pueda paralizar. Cuando llega la muerte, no puedes dejar de sentir la vida que se ha perdido y a los miembros de la familia que dejaron atrás. **—Su voz se ahogó, y Leah se irguió aún más cerca de él. Sabía que su última declaración tenía un significado personal para él.

**— ¿Qué le ocurrió exactamente a tu esposa?** —cuestionó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Vlad se cerraron.

**—Shioban tenía un problema de coagulación sanguínea sin diagnosticar. Era adoptada, por lo que no sabía nada sobre su historia familiar. Siempre había estado en perfecto estado de salud, rara vez iba al médico por un resfriado. Y después de estar casados durante tres años, decidimos que era el momento de tener un bebé.**

Cuando Vlad permaneció en silencio, Leah preguntó tentativamente:

**— ¿Murió en el parto?**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—No, nunca llegamos tan lejos. Durante más de un año tratamos de que quedara embarazada por nuestra cuenta, y no sucedió. Así que nos recomendaron una clínica de fertilidad. Una vez que el proceso de Inseminación Artificial no funcionó, comenzamos con la Fecundación In Vitro.** —Un suspiro roto salió de lo más profundo de su pecho—. **Todo el proceso fue físicamente complicado y luego emocionalmente consumiente para los dos, pero especialmente para Shioban.** —Él lamiró a los ojos—. **Se culpaba ya que la prueba reveló que todo estaba bien para mí. A pesar de que fue etiquetado como "infertilidad no específica", sentía que todo era culpa de ella.**

**—Dios bendiga su corazón** —murmuró Leah, mientras su corazón estaba con una mujer que nunca había conocido.

Quedar embarazada había sido tan fácil para ella. Aunque no necesariamente esperaba a Seth, nunca había sido un no vio devastarse a la hermana de su padre. Aunque su tía era ahora una feliz y cariñosa madre, de dos niñas adoptadas, conocía el esfuerzo emocional que le había llevado, no quedar embarazada. Leah misma, una vez había sido el destinatario deseado a sus ojos. Pero sabía lo que hacía la infertilidad a una mujer cuando ella de ese dolor, por no tener hijos de su tía, cuando ella había anunciado su embarazo con Seth.

Aún sin respuestas en cuanto a cómo había muerto Shioban, Leah apretó a Vlad por más.

**— ¿Y qué pasó con la Fecundación In Vitro?**

**—Ella quedó embarazada en la primera transferencia solo para abortar tres semanas después. Acabábamos de atravesar otra transferencia cuando murió.** —Lamanzana de Adán de Vlad se balanceaba de arriba a abajo, mientas tragaba solo podía imaginar, que él estaba tratando de mantener sus emociones bajocontrol. Por último, habló de nuevo—: **Tuvo una embolia, muy probablemente provocada por la medicación para la fertilidad. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando escuché algo estrellarse en el dormitorio.** —Lágrimas seagruparon en sus ojos—. **Cuando la llamé por su nombre y no me respondió, corrí de nuevo hacia ella. Estaba desplomada en el suelo del dormitorio. Después de llamar al 911, le hice resucitaciones una y otra vez, pero nunca pude revivirla.**

**—Oh Vlad **—murmuró Leah. El peso de su dolor era tan fuerte que incluso le resultaba difícil respirar.

Sin mirarla, continuó viendo al frente.

**—Por lo que dijo el médico forense, tengo un poco de paz al saber que no sufrió, que se fue rápidamente y sin ningún temor o dolor. Un minuto ella se estaba preparando para el trabajo, y al siguiente se había ido.**

**—Es cierto que hay un poco de paz, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella no sabía que iba a morir. A veces no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser para los pacientes terminales.** —Ella se estremeció—. **Cuando uno se pregunta todos los días sí es el último, cuando tienes que pensar en todo lo que vas a perder. **

**—Sí, eso es verdad** —dijo, en un susurro. Cuando por fin se volvió hacia ella, le dio una sonrisa triste**—. Ya han pasado dos años. Cada vez que creo que lo he superado, que he sido capaz de comprimir mi dolor, llega un caso y me deja de rodillas.**

**—Lo siento mucho** —murmuró Leah, llevando su mano a su mejilla. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Su cabeza se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se encontraron**—. Tienes que recordar que sin importar qué, lo que le pasó a tu** **esposa, y a Mary, no fue tu culpa. No eras responsable. Necesitas seguir viviendo.** **Estás vivo. **—Inclinando su cabeza, miró a los ojos de color marrón oscuro—. **Estás vivo** —repitió.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Sus párpados se agitaron para mantener la humedad fuera de sus ojos mientras lo miraba. Su boca se cernía al lado de la de ella, su aliento calentaba su mejilla. Ella apenas podía respirar en ese momento. Era como que cada molécula de su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo. En silencio, le rogó a sus ojos para que la besara.

Y luego, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, él deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella. No era la primera vez que lo había besado, solo era la primera vez que estaba sobria y lo había besado. Ahora sus sentidos estaban agudizados, y pudo experimentar exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Sus labios eran tiernos y suaves, al principio, y luego cambiaron a desesperados y exigentes. Era como si estuviera respirando con cada roce de sus labios y cada caricia de su lengua, como para demostrarse a sí mismo que realmente estaba vivo. Su lengua bailó a lo largo de la de ella, lo que la hizo gemir. Él llevó las manos a su rostro, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su pecho, tirando de él hacia ella.

Gotas de lluvia cayeron por su cabeza y corrieron por sus mejillas mientras la bata blanca de Vlad se humedecía mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda. Ella se dio cuenta, en una vertiginosa ráfaga, que ningún hombre la había besado así antes. Esto era como hacer el amor con la boca, y no quería que terminara. Cuando Vlad arrancó finalmente sus labios de los de ella, las respiraciones de Leah llegaron agitadas. Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente a los suyos. Su expresión se volvió de lujuria a angustia. Él negó con la cabeza.

**—Lo siento.**

**—Vlad, no tienes que…**

Él levantó la mano.

**—Por favor, solo vete.** —Se apartó de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Indecisa, Leah no sabía si debía discutir con él y quedarse o irse—. **Por favor** —susurró.

Con el corazón aun latiendo salvajemente por su apasionado beso en la boca, se dio la vuelta y huyó. Mientas bajaba las escaleras, sus emociones iban y venían, se sentía como un reloj al que le habían dado demasiado cuerda. Después de pasar de nuevo a través de la puerta, Cinthya se reunió con ella en el pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la apariencia de Leah.

**—Yo, eh, salí en mi hora de la cena, y empezó a llover** —mintió Leah.

**—La próxima vez tienes que acordarte de tu** **paraguas **—respondió Cinthya.

Leah asintió.

**—Sí, lo haré.**

**— ¿Por qué no te vas a la Sala de Descanso? Hay un secador de cabello debajo del lavabo. Cuando termines de secarte, realmente podrías necesitarte en el gabinete de suministros, haciendo inventario. Parece que siempre nos quedamos sin casi todo a la vez.**

**—Claro. Puedo hacer eso. **—Cuando Leah se volvió para irse por el pasillo, Cinthya extendió la mano y la agarró del brazo.

**— ¿Está bien?**

Leah se mordió el labio para evitar que una risa histérica se le escapara. _¿Estaba bien Vlad? ¿Estaba bien ella? ¿Quién diablos sabía?_ En un momento había estado llorando por su esposa y por perder a un paciente, y al siguiente la pasión líquida goteaba de sus labios. Independientemente de su latigazo emocional había experimentado lo mismo. Ahora ella se encontraba con ganas de más, cuando no debería. Pero no era solo el beso lo que quería, quería todo de él, y no solo por el sexo.

**—No, no lo está. Supongo que está tratando de aceptar la pérdida, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, lo mejor que puede** —respondió finalmente.

Cinthya asintió en reconocimiento. Cuando Leah sintió que estaba libre de cualquier cuestionamiento, corrió por el pasillo hasta la Sala de Descanso. Afortunadamente, la encontró vacía. Después de agarrar un cepillo de su bolso, fue hasta el lavabo para tomar el secador de cabello. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo, vio un lío desaliñado. Prácticamente estaba pálida con excepción de sus labios. Ellos estaban hinchados y de color rojo brillante por los besos de Vlad. Su dedo se acercó para trazar su labio inferior. Mientras los recuerdos de sus besos llenaban su mente, trató desesperadamente de pensar en otra cosa.

Al final, había subido a la azotea para salvar a Vlad de alguna manera, y en su lugar, se había perdido a sí misma en él y sus emociones.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

A regañadieantes Vlad observó alejarse a Leah. Maldijo en voz baja mientras desaparecía en el hueco de la escalera. ¿Cuál era su problema? La mujer simplemente lo había reconfortado, y había permitido que su libido se hiciera cargo. Él le había prometido mantener las distancias. Independientemente del coqueteo y la facilidad para bromear entre ellos, había mantenido las cosas profesionalmente. Ahora probablemente se sentía atrapada y acosada por él. Ella trató de hablar con él sobre esto, y él la había rechazado.

Se paseó por la azotea mientras la lluvia que le había empapado hasta los huesos comenzaba a disiparse. Su mente era un choque de pensamientos y emociones. Una voz sostenía una y otra vez que Leah había querido que la besara, que la mirada en sus ojos le dijo la verdad. Pero a Vlad le preocupaba que en su agonía hubiera leído mal las señales que pueden o no haber sido dadas. Al final, había hecho una terrible situación aún peor por no ser capaz de controlar sus sentimientos por Leah.

Con un gruñido frustrado, se dio cuenta de que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella. Tenía que disculparse. Lanzando una última mirada sobre el horizonte, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Después de golpear los escalones, buscó en el pasillo por señales de Leah. Cuando vio a Cinthya, se sorprendió de no ver a Leah con ella.

**― ¿Dónde está Leah?** —preguntó.

**―Oh, ya que estamos un poco lentos esta noche, le pedí fuera a trabajar al gabinete de suministros. Estamos detrás del inventario y catalogación.**

**―Ya veo.**

Cinthya lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

**―Está empapado.**

**―Está lloviendo afuera.**

**―Eso he oído **―dijo ella a sabiendas.

**― ¿Qué significa eso?** ―preguntó.

Ella agitó la mano.

**―Nada. ¿Por qué no nos hace un favor y se quita esa ropa mojada? La última cosa que necesitamos es que se enferme.**

Vlad sabía que era inútil discutir con ella. En cambio, metió la cola entre las piernas y se dirigió a la Sala de Médicos. Tomó un par de pantalones y camisa limpios de su casillero. Después de que se deslizó en una nueva bata blanca, caminó por el pasillo hasta el gabinete de medicinas. Después de deslizar su tarjeta-llave, entró en la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Leah se dio la vuelta, mirándolo expectante. Ahora que estaba frente a ella, no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Había estado en una sobrecarga emocional en la azotea, y las cosas se habían intensificado con demasiada rapidez.

**―Mira, solo quiero decir lo mucho que siento haberte besado.**

**―Bueno, yo no **―contestó con total naturalidad.

El cuello de Vlad se tensó en estado de shock. Su respuesta no era lo que esperaba en absoluto. Se había imaginado que podría estar aliviada o incluso avergonzada, pero no se había imaginado que no se arrepentiría.

Se aclaró la garganta.

**―En cualquier caso, no debería haberlo hecho. Yo estaba en una posición emocionalmente vulnerable, y estabas solamente tratando de consolarme. Nada más.** ―Sus palabras fueron más por su propio bien que el de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**―El hecho de que te estaba consolando, no significa que no quería que me besaras. Que _todavía _no quiero besarte otra vez.**

Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión.

**―Pero tú…**

**―Vlad, te he querido desde la noche del bautismo de Anthony. Pero me rechazaste entonces, y todavía lo haces.**

Aunque su corazón quería remontarse al momento de su admisión de quererlo, la realidad de sus palabras hizo que su pecho se apretara en su lugar.

**―Sexualmente. Solo me quieres sexualmente.**

**―Sí.**

Debería haberse sentido halagado de que una mujer joven y sexy como Leah lo deseara. Pero no lo hacía. La mitad de las mujeres en el hospital estarían dispuestas a arrastrarlo a la habitación de un paciente vacía para una follada rápida y sucia. Pero eso no es lo que era. Nunca había sido así con las mujeres, y no veía cómo podría ser posible que cambiara. Todo lo que quería era que ella viera realmente lo bueno que podía ser para ella. Qué tan buenos serían el uno para el otro. Pensó que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo momentos antes y después de que él la besó. Pero ahora parecía que era una vez más, solo lujuria.

A pesar de que probablemente era inútil, no podía dejar de exponer todo lo que había de nuevo.

**―Pero cuando estábamos en la azotea, ¿no hubo un momento en el que quisieras más de mí que solo sexo?** ―Se lamió los labios y dio un paso hacia ella―. **¿Solo un segundo donde podías imaginar tu vida conmigo en ella?**

Leah lo miró fijamente, con una expresión contemplativa. Por un breve momento, por su vacilación Vlad pensó que había cambiado de opinión acerca de él. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

**― ¿Cuántas veces vas a hacer que te lastime con esto? Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Vlad. Los dos sabemos eso. Te voy a recordar de nuevo algunas de las razones por las que no soy la indicada para ti. Tengo veinticinco y tú treinta y siete. Quieres una esposa, y yo no estoy preparada para casarme.**

Sus palabras cortaron en su pecho del mismo como si hubiera puesto una cuchilla afilada sobre él.

Ella pudo haber tenido que repetirse a sí misma en esta ocasión, pero él se dio cuenta de la finalidad de sus palabras. Y entonces una idea lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que se estremeció, un verdadero momento de la bombilla y la epifanía. Solo había una manera de que fuera a llegar a tener a su dulce Leah, y esa era si se daba a ella. Tendría que convertirse en otra persona para ella, aunque fuera solo por un rato. Él podía distraerla con el sexo que ella tanto deseaba y pedía, pero al mismo tiempo, haría que se enamorara de él. Podría funcionar.

Tenía que.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia ella, le preguntó:

**―Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo de una vez por todas. Me dejarías... **―Hizo una pausa, luchando contra el conflicto dentro de sí mismo para decir loque necesitaba. Él tomó una respiración entrecortada―. **¿Me dejarías follarte pero no amarte?**

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su elección de palabras.

**― ¿Qué te pasa?**

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sintiéndose ligeramente poderoso en el momento del Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Hyde.

**―Solo he hecho una simple pregunta.**

Ella resopló con exasperación.

**―Sí, sobre...** ―Tragó saliva―. **Follar, de todas las cosas.**

**―Sí.**

Leah sacudió la cabeza violentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

**―Apenas puedo reconocerte al oírte decir la palabra, mucho menos el hacer eso.**

**―No me puedes imaginar…**

Ella levantó la mano.

**―Tú no eres el tipo de hombre de folladas** ―replicó ella.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, él respondió:

**― ¿En serio? ¿Soy demasiado agradable como hombre?**

**―Algo por el estilo.**

**―Soy un hombre, Leah. Todos tenemos necesidades. ¿No es follar una de ellas?**

Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente ante sus palabras. Se lamió los labios antes de responder:

**―De-deja de decir esa palabra… ese no eres tú.**

**― ¿Por lo tanto, no follo? No me digas que piensas que soy totalmente asexual, que no puedes imaginarme follando a una mujer... follándote. **―Se acercóa ella**―. Los dos sabemos a ciencia cierta que no querías nada más que follarme la noche del bautismo de Anthony. Dada la oportunidad en este momento, me dejarías desnudarte y follarte contra el gabinete de medicinas.**

A medida que su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, ella dio un paso atrás de él, chocando contra el mostrador.

**―Pero tú no dices cosas como esas. Eres refinado. Eres un caballero**―susurró.

**―Puede haber pasado un tiempo, pero incluso un caballero como yo disfruta de follar.** ―Él cerró la distancia entre ellos.

**― ¿Qué estás haciendo?** ―susurró.

**―Te voy a dar lo que quieres.**

**― ¿Vas a hacerlo?**

**―Sí, ¿por qué no?** ―Mientras bajaba la cabeza, su boca se movía sobre la de ella―. **Si de verdad quieres que te tome, entonces bésame.**

Sin dudarlo un instante, Leah estrelló sus labios contra los suyos. El beso fue duro y buscaba más desesperadamente. Como su lengua empujó dentro de su boca, su mano llegó a su pecho. Tiernamente, él ahuecó la carne, sintiendo el peso completo en su mano. Insatisfecho con la falta de contacto, apartó la mano y la deslizó por debajo de la parte superior de Leah. Por encima de su sujetador, amasó su pecho, sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse bajo su toque. Sintió su erección crecer ante el sonido de su gemido. No quería nada más que quitarle toda la ropa y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

La boca de Leah se desprendió de él, y ella lo miró con los ojos entornados.

**― ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos encuentra?**

**―Voy a cerrar la puerta** ―respondió. De mala gana, se apartó de ella para caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Después de girar la cerradura, se aseguró de empujar una caja en frente de ella también. Tendrían suficiente advertencia si alguien fuera a tratar de usar su tarjeta para entrar.

Con las manos sobre sus hombros, la condujo detrás de una de las estanterías del suelo al techo, ocultándolos aún más lejos de posibles miradas indiscretas.

**―Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?** ―preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**―Creo que estabas familiarizándote con la segunda base.**

**―Sí, ahora me acuerdo.** ―En vez de sus manos regresando a sus senos, él la atrajo hacia sí a ras contra él.

A medida que sus labios encontraban los de ella, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Agarró los globos de su culo y apretó, haciendo que Leah gimiera en su boca. Sus manos se apoderaron de su carne, instándola hacia arriba. Poniéndose de puntillas, le permitió izarla hasta levantarse. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. Una vez que la hubo asegurado contra él, los embistió de nuevo, hasta que se toparon con la pared. Él apretó la pelvis en su núcleo, dejándola sentir lo mucho que realmente la deseaba.

**―Mmm** ―murmuró, mientras seguía frotándose contra ella.

Una de sus manos abandonó su hombro y se deslizó por la espalda para apretar su culo. Sus dedos le sacudieron el cabello hacia atrás, tirando de sus labios separándolos de los suyos. Él la miró a los ojos bajo sus pesados párpados antes de que su boca bajara a su cuello. Su lengua se deslizó hasta la yugular, sintiendo su pulso acelerado.

**― ¿Así que me dejarás entrar en tu cuerpo, pero no en tu corazón? **―exigió.

**―Sí. Por favor Vlad.**

Ahora que la tenía justo donde la quería, era el momento de poner su plan en marcha.

**―Si te doy un orgasmo, tendrás que ir a una cita conmigo.**

Sus ojos se abrieron a través de sus jadeos.

**―No puedes estar hablando en serio.**

**―Oh, pero lo hago. Dar y recibir, Leah. Yo te doy lo que quieres… **―sedetuvo en sus embestidas para dejar que sus dedos echaran mano de la pretina desu ropa. A través de la delgada tira de su tanga, la acarició con la mano, lo que lahizo gemir―, **lo cual es explotar de felicidad.**

Mientras continuaba acariciándola, ella susurró en un suspiro mientras lo miraba fijamente.

**― ¿Me deseas demasiado, verdad, Leah?** ―le preguntó, mientras sus dedos sentían su creciente humedad.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros.

**―Sí. Dios, sí, sí, te deseo.**

**―Así que te voy a dar ese placer. No quiero nada más que verte llegar. **―Se lamió los labios―. **Entonces me dejarás invitarte a salir.**

Sus párpados se agitaron y se mordió el labio. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el apogeo de una guerra interna consigo misma acerca de qué hacer. Mientras sus dedos aceleraban su ritmo de juego contra su clítoris, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la pared.

**―No juegas limpio** ―se quejó.

Él quitó momentáneamente su mano de encima.

―**No quiero jugar contigo en todo, pero no me dejas otra opción.** ―Bajó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo―.**Todo lo que quiero es a ti** ―murmuró.

**―Está bien, está bien.**

**― ¿Está bien, qué?** ―cuestionó, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

**―Hazme venir, y voy a ir a una cita contigo.**

Sonrió antes de retroceder de espaldas a sus pies. Cuando él cayó de rodillas ante ella, Leah frunció el ceño en confusión. Entonces agarró la pregunta de su ropa. La deslizó hacia abajo, junto con sus bragas, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Cuando las tenía hasta los tobillos, se levantó. Agarrándola por la cintura, la movió hacia el lado donde se topaba con el mostrador. Agarró sus caderas una vez más y la levantó hasta donde su trasero descansó en la fresca formica. Él le deslizó sus pantalones y tanga por encima de sus zapatos, dejándolos caer al suelo debajo de él.

Estaba tan perdido con el deseo que no se detuvo a pensar en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le había hecho sexo oral a una mujer. Empujó las voces de su cabeza cuando le recordaron cómo Shioban había bromeado llamando a su lengua una maestra de los orgasmos. En su lugar, se centró en la hermosa mujer, jadeando ante él mientras ella abría sus piernas tentadoramente para él.

Cuando él deslizó lentamente su lengua en la húmeda raja de Leah, ambos se estremecieron. Él tomó una de sus piernas y apoyó el pie en su hombro, por lo que él podría conseguir un mejor acceso a ella mientras empujaba su otro muslo aún más abierto. Su rosado y reluciente centro fue presentado maravillosamente delante de él. Mientras su lengua chasqueaba y se burlaba de su hinchado clítoris, Leah echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Sus labios se cerraron sobre su clítoris, chupando con fuerza. Sus caderas empezaron a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Sabía que no iba a tomar mucho tiempo para hacerla llegar, estaba demasiado lista para esto. Había sido un largo tiempo para ella también.

Se resistió a usar sus dedos. En cambio, la extendió separándola y luego metió la lengua rítmicamente dentro de ella. Los gritos de Leah se hicieron más fuertes por lo que él alzó su mano y la sujetó por encima de sus labios. La última cosa que necesitaban era a alguien golpeando la puerta. Cuando sintió que sus paredes se tensaban, extendió la mano para torcer los dedos en su cabello. Dio la bienvenida al dolor como ella se acercó al borde, con convulsiones y gritos contra su mano. Cuando las paredes de Leah terminaron de apretarse y pulsar, Vlad retiró su lengua de su interior. Colocó besos de mariposa contra su centro y luego en el interior de sus muslos.

Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, se encontró con Leah mirándolo, una comburente mezcla de emociones se arremolinaba en sus ojos azules.

**―Eso fue...**

Sonriendo, él se levantó del suelo. Sus manos llegaron suavemente hasta su cintura. Estaba a punto de tirar de ella hacia abajo cuando lo detuvo.

**―No lo hagas. Ni siquiera puedo sentir mis piernas en este momento.**

Él le apartó el cabello de la cara.

**―Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿no? **

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**― ¿Qué te parece, que _nunca_ ha sido así?**

No podía dejar de mirarla con incredulidad.

**― ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**―Quiero decir, que yo nunca he recibido algo como eso.** ―Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida―. **Por lo menos no de un hombre.**

Ante su insinuación, sintió el calor entrar en su rostro.

**― ¿Te estás sonrojando porque menciono la masturbación?**

**―No, no lo hago** ―protestó débilmente.

Leah se echó a reír.

**―Realmente eres algo más, ¿lo sabías?**

**― ¿Lo soy?**

**―Diablos, sí. En un momento tienes tu lengua enterrada dentro de mí, y me das el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida, y luego al siguiente te has sonrojado. Es como si te hubieras convertido en otra persona hace unos minutos. Fuiste contundente y dominante. **―Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras levantaba lascejas―. **¿Siempre te vuelves así cuando se trata de sexo?**

Vlad sintió aún más calor introduciéndose en sus mejillas. Cómo podía hablar con tanta franqueza sin pantalones, no tenía ni idea.

**―Deberíamos cubrirte.**

**―Estabas disfrutando de la vista hace unos minutos.** ―Se inclinó y le guiñó un ojo―. **Una visión superior muy cercana y personal.**

Se frotó las manos por la cara.

**―Honestamente, no sé qué me pasó. Vine aquí para decirte que lo sentía y que no tendrías que preocuparte acerca de mí acercándome a ti de nuevo.** ―Y luego todo el infierno se había desatado. Era como si hubiera estado frito con la corriente eléctrica a partir de las paletas en el carro de choque. Había decidido convertirse en otra persona para ganarla y maldición si lo había hecho. Casi demasiado fácil para su gusto.

_¿Lo que él le había dicho en el calor del momento?_

Se quedó mirándola fijamente.

**―En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que te deseaba, y lo qué te daría.**

**― ¿Realmente me deseabas tanto?** ―preguntó, sus cejas subiendo por la sorpresa.

**―Sí, lo hacía.**

Con una sonrisa tímida, se deslizó hasta el borde del mostrador. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella.

**― ¿Qué hay de ti?** ―preguntó, mientras su mano ahuecaba su erección a través del pantalón.

Sus caderas se resistieron involuntariamente, y cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

**―No se trataba de mí **―murmuró.

**―No puedo dejar que te vayas de nuevo al piso con una erección.** ―Lamió el lado de su cara, lo que lo hizo estremecerse―. **Te debo al menos un final feliz** **después de esos orgasmos múltiples que solo me diste.**

Sus ojos cerrados se abrieron de golpe.

**― ¿Múltiples has dicho?**

Ella se rio.

**―Si.**

**―Entonces eso significa que me debes múltiples citas, ¿no?**

Leah se estiró alrededor para golpear su culo.

**―Eres un niño malo tratando de engañarme.**

**―Lo siento. Puedo jugar sucio cuando tengo que hacerlo.**

Sin decir nada más, Leah le desabrochó la cremallera. Bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de sus caderas. Cuando fue liberado de su erección, miró entre ellos.

**―Hmm, bastante impresionante.**

Él se echó a reír ante su comentario, pero cuando ella lo agarró en su mano, se quedó sin aliento. Todos los pensamientos coherentes volaron de su mente mientras le acariciaba la longitud de arriba a abajo, alternando de suaves deslizamientos y fuertes apretones.

**― ¿Prefieres que estuvieras en mi boca o en mi mano?** ―preguntó.

**―Se siente bien, no importa qué** ―murmuró, bajando la cabeza para descansar en su hombro.

Su aliento quemó contra su oreja.

**―Mmm, me encanta que estés tan duro. Solo por mí, ¿cierto?**

**―Sí** ―dijo jadeando―. **Solo por ti. Solo tú.**

Sacudiendo su lengua, le rodeó el lóbulo y la concha de la oreja.

**― ¿Te imaginas cómo sería enterrarte profundamente dentro de mí?**

Sus palabras estaban teniendo demasiado efecto sobre él. La charla sucia, junto con la forma en que ella tenía su mano sobre él, le llevó a endurecerse. Trató de apartarse, pero ella mantuvo el asimiento de él. Y luego se vino.

Cuando por fin volvió en sí, abrió los ojos para ver que había llegado en los muslos expuestos de Leah.

**―Lo siento** ―dijo.

**―Está bien. Valió la pena por ver tu cara de "Oh".** ―Le sonrió soñadoramente―. **Dios, eras hermoso.**

Desde que nunca había tenido a una mujer diciéndole eso, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Se apartó de ella para buscar algo para limpiarla. Finalmente, encontró un rollo de toallas de papel. Cuando regresó a ella, la limpió suavemente de sí mismo fuera de su piel. Cuando terminó, la ayudó a bajar del mostrador.

**―Voy a salir primero. Tengo que limpiarme. Y tú también.**

Él hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Estaba teniendo problemas para procesar todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su mente.

**―Así que, ¿cuándo es?** ―preguntó.

**― ¿Cuándo es qué?** ―preguntó en voz baja. Estaba demasiado arrasado por un simple trabajo manual para procesar pensamientos coherentes.

**―Nuestra cita.**

Casi había olvidado lo que le había pedido. Fuera del calor del momento, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Negó con la cabeza.

**―No, no estaba siendo justo. No me debes una cita.**

**―Sí, lo hago. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.**

**― ¿De verdad vas a salir conmigo?**

Ella sonrió.

**―Por supuesto que sí.**

Su latido del corazón se aceleró.

**― ¿Estás libre este sábado?**

**―Sí.**

**― ¿No tienes planes?**

**―No, no los tengo.**

**―¿Y puedes conseguir a alguien que cuide a tu hijo?**

**―Siiiii **―respondió, con una sonrisa.

**―Está bien, entonces vamos a hacerlo el sábado.**

**― ¿Hacer qué exactamente?**

**―La cita.**

Ella se echó a reír.

**―Sí, pero ¿qué estaremos haciendo?**

**―Es una sorpresa.**

Inclinando su cabeza, ella lo miró con recelo.

**―No estoy segura de que me gusta cómo suena eso.**

**―Te prometo que te gustará.**

**― ¿Qué me pongo para esta cita sorpresa?**

Ya las ruedas habían estado dando vuelta en su cabeza. Desde que podría ser su única oportunidad, sabía que quería hacer la cita tan especial como pudiera.

**―Ponte algo elegante. Podríamos ir a alguna parte que requiera un desgaste más formal que los jeans.**

**―Está bien, creo que puedo hacerlo.**

Ante el sonido de su localizador, hizo una mueca.

**―Creo que voy a ser el que se marche primero.** ―Sin dudarlo, inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Al igual que antes, la sensación de su boca contra la suya lo encendió en llamas.

De mala gana, se apartó.

**―Ve a lavarte primero. **―Su aliento le calentó la mejilla antes de que lo mirara a los ojos―. **Puedo probarme a mí misma en ti.**

Cerró los ojos mientras un escalofrío le atravesaba el cuerpo.

**―Estás tratando de matarme.**

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

**―Lo siento. Es la verdad.**

**―Pórtate bien** ―respondió, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

**Aw, pobre de Vlad, y lo que le paso a su esposa! Y Leah consolándolo, hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando ella lo rechaza puff la odio. Yo amo a Vlad y no me parece que quiera cambiar para convencer a Leah. Espero que después de ese Happy Ending del capitulo, Leah no lo arruine en la cita.**

**Mil perdones por no haber actualizado, pero esque nada mas de ver las 624 hojas que aparecen en Word me da una flojera… Y eso que en el PDF son solo 386. Espero poder actualizar mas seguido, prometo ponerme en ello. No subiré otra historia aparte de ATRAPADA y esta hasta terminar con esta.**

**Nos leemos pronto. El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Katie Ashley, los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

_Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez la de Vladimir que sale en la Proposición, es necesario que la lean para que entiendan algunas cosas, al igual que es necesario que lean la Fiesta y la Propuesta porque si no no entenderan nada.¿Capisci?_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Con menos de diez minutos antes de que Vlad pudiera llegar a su cita, Leah se encontró a sí misma en un desorden neurótico y seguía atrincherada en el baño. Se había cambiado vestidos al menos tres veces antes de decidirse por un vestido de encaje blanco y negro que le llegaba apenas hasta las rodillas. En realidad, había salido de la parte posterior de su closet, uno de los remanentes más domésticos de sus días más salvajes. Vlad le había dicho que usara algo elegante, y eso caía en la categoría de elegante, aunque probablemente era un poco más sexy de lo que ella hubiera querido.

Mientras se recogía de nuevo el largo cabello en un nudo flojo en la parte posterior de su cuello, estaba reconsiderando su estrategia. Si se dejaba el cabello suelto, cubriría más piel expuesta que la que los delgados tirantes y el cuello del vestido mostraban. Echando una vez más un vistazo a su teléfono, se encogió de hombros.

**—Joder** —murmuró, antes de rociarse algo de perfume. Después de que la fragante nube se desvaneció, salió del cuarto de baño. Agarró su monedero y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando entró en la cocina, un fuerte silbido de gato aullando le atravesó la oreja. Ella le frunció el ceño a Liam.

**— ¿En serio?**

Él se encogió de hombros.

**—Te ves caliente, hermanita.**

Santiago, que estaba junto a Liam en el mostrador, asintió con la cabeza.

**—Nunca te vemos en otra cosa más que ropa del hospital.**

Leah no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus hermanos.

**—Gracias.**

Moviendo las cejas, Santiago le preguntó:

**— ¿Tienes una cita caliente, eh?**

**—No exactamente** —respondió, mientras iba a agarrar su bolso.

**—Sí, claro** —murmuró en voz baja.

Después de arrojarse el bolso en el hombro, se dio la vuelta para inmovilizarlo con su mirada.

**— ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?**

**—Eso significa que las chicas no se visten así para nada. Es obvio que quieres impresionar a este chico. Así que, obviamente es una cita caliente.**

**— ¿Desde cuándo eres un gurú del amor?** —cuestionó.

Liam sonrió mientras codeaba a Santiago.

**—Está empezando a irritarse, hombre. Ser irracional por cosas pequeñas por lo general significa amor.**

Leah abrió la boca para callar a sus hermanos, pero luego se encontró sin palabras, así que la cerro de nuevo. Sin decir una palabra a sus hermanos, entró en la sala de estar. Encontró a su padre descansando en su silla con Seth acurrucado a su lado. Cuando su padre levantó la vista, la revisó de pies a cabeza.

**—Te ves hermosa, cariño** —dijo.

Ella se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla.

**—Gracias, papi.**

Seth apartó la mirada del televisor para mirarla.

**— ¿Mamá, adiós?**

Esta era una pregunta que no había previsto explicar.

**—Sí, mamá va a ir a ver a un amigo hoy, y te vas a quedar aquí con abuelita y abuelito.**

Sus diminutas cejas se fruncieron.

**— ¿Seeh no va?**

La culpa se disparó a través de ella. _¿Cómo iba a pasar uno de sus pocos días de descanso lejos de su hijo? _El timbre sonó, y ella fue forzada a salir de su auto-odio para abrir la puerta. Tomando una respiración profunda, la abrió. Su corazóndio un divertido pequeño retumbar al ver a Vlad en el porche. No era solo lo guapoque se veía en sus pantalones de color caqui, camisa roja Polo de botones y blazernegro. También era el hecho de que tenía una docena de rosas rojas en la mano.

**—Hola** —dijo ella con timidez, después de haberse mirado el uno al otro durante unos segundos.

Él sonrió.

**—Hola.**

**— ¿Te gustaría entrar?**

Mientras él asentía con la cabeza, dio un paso a un lado para dejarle espacio para entrar por la puerta. Él se volvió hacia ella y le tendió las rosas.

**—Esto es para ti.** —Después de que las palabras salieron de sus labios, hizo una mueca, como si lo que hubiera dicho le ofendiera.

**—Son preciosas. Gracias.**

**— ¡Beso de adiós, mami! **―llamó Seth desde la sala de estar.

Ella sonrió como disculpándose con Vlad.

**—Lo siento. Va a ser un minuto.**

**—Tómate tu tiempo.**

Se apresuró por el vestíbulo y entro a la sala de estar. Ella depositó las rosas en una de las mesas.

**—Volveré esta noche. Sé un buen chico, ¿de acuerdo?** —dijo, al llegar a la silla de su padre. Ella se inclinó y le besó ambas mejillas a Seth—. **Dale a mami un beso.**

Él le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

**—Adiós, mi amor** —dijo Leah, antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Acababa de llegar junto a Vlad cuando el miró más allá de ella—. **¿Qué?** ―preguntó.

**—Creo que tenemos un potencial polizón —**respondió, con una sonrisa.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Seth de pie en el vestíbulo.

**— ¿Qué pasa, bebé?**

**—No te vayas** —gimió.

Ella levantó la vista hacia Vlad.

**—Lo siento. Por lo general está bien cuando lo dejo.** —Ella se arrodilló junto a Seth—. **No tardaré mucho, y tendrás mucha más diversión aquí con** **abuelita y abuelito. Vlad y yo estamos haciendo cosas aburridas de gente grande.**

**— ¡No vayas!** —exclamó, mientras gruesas lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos.

Vlad se arrodillo a su lado.

**—Oye amigo, no llores. No voy a llevarme a tu mamá lejos de ti. **

**— ¿Seeh va?** —pregunto esperanzado.

Leah sacudió su cabeza.

**—No, cariño, te dije que hoy íbamos a hacer cosas de gente grande**

**—Eso es verdad** —dijo Vlad. Luego le sonrió a Seth—. **Pero eso no significa que no podamos tomar un pequeño desvió primero.**

Leah abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**— ¿Por qué no llevamos a Seth a comer a su lugar favorito?**

**—No quieres decir eso** —argumentó Leah.

Vlad redujo su mirada hacia ella.

**—Claro que lo hago. Puedo ajustar nuestras reservaciones.**

Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo en shock. _¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera tan dispuesto a cambiar sus planes simplemente porque Seth no quería que se fuera?_ Luchó contra el impulso de extender la mano y tocar su hombro para asegurarse de que era real, él era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, a veces.

**— ¿Eso está bien contigo?** —le preguntó Vlad.

**—Por supuesto que está bien conmigo. Estaba preocupada de que no estuviera bien contigo.**

**—No habría sugerido esto si no fuera así.** —El extendió la mano y revolvió

el cabello de Seth—.** Muy bien amigo, ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer?**

**— ¡Cheese! ¡Cheese!** —exclamo, mientras se balanceaba de arriba abajo.

Leah gimió mientras la expresión de Vlad se hacía más confusa.

**— ¿Él quiere comer queso?** —preguntó.

**—No, él quiere ir a Chuck E. Cheese´s, la peor pesadilla de todo padre.**

Vlad rio entre dientes mientras se levantaba del suelo.

**—Muy bien, entonces. Chuck E. Cheese´s será.**

**—Ve a buscar tus zapatos** —instruyó Leah.

Mientras Seth corría de vuelta a la sala de estar, Leah se puso de pie.

**—Realmente no tienes que hacer esto.**

**—Honestamente, no me importa. Podemos ir a almorzar con Seth, y luego podemos comenzar nuestra cita. Estoy seguro de que va a estar desgastado y listo para una siesta cuando volvamos, ¿no?**

**—Sí, lo estará.**

**—Bien. Entonces no tendrá ninguna razón para extrañarte si está dormido.**

Ella sonrió ante su consideración.

**—Gracias. Lo digo en serio.**

**—De nada.** —Él extendió su mano y le rozó la mejilla. Cuando empezó a inclinarse para besarla, Seth entró corriendo en el pasillo de entrada con sus zapatos. Vlad se sacudió rápidamente de vuelta.

Para combatir la torpeza, Leah se ocupó en ponerle los zapatos a Seth. Cuando terminó, Seth alcanzó a Vlad y le tomó la mano.

**— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!**

Vlad rio ante el entusiasmo de Seth. Sostuvo su otra mano para Leah. Ella deslizó su mano en la de él y luego se dirigieron hacia el auto. Mientras Leah entraba por las puertas de su local de Chuck E. Cheese´s, retrocedió ligeramente, tanto por el sonido rompe tímpanos como por los olores que revuelven el estómago. También luchó con su vergüenza ante las miradas que ella y Vlad estaban recibiendo por sus trajes más formales.

**—Creo que estamos demasiado elegantes** —dijo.

El levantó el dedo índice y el pulgar antes de que los juntara.

**—Solo un poco.**

Tirando de la mano de Vlad, Seth lo arrastró hasta la zona de juegos. Leah rápidamente busco en su bolso un poco de dinero para los boletos. Después de que los compró, se acercó a Vlad.

**—Iré a comprarnos algo de pizza.** —Ella agitó los boletos hacia él—. **Una vez que estos se han ido, él está agotado.**

**—No me importa conseguirle más.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Confía en mí. Está agotado.**

**—Está bien, entonces** —respondió con buen humor.

Leah se sintió completamente a gusto dejando a Vlad cuidando de Seth. Ella les consiguió un par de rebanadas de la favorita de Seth, peperoni, junto con algunas bebidas y luego se dirigió a una mesa cerca de la zona de niños.

Cuando ella llamó la atención de Vlad, les hizo señas con la mano. Después de varios momentos de tensión, finalmente fue capaz de convencer a Seth para abandonar el área de juego para ir y comer. Tan pronto como Seth rebotó en su asiento, Leah supo que había estado bien conseguir que comiera cuatro bocados de pizza antes de que estuviera con muchas ganas de ir a jugar de nuevo. También tenía miedo de que ella, Vlad, o los dos fueran a estar usando la salsa de tomate antes de que todo estuviera dicho y hecho.

**―Este lugar es muy interesante** ―comentó Vlad, mientras miraba alrededor.

Leah se echó a reír.

**— ¿Nunca has tenido el placer?**

**—Lamentablemente no. Mi hermano Laurent, y sus hijos viven en Florida, así que realmente nunca he tenido una razón para venir.**

**—Has esquivado una bala allí. Eso es seguro.**

Él sonrió antes de tomar un bocado de su pizza. Su expresión se volvió tan amarga que Leah no pudo evitar reírse.

**—Esto es terrible **—murmuró.

**—Debería haberte advertido que no te molestaras en comer. Solo parece apetecible para los niños pequeños que están llenos de adrenalina.**

Tomo un largo trago de su Coca y agitó el líquido alrededor como si estuviera tratando de librarse de su sabor. Cuando atrapó a Seth mirándolo, puso una sonrisa falsa.

**—Mmm, esta es una buena pizza. Es mejor que te comas la tuya antes de que yo lo haga.**

**—Buena salvada** — murmuró ella.

Él le guiñó un ojo mientras tiraba la servilleta sobre el plato. Ella no pudo creer cuando su corazón se agitó ante su gesto. Era casi imposible creer que ella podría estar consiguiendo sentimientos por él en medio de Chuck E. Cheese´s.

**―Listo. Vamos a jugar** ―anunció Seth, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella negó.

**―No lo creo. Necesitas comer más.**

Seth le frunció el ceño antes de tomar otro bocado y llevarlo dentro de su boca. Se las arregló para limpiar su plato con un poco de persuasión por parte de Vlad. Entonces los dos volvieron a la zona de juegos. Mientras Leah los observaba, el pequeño dolor en su pecho comenzó a crecer. Vlad estaba totalmente sobre el terreno, izando a Seth hasta donde podía alcanzar las cosas y luego atrapándolo cuando él se deslizaba. Él realmente parecía disfrutar pasar tiempo con Seth. Algunos chicos solo jugarían con Seth para congraciarse con ella. Pero Vlad no tenía una agenda cuando se trataba de ella, a menos que fuera tenerla en la idea de una relación con él.

Cuando el último boleto fue gastado, se levantó de su silla.

**―Bueno, es hora de irse.**

El rostro de Seth se arrugó, y parecía que de un momento a otro podría hacer un berrinche para quedarse. Pero Vlad lo tomó de la mano.

**―Volveremos en otra ocasión.**

Su respuesta pareció apaciguar a Seth, y él felizmente meció el brazo de Vlad y el suyo hacia atrás y adelante mientras caminaban hacia el auto. Cuando se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, Leah se volvió hacia Seth.

**― ¿Qué le dices a Vlad por traerte?**

**―Gacias, Vlah** ―dijo Seth.

Sus palabras provocaron una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por la cara de Vlad.

**―De nada, amigo. Pasé un buen rato.**

Cuando él miró a Leah, ella le dio una sonrisa sincera.

**―Pasé un buen rato, también.**

Quitando una de sus manos del volante, se estiró para tomar su mano entre las suyas. Mientras que el gesto era un poco acaramelado para su gusto, ella no discutió con él. En cambio, simplemente disfrutó de su tacto.

**(=**

Una vez que dejaron a un soñoliento Seth de vuelta en casa de Leah, dejaron su camioneta y se metieron en el Jaguar de Vlad.

**―Entonces, ¿exactamente a dónde vamos?** ―preguntó Leah, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

**―Es una sorpresa.**

**― ¿En serio? ¿Sigues jugando a evitar hablar de ello?**

**―Por un poco más de tiempo.**

Ella se movió en su asiento de manera que pudiera mirarlo mejor.

**― ¿Puedo tratar de adivinar?**

**―Supongo. No estoy seguro de que te lo diría, incluso si lo adivinas, **―bromeó.

**― ¿Vamos a Atlanta?**

Apartó su mirada de la carretera hacia ella.

**―Ten paciencia.**

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, ella resopló:

**―No tengo paciencia para los juegos.**

**―Está bien, te voy a dar una pequeña pista. En realidad, es más una pregunta de lo que es una pista.**

**― ¿Sí?**

**― ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?**

Ella soltó un bufido.

**―No, no lo tengo. ¿Por qué?**

Él le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

**―Te lo dije. Es una pista.**

**—Hice paracaidismo cuando cumplí veintiún años, así que estoy totalmente bien con las alturas. Por supuesto, tengo serias dudas de que vayamos a hacer paracaidismo con esta ropa.**

**―No, no lo haremos.**

**―Por favor, dime que no es un palco en la ópera o algo así** ―Ella arrugó la nariz.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

**― ¿No te gusta la ópera?**

**―Nunca he ido y tampoco quiero.**

Vlad pareció casi insultado personalmente.

**―Voy a tener que hacerte cambiar de idea en eso.**

**― ¿Por qué no me sorprende que te guste la ópera?**

**―No lo juzgues hasta que lo hayas probado.**

**― ¿Un grupo de hombres chillando y mujeres cantando en un idioma que no entiendo? No es mi idea de un buen momento.**

**―Pero hay demasiado amor y pasión en su entrega **―argumentó él.

**―Uhm, solo voy a tener que estar de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo contigo.**

**―Al menos por ahora** ―dijo con un guiño.

Cuando el auto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, Leah miró por el parabrisas antes de voltear hacia Vlad.

**― ¿Estamos en McCollum?**

**―Sí.**

**― ¿Me estás llevando a volar?**

Sonrió.

**―Sí, lo hago.**

A pesar de que ella había sabido que él tenía una avioneta desde la forma en que había ayudado a Edward a llegar al nacimiento de Anthony, no podía creer que su cita incluía algo tan único como volar.

**―Así que déjame ver si entiendo. Estoy vestida así** ―hizo un movimiento de la mano sobre su vestido―, **¿para ir a volar?**

Una mirada divertida brilló en sus ojos oscuros.

**―No tienes paciencia en absoluto, ¿verdad?**

**―No, no la tengo.**

Mientras él ponía el auto en el estacionamiento fuera del hangar, se volvió hacia ella.

**―Por tu falta de poder retener la gratificación, ¿estoy asumiendo que nunca has participado en ningún sexo tántrico?**

No pudo evitar que su boca cayera contra su pecho.

**― ¿Qué-qué?** ―tartamudeó.

Girando en su asiento, él la inmovilizó con una mirada dura.

**― ¿He conseguido dejarte en shock otra vez?**

Incapaz de hablar, simplemente agachó la cabeza. Vlad solo se rio de su respuesta.

**―Vamos. Vayamos adelante.**

Aún en estado de shock, se quedó clavada en su asiento. Cuando él dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, lo miró a los ojos.

**― ¿Sexo tántrico? ¿Al igual que Sting, Trudie Styler, y el sexo tántrico?**

**―Sí, supongo que sí** ―respondió, cuando le ofreció su mano.

Normalmente, ella no la habría tomado, pero con la declaración de que Vlad en realidad estaba en algo fuera de las normas sexuales, estaba demasiado aturdida para discutir con él.

**―Yo no creo que te guste nada... pervertido.**

Los ojos oscuros de Vlad se agrandaron.

**―Tántrico no es pervertido. Se trata de conectar con tu amante en un nivel más íntimo. Se trata de ellos respirando y verdaderamente siendo uno.**

**― ¿Así que no se trata de sexo maratónico que dura por días?**

Él se rio entre dientes.

**―Has ido al lado más obsceno confundiéndolo con lo que realmente es.**

Leah apretó sus labios mientras su mente giraba con las posibilidades. Después de todo, si el sexo tántrico con Vlad era tan bueno como sus esfuerzos en darle placer oral, ella era una mujer muy afortunada.

**―Supongo que vas a tener que enseñarme.**

Fueron interrumpidos por un controlador aéreo con un auricular.

**―Hola, Dr. Nadeen, ¿cómo va todo?**

**―Bien. Gracias. ¿Todo listo para salir, Lewis?** ―preguntó Vlad, mientras sacudía la mano del hombre.

**―Con combustible y revisado. Solo necesitamos su plan de vuelo.**

La mirada de Vlad fue a Leah antes de decir:

**―Vamos a estar volando hacia el aeropuerto Hilton Head en Savannah.**

**―Genial. Gracias** ―respondió Lewis, antes de que se fuera de nuevo al hangar.

**― ¿Me estás llevando a Savannah?** ―preguntó ella.

**―Para cenar y bailar. Originalmente me había propuesto hacer más, pero es un poco tarde para empezar.**

**―Esto es una locura. Estás loco.**

Él le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad.

**― ¿No te gusta Savannah?**

**―No, me encanta. Me refería a llevarme fuera por cuatro horas para la cena.**

**―No es tan largo en avioneta.**

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

**― ¿No podías llevarme a algún lugar de lujo en Atlanta? ¿Tienes que llevarme en tu avioneta privada a otra ciudad?**

Él se encogió de hombros.

**― ¿Por qué no?**

A pesar de que probablemente era poco atractivo, ella no pudo evitar resoplar con desdén.

**―Probablemente voy a sonar un poco como la línea de Mujer Bonita cuando ella dice que aprecia la escena de seducción, pero ella es una cosa segura. **―Se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho―. **Yo soy una cosa segura. No tienes que pasar por todo este problema.**

Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon.

**―Tu manera de pensar es precisamente por lo que estoy haciéndolo.**

**― ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**―Solo has estado con hombres que querían una cosa segura, hombres que ni siquiera se molestaban en tratar de imaginar un futuro contigo cuando llegaban al final de la noche.** ―Ella contuvo el aliento ante sus palabras. Con su expresiónsuavizada, él cerró la distancia entre ellos―. **Si bien es posible que solo quieras sexo conmigo, yo quiero mucho más de ti. Quiero tu tiempo, pero también quiero que entiendas que eres digna de algo especial. Y si demostrártelo toma aviones y comidas de lujo, entonces voy a hacerlo.**

Después de su argumento, Leah permaneció inmóvil en atónito silencio. _¿Cómo era posible que él supiera tanto sobre ella? _Tenía razón en el hecho de que ella se conformaba con ser la _"cosa segura"_ para los chicos con los que salió en el pasado. Ella sabía que no quería cometer los mismos errores otra vez, así que _¿por qué no iba a dejarlo que tratara de llevarla a comer y beber vino?_

**―Está bien. Llévame a Savannah.**

Abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero.

**―Para allá vas. Asegúrate de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad.**

Ella asintió antes de que se metiera dentro de la avioneta Vlad esperó que ella ajustara su vestido antes de cerrar la puerta. Mientras él caminaba alrededor de la parte delantera de la avioneta, se puso a trabajar para encontrar el cinturón de seguridad y abrocharlo. Una vez que él se metió dentro, le entregó un kit de manos libres portátil.

**―Esto va a ayudar con el ruido en la cabina.**

**―Va a desordenar mi cabello** ―se quejó.

Él se echó a reír.

**―Yo nunca te tomé como el tipo de mujer que se preocupaba por su cabello.**

Ella sonrió mientras se colocaba el auricular.

**―Ahora ya lo sabes. Me preocupo por mi cabello, y conseguirás tu locura en el dormitorio.**

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió en su asiento. Después de colocarse el auricular, comenzó a mover de un tirón los interruptores y girando las perillas. La hélice en la parte delantera de la avioneta comenzó a girar.

**―Entonces, ¿qué tipo de avioneta es esta?** ―le preguntó sobre el ruido.

Levantando un dedo, él habló por el micrófono en el auricular.

**―Piso a la Torre, esta es una Cessna 172 que solicita permiso para despegar.**

De repente, el sonido de la torre se apoderó de sus auriculares.

**―Permiso para despegar, Cessna 172.**

**―Entendido** ―respondió Vlad. La avioneta se tambaleó hacia adelante y luego comenzó a avanzar por la pista.

**―Hmm, ¿supongo que una Cessna 172?**

Vlad sonrió.

**―Sí, lo es.**

**―Es cómodo. Me gusta.**

**―Espero que estés diciendo eso de nuevo en un minuto.**

Leah supo lo que quería decir cuando la avioneta comenzó a ganar velocidad por la pista. Al igual que cuando estaba en un vuelo comercial, estaba en el suelo en un minuto, y luego en el aire al siguiente. Se elevaron hacia el cielo azul, mientras pasaban a través de nubes blancas y esponjosas. Una vez que hubieron ganado suficiente altura, Vlad niveló el volante y la miró.

**― ¿Estás bien ahí?**

Ella sonrió.

**― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Esto es increíble.**

**―Me alegra oír que te guste. No sabía si eras como tu tío Edward.**

**―Escuché que le diste drogas para hacerlo.**

Vlad rio.

**―Sí, lo hice. Durmió la mayor parte del camino.**

**―Un cobarde total** ―comentó con una sonrisa.

Después de ajustar uno de los controles, Vlad dijo:

**―Bueno, tengo que admitir que mi difunta esposa no era una fan, tampoco. Toleraba volar conmigo porque sabía lo mucho que me encantaba, pero la mayoría de las veces, tomaba una pastilla para relajarse.**

**― ¿Así que no compartía tu pasión?**

**―No, no lo hacía. Siempre me animaba a hacer lo que me gustaba. Nunca me hizo elegir entre ella o algo más. Ella era la que se sacrificaba.**

**―Eso fue realmente increíble de dar por parte de ella.**

Cuando Vlad permaneció en silencio, Leah supo que era hora de un cambio de conversación.

**―Ahora que sé que vamos a Savannah, ¿vas a decirme dónde vamos a cenar?**

Sonrió.

**―Probablemente será un almuerzo tardío cuando lleguemos allí.**

**―Entonces, ¿dónde será nuestro almuerzo tardío?**

**― ¿Te gusta el Distrito Histórico?**

**―Me encanta.**

**―Bueno. He elegido un restaurante allí para nosotros.**

**― ¿Vienes a Savannah a menudo?**

**―Un par de veces al año, sobre todo para las conferencias médicas en la costa.**

**― ¿Y siempre vuelas?**

**―Sí** ―contestó, con una sonrisa.

El vuelo tomó menos tiempo del que pensaba, y con buen tiempo, fue totalmente tranquilo. A medida que comenzaban a hacer su descenso, Vlad la miró.

**― ¿Estás lista para el aterrizaje?**

**―Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?**

**―Puede ser un poco intenso para algunas personas. Estás un poco más alto que cuando estás en un 747.**

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

**―Fui a paracaidismo, ¿recuerdas?**

**―Ah, eso es correcto.** ―Con un guiño, añadió**―: Eres mi pequeña adicta**

**a la adrenalina.**

Leah se echó a reír.

**―Lo era. Ya no más.**

**― ¿Qué cambió todo eso?**

**―Seth. Cuando eres responsable de la salud, seguridad y felicidad de otra persona, toda tu perspectiva cambia.**

**―Él es un verdadero regalo.**

Ella apartó la mirada hacia él.

**―Sí, lo es.**

Vlad le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de llamar por radio a la torre. Una vez que tuvo permiso para aterrizar, comenzó a perder altura rápidamente. La pista más y más cercana hasta que la avioneta se sacudió hacia adelante y luego comenzó a patinar a lo largo del pavimento. Cuando finalmente se detuvo algo temblorosa, Leah exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

**― ¿Todavía bien?** ―preguntó Vlad.

Ella sonrió.

**―Nunca he estado mejor.**

El sonido de la torre llegó a su auricular mientras Vlad escuchaba las instrucciones. La avioneta comenzó a rodar hacia uno de los hangares. Una vez que hubo estacionado y apagado la avioneta, salió para ayudarla. Después de una charla rápida con un miembro del personal de mantenimiento, Vlad tomó su mano y la condujo fuera del hangar. Un taxi esperaba para llevarlos a la ciudad.

Ella se echó a reír mientras se deslizaba en el asiento.

**― ¿Qué?** ―preguntó Vlad.

**―Estoy sorprendido por el taxi. Pensé que podrías ir realmente por el lujo y tener una limosina o un auto con chofer para recogernos.**

**―Me gusta permanecer humilde** ―respondió con un guiño.

Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él antes de volverse a mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Cuando comenzaron a serpentear a través de las casas de antes de la guerra del Distrito Histórico, Leah sintió que su estómago gruñía. Había estado demasiado nerviosa para comer el desayuno, y luego no se había atrevido a comer en Chuck E. Cheese's. El taxi se detuvo frente a un restaurante que parecía de moda. Mientras Vlad pagaba al conductor, Leah saltó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Le encantaba la sensación de viejo mundo de la ciudad con toda su historia y encanto.

Vlad le ofreció el brazo, y luego entró. La popularidad del restaurante era evidente en lo lleno que estaba, incluso, a las cuatro de la tarde. Fueron conducidos a una tranquila mesa a la luz de las velas.

**― ¿Vino?** ―preguntó Vlad.

**―Sí, por favor.**

**― ¿Blanco está bien?**

**―Seguro.**

Después de que el camarero se fuera con su orden de bebidas, Leah contempló el menú y suspiró.

**―Todo se ve tan bien.**

Mirándola por encima de su menú, Vlad dijo:

**―Con la cocina siendo sureña, me imaginaba que te gustaría.**

**―Me encanta todo tipo de alimentos. Confía en mí, tan hambrienta como estoy ahora, habría comido en cualquier sitio.**

El camarero volvió con su vino, y Leah sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión.

**―Voy a tomar los camarones con sémola, por favor.**

**―Muy bien, señora** ―respondió el camarero.

**―Voy a tomar lo mismo** ―dijo Vlad, entregando al camarero su menú. Cuando Leah le sonrió, sus cejas se levantaron―. **¿Qué?**

**―Estoy sorprendido de escuchar que comes algo tan sureño como camarones con sémola.**

Él chasqueó la lengua hacia ella.

**― ¿Cuándo aprenderás que nunca puedes encasillarme como una cosa u otra?**

Ella se echó a reír.

**―En realidad me gusta que estés demostrando que estoy equivocada y siendo espontaneo.**

**― ¿En serio?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**―A veces siento como que la gente trata de hacer lo mismo conmigo. La gente tiene sus propias suposiciones acerca de las chicas o las mujeres que resultan embarazadas. Espero constantemente demostrar que están equivocados.**

**―Estoy seguro de que sí.** ―Después de tomar un sorbo de vino, él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella―. **Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado en esto. ¿Una chica sureña como tú come comida hindú?**

**―Oh, sí, me encanta.**

Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron.

**― ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito?**

―**Hmm, me encanta el pollo a la mantequilla, pero también soy fan de Pav Bahaji.**

**―Estoy impresionado. Bella nunca había comido comida hindú, y no creo que haya hecho una buena impresión en ella. **―La risa de Vlad se extinguió, y de inmediato hizo una mueca ante la mención del nombre de Bella.

Sabiendo que estaban bailando alrededor del elefante blanco en la habitación, Leah se inclinó sobre la mesa y le acarició la mano.

**―Está bien que hables de Bella.**

**―Hablar de antiguas novias o mujeres con las que has salido mientras estás con otra mujer no es nunca una buena idea.**

**―Esto es diferente. Bella es mi familia.** ―Ella hizo girar el vino alrededor de su copa―. **He escuchado su versión de la historia, pero no creo que haya** **escuchado la tuya.**

**―Ya has escuchado un poco cuando estabas ebria la noche del bautismo de Anthony.**

Ahora fue el turno de Leah para hacer una mueca.

**―Todavía me gustaría saber.**

Vlad respiró entrecortadamente. Cuando el camarero apareció con sus ensaladas, parecía que podría esquivar la cuestión en su totalidad. Pero una vez que estuvieron solos, él sonrió.

**―Bella llegó en un momento en que estaba frente a la presión extrema de la familia y amigos para superar mi dolor y salir de nuevo. No había escapatoria… me enfrentaba a ello en el hospital, al igual que cuando estaba en casa. La gente parecía pensar que una vez que pasaba un año en el calendario eso significaba que había terminado con mi duelo. Entonces, un día, estaba en la Sala de Urgencias. Estaba vuelta loca de miedo por tu abuelo. De alguna manera simplemente conecté con ella a través de su pena y dolor.** ―Él se limpió la boca con la servilleta―. **Ella me recordaba mucho a Shioban por lo que era fácil tratar de imaginar que lo que sentía por ella era romántico. Yo no había estado fuera en mucho tiempo así que quería cortejarla, al igual que quería hacerlo contigo.**

**― ¿Y Edward se metió entre ustedes?**

**―En cierto modo, tanto él como Shioban lo hicieron.**

**― ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Vlad rio.

**―Digamos que, en un momento muy acalorado entre ambos, ella estaba con Edward, y yo estaba con Shioban.**

Leah estaba sorprendida por su franqueza.

**―Ya veo.** ―Había un elemento de la ecuación Vlad y Bella sobre el que siempre se había preguntado―. **¿No te importó que estuviera embarazada?**

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Vlad respondió:

**―Eso solo la hacía más hermosa para mí. Yo había pasado por tanta muerte que supongo que estaba atraído por ella porque tenía una vida creciendo dentro de ella.**

**―Eso es realmente hermoso** ―murmuró Leah.

Él le dio una risa sin alegría.

**—Uno de mis peores defectos de carácter es tener un complejo de héroe. Supongo que es una de las razones por las que me convertí en médico. Vi a Bella, y quise salvarla. Cuando tuvo que guardar reposo en cama, quería ser su caballero de brillante armadura.**

**—Ser un héroe no es precisamente un mal rasgo de carácter.**

**—Lo es cuando no puedes salvar a alguien, y tienes que vivir constantemente con la culpa.**

El corazón de Leah le dolía por el dolor en su rostro. Sintiendo que necesitaba aligerar el ambiente, bromeó.

**—Me alegro de oír que en realidad tienes un mal rasgo de carácter. Quiero decir, parecías un poco demasiado perfecto para mí.**

Una sombra de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

**— ¿Te he dicho que soy el peor vago?**

**— ¿Tú? Nunca** —respondió ella.

**—Oh, sí. Si yo no tuviera un ama de llaves, estoy bastante seguro de que podría terminar en Las Casas más Sucias del Mundo.**

Leah se echó a reír.

**—Me resulta difícil de creer.**

**—Es la verdad. Tampoco tengo ninguna habilidad atlética en absoluto.**

Después de masticar cuidadosamente su bocado de ensalada, Leah dijo:

**—Pero estás constituido como un jugador de fútbol.**

**—Lo estoy, porque voy al gimnasio para eliminar el estrés. Pero si me pusieras en el campo, sería una gran decepción.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Eso no me apaga del todo. Me he hartado de deportistas.**

**— ¿Ah?** —cuestionó. A pesar de que estaba tratando de ser indiferente al respecto, ella sabía que él quería escuchar la historia completa.

**—Salir con deportistas para mí es veneno, y cuando salía con uno, me aseguraba de que salía con los que estaban en la cima de su juego. La primera influencia de un atleta hizo que arruinara mis posibilidades en la escuela de medicina.**

**—Eso es horrible. **

**—Sí, lo es. Pero lo peor es que no aprendí nada de mis errores porque me enamoré de otro. **—Con una sonrisa triste, añadió—: **Por lo menos tengo a Seth de ese.**

Vlad entrelazó los dedos.

**— ¿El padre de Seth es un atleta profesional?**

**—Sí, él juega al fútbol para los Falcons.**

**—Sabes, soy amigo del doctor encargado de medicina deportiva del equipo. Probablemente podría organizar algo para él. ¿Tal vez un poco crema Icy Hot en su taza?**

Un brillo travieso apareció en los ojos de Vlad, Leah se echó a reír.

**—No puedo creer, que de todas las personas, tú sugieras tal cosa.**

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Vlad respondió:

**—Es una broma inofensiva.**

**—Me doy cuenta de eso. Es solo que no me puedo imaginar a alguien como tú incluso pensando en hacer algo así.** —Cuando él empezó a abrir la boca paradiscutir, ella levantó la mano—. **Lo sé, lo sé. No debo encasillarte.**

**—Exactamente.**

Su plato principal llegó, y Leah no pudo evitar inhalar el maravilloso aroma de la comida. Mientras comían, la conversación fue fácil. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Vlad, era tan fácil hablar con él. Porque él era mayor, refinado, y médico, podría haberse sentido intimidada por él. Pero nunca la hizo sentir de esa manera. Él siempre parecía fascinado por cada cosa que tenía que decir, lo que fue un gran cambio de la mayoría de los chicos con que salía. Por lo general estaban medio escuchándola mientras miraban sobre su hombro al televisor para saber la última puntuación.

Cuando terminaron, el camarero recogió sus platos.

**— ¿Postre?** —preguntó Leah, mientras bebía el último sorbo de vino.

Vlad asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la pequeña pista de baile.

**— ¿Qué tal un baile en su lugar?**

Ella arrugó la nariz.

**—Realmente no soy muy buena bailarina.** —Él arqueó las cejas ante ella como si supiera que estaba mintiendo—. **Bueno, está bien, yo solía bailar todo el tiempo en la secundaria y la universidad.**

**—Entonces baila conmigo.**

**—No soy buena en el baile lento. Probablemente te arrepientas de pedirlo en el momento en que lleguemos allí.**

Vlad metió un fajo de billetes en el sobre de la factura.

**—Como diría Shakespeare, la dama protesta demasiado. Y creo que sé la razón.**

**—Oh, ¿lo haces?**

Él asintió con la cabeza.

**—El baile lento es íntimo, y tú no quieres querer dejarte estar íntimamente conmigo.**

**—Tú fuiste debajo de mí en un gabinete de suministros. Creo que eso es muy íntimo** —desafió.

**—Esa no fue intimidad. Los actos sexuales son de la mente, donde está nuestro centro de placer. La intimidad es la del corazón.** —Él le sostuvo lamirada—. **Los dos sabemos qué me dejas entrar en tu cuerpo pero no en tu corazón.**

Sabiendo que tenía razón, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño. No sabía por qué no podía levantarse e ir bailar como él había pedido. Había bailado lento una y mil veces en las fiestas. _¿Cuál era la diferencia aquí? _En algún lugar en el fondo, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**—Si no quieres bailar, entonces vamos a ver la ciudad.**

Como no quería dejar que sacará lo mejor de ella, se levantó de su silla.

**—Está bien. Voy a bailar contigo.**

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—No suenas muy emocionada.**

Después que se puso de pie, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile. Ella comenzó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como estaba acostumbrada, pero él puso una de sus manos en su hombro y luego tomó la otra mano en la suya. Su otra mano se deslizó alrededor para descansar en la parte baja de la espalda. La banda terminó los últimos sonidos de jazz de una canción y luego cambió a otra. Un solitario piano golpeó los primeros acordes. La sensual voz del cantante llenó el aire.

**—Como una flor esperando a florecer.** —Leah reconoció de inmediato la canción Turn Me On de Norah Jones.

La electricidad entre ellos se agitó, y cuando Leah miró a los ojos de Vlad, vio el deseo y la lujuria quemando en ellos. Su mirada cayó a sus labios carnosos, y no pudo evitar querer que él la besara. Como si leyera su mente, la boca de Vlad se acercó sobre la suya. Lanzando su lengua, ella trató de encontrar su calor. Cuando lo hizo, él sabía cómo una mezcla del vino y especias que habían comido. Su lengua se echó hacia atrás para rastrear sus labios mientras sus caderas se sacudían, empujándolo contra ella. Ella siguió su ejemplo presionándose a sí misma a ras contra él mientras sus pechos se frotaban contra su pecho. Se estremeció cuando él gimió en su boca.

Su pulgar se deslizó hacia atrás y adelante entre los omóplatos, y ella no pudo evitar arquearse a su toque. Cuando él se apartó de su beso, mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de ella. Nunca había tenido un hombre mirándola tanto tiempo. Era como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de ella, en su propia alma. Esto la abrumaba e inflamaba al mismo tiempo. Todo era parte de su plan de lenta seducción, y estaba funcionando.

**—Por favor, llévame a un lugar… a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos.**

Su expresión se convirtió en dolor.

**—Leah…**

Quitó la mano de su hombro para cubrir sus labios.

**—No me hagas rogar más para estar contigo.**

Sacudiendo la cabeza, respondió:

**—No te lo puedo negar más, no después de haberte probado.**

Leah se estremeció ante la intensidad de sus palabras y la forma en que las dijo. Tomándola de la mano, la condujo fuera de la pista de baile. Ellos serpentearon alrededor de las mesas del comedor hasta llegar a la salida. Pasando a través de las personas, entraron en el hotel contiguo al restaurante.

En realidad, era más una posada histórica que un hotel. Mientras se acercaban a la zona de recepción, Vlad dejó caer su mano para llegar al bolsillo del abrigo. Una vez recuperada su billetera, se acercó al mostrador.

**—Necesito una habitación, por favor.**

**—Tarjeta de crédito e identificación, por favor** —dijo monótonamente el encargado de la posada. Mientras lo dimensionaba, Leah no podía dejar de pensar que parecía más bien pomposo, que el tipo habitual de persona que trabajaba en un lugar de alta gama—. **¿Preferirían Queen o…?**

**—King por favor** —solicitó Vlad a través de los dientes apretados.

**— ¿Necesitan ayuda con su equipaje?**

**—No, no tenemos ninguno.**

El hombre tecleó algo en el ordenador.

**— ¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedarán con nosotros?**

**—Tanto como lo necesitemos** —respondió Vlad, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el mostrador de mármol.

Leah vio cómo los ojos del hombre se abrieron y un rubor cubrió su rostro. Rápidamente terminó la reservación y entregó a Vlad la tarjeta de acceso.

**—Los pusimos en una de nuestras suites King con balcón.**

**—Gracias.** —Tomándola de la mano, Vlad la llevó hasta los ascensores. Cuando Leah se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro, vio que el hombre los estaba mirando con curiosidad. Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Leah no pudo evitar la risa nerviosa que se escapó de sus labios. Cuando Vlad la miró con sorpresa, ella se rio aún más fuerte—.** ¿Qué pasa?**

**—Por la forma en que la conversación se dio, probablemente piensa que soy una prostituta.**

Los ojos de Vlad se agrandaron.

**— ¿No crees eso en serio?**

**—Bueno, ¿tal vez una acompañante de gama alta?**

Un gruñido bajo vino de su garganta.

**—No te menosprecies de esa manera.**

**—No me estoy menospreciando a mí misma Piensa en ello. Llegamos durante la mitad del día sin equipaje, y queremos una habitación de hotel con una cama tamaño king.** —Ella se tocó la barbilla con el dedo. —**Hmm, ¿qué podríamos posiblemente estar haciendo?**

Las comisuras de sus labios se volvieron en una sonrisa.

**—Probablemente debería importarme lo que el hombre piensa, pero en este momento, a mí, francamente, no me importa una mierda.**

Ella se echó a reír.

**—A mí tampoco.**

El ascensor sonó, señalando que habían llegado a su piso. Salieron y leyeron las señales para encontrar su habitación. Una vez que Vlad abrió la puerta, Leah entró. Se fijó en la acogedora decoración de la habitación, con su chimenea de ladrillo, antigüedades y cama con dosel. Para un hotel podría haber sido de mala calidad, pero esta habitación tenía un ambiente muy romántico en sí misma. Cuando él se acercó por detrás y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella no podía dejar de sentirse tímida de repente.

**— ¿Estás bien?** —le preguntó.

**—Estoy bien.**

Su aliento calentaba en su oreja.

**—Te tensaste cuando te toqué.**

—Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerlo. Supongo que estoy nerviosa.

Vlad le dio la vuelta para mirarla.

**—No tienes nada por qué sentirte nerviosa. Si no quieres seguir con esto, no tenemos que hacerlo.**

**—No, quiero hacerlo** —le aseguró.

Sin decir una palabra, sus dedos fueron a su cabello. Después de desabrochar el broche su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros. Un apreciativo escalofrío la recorrió cuando él apartó los mechones de su cara a su cuello. A partir de ahí buscó el cierre en la mitad de su espalda. Lentamente, lo deslizó hacia abajo. Cuando la parte de atrás del vestido estuvo abierta, tomó los tirantes, los aflojó y bajó por sus hombros y brazos. Leah sintió su aliento calentando su espalda mientras el vestido se agrupaba en el suelo. Dio un paso fuera del vestido y luego giró hacia él.

El calor de su mirada avivó el fuego que ardía en su interior. Su expresión era feroz mientras la absorbía en su sujetador sin tirantes y bragas negras, junto con sus tacones.

**—Eres tan hermosa.**

Por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de ruborizarse ante sus palabras. Chicos le habían dicho antes que era hermosa, pero no se sentía igual o sonaba igual viniendo de ellos como lo hacía de Vlad. La forma en que dijo que era hermosa, junto con la forma en que la miraba, le hacía sentir hormigueos en todos los lugares correctos.

Sus manos fueron a su corbata. Después, la aflojó, arrancó y la lanzó al suelo. Hábilmente, sus dedos trabajaron los botones de su camisa. Cuando la abrió, contuvo el aliento al ver su pecho. Siguiendo el rastro hacia abajo sobre sus esculpidos abdominales y hacia abajo en sus pantalones.

**—Eres muy hermoso** —dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras él se quitaba su camisa, sus dedos fueron a su cinturón. Todo el tiempo que ella desabrochó y bajó el cierre, su ardiente mirada capturó todo lo que hacía.

**— ¿Por qué sigues mirándome?** —preguntó en voz baja.

**—Temo que si miro lejos, no serás real.** —Su mano ahuecó su mejilla—. **He querido esto por tanto tiempo, te he deseado por tanto tiempo. Es difícil creer** **que en verdad estás aquí.**

**—Tócame **—le instó. Tomó su otra mano y la llevó a su pecho—. **Tócame y siente cuán real soy** —Descendió su cabeza, su boca se cernió sobre la de ella—. **Inhálame** —instruyó, mientras amasaba su pecho sobre su sujetador.

Al sentir su aliento contra sus labios, inhaló mientras su mirada caliente casi quemaba sus mejillas. Incluso si lo hubiera querido, no podría obligarse a sí misma a alejar su mirada de sus ojos. Cuando ella exhaló, él inhaló, y era como si estuvieran haciendo un baile. Era a la vez algo relajante y erótico. Nunca había pasado tiempo solo respirando y mirando a los ojos de alguien.

**—Ahora has tenido tu primera lección en el Tantra** —murmuró contra sus labios.

Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con sorpresa.

**— ¿Vas a hacer algo más?**

**—Quizás.** —Se estiró alrededor para desabrochar su sujetador.

**— ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?**

**—Creo que sí.**

**—Entonces lo haré yo. Quiero hacer lo que sea que sea agradable para ti.**

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. La movió con cuidado hacia la cama con dosel. Después de quitarse sus pantalones y bóxers, le deslizó sus bragas por sus piernas. Mientras Leah se sentaba en el borde de la enorme cama king-sized, abrió sus piernas para permitirle meterse entre ellas. Cuando acercó su mano para acariciar entre sus muslos, ella gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Dos dedos entraron en ella y empezaron un lento y provocador asalto. Ella empezó a mecer sus caderas contra su mano, añadiendo la fricción que deseaba. Cuando sintió su erección frotándose contra su pierna, se estiró entre ellos para tomarlo en su mano.

Sus párpados revolotearon abriéndose, y ella lo miró a la cara mientras trabajaban entre sí en un sudoroso y jadeante frenesí. Cuando Vlad curvó sus dedos dentro de ella, se mordió el labio para evitar dejar salir un gritó de placer. Su orgasmo se disparó a través de su mitad inferior causando que su cabeza cayera hacia delante sobre su pecho.

Cuando volvió en sí, Vlad estaba deslizando su cuerpo en el colchón. Luego estaba cerniéndose sobre ella, besando sus pechos y lamiendo sus pezones, hasta endurecer los picos.

**—Ahora, Vlad** —le instó—. **Te quiero muy dentro de mí.**

Justo cuando impulsó su cabeza de nuevo contra su apertura, se detuvo.

**—Oh, no** —murmuró antes de balancearse hacia atrás para sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

Leah se apoyó en sus codos y lo miró fijamente.

**— ¿Qué está mal?** —Esperaba que después de ceder, no hubiera decidido dar marcha atrás en el último minuto.

Frotó la barba en sus mejillas.

**—Yo... no podemos hacer esto sin condón, y no tengo uno conmigo.**

**—Oh** —murmuró.

En el calor del momento, había olvidado eso por completo.

**— ¿No tendrás uno?** —preguntó, esperanzado.

Negó con su cabeza.

**—Lo siento.**

**—Soy yo quien debería estar sintiéndolo por ponerte en una posición como esta sin protección.** —Cuando empezó a alejarse, ella se sentó para agarrar sushombros, instándolo a detenerse.

**—Aún podemos hacer esto. Ninguno de los dos ha estado con nadie en al menos dos años… nos hemos hecho pruebas para el hospital.**

**—Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿qué pasa con el embarazo? ¿Estás tomando la píldora?**

**—No. **—Mordisqueó su labio inferior momentáneamente—. **Espera un minuto** —murmuró. En su mente, comenzó a contar los días desde su último período—. **Veinte.**

**— ¿Veinte qué?**

**—Estoy en el día veinte, por lo que deberíamos estar seguros.**

**—Aún puedo sacarlo.**

**—Si tú dices** ―respondió. Agarrando sus bíceps, le instó a cubrirla de nuevo con su cuerpo. Amaba sentir su pecho contra sus pezones. Vlad abrió sus piernas, y luego se acomodó en su interior, llenando y estirando sus paredes. Había sido tanto tiempo que no podía dejar de sentir un poco de escozor.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

**—Estoy bien.**

Se retiró y flexionó sus caderas, empujando de nuevo en su interior. Esta vez ambos gimieron. Estableciendo un ritmo, comenzó a mecerse entrando y saliendo de ella. El ritmo era lento y sensual, y mientras él estaba golpeando en todos los lugares correctos, ella quería más. Todo el tiempo que se movía dentro y fuera de ella, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Su mirada era tan oscura con deseo que no se atrevía a apartar su mirada. Cuanto más miraba a sus ojos, más conectada con él se sentía. El viejo dicho decía que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, y estaba teniendo un buen vistazo de la suya. Y eso asustó el infierno fuera de ella.

Queriendo hacer cosas menos sensuales, agarró sus bíceps.

**—Más duro** —jadeó.

Levantando sus rodillas, él deslizó sus antebrazos por detrás de sus rodillas. Esto le permitió estirarla hacia atrás contra el golpear de sus empujes. Si bien, en un principio su conexión había sido tan íntima, esto era más sobre lujuria y deseo. Se acercó y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, atrajo su cabeza hacia la suya. Sus bocas y lenguas se encontraron en besos frenéticos.

Cuando él se retiró de ella, Leah gimió al sentir la pérdida. Rápidamente él le dio la vuelta sobre su estómago. Estirando sus caderas, la levantó sobre sus rodillas. Cuando volvió a entrar en ella, Leah gimió. Con cada empuje, fue más y más profundo. Sus dedos hicieron un puño con las sábanas mientras él se inclinaba sobre su espalda, besando un sendero por su espina dorsal. No sabía cómo podía estar en tantos lugares a la vez. Mientras su boca lamia su espalda y burlonamente dejaba mordiscos de amor, sus manos estaban frotando sus muslos y luego deslizándose hacia abajo para apretar sus pechos o provocar su clítoris. Le estaba dando tanto que no podía permanecer en silencio. Ella gimió, coreó su nombre, y gritó con los sonidos de su piel empapada al juntarse.

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más. Dejando caer su cabeza, gritó en el colchón cuando encontró su liberación. Una vez que sus paredes terminaron contrayéndose, sintió a Vlad retirarse de ella. Mientras él gemía, Leah sintió un cálido chorro sobre su espalda y glúteos. Después de verlo venirse antes, odiaba no poder ver su rostro. Era tan hermoso cuando estaba encontrando su liberación.

Una vez que él terminó, ella se acomodó hacia abajo sobre su estómago y enroscó una almohada debajo de su cabeza. Después de unos segundos, Vlad se acostó a su lado. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. Exhausta y completamente satisfecha sexualmente por primera vez en su vida, todo lo que pudo armarse de valor para decir fue:

**―Guau.**

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través de sus mejillas.

**—Pareces decir eso un montón a mí alrededor después de los orgasmos.**

Se echó a reír.

**—Es porque me derrites absolutamente sin palabras con tu talento.**

**—Gracias. Podría decir lo mismo de ti.** —Su mirada dejó su cara y bajó por su espalda desnuda—. **Necesitamos limpiarte.**

Rodando sus hombros, dijo:

**―Me gusta un poco. Me hace sentir marcada o algo.**

Sonrió tímidamente hacia ella.

**—Me gusta la idea de marcarte… de hacerte mía.**

_Quería que fuera suya. _Ella no sabía muy bien qué pensar sobre esa declaración. _¿Quería ser suya?_ Definitivamente no podía imaginar pertenecer a alguien más. Además de la increíble química física que compartían, estaba empezando a sentir una profunda conexión con él.

Mirándolo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba pasando en su mente.

**—Realmente lo hemos hecho ahora, ¿no es así?**

**—Sí, creo que ese fue un universal "lo" que acabamos de hacer** —bromeó.

Golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

**—Eso no es lo que quise decir.**

**—Lo sé** —murmuró.

**—No importa qué, esto cambia todo.**

**—Para mejor, espero.**

**—Supongo.** —La verdad era que en realidad nunca había tenido sexo ocasional antes. Hubo una vez en su primer año que se enganchó con un chico en el trabajo.

Fue la primera y única vez que había hecho algo tan loco. En esa instancia, el sexo había terminado antes de que lo supiera y sin venirse ni una sola vez. Después de ese fiasco, nunca había querido repetir su desempeño con él o cualquier otro individuo al azar, hasta que se encontró en una mala racha de sexo después del nacimiento de Seth. Pero con Vlad, el sexo había sido... se estremeció cuando los ecos restantes se apoderaron de ella. Antes de dormir con Vlad, podía contar el número de parejas sexuales anteriores con una mano, así como las veces que había tenido ni remotamente buen sexo.

Para Leah, su experiencia con Vlad era seriamente la mejor del mundo y cambió su vida. No podía imaginar simplemente alejarse ahora.

Vlad se sentó y se acercó a un lado de la cama. Extendió su mano hacia ella.

**—Vamos. Vamos a la ducha.**

**—Si insistes.**

Se deslizó hacia él antes de lanzar una pierna sobre el lado del colchón. A pesar de que debería haberse sentido un poco tímida al estar desnuda frente a él, se sintió sorprendentemente cómoda.

Cuando se metió en el baño, levantó sus cejas sorprendida.

**— ¿Una bañera con patas?** —preguntó.

Vlad rio.

**—Todo el antiguo encanto, pero comodidades modernas.** —Señaló la cabeza de la ducha removible.

**—Lindo.**

Abrió la llave de agua y esperó a que se calentara. Una vez que decidió que estaba lo suficientemente caliente, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a entrar. Le dio la espalda a la regadera, dejando que el agua la limpiara. Vlad parecía pensar que no era suficiente porque después enjabonó sus manos, comenzando a lavar su espalda y trasero. Mientras sus manos mágicas masajeaban con movimientos lentos, ella no pudo resistirse a hacerle la pregunta que la estaba molestando.

**— ¿Me siento diferente?**

Sus manos se detuvieron en su cintura.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Echándole un vistazo por encima de su hombro, respondió:

**―Esta fue la primera vez que he tenido sexo desde que di a luz a Seth. Solo me preguntaba si me sentía diferente. Ya sabes, en el interior.**

Acercó su cara para acariciar su cuello.

**—Se sintió increíble.**

**— ¿No es diferente?**

**— ¿Me escuchaste quejarme?**

**—No, pero me preocupa.**

**—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mi amor.** —Su mano rozó su caja torácica para ahuecar su pecho. Mientras su pezón se endurecía bajo sus dedos, respiró satisfecha—. **No quiero nada más que estar de vuelta dentro de ti tan pronto** **como me sea posible.**

**— ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?** —desafió.

**—Bien entonces. Coloca tus manos en el azulejo** —ordenó.

**—Sí, señor** —se burló, antes de colocar las manos sobre el azulejo frío y húmedo.

Vlad deslizó la brillante cabeza de la ducha entre sus piernas, haciéndola jadear ante el contacto. Luego movió su muñeca hacia un lado, enviando chorros de agua a golpear su clítoris. Ella gimió y echó hacia atrás su cabeza contra su empapado pecho. Lentamente empezó a mover la cabeza de la ducha donde se frotaba contra ella. Cada vez que ella se movía hacia atrás, el agua golpeaba en el lugar correcto. Arqueó sus caderas mientras la presión comenzaba a construirse.

Vlad deslizó su mano libre sobre sus costillas para ahuecar su pecho. Amasando la carne, pellizcando los pezones que ya estaban endurecidos. Apretó sus ojos cerrados por la sobrecarga sensorial. Justo cuando se sentía a punto de venirse, él movió su muñeca de modo que las vibraciones la golpearan en otra área, construyéndose de su nuevo.

**—Por favor, Vlad** —gimió.

**— ¿Qué, nena?**

**—Por favor, hazme venir.**

**— ¿Has tenido suficiente placer o aún debemos continuar?** —preguntó, moviendo la cabeza de la ducha lejos de ella.

Gimió ante la pérdida. Frotando su trasero contra su erección endurecida, suplicó:

**―Déjame venir, y luego me aseguraré de que también lo hagas.**

Con su rodilla, él empujó sus piernas separándolas aún más. Cuando una vez más llevó la cabeza de la ducha entre sus piernas, alcanzó incluso áreas más sensibles. Solo le tomó un par de pocos segundos para que el agua, junto con su roce y su molienda la hicieran gritar con las pulsantes convulsiones. Ella golpeó sus manos contra las paredes mientras una oleada tras otra pulsaba a través de ella.

Cuando por fin se detuvo temblando, se deslizó lentamente alrededor para sonreírle a Vlad.

**―Guau** —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Burlonamente, ella pellizcó su brazo.

**—Iba a decir exquisitamente increíble.**

**—Estoy seguro de que lo ibas a hacer.**

Estirándose entre ellos, tomó su erección en sus manos.

**—Lo bueno es que estoy a punto de ponerme de rodillas, porque no creo que podría soportarlo después de todo eso** —dijo ella, con un guiño burlón.

Doblando su cabeza, empezó arrastrando besos por su pecho húmedo. Mientras lo acariciaba, se tomó el tiempo para besar y luego chupar sus pezones. Su gemido le dijo que estaba encontrando algunos de sus lugares más sensibles. Después de provocar sus pezones hasta volverse puntos erectos, siguió bajando por sus deliciosos y tallados abdominales y por el vello oscuro que coronaba su erección.

Agachándose sobre el suelo de la bañera, le acarició con fuerza desde la base hasta la punta. Cuando su pecho comenzó a jadear, ella se inclinó hacia él para deslizarlo en su boca.

**—Leah** —gimió, sus dedos acercándose para enredarse en los mechones de su cabello mojado.

Ella lo llevó tan lejos como podía antes de que se corriera. Su lengua se movió sobre la sensible cabeza antes de succionarlo. Cuando lo soltó de nuevo, empezó a lamerlo a lo largo de su longitud. Luego, una vez más lo deslizó en su boca y empezó a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo de su longitud. Sus gemidos comenzaron a resonar en todo el baño.

**—Oh, Leah** —murmuró Vlad. Tensó su agarre en su cabello mientras flexionaba sus caderas para ir aún más profundo en su boca. Cuando empezó a endurecerse, trató de apartarse, pero ella agarró sus muslos y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Él gritó y luego se corrió en su boca. Ella tragó todo de él antes de levantar su mirada para verlo mirándola con tal adoración en su rostro.

**—Gracias.**

Mientras él caía libre de su boca, ella sonrío.

**—De nada.**

La ayudó a levantarse del suelo de la bañera.

**—Mejor nos apuramos antes de utilizar toda el agua caliente de estas viejas tuberías.**

**—Creo que probablemente harías un buen trabajo manteniéndome caliente.**

Sonrió.

**—Siento lo mismo que tú.**

A pesar de que estaban tentados por otra ronda, Leah sabía que Vlad no quería arriesgarse sin condones. En su lugar, se arrancó a sí misma lejos de él cuando terminaron su ducha. Ella secaba su cabello, mientras él se vestía. Una vez que terminó, él la ayudó a deslizarse de nuevo en su vestido. Luego se fueron de su suite sin ni siquiera girarse hacia la cama.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Leah se quejó interiormente de que el mismo hombre estaba en la mesa de recepción. Sabía por su expresión que los reconoció también. Mientras Vlad le entregaba la tarjeta-llave, Leah decidió sacar el máximo provecho de la situación.

Frotó el brazo de Vlad.

**—Gracias de nuevo, Sr. Nadeen. Asegúrese de llamarme de nuevo la próxima vez que esté en Savannah. Me encantan los grandes gastadores como usted **—ronroneó.

Mientras los ojos del hombre saltaban, Vlad miró a Leah como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Su boca se abrió y se cerró como un pez fuera del agua, pero no salieron palabras de amonestación. Cuando por fin, se recuperó, lacónicamente respondió:

**―Trataré de recordar eso, señorita Cullen.**

Jugando perfectamente su parte, Leah giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar por el vestíbulo. No llegó muy lejos antes de que Vlad estuviera a su lado. Después de empujar la factura del hotel en el bolsillo de su traje, deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola contra él.

**—Estás en grandes problema** —gruñó en su oído.

Se rio mientras salían del hotel.

**—Mmm, ¿vas a castigarme poniéndome sobre tus rodillas y azotándome?**

**—Podría** —respondió.

Inclinando su cabeza, lo miró en las luces de la calle.

**— ¿No puedes esperar en serio que me crea que tú de toda la gente estás en BDSM?**

**—No, no lo estoy.**

Soltó un bufido.

**—Una vez más, eso no me sorprende.**

Cuando él se detuvo justo en el medio de la calle llena de gente, ella lo miró sorprendida.

**—Una buena azotaina, algunas esposas y una venda tienen todas las posibilidades. ¿Tan lejos de todas esas otras cosas?** —Su pulgar se acercó recorriendo lentamente su labio inferior—. **Si uno sabe perfectamente cómo follar, no son necesarios ningún accesorio y adornos.**

Lamió sus labios mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

**—Y seguramente sabes lo que estás haciendo. Acabas de ponerme húmeda aquí en medio de la calle.**

Apretó su mandíbula mientras la agarraba del brazo.

**—No digas nada como eso. Necesito llevarte a casa.**

**— ¿A tu cama?** —preguntó.

**—Quisiera. Pero necesitas ir a casa con tu familia.**

Leah no discutió con él porque sabía que tenía razón. Tenía un hijo en el que pensar. Independientemente de lo tentador que era, no podía ir a emborracharse de placer cuando era una madre. Pero había una parte de Leah que no quería que la burbuja estallara, dejando a Vlad y volver a casa a su vida normal. No quería nada más que ir de nuevo a su casa. El sexo con Vlad había sido fenomenal. Y a pesar de estar un poco adolorida por la infrautilización, sin duda se sentía lista para más. Sexo, eso era.

Vlad tomó un taxi, e hicieron el viaje de regreso al aeropuerto. A pesar de que no hablaban, Leah no se sentía incómoda en torno a él, después de lo que habían hecho. Él se sentó tan cerca de ella como pudo sujetando su mano entre las suyas.

Una vez que regresaron a la avioneta, sintió que el cansancio comenzaba a asentarse. Apoyándose en el respaldo, cerró sus ojos mientras Vlad iba a alistarlos para despegar. Solo abrió sus ojos de nuevo cuando sintió que empezaban a correr por la pista. Cuando llegaron al aire, no pudo evitar sentarse en el borde de su asiento y mirar por la ventana, las luces de la ciudad.

**—Es tan hermosa en la oscuridad.**

**—A veces pienso que estoy a favor de volar por la noche.**

**— ¿En serio?**

Asintió.

**—Por alguna razón, parece mucho más tranquilo. Hay una vulnerabilidad en ello también. En el día, todo está dentro de la distancia de visibilidad. Pero en la oscuridad, tienes que confiar en tus instrumentos e instintos.**

**—Me encantaría aprender a volar.**

**— ¿Lo harías?**

Asintió.

**—Siempre he pensado que sería algo increíble aprender.**

**—Entonces te voy a enseñar.**

Giró hacia él, sorprendida.

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Claro. ¿Por qué no?**

Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

**―Eres un hombre muy ocupado, y no sé qué tan rápido aprendería.**

Sonrió.

**—Por ti, me haría de tiempo.**

Mientras ella lo miraba a través del pequeño interior de la avioneta, sabía que estaba lista para hacer más tiempo para él también. No podía esperar a ver a dónde los llevaría.

* * *

**Se ve que la relación de Seth y Vlad va a ser muy buena. Y que tal la cita? Esperemos que Leah reaccione y acepte tener una relación con Vlad. Aunque se ve que es Igual de terca, y mesa que Edward.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil. Gracias por sus Follows/Review/Favoritos.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Katie Ashley, los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

_Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez la de Vladimir que sale en la Proposición, es necesario que la lean para que entiendan algunas cosas, al igual que es necesario que lean la Fiesta y la Propuesta porque si no no entenderan nada.¿Capisci?_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

A medida que el horizonte azul aciano se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros ante ella, Leah no podía evitar luchar contra las ganas de pellizcarse. Realmente estaba en la avioneta de Vlad durante su primera lección de vuelo. Desde el momento en que habían despegado se había sentido abrumada por un sentimiento surrealista. Debía ser por estar al mando de la avioneta mientras se elevaba de la pista y despegaba hacia el cielo. Por supuesto, no estaba totalmente al control de la avioneta. Vlad era capaz de tomar el control en cualquier momento desde su lugar en el asiento del copiloto. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor teniendo en cuenta que tenía tan poca experiencia de vuelo y que el manual que había leído al menos dos veces no la preparaba para todo.

Ahora mientras bordeaban el horizonte de la ciudad, mantuvo ambas manos agarrando firmemente el volante, o el yugo como lo llamaban en la terminología aeronáutica, pasaron por los tenues hilos de las nubes blancas. Cuando Vlad se había ofrecido a darle clases de vuelo Leah no sabía si debía creerle o no. Mirando hacia atrás, no estaba segura de por qué dudó de él teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido un hombre de palabra. Y ahora apenas dos semanas después de su primera cita en Savannah estaban de vuelta en el aire volando alrededor de Atlanta un jueves por la tarde.

Había sido una semana bastante calmada, cenaban juntos después del trabajo o recogían algo camino a su casa. Si bien, el primer día de regreso al trabajo resultó difícil e incómodo ya que trataron de aparentar que nada había cambiado. Pero el hecho era que todo había cambiado, y no solo era por lo que tenían físicamente. Por mucho que Leah tratara de luchar contra sus crecientes sentimientos por Vlad era virtualmente imposible. Un hombre como él hacía muy difícil para cualquier mujer el no enamorarse y por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo pudo ver que estaba cediendo.

Por supuesto, él también estaba lleno de sorpresas. Como el lunes, cuando le había pedido ver si había un monitor cardíaco extra en una de las habitaciones vacías en el primer piso. Ella había ido obedientemente a comprobar. Mientras encontraba el monitor de corazón también lo encontró a él. El caballero que una vez había conocido se convirtió en algo así como un demonio del sexo cuando cerró la puerta y desapareció con ella detrás de la cortina. Una sesión de sexo a medio día en una cama vacía de hospital era toda una experiencia, sobre todo cuando el freno en la cama se soltó y ellos literalmente se golpearon contra las paredes.

Pero además de las escapadas de sexo travieso, él quería pasar tiempo con ella y Seth. A principios de semana Vlad llevó a Seth para que viera su avioneta. Leah tuvo que sonreír ante la imagen en su mente de Seth en el regazo de Vlad en el asiento del piloto mientras le explicaba los detalles de los botones y mandos. Vlad había mostrado tanta paciencia con Seth atendiendo constantemente a sus preguntas y dejándolo usar uno de los auriculares. Incluso le había permitido usar el control de tráfico aéreo para enviar un mensaje a través del auricular de forma que Seth pudiera oírlo. Si bien se suponía que era una lección de pre-vuelo resultó educativo para Seth también.

Y para hacer este día inolvidable para Seth, habían pasado con Vlad por McDonald's así Seth podría jugar en el parque infantil. El hecho de que Vlad estuviera tan dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Seth lentamente comenzaba a agrietar la dura determinación de Leah.

No era solo el hecho de que Vlad era tan maravilloso con Seth lo que la hacía tambalearse. Cuando hablaban compartía con él más de lo que nunca había hecho con un hombre. Hacía tan fácil abrirse y hablar de lo bueno y lo malo en su vida. Era un buen oyente nunca se sintió como si estuviera molestando o aburriéndolo. Realmente parecía interesado en todo lo que decía. Era una sensación increíble.

**— ¿Todo bien por allá?** —preguntó Vlad sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió.

**—Está bien.**

**—Me gustaría que vieras tu cara** —reflexionó.

**— ¿Tengo alguna expresión tonta?** —le preguntó.

**—No es tonta. Es el asombro en tus ojos, están abiertos como los de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.**

**—Oh, lo creería absolutamente sin duda se siente como si fuera un juguete muy grande y peligroso.**

**—Es una maravillosa vista digna de ver. Estoy tan contento de compartir esto contigo.** —Él tomó una de sus manos del volante y se la llevó a la boca. Cuandosus labios besaron sus nudillos se puso tensa.

**—Necesito que me regreses mi mano. No creo que tenga un buen agarre del volante como me dijiste que debería tener** —protestó.

Vlad suspiró y le soltó la mano.

**—Cómo lamento haberte dado esa indicación** —se lamentó.

Ella sonrió.

**—No es justo que trates de distraerme. Necesito concentrarme para que no nos estrellemos.**

**—Muy bien. Voy a mantener mis manos para mí mismo... por ahora.**

Un escalofrío la recorrió por sus palabras. Si en ese momento hubiera alguna manera posible de volar la avioneta y estar sobre él lo habría intentado. Sacudiendo la cabeza intentó librarse a sí misma de sus inapropiados pensamientos.

**— ¿Qué es eso?** —preguntó señalando un punto oscuro abajo en el horizonte.

Vlad se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento mirando a través del parabrisas.

**—Parece que es una nube de tormenta que se está moviendo.**

**—Entonces deberíamos regresar.**

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—No creo que vaya a afectarnos.**

**—Sí, bueno, no me gusta la idea de tratar de volar en una tormenta.**

**—Entonces regresemos.**

**— ¿Debería girar la avioneta?**

**—Sigamos derecho** —respondió Vlad.

Leah agachó la nariz y luego giró el volante al mismo tiempo que presionaba el pedal derecho del timón con el pie.

**—Bien. Mantenlo así. Ya casi estamos dando la vuelta.** —Una vez que se enfrentaban a la dirección opuesta Vlad dijo—: **Ahora vamos a aumentar la velocidad.**

Hizo lo que le dijo y esperó a que le diera más instrucciones.

**—Estamos listos para irnos ahora. Cuando estemos a diez minutos de McCollum es necesario dejar que el Control de Tráfico Aéreo sepa que vamos a llegar.**

**—Está bien. Puedo hacer eso.**

**— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?**

**—No que yo sepa.**

**— ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?**

Se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse por su formalidad.

**—Supongo que sí. ¿Voy a recibir postre después?**

Su cuerpo se tensó a su lado.

**— ¿Quieres decir que soy el postre o que después de terminar la cena debo darte un postre?**

Leah se echó a reír.

**—No, yo te quiero a ti de postre.**

**—Entonces puedes tenerme. Siempre.**

Mirando por encima de él dijo:

**—Podría tener que pedir uno extra ya que estoy asumiendo que tendremos a Seth con nosotros.**

**—No me importa. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él.**

Leah no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Vlad.

**—A él realmente le gusta mucho estar contigo, también. Nunca lo he visto ser tan cálido con un extraño tanto como lo es contigo.**

**—Soy un tipo simpático** —bromeó.

**—Sí lo eres** —murmuró tratando de no dejar que el revoloteo de su corazón se saliera de control, la hacía pensar más de lo que debía en él.

Vlad interrumpió sus pensamientos señalando los controles.

**—Sigue adelante y comienza a hacer los chequeos para el aterrizaje.**

Leah recordaba vagamente las perillas y botones que había visto antes de que el las apagara. Una vez que llegó a los controles de aterrizaje con la ayuda de Vlad se estaban acercando a McCollum.

**—Ahora la radio de Control de Tráfico Aéreo.**

**—Uhm está bien** —respondió Leah mordisqueando su labio. Después de aclararse la garganta, Leah miró a Vlad. Él le hizo un gesto al volante—. **Oh, duh** —le respondió. Con el pulgar presionó el botón para hablar—. **Cessna 172 se acerca a la pista para aterrizar.**

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a Vlad si lo había hecho bien, él transmitió un mensaje diferente presionando el botón hablar. La respuesta del Contról de Tráfico Aéreo resonó en sus auriculares.

**―Cessna 172, este es el control de tierra confirmando que está despejada la pista.**

**—Ahora empuja el volante para iniciar el descenso** —la instruyó Vlad.

Después de que hizo lo que le dijo con los ojos clavados en el velocímetro:

**— ¿Deberíamos estar tomando tanta velocidad?**

**—Sí y no **—respondió Vlad.

**— ¿Qué diablos significa eso?** —preguntó mirándolo furiosamente.

Él se rio entre dientes.

**— ¿Ves la perilla negra etiquetada de acelerador?**

**—Si.**

**—Míralo de esta manera. ¿Sabes que cuando estás en un auto y te vas cuesta abajo tomas velocidad?** —Leah asintió—. **Es lo mismo con una avioneta. Pero si tiras de la perilla del acelerador se reduce la potencia del motor, por lo que no habrá un aumento de velocidad.**

Con sus dedos en la perilla negra Leah le preguntó:

**— ¿Qué tan fuerte tengo que tirar de ella?**

**—Trata tirando hacia atrás solo mitad.**

Después de tirar de la perilla Leah miró la velocidad.

**—Vamos más lento.**

**—Bien.**

**— ¿Estamos en los noventa nudos?**

Leah miró hacia abajo.

**—Sí.**

**—Está bien, ahora baja la nariz un poco. Eso nos dará un descenso más controlado.**

Leah aflojo su agarre del volante hasta que la nariz de la avioneta cayó por debajo del horizonte.

**—Ahora pon el tren de aterrizaje en la posición baja** —la instruyó Vlad.

**— ¿Ese es el botón con la pequeña goma en ella?**

**—Sí, es ese.**

Leah lo apretó.

**—Lo tengo.**

**—Usando el volante, gira las alas un poco a la derecha para que estemos alineados de nuevo con la pista.**

Leah giró el volante a la derecha bruscamente.

**—Ups** —replico.

**—Está bien. Solo nivélalas hacia fuera. Siempre vas a querer que tu pista de aterrizaje esté alineada al parabrisas.**

Mientras Leah miraba al frente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la pista y por consiguiente del suelo. De repente ya no estaba tan segura de poder aterrizar la avioneta. Una cosa era despegar, pero parecía que muchas cosas podían salir mal en el aterrizaje.

**—U- Uh, Vla-Vlad** —tartamudeó.

**— ¿Sí?** —le preguntó casualmente.

**—No creo que pueda hacer esto. **—Clavo sus ojos en él—. **No puedo aterrizar la avioneta. Es demasiado aterrador.**

**—Sí, tú puedes.**

Leah sacudió la cabeza con furia hacia atrás y adelante.

**—No realmente. Necesitas retomar los controles. Podría hacer que nos estrellemos.**

**—Pero tengo fe en ti.**

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Por supuesto. No te habría dejado hacer esto si no creyera que puedes.**

Echó una mirada hacia él, viendo su seria expresión. Dios, real y verdaderamente creía en ella. Y no era solo por el hecho de que estaban uno sobre el otro en cada oportunidad que tenían. No, él veía a través de ella. Después de tomar una respiración profunda fue calmándose poco a poco.

**—Está bien. Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.**

**—Esa es mi chica** —respondió Vlad.

**— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?**

**—Muy bien, ahora lo que necesitas hacer es tirar el acelerador completamente mientras mueves el volante hacia atrás para evitar que la nariz baje.**

Se aclaró la garganta que sentía seca como el papel de lija, Leah tiró el botón del acelerador mientras agarraba al volante. Fue un poco más difícil teniendo en cuenta lo sudorosas que tenía las manos.

**—Mantenlo estable. Lo estás haciendo bien.**

A medida que se acercaban cada vez más a la pista Leah luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos ya que se dio cuenta que no sería una buena idea. En cambio, se preparó para el impacto. En el momento en que las ruedas golpearon el asfalto gritó y se aferró al volante.

**—No luches contra el rebote. Estamos bien. Estás bien.**

Se deslizaron por el pavimento.

**—Bien, ahora baja el volante y empuja la parte superior de los dos pedales para activar los frenos.**

Sin pensarlo, Leah empujo haciendo que la avioneta chillara.

**—Despacio **—dijo Vlad.

Soltó un poco sus pies de los frenos y empezaron a deslizarse.

**—Ahora lo vas a llevar de regreso al hangar.**

**— ¡Oh, diablos no! ¡Voy a terminar estrellándome a un lado del edificio o con otra avioneta!** —exclamó Leah.

La divertida risa de Vlad murió rápidamente con la mirada asesina que le disparó.

**—Leah lo harás muy bien. Acabas de aterrizar una avioneta. Creo que puedes manejar estacionarte en el hangar.**

Ella frunció el ceño.

**—Bien. Pero cuando tengas que presentar una enorme demanda por el seguro, voy a decir "te lo dije".**

**—Ya veremos** —le respondió. Se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando con una sonrisa así que seguía mordiéndose el labio—. **Muy bien, gira a la derecha aquí** —dijo señalando hacia donde se dividía la pista.

Giró el volante hacia la derecha y empezó a aflojar su pie del freno cuando vio los hangares.

**— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**—Comparto el tercero. Por suerte para ti es prácticamente solo seguir derecho. Solo ten cuidado con la avioneta de mi papá.**

Leah apartó la mirada horrorizada de la suya.

**— ¿Podría estar chocando la avioneta de tu padre?**

Vlad negó con la cabeza.

**—No vas a chocar la avioneta de nadie, Leah. Tengo fe en ti.**

Agarró el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Después de tomar una respiración profunda y dándose un impulso mental, comenzó a ingresar lentamente la avioneta dentro del hangar. A pesar de que estaba muy lejos de la pared golpeó los frenos.

**— ¿Está bien?**

**—Se ve bien para mí. Ahora puedes tirar de la perilla roja.**

**— ¿La que dice mezcla?**

**— Sí, solo esa. Se apagará el motor.**

Cuando Leah presionó la perilla la avioneta se estremeció en silencio. No podía dejar de estar absolutamente congelada por unos momentos procesando todo lo que había sucedido.

La mano de Vlad se acercó a frotar su hombro.

**— ¿Estás bien?** —le preguntó.

Volvió la cabeza y sonrió.

**—Yo creo que sí.**

**—Por un minuto comenzaste a preocuparme.**

**—Creo que estaba preocupada por mí.**

La cálida risa de Vlad le hizo sentir un hormigueo en sus partes que no deberían. Con la adrenalina agotándose en su sistema sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer. O tal vez la palabra más apropiada que era lo que quería hacer. Desesperadamente se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzó encima en su regazo.

**—Leah ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?** —exigió.

Su respuesta fue darle un beso. Con avidez su boca devoró sus labios. Cuando su lengua empujó dentro de su boca su mano se metió entre ellos alcanzando su creciente erección. Él gimió mientras ella trabajaba sobre sus pantalones. Cuando se levantó sobre sus rodillas para conseguir un mejor agarre de él se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo de la avioneta.

**— ¡Mierda!**

**— ¿Estás bien?** —le preguntó levantando sus manos hacia su dolorida cabeza.

**—Estoy bien.**

Él se rio.

**—La última cosa que necesitas es una conmoción cerebral. ¿Cómo podríamos explicarlo?**

Leah se rio.

**— ¿Tal vez turbulencias durante el vuelo?**

**—Tú eres la única creación de turbulencias** —respondió con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

**— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?** ―preguntó.

**—Asiento trasero** —le respondió.

Con un movimiento de cabeza empezó a subir por encima de él en los dos pequeños asientos de la parte trasera. Cuando Vlad se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, los dedos de Leah trabajaron furiosamente para desabrochar sus jeans. Estaba bajándolos por sus muslos cuando él se acercó. Una vez más reclamó su boca mientras Vlad trabajaba para bajar sus propios pantalones.

**—Bolsillo. Condón** —murmuró contra sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza y luego llevó su mano hacia abajo para extraer el envoltorio de papel de aluminio.

Durante la secundaria se había acostumbrado a tener sexo en los autos, pero esto la llevaba a un nivel completamente nuevo. De alguna manera, sin ser capaz de verlo en los pequeños confines de asiento de la avioneta, rodó el condón por la longitud de Vlad. Cuando sintió su dureza presionando contra su núcleo abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo en la estrechez. Con un movimiento rápido se enterró profundamente en su interior. Se agarró a sus hombros empujando contra él para evitar golpear de nuevo el techo. Teniendo en cuenta dónde estaban, no hubo tiempo para nada suave y dulce. En cambio, los sonidos en el aire eran de su piel golpeándose junto a los movimientos de Vlad que eran frenéticos contra ella.

Amaba cada delicioso minuto de él, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sintiera al borde. Sus uñas arañaron su espalda mientras gritaba su nombre. Con sus paredes ordeño la erección de Vlad que se vino con un grito aplastando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía respirar se echó hacia atrás.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

**—Estoy bien** —respondió ella. Ahuecó su mejilla—. **Muy bien ahora, gracias a ti.**

Él le dio una tímida sonrisa que la calentó completamente.

**—Me alegra oír eso.**

**—Uhm, ¿Dr. Nadeen?** —llamó alguien fuera de la avioneta.

**—Oh mierda **—murmuró mientras se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo. Entre sacarse el condón y sacudir sus pantalones le contestó—. **¿Sí, Trace?**

**—Estaba preocupado por usted teniendo en cuenta que aterrizó hace unos minutos y no había salido. Y entonces vi que la avioneta se sacudía.**

La mano de Leah voló hacia su boca mientras comenzaba a reírse sin control. Probablemente no ayudó que mientras Trace hablaba se habría dado cuenta de que las ventanas de la avioneta estaban empañadas.

**—Aprecio su preocupación, Trace. Estaba comprobando algunas cuestiones posteriores al vuelo. Saldré en un momento.**

Cuando Vlad terminó y se metió en el asiento delantero, Leah se apresuró a conseguir sus jeans. Una vez que los había abotonado se alisó el cabello que tenía que parecer como si acababa de ser follada contra el asiento de una avioneta. Se sentó en el asiento del pasajero para encontrar que Vlad había abierto el lado del conductor y estaba hablando con Trace. La mirada de Trace dejó a Vlad y cayó sobre ella. Al cabo de solo unos pocos segundos sumo dos y dos de lo que realmente había estado ocurriendo. Poco a poco comenzó a retroceder desde la avioneta.

**—Sí, bueno que tenga un buen día **—dijo.

**—Lo mismo digo** —le contestó Leah tratando de no empezar a reírse de nuevo.

Vlad negó con la cabeza mientras saltaba fuera de la avioneta.

**—Vamos. Vámonos antes de que nos metamos en más problemas.**

**—Pero meterse en problemas es muy divertido** —protestó Leah, cuando abrió la puerta.

Él le sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con ella.

**—Tú, querida eres una muy mala influencia. —**Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él—. Pero estoy agradecido por cada momento que tengo contigo.

—Mmm, sabes cómo halagar a una chica —dijo antes de besarlo.

Después de unos acalorados momentos Vlad se apartó.

**—Teniendo en cuenta que el hangar tiene cámaras de seguridad hoy no vamos a mostrarles todos nuestros secretos.**

Leah gritó y se tapó la boca.

**—Ellos... ¿en serio pueden...?**

**—No en el interior de los asientos.**

Ella exhaló con alivio.

**—Gracias a Dios.**

Él se echó a reír.

**—Vamos, pequeña pervertida. Vamos a conseguir algo de comer.**

**—Me parece bien.** —Con un guiño, ella añadió—: **¡Sobre todo si hay postre!**

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Pocos días después de su aventura de vuelo y la inducción parcial en el club de kilómetros de las alturas, Leah había empezado a tomar unas prescripciones para la farmacia cuando fue jalada del brazo y arrastrada a una sala de exámenes.

**— ¿Qué de…?** —empezó a decir, cuando la puerta fue cerrada de golpe detrás de ella.

En lugar de Vlad delante de ella, era Cinthya.

**—Necesito hablar contigo.**

Ansiedad burbujeó en el pecho de Leah, y tuvo que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de siquiera poder hablar.

**— ¿He hecho algo malo con un paciente?**

Cinthya negó con la cabeza.

**—Oh no, esto tiene mucho que ver con el Dr. Nadeen.**

Las cejas de Leah se dispararon por la sorpresa.

**— ¿Vlad? ¿Qué está mal con él?**

**—No es lo que está mal con él. Es lo que está mal contigo.**

Leah tragó saliva.

**— ¿Yo?**

Cinthya asintió.

**—Realmente me agradas, Leah, pero me preocupa que solo estés jugando con él. Es cruel. Él no se lo merece.**

**—No sé lo que quieres decir.**

**—Por favor, no juegues al tonto. No solo tengo dos hijas alrededor de tu edad, sino que he pasado bastante tiempo trabajando con mujeres para tener una muy buena idea de la mente femenina. Por lo tanto, te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿qué estás haciendo?**

Leah se retorcía bajo el calor de la mirada de Cinthya. Si alguien se enteraba de que ella y Vlad se engancharon podría ser muy malo para su carrera de enfermería.

**—Somos amigos. Es el padrino de mi primo.**

Cinthya puso los ojos.

**—Está bien. Déjame hablar tan libremente como pueda ya que insistes en hacerte la tonta. Me importa una mierda si tú y Vlad están follando por todo el hospital… **

Leah fue incapaz de contener su fuerte jadeo.

**—Disculpa, pero yo…**

Ahora fue el turno de Cinthya para interrumpirla. Ella levantó las manos.

**—Déjame terminar por favor.**

—**Bien **—murmuró Leah.

**—Me doy cuenta de que en el fondo él es solo un hombre, y después de pasar un largo tiempo sin sexo, probablemente le fue un poco más fácil ceder a solo una relación casual contigo. Pero he trabajado a su lado durante siete años, así que tengo una muy buena idea sobre lo que está sintiendo realmente.**

**— ¿En serio? **—respondió Leah, incapaz de detenerse a sí misma de ser sarcástica.

**—Sí, lo creo. Ese hombre te ama con cada fibra de su ser.**

Esas palabras causaron que la firme determinación de Leah se desvaneciera. No pudo evitar tambalearse un poco en sus pies. Sabía que le gustaba a Vlad, es decir, cualquier tonto podía verlo.

_¿Pero amor?_

**— ¿E-en serio?**

**—Oh, sí, en serio. Él ha estado brincando en un pie desde el momento en que entraste aquí. Lo vi el primer día que los presenté. No sé lo que ha sucedido desde ese día, pero sé que algo ha cambiado en ti también.**

**—Es cierto que me preocupo por él. Es el hombre más increíble que he conocido.**

**—Entonces, ¿cuál demonios es el problema?**

**—Me gustaría poder decirte, pero ni siquiera yo misma lo sé.** —Leah gimió mientras lágrimas le escocían los ojos—. **Maldita sea, estúpidas hormonas del síndrome pre menstrual.**

**—Oh, cariño, realmente te preocupas por él, ¿no?**

**—Sí** —susurró.

**—Y estás destrozada acerca de lo que sientes por él, ¿no es así?** —preguntó Cinthya.

Leah no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Rodaron a través de ella, causando que se doblara de la cintura hacia abajo. Cinthya dio un paso adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Leah. A pesar de que sabía que debería tratar de luchar contra sus emociones teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el trabajo, decidió dejarse llevar y sacar todo. Cuando por fin pudo enderezarse a sí misma, levantó la cabeza, limpiando lo que imaginaba eran las horribles vetas de rímel negro de la cara.

**—Lo siento mucho. Eso fue muy poco profesional de mi parte.**

Cinthya le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

**— ¿Podrías dejar eso, por favor? Esta no es una evaluación. Además, soy quién te trajo aquí y te provocó. Siempre mantienes tus emociones bajo control.**

**—La verdad es que sí me importa Vlad. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es que no estoy segura de ser la mujer adecuada para él.**

—Pero si él te ama, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no eres la correcta?

Leah dejó escapar todas las razones que había dado previamente a Vlad sobre su edad y su falta de querer una relación comprometida. Cuando por fin terminó de desahogar todas sus dudas y temores, miró a Cinthya. No hubo ningún juicio en los ojos o ira. En cambio, simplemente le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a Leah.

**—Oh, cariño, tienes que sintonizar todas esas voces negativas y hacer caso a tu corazón.**

Leah negó con la cabeza.

**—Pero, ¿qué pasa si no entiendo lo que mi corazón me dice que haga?**

**—Lo harás. Solo tienes que darle tiempo.** —Cinthya le palmeó la espalda—.

**¿Por qué no vas a lavarte y luego tomas tu hora de almuerzo?**

**—No, necesito compensar el tiempo que he desperdiciado.**

**—Estarás bien. **—Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. **Adelante. Ve a ver si el doctor Nadeen está de camino a la cafetería para que puedas reunirte con él.**

**—Pero no debería. No se verá bien si estamos solos.**

Cinthya se rio entre dientes.

**— ¿Juntos, solos en una cafetería de hospital llena de gente? No creo que eso sea posible.**

Leah se mordió el labio inferior y luchó contra el impulso de discutir con Cinthya. Después de todo, si la misma mujer que estaba a cargo de su grado clínico no daba una mierda por ella y Vlad siendo vistos juntos, ¿por qué ella sí?

Finalmente, dio un suspiro de derrota.

**—Está bien, voy a verlo.**

**—Buena chica. Y escucharás a tu corazón ahora. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Trataré. Lo prometo.**

Aunque dijo las palabras con tanta convicción, Leah tenía miedo de que fuera más difícil de lo que pensaba.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Cuando Vlad llegó al trabajo al día siguiente, encontró a Cinthya sola en la estación de enfermeras. Mirando alrededor, preguntó:

**― ¿Dónde está Leah?**

**―Oh, se reportó enferma hoy.**

Decepción y preocupación lo abrumaron. Había parecido un poco distraída el día anterior, cuando cenaron en la cafetería. Estaba más callada y de alguna forma sumisa. Él simplemente lo había atribuido al hecho de que estaban sentados con algunos de los otros miembros del equipo, y ella estaba tratando de no hacer las cosas raras entre ellos.

Se preguntó si debería llamarla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Estaban en una especie de limbo juntos, que aunque sonara como la cosa indicada para hacer, no estaba seguro. Con un suspiro de resignación, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban e hizo un voto para comprobarla al día siguiente en el trabajo. Por mucho que Vlad odiara admitirlo, el día se estiró sin piedad sin Leah. Pasó de paciente a paciente con una monotonía que no había sentido en un largo tiempo. Cuando su turno terminó, encontró a Cinthya en el pasillo.

**― ¿Quieres que te acompañe afuera?** ―sugirió él.

**―Gracias, apreciaría eso.**

**―Sería un placer.**

Salieron por las puertas automáticas hacia el estacionamiento de los empleados. Para llenar el silencio de sus zapatos contra el pavimento, dijo:

**―Odié oír que Leah no se estaba sintiendo bien.**

**―Yo igual. La pobrecita ofreció hacer un turno doble mañana para compensar la falta.** ―Sonrió Cinthya―. **Sin dudas será una enfermera excepcional.**

**―Sí, lo será.**

**―Tiene un especial interés en ella, ¿no?** ―preguntó Cinthya.

Los pasos de Vlad dudaron por un momento, y tropezó.

**― ¿A qué te refieres?**

Cinthya rio.

**―Sabe exactamente a qué me refiero.**

**―Es cierto que nos conocemos fuera del hospital, pero cuando estamos en la Sala de Urgencias, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.**

**―Nunca dije que no lo fuera.**

Después de mirar el desierto estacionamiento, sacudió su cabeza.

**― ¿Qué estás aludiendo sobre mí y Leah? Nada bueno puede salir de rumores de ese tipo.**

Palmeando su hombro, Cinthya sonrió.

**―No hay rumores, es solo una observación de alguien que lo quiere y admira.**

Sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa.

**― ¿No lo desapruebas?**

**―Por supuesto que no. Creo que son una buena pareja el uno para el otro.**

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, contemplando sus palabras.

**―Quizás debería llamar y ver cómo está.**

**―Creo que sería una buena idea.** ―Ella sacó sus llaves del bolso y se movió al Honda que estaba frente a ellos―. **Bueno, este es el mío.**

**―Que tengas una buena noche, Cinthya.**

**―Lo mismo usted, Dr. Nadeen. Y buena suerte.**

Él sonrió.

**―Gracias, realmente lo aprecio.**

Cuando llegó a su auto, se deslizó dentro y tomó su teléfono. Pasó por sus contactos hasta el número de Leah. Después de que marcó, ansiosamente tamborileó sus dedos contra el volante. La llamada fue al buzón de voz, dejándolo con una sensación de derrota. Aunque sabía que probablemente no era la mejor idea del mundo, decidió ir a su casa a verla. Al momento en que tocó el timbre de la casa de sus padres, realmente se arrepintió de llamar. Uno de sus hermanos más jóvenes respondió.

**―Hola, ¿qué hay?** ―preguntó.

**―Hola, soy el Dr. Nadeen. Trabajo con Leah.**

Chasqueando los dedos, señaló a Vlad.

**―Espera, te conozco. ¿No eres el padrino de Anthony?**

Vlad sonrió.

**―Sí, lo soy.**

**―Genial. Escucha, hombre, Leah está abajo. Si vas por el otro lado de la casa, ella tiene su propia entrada.**

**―Ya veo. Bueno, muchas gracias.**

**―No hay problema.**

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Vlad se debatió entre ir directo a su auto. Pero sabía que se vería aún peor si su hermano le decía que había estado allí y se había ido sin siquiera verla, Soltando un suspiro exasperado, fue al porche. Siguió el camino hasta donde se detenía detrás de la casa. Ante la puerta lateral, golpeó fuertemente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Leah lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

**― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** ―demandó.

Vlad metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

**―Te reportaste enferma. Estaba preocupado.**

**―Estoy bien.**

Él luchó contra la urgencia de decir que por su palidez y ojeras, ciertamente no parecía estar bien.

**―Traté de llamarte, pero no contestaste. Cinthya y yo estábamos preocupados por ti.**

Su expresión se suavizó un poco.

**―Lo siento. Debo haber olvidado cargar mi teléfono.**

**― ¿Puedo conseguirte algo para comer? ¿Algo de sopa, quizás?**

**―En serio, estoy bien.**

**―Pero te vez tan pálida. ¿Me dejarías examinarte? Sabes que la gripe está…**

**―No tengo la gripe.**

**― ¿Cómo puedes estar segura si no has sido examinada? ¿Te pusiste la vacuna en el hospital? A veces puede hacerte somatizar…**

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

**―No tengo gripe. Dado que vas a seguir, iré directo al grano y te diré. En realidad tengo terribles dolores menstruales con mi período. Usualmente, puedo controlarlos con el control de natalidad, pero cuando comencé las prácticas y dejé de trabajar, no pude pagar las pastillas sin seguro médico. Y no es como si hubiese estado teniendo sexo de todos modos.**

Aunque él apreció la honestidad, se sintió un poco mortificado.

**―Oh, ya veo.**

**―Siento haberte avergonzado **―dijo Leah.

Él sacudió su mano.

**―Escucha, cuando vuelvas al trabajo mañana, habrá una receta para tus pastillas. No me gusta la idea de ti sufriendo dolor, así que no quiero que esto pase el próximo mes.**

**―Pero el dinero **―protestó ella.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

**―Sera descontado de la farmacia del hospital.**

**―Gracias, Vlad. Eso es algo muy lindo de tu parte.**

Una pequeña cabeza apareció detrás de Leah.

**―Hola Vlah. ¿Tú jugar?**

Él le sonrió a Seth.

**―Vine a ver a tu mami.**

Seth elevó su barbilla hacia Leah.

**―Su pancita duele. Ella no jugar. ¿Tú jugar?**

**―Uhm, bueno…** ―No había nada que él quisiera más que pasar tiempo con Seth, y a la vez, con Leah también. Pero también estaba en una zona tan delicada con ella que no quería avanzar demasiado y asustarla―.** No sé si tu mami** **se siente bien para estar acompañada.**

Leah sonrió.

**―Si realmente no te molesta quedarte, nos encantaría que lo hicieras.**

**― ¿Estás segura?**

**―Segura.**

**―De acuerdo.**

Seth tomó su mano y lo llevó adentro. Vlad miró la acogedora decoración del apartamento sótano. Los libros de Leah estaban desparramados en una silla mientras que en el piso parecía haber pasado un tornado por la sala de estar dejando todos los juguetes tirados. Cuando encontró su mirada, ella se ruborizó.

**―Siento que haya un desastre tan grande.**

**―No hay problema.**

**― ¿Tienes hambre?** ―preguntó ella.

**―No, estoy bien** ―mintió, y su estómago gruñó.

Leah inclinó su cabeza y le disparó una mirada.

**―Siéntate y déjame prepararte algo.**

**―No contigo sintiéndote mal.**

**―Aunque desearía poder cocinarte algo, creo que recalentaré algo de la pizza que ordenamos hoy, o hay algunas enchiladas caseras que hice anoche **―respondió abriendo el refrigerador.

**―Las enchiladas suenan excelente.**

Ella sonrió y sacó el plato.

**― ¿Tienes hambre, Seth?**

**―Mmm, hmmm** ―murmuró él, apenas mirando a su madre sobre su juguete.

Después de preparar dos platos, con algo de arroz, los puso en el microondas. Luego le hizo señas para que se sentara en la mesa.

**―No tienes que hacerte problemas por mí.**

**―Solo cállate y déjame ocuparme de ti por dos segundos.**

Sus palabras le recordaron cuando ella había limpiado sus heridas después del puñetazo de Dev. Sin importar la situación, ella siempre estaba ahí para él, lista para cuidarlo. El microondas sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Seth corrió a la mesa y se sentó junto a Vlad en su silla especial.

Cuando Leah sirvió los humeantes platos, él alcanzó su mano y la besó.

**―Gracias.**

Una mirada graciosa pasó por sus ojos antes de que ella sonriera.

**―De nada.**

**― ¿No te sentarás con nosotros?** ―preguntó él.

**―En realidad, me encantaría poder tomar un baño caliente. Sabes, para ver si ayuda a relajar mis músculos.**

Vlad sonrió.

**―Estaré feliz de vigilar a Seth mientras haces eso.**

**― ¿No te importa?**

**―Por supuesto que no.**

**―Gracias, realmente lo apreciaría.** ―Ella besó la cabeza de Seth, y la mejilla de Vlad. Se giró para ir a la habitación antes de volver a darse la vuelta. Él bajo su tenedor ante su mirada. Ubicando sus manos en sus mejillas, ella se inclinó y le dio un gran beso. Él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Cuando se alejó, ella sonrío ante su silencio.

**―No me tardaré mucho** ―dijo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Vlad miró a Seth.

**― ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando terminemos de cenar?**

**―Minions** ―masculló con la boca llena.

Vlad frunció sus cejas con confusión.

**― ¿Qué son Minions?**

Saltando de su silla, Seth corrió al televisor. Cuando volvió, tenía un DVD en la mano. Señaló unas cosas amarillas en la portada.

**―Minions.**

**―Ah, ya veo. Quieres ver esto.** ―Seth asintió―. **¿Es tu favorita? **―preguntó Vlad.

**―Uh, huh** ―replicó Seth.

**―Entonces mejor comemos rápido para poder verla.**

Ante la sonrisa brillante de Seth, Vlad sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho. Aunque no debería, ya sentía cosas fuertes por el pequeñito. Casi desde el momento en que se conocieron, Seth lo había dejado entrar en su mundo. El sonido de un tenedor golpeando el plato sacó a Vlad de sus pensamientos.

**― ¡Listo!** ―exclamó Seth, saltando de la silla.

Aunque Vlad no había terminado, Seth tomó su mano y lo llevó al televisor. Una vez que puso la película se sentaron en el sillón. No pudo luchar contra la calidez que lo llenó cuando Seth se acurrucó contra su lado. En cambio, solo abrazó el sentimiento y dejó que la felicidad lo llenara sobre la duda gritando en su cabeza.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Bajo los fuertes y cálidos chorros de la bañera jacuzzi, el dolor de Leah comenzó a desvanecerse. Por supuesto, por mucho que intentara relajarse, era demasiado difícil considerando que Vlad estaba en su sala de estar. No podía creer que se hubiera presentado de la nada para cuidarla.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más amable o atento, hacía algo así.

Inclinando su cuello contra el almohadón de espuma, pensó en su charla con Cinthya el día anterior. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que debía tomar una decisión. Tenía que dejar a Vlad… u oficializar las cosas con él. No podían seguir saliendo y follando… _¿o solo follaban?_

Con un gruñido frustrado, se movió en la bañera, haciendo que saliera agua. Cerrando sus ojos, trató de encontrar en su corazón cómo se sentía en verdad. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir como se sentía con Vlad, y eso dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Mirando a sus dedos arrugados, sabía que era hora de salir. Podía quedarse allí por días y aún no tener la respuesta que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

Después de envolverse en una toalla y meterse en su bata roja, salió a la habitación. Mientras se ponía un pijama limpio, notó lo silenciosa que estaba la sala de estar. Preguntándose qué podrían estar haciendo Seth y Vlad, salió del dormitorio. La visión del sofá hizo que su pecho se apretara con emoción. Levantándose, apretó su camiseta sobre su corazón, tratando de apagar algo del dolor que quemaba allí.

Con los sonidos de Mi villano favorito sonando de fondo, Vlad estaba acostado con Seth sobre él. La cara de su hijo estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Vlad, y estaba profundamente dormido. Ambos lo estaban. La cara de Vlad estaba inclinada abajo, su nariz presionada en el cabello de Seth.

Antes de que pudiera endurecerse ante las emociones que la arrasaban, las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos. En ese momento se permitió fantasear con que esa era verdaderamente su vida. Tenía un esposo amoroso, que la adoraba, y su hijo tenía un padre atento y devoto. _¿Qué más podía desear en la vida?_ En esos momentos de debilidad, se preguntó por qué había estado luchando tanto contra Vlad sobre la relación. Además de su felicidad, no había nada que quisiera más en el mundo que la felicidad y seguridad de su hijo.

Mientras volvía a la realidad, vio las cosas con claridad por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Vlad había estado tan preocupado por ella que había conducido solo para verla. Nunca había tenido un novio que se preocupara tanto, y sin importar lo mucho que buscara en el futuro, probablemente nunca encontraría otro hombre como Vlad. Habían tantas cosas de él que le gustaban… quizás incluso amaba. La hacía querer levantarse en las mañanas para verlo en el trabajo. Se encontraba ansiosa esperando su teléfono para ver si él la llamaba. Amaba pasar tiempo con él. Pero más que lo sentimientos que sentía por él o él por ella, era lo mucho que se preocupaba por su hijo. Eran un paquete completo para cualquier hombre futuro, y él los había aceptado por completo sin quejas.

Con piernas temblorosas, se acercó al sillón. Se paró frente a ambos, no pudiendo evitar estirar su mano para tocar suavemente la mejilla de Vlad. Él se enderezó ante el contacto. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, ella le sonrió.

**―Hola.**

Su mirada pasó por la habitación como si estuviera recordando donde estaba. Cuando él miró a Seth, la realidad llenó su cara.

**―Lo siento, no quise quedarme dormido.**

**―Está bien, estoy segura de que lo necesitabas. Además, me tomé demasiado tiempo en la bañera.**

Él sonrió.

**―Yo diría que tú lo necesitabas también.**

Inclinándose, deslizó una mano bajo el estómago de Seth y la otra bajo sus piernas. Ella lo levantó a sus brazos. Cuando se quejó, murmuró.

**―Shh, mami te llevará a la cama.**

**―Noches, Vlah** ―balbuceó dormido Seth.

**―Buenas noches, pequeño** ―respondió Vlad.

Una vez que cobijó a Seth y besó su mejilla, cerró la puerta de su habitación y volvió a la sala de estar. Vlad estaba sentado en el borde de unos sillones, como si estuviera listo para irse tan pronto como ella volviera.

**― ¿Está bien?** ―preguntó.

Ella asintió.

**―Se durmió apenas lo acosté.**

**―Bien.** ―Cuando comenzó a pararse, ella lo empujó de nuevo al sillón.

Acomodándose en su regazo, envolvió su cuello con las manos. Él levantó su mano para dibujar círculos en su espalda. Ella no habló por unos minutos. En cambio, solo disfrutó de estar cerca de él, sintiendo su mano en ella, sus fuertes y musculosos muslos bajo ella.

**―Gracias por venir esta noche.**

Sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa.

**― ¿Estás segura? Temía haber sobrepasado mis límites.**

Pasando sus dedos por su oscuro cabello, ella sacudió la cabeza.

**―Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre nuestros límites.**

**― ¿Ah?**

Ella asintió.

**―Que vinieras esta noche me hizo darme cuenta de algo muy importante. Lo que hemos estado haciendo ha sido divertido, y he disfrutado cada minuto. Pero ahora….**

Los ojos de Vlad se cerraron, y la expresión de su rostro cambió como si sintiera dolor.

**―Por favor. No debes decir esto. Simplemente me iré.**

**―Pero no quiero que te vayas** ―discutió ella.

**― ¿Entonces qué estás tratando de decir?**

**―Que te necesito en mi vida, y quiero más.**

Sus cejas se elevaron de golpe.

**― ¿Más? ¿Cómo, más de nosotros juntos?**

**―Sí.**

Él aguantó la respiración.

**― ¿Quieres que seamos oficialmente una pareja?**

Ella sonrió.

**―Sí, quiero. Bueno, en todos lados salvo en el trabajo.**

**―No puedo creerlo** ―murmuró él.

**―Esta no es la reacción que creí que tendrías** ―bromeó ella.

**―Oh, estoy feliz. Créeme. Solo atónito, eso es todo.**

Ella llevó sus labios a los suyos y le dio un suave beso. Contra sus labios, ella murmuró:

**― ¿Podrás perdonarme por ser tan estúpida y cabeza dura?**

**―Puedo tratar. Pero supongo que tendrás que trabajar muy duro para compensarme.**

**― ¿En serio?**

Él asintió.

**―Sí, muy duro.**

**― ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tu idea de compensación es enteramente diferente a la mía?**

**―No más orgasmos por citas. Solo citas.**

**―Puedo manejar eso.**

Un brillo maligno brilló en los ojos de Vlad.

**―La primer cita será en el Fox para ver la ópera.**

Ella gruñó.

**―No juegas limpio.**

Él pasó sus manos por sus costados, haciéndola temblar.

**―Tendría que decir que no has jugado muy limpio en este tiempo. Ahora es mi turno.**

**― ¿Vas a castigarme?** ―preguntó ella en un susurro.

**―Mmmm, hmmm, habrán muchas citas y mucho tiempo juntos.** ―Él levantó una ceja ante ella―. **Un verdadero infierno en la tierra.**

Ella no pudo evitar reír.

**―Seré una buena chica y lo soportaré.**

**―Me alegra escucharlo.**

Mientras se mantenían en silencio, los dedos de Leah vagaron por su nuca.

**― ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?**

El ceño de Vlad se frunció como silenciosamente cuestionando su propuesta.

**―Pero tú…**

**―Sin sexo. Solo dormir.**

**― ¿Crees que es una buena idea, con Seth?**

**―Somos una pareja ahora. Te estará viendo mucho.**

Vlad sonrió.

**―Sí, lo hará.**

Mirándolo a los ojos, preguntó:

**― ¿Te quedarás?**

**―Sería un placer.**

Sin otra palabra, ella se levantó de su regazo. Después de que él se levantó del sillón, lo llevó de la mano al dormitorio. Mientras se sentaba al borde del colchón miró a Vlad desnudarse hasta sus bóxers. Cuando terminó, caminó lentamente hacia ella.

**―Siento que no podamos hacer nada más.**

Él quitó el cabello de su cara y acarició sus mejillas.

**―No me importa. Estoy feliz de solo estar contigo.**

En su corazón, ella también estaba feliz y no solo porque él fuera a pasar la noche. Sino por cómo todo entre ellos había funcionado.

**―También yo** ―murmuró antes de acostarse en la cama―. **También yo.**

* * *

**Por Fin! Nada me gusta mas Leah por fin le de una oportunidad a Vlad, pensé que nunca reaccionaria! después iba a llegar alguien y se lo quitaría! Y que tal la relación de Vlad con Seth? a poco no son encantadores? **

**Ya ven ahora estoy actualizando mas seguido! Merezco muchos review por eso! **

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil, al igual que la información de lo que paso con Cortejada.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Katie Ashley, los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

_Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez la de Vladimir que sale en la Proposición, es necesario que la lean para que entiendan algunas cosas, al igual que es necesario que lean la Fiesta y la Propuesta porque si no no entenderan nada.¿Capisci?_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Para Leah, las siguientes semanas pasaron volando. Ella no sabía si era porque estaba ocupada en el trabajo, o si era porque estaba tan feliz con Vlad. Le gustaba pensar que era lo segundo. O quizás estaba ocupada estando con Vlad. En sus días libres y los de él, pasaban cada segundo juntos. La mayoría de las veces los pasaban en la casa de ella. Cenaban juntos o salían. Aunque sus padres no lo aprobaban completamente, se quedaba a dormir también. Lo que no sabían es que algunas noches no pasaba nada ilícito entre ellos. Exhaustos por los eventos del día, solamente disfrutaban estar en los brazos del otro. Mientras salía de la habitación de un paciente, miró arriba para ver a Vlad parado al otro lado del pasillo hablando con otro doctor. Por solo un momento, su mirada encontró la de ella, y aunque nadie podría haberlo notado, ella vio el deseo y el afecto. Le dio un breve asentimiento antes de entrar a la estación de enfermeras.

Desde que se habían convertido en una pareja, su tiempo en el trabajo casi se había convertido en un juego de voluntad para pretender que nada pasaba entre imaginado no romper en sonrisas cada vez que lo veía o resistir la urgencia de envolverlo con sus brazos. Pero de algún modo lo hacían funcionar. Al final, las ellos. La mayoría de los días, era más difícil de lo que Leah podría haber emociones que suprimían durante el día compensaban los calientes fuegos artificiales de la noche.

Los pensamientos de Leah fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su teléfono. Cuando miró abajo, sonrió.

_Era Vlad._

**_V: Me mató no poder besarte hace un momento._**

**_L: Lo sé. A mí también._**

**_V: ¿Cenamos en mi casa esta noche?_**

**_L: ¿Tú cocinas?_**

**_V: Sí. Comida hindú._**

**_L: Mmm, suena bien. ¿A qué hora?_**

**_V: 7. ¿A Seth le gusta la comida hindú?_**

Leah miró el mensaje pensativa. Las últimas tres veces que había estado con Vlad, Seth había estado con ellos también. A Vlad no parecía importarle, pero Leah quería una noche solo con él. Una verdadera cita nocturna.

**_L: No lo sé. Haré que mis padres o el abuelo lo cuiden._**

**_V: No tienes que hacer eso._**

**_L: Lo sé. Quiero hacerlo._**

**_V: De acuerdo. Te veo a las 7._**

**_L: Adiós._**

Apenas había deslizado su teléfono en su bolsillo de nuevo cuando fue emboscada por Chelsea. Desde el día que había visto a Chelsea tocar a Vlad en el pasillo, Leah había detestado su vista. Se las había arreglado para mantener distancia de ella en el trabajo, pero últimamente, notó que Chelsea la había estado espiando, mirándola.

**― ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?** ―preguntó Leah educadamente.

**―Sí, para empezar puedes dejar de fingir conmigo. Sé cómo te sientes sobre mí.**

Leah luchó contra el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco. En cambio, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**―Bien. ¿Qué necesitas, Chelsea?**

Chelsea miró alrededor antes de hablar.

**―Quiero que te alejes de Vlad.**

**― ¿Disculpa?**

Agudizando sus ojos, Chelsea dijo:

**―Sé que le gustas. Puedo verlo en el modo en que lo miras. En el modo en que él te mira, también. Y no me gusta.**

**―Bueno, me siento horrible de que no lo haga, pero francamente no veo como nada de eso sea asunto tuyo.**

**―Oh, él es realmente mi asunto, considerando que hemos estado juntos.**

**―Uhm, de acuerdo. Como sea** ―replicó Leah, sintiéndose un poco revuelta por la afirmación de Chelsea.

En el lado racional de su mente, sabía que no había forma de que Vlad estuviera involucrado con Chelsea. Pero en ese momento, fue el lado irracional el que parecía ganar sobre si Vlad era o no suyo.

Chelsea levantó su barbilla en el aire.

**―Además Vlad y yo somos el uno para el otro, estoy segura de que sería muy interesante para tu profesor. La última vez que me fijé, una candidata a enfermera no debía involucrarse con un doctor. Malo para la reputación.**

**― ¿Me estás amenazando?**

Después de un encogimiento de hombros casual, Chelsea replicó:

**―Solo muestro los hechos. No me das la impresión de que seas del tipo de chicas que les gusta ser usadas como juguete sexual por sus hombres, lo que me temo es que es exactamente lo que Vlad está haciendo contigo. Pero más que no querer ser un juguete sexual, imagino que no quieres que nada dañe tu futura carrera.**

**―No seguiré discutiendo esto** ―masculló Leah mientras comenzaba a pasarla.

**―Yo tampoco siempre y cuando te mantengas lejos de Vlad.**

Sin dar a Chelsea una última mirada, Leah siguió caminando por el pasillo. No sabía a dónde iba, pero sabía que quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Chelsea. El resto del día se sintió perseguida por las palabras de Chelsea. Más que nada, no podía esperar a estar a solas con Vlad para hablar de eso.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Vlad levantó la cabeza ante el fuerte ruido detrás de él. La puerta del garaje que daba a la cocina fue abierta con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar las bisagras. Leah entró en la habitación, su boca torcida con un ceño determinado. Ella tiró su bolso en el piso junto a uno de los bancos de la barra. Con un suspiro frustrado, reordenó algunos mechones de cabello que habían escapado del moño suelto en su nuca.

**— ¿Día malo?** ―preguntó, con un poco de asombro.

Ella lo miró.

**―Sí, de hecho si lo fue.**

**― ¿Qué sucedió?**

**―Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Cuando dejé a Seth en casa del abuelo, había una mujer allí con él.**

Las cejas de Vlad se elevaron con sorpresa.

**― ¿Carlisle está saliendo con alguien?**

**―Él dice que es…** ―Leah hizo una pausa para graficar las comillas en el aire con sus dedos―, **solo una amiga. Pero no lo creo.**

Mientras movía el arroz, la miró sobre su hombro.

**― ¿Estaría mal si estuvieran saliendo?**

Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios de Leah.

**―No, merece ser feliz. Mi abuela ha estado muerta por seis años, así que no es como si hubiera salido corriendo desde el momento en que estuvo libre usando mujeres como pañuelos descartables.**

Vlad rio ante su resumen.

**― ¿No te agradó ella?**

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Leah replicó:

**―Esa es la otra parte. Parecía realmente amable. Y Seth la ama. Supongo que ha estado allí otras veces que lo he dejado con el abuelo.**

Después de abandonar su lugar junto a la cocina, Vlad puso sus manos sobre la mesada de mármol y se inclinó cerca de Leah.

**―Me parece que Carlisle ha encontrado una buena mujer que lo ama a él y a su familia. No creo que puedas pedir un mejor escenario.**

Ella miró a sus ojos por un momento antes de sonreír.

**―Tienes razón. No sé por qué me molestó tanto.**

**―Porque por mucho que ames a tu abuelo, aún te sientes protectora de la memoria de tu abuela.**

**―Eres tan sabio** ―murmuró ella.

**―Viene con los años** ―replicó él con un guiño.

**―Como sea.**

Él le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de volver a la cocina.

**―Así que, además de la nueva amiga de Carlisle, ¿qué más sucedió que te hizo enojar tanto?** —Cuando Leah no respondió, Vlad se giró―. **¿Qué más sucedió?**

**―Necesitas tener una seria discusión con Chelsea.**

Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa.

**― ¿Lo hago?**

**―Sí, si lo haces.**

**―Leah, recuerda que no estoy a cargo de las enfermeras.**

Ella rodó los ojos.

**―Sí, me doy cuenta. Pero sí estás a cargo de tu pene, ¿o no?**

**― ¿Disculpa?**

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Leah dijo:

**―Chelsea parece pensar que ustedes dos son algo.**

Vlad rio.

**―Oh, eso no tiene sentido. Solo somos amigos del trabajo.**

Leah entrecerró sus ojos sospechosamente hacia él.

**― ¿Nunca la has visto fuera del trabajo?**

Esta era una zona de preguntas que esperaba no tener que responder. La verdad era algo que no quería admitirle a Leah. Eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, replicó:

**―Salimos juntos a tomar algo un par de veces después del trabajo hace unos meses. Difícilmente creo que eso nos convierta en "algo".**

**―Debe ser suficiente como para que ella crea que puede decirme que solo me estás usando para tener sexo.**

Vlad se retorció ante las palabras. Nunca hubiera tomado a Chelsea por alguien celosa. Bajó la espátula y apagó la estufa. Sabía que no podía seguir adelante sin sincerarse.

**―Leah, no he sido honesto contigo.**

**― ¿Qué quieres decir?** ―preguntó ella.

**―Te dije que Chelsea y yo solo habíamos salido a tomar algo un par de veces… Pero no es toda la verdad.**

Los ojos deLeah se agrandaron.

**― ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

Derrotado, sus hombros cayeron un poco.

**―Después de la noche del bautismo de Anthony, no podía sacarte de mi mente. Necesitaba probarme que no estaba enamorado de ti. Así que después de un par de bebidas una noche, Chelsea y yo fuimos a mi auto y tonteamos un poco.**

**― ¿Te emborrachaste?**

Él soltó una risa triste.

**― ¿Eso es lo más impactante de lo que acabo de decirte?**

**― ¿Creíste que me enojaría contigo por estar con alguna mujer cuando aún no salíamos?**

**―Sí** ―respondió él honestamente.

Leah sacudió su cabeza.

**―Lo que hiciste entonces es asunto tuyo. Quiero decir, no me encanta saber que estuviste con ella, especialmente desde que no lo hiciste conmigo incluso cuando te lo pedí.**

**― ¿No ves la diferencia? Me importabas, y ella no. Duramos apenas quince minutos si eso te dice algo.**

Las esquinas de su boca se levantaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

**―Realmente no necesito detalles de lo mucho que sufriste.**

Él bajó la cabeza.

**―Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso**

**―Pero al mismo tiempo, me alegra saber que no volverás por una repetición.**

Levantando de nuevo su mirada, replicó:

**―Nunca podría hacer eso.**

**― ¿Realmente estabas tratando de sacarme de tu mente?**

**―Sí, lo estaba.**

**—En una manera retorcida, eso es muy romántico** —bromeó.

**—Me alegra que pienses eso** —murmuró él.

**—Mira, no es el hecho de que haya dicho que me estas usando para tener sexo no fue lo que me molestó.**

**— ¿No?**

**—Ella me amenazó.**

Los ojos de Vlad se estrecharon.

**— ¿Físicamente?**

**—No exactamente. Dijo que si no cuidaba mi espalda, me reportaría con el decano.**

Un gruñido bajo salió del pecho se Vlad.

**— ¿En serio dijo eso?**

**—Sí, lo dijo.**

**—Lamento que sus celos y rencor estén controlando su cabeza. Nunca imaginé que era tal persona cuando… yo… bueno, cuando me involucré con ella. Me aseguraré de hablar con ella. Nadie debería trabajar en un ambiente hostil, y debe entender que solo por su antigüedad, no tiene permitido acosarte.** —Vladnotó a Leah inquieta mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior—. **¿No quieres que hable con ella?**

**—No, eso está bien. Es solo…**

**— ¿Hay algo más?**

**—Sabes lo mucho que me gustas. Ósea, el puro hecho de que accedí a salir contigo muestra lo muy comprometida que estoy contigo.**

Vlad cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**—Pienso que viene un "pero" que no va a gustarme.**

Leah suspiró.

**—Pero al mismo tiempo, lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes…** —tragó con fuerza—. **He trabajado bastante duro en la escuela, Vlad. No quiero nada en mi historial que afecte mis oportunidades de conseguir un trabajo.**

Si ella fuera de las que lloran, hubiera jurado que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. Rodeo la barra para jalarla en sus brazos.

**—Oye, no te preocupes ni un poco por meterte en problemas. Cualquiera que te haya visto en acción en el piso sabe que eres una enfermera dotada y talentosa.**

Ella inhaló.

**—Si hay un solo rumor sobre mí teniendo una aventura con un médico, podría estar en la lista negra.**

Vlad se alejó para tomar su mandíbula en sus dedos.

**—Después de que hable con Chelsea, no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte, ¿sí?**

Él supo que a pesar de que ella quería relajarse y dejar ir su ansiedad, no pudo.

**—Vamos. Vamos a arreglarte.**

Ella limpió sus ojos.

**— ¿A qué te refieres?**

Con un guiño, se acercó a la alacena y sacó una copa de vino. Luego la llenó con algún vino blanco antes de colocarlo sobre la barra.

**—Toma esto.**

Leah miró la copa y luego a él.

**— ¿Estás tratando de calmarme con vino?**

**—Tal vez.**

Ella se inclinó y la tomó. Él observó mientras ella no pudo resistirse a la tentación y tomó un gran trago. Cerrando sus ojos, murmuró:

**—Está tan bueno.**

**—Me alegra que te guste.** —Caminó alrededor del mostrador de nuevo. Esta vez tomó su mano libre—**. Vamos.**

**— ¿A dónde vamos?**

**—A la parte dos de tu relajación.**

Leah le sonrió antes de que la comenzara a empujar por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a la habitación, notó su suspiro de frustración cuando pasaron la cama y fueron al baño.

**—Mientras termino nuestra cena, necesitas sumergirte en un agradable y caliente baño.**

**—Me estás malcriando** —protestó con una sonrisa.

Le guiñó juguetonamente antes de encender el agua del baño. Una vez que tuvo la temperatura correcta, se volteó hacia ella de nuevo.

**— ¿Burbujas? ¿Sales de baño?**

Ella alzó sus cejas.

**— ¿No me digas que en verdad tienes esas cosas? Ósea, sé que eres metrosexual, pero, ¿en serio?**

**—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos** —contestó. No tuvo el corazón para decirle que había guardado algunas de las cosas de Baño de Shioban. Podría haber intentado enterrarlos bajo el tocador del baño para quitarlos de su vista y fuera de su mente, pero seguían ahí. Rebuscó para sacar una botella de vainilla y una de durazno. Las sostuvo frente a Leah para que la aprobara.

**—Mmm, vainilla.**

**—Buena elección.** —Era la única esencia que no le recordaba a Shioban ya que nunca la usó. Vació una generosa cantidad en el agua, dejando que la espuma creciera**—. ¿Lista para entrar?**

Leah se miró antes de mirar hacia él.

**—Bueno, parece que sigo vestida.**

Vlad inclinó su cabeza hacia la suya.

**— ¿En serio? Puedo ayudarte con eso.** —Tomó la copa de vino de su mano y la puso sobre el tocador.

Sus dedos fueron al dobladillo de su blusa Sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, la jaló y la sacó por su cabeza. Él miró hacia su sencillo y blanco sostén. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando sus dedos rozaron su abdomen antes de agarrar la pretina de sus pantalones y jalarlos hacia abajo. Salió de sus pantalones, parándose frente a él solo en su sostén y una pequeña tanga. Tomándola por los hombros, la volteó gentilmente. Sus dedos bajaron por su espalda para desabrochar su sostén. Una vez que lo hizo, lo deslizo de sus hombros con sus manos. Incapaz de resistirse a la suavidad de su piel, inclinó su cabeza para besar su espalda. Mientras tiraba el sostén al piso, sus manos rozaron su caja torácica para acunar sus pechos.

**—Mmm…** —murmuró Leah, dejando caer su cabeza contra su pecho.

**—Se supone que solo te desvista** —argumentó mientras soltaba sus pechos.

Ella inmediatamente los tomó y los llevó a que los acunara de nuevo.

**—Me gusta la manera en la que me desvistes. Es muy relajante.**

Rodando sus pezones entre sus dedos, fue recompensado con su jadeo de placer.

**—El agua se está enfriando** —advirtió.

**—Estoy tan caliente que yo podría calentarla.**

Sonrió contra su oreja antes de alejar sus manos de ella. Mientras gemía en protesta, sus dedos jalaron su tanga por sus muslos. Ella levantó sus pies para salir de la ropa interior.

**—Muy bien. Entra.**

**—Malo** —murmuró ella antes de caminar hacia la bañera. Solo tuvo un momento para admirar su trasero desnudo antes de que bajara y desapareciera bajo la espuma. Inclinando su espalda contra la pared, cerró sus ojos con felicidad—. **Esto se siente estupendo.**

**—Bien.**

**— ¿Pero sabes que se sentiría mejor?**

**— ¿Qué?**

Sus ojos se abrieron, y sonrío seductoramente hacia él.

**—Si estuvieras aquí adentro conmigo.**

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Mmm, hmm.**

**—Debería estar terminando la cena **—argumentó él, débilmente.

Leah miró el creciente bulto en sus pantalones.

**—Creo que deberías estar aquí dejando que yo te termine a ti.**

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

**—Bien. Hace bien su trabajo, señorita.** —Rápidamente desabotonó su camisa y se la quitó. Luego sus dedos fueron al botón y cremallera de sus pantalones. Los deslizó junto con sus bóxers y salió de ellos, desnudándose.

Leah no apartó los ojos de él en ningún momento. Se movió en el agua, colocando a Leah a horcajadas sobre él, pero estaba de espaldas a él.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo? **—preguntó.

Él llevo sus manos a sus hombros y comenzó a masajear los músculos tensos.

**—Ayudando a que te relajes.**

Se apretó a si misma contra su erección.

**—Esperaba que un par de orgasmos me relajaran.**

Él rio.

**— ¿No crees en los juegos previos?**

**—Sí, pero no cuando estoy así de excitada.**

Inclinando su cabeza, dejó que su cálido aliento cosquilleara en su oreja.

**—Tú, mi amor, nunca vas a ser candidata para el sexo Tántrico. Nunca te permitirás disfrutar del retardado placer y liberación.**

**—Quiero intentarlo… de verdad. Quiero.**

**—Pero no esta noche, ¿cierto? **—Una de sus manos abandonó su hombro para deslizarse entre sus piernas. Jadeó mientras su pulgar frotaba su clítoris. Mientras continuaba acariciándolo con su pulgar, empujó dos dedos dentro de su abertura. Leah gimió y empujó sus caderas contra él. Vlad besó y lamió su mojado cuello y espalda mientras bombeaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella—. **¿Eso se siente bien?**

**—Sí, oh sí **—murmuró ella.

Incrementó la presión en su pulgar, y Leah chilló, empujando sus caderas más rápido contra sus dedos. Cuando su otra mano acunó y amasó su pecho, ella gritó y se vino, sus paredes apretándose contra los dedos de Vlad.

Una vez que terminó de temblar, colapsó contra él.

**— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?**

**—Un poco.** —Ella giró su cuerpo para estar frente a él—. **Te quiero dentro de mí la próxima vez que me venga.** —Se levantó y tomó su erección en su mano.

Mientras mantenía sus ojos en los de él, lo guio dentro de su centro. Lentamente, lo enterró centímetro a centímetro. Cuando estaba totalmente sentada, ambos gimieron con la sensación. En la intensidad de lo que sentía dentro de ella, Vlad agradeció que ella hubiera tomado el control de natalidad para no tener que usar condón. Leah llevó sus manos a sus hombros, y comenzó a montarlo. Sus manos agarraron su cintura mientras su cabeza se inclinaba para meter uno de sus pezones en su boca. Sus dientes rozaron la raíz y luego su lengua chasqueó y jugueteó con el pezón hasta endurecerlo. Echando su espalda hacia atrás, las paredes de Leah se tensaron mientras convulsionaba a su alrededor.

Él sabía que faltaba mucho para que él se viniera. Una vez que se recuperó, Leah gimió mientras comenzaba a montarlo más rápido, causando que el agua chapoteara a su alrededor. Mientras su boca se pegaba a su otro pecho, Leah echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

**—Más duro** —instó.

Vlad continuó succionando su pezón mientras comenzaba a empujar sus caderas para igualar los movimientos de ella. Cada vez iba más profundo, y causaba que Leah se volviera más ruidosa. Ella jaló los mechones de su cabello y arañó su pecho mientras se esforzaba más y más por su orgasmo.

**—Por favor, por favor** —gimió, mientras sus manos subían para acunar sus propios pechos. Mientras pellizcaba y retorcía sus pezones, fue la perdición de Vlad. Empujando sus manos entre sus piernas, retorció su clítoris, mandándola de nuevo al borde. Sus movimientos lo hicieron estallar y venirse en ella.

Ya que había terminado de temblar y vuelto en sí, Leah lo miró con una expresión completamente saciada.

**—Eso fue… increíble.**

**—Gracias a ti.**

**— ¿Dónde aprendió a follar un chico tan lindo como tú?**

Vlad se rio de su elección de lenguaje.

**―Ya sabes, la reputación de una persona no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que es en el dormitorio. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos motociclistas del tipo duros por ahí que no sabrían diferenciar el clítoris de los labios vaginales, si es que conocen la terminología.**

**―Uhm, supongo que eso es cierto. A mi ex le gustaba pensar que era un mujeriego, pero la mitad de las veces, tenía que tomar el asunto en mis propias manos si quería terminar. **―Ella le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa―. **Por suerte, ahora tengo un amante que tiene los más increíbles lengua y pene. Ahora nunca me tengo que preocupar por venirme.**

**―Y no te olvides de lo increíble que él es.**

Su expresión se tornó solemne cuando ella respondió:

**―Nunca podría olvidar sus atributos, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio.**

Él sonrió.

**―Me alegro de oír eso.** ―Después de que le dio un beso un poco casto, le preguntó―: **¿Qué tal si ahora probamos mis atributos en la cocina?**

**―Suena bien. Me muero de hambre** ―respondió ella, mientras salía de la bañera. Vlad la siguió, entregándole una de sus toallas de felpa. Después de terminar de secarse, él le dio un albornoz para que se lo pusiera. Se lo deslizó y lo ató por delante.

**―Espera aquí. Voy a traértela.**

**― ¿Cena en la cama? Eso sería maravilloso.**

Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Arregló dos platos colmados de alimentos. Después de poner los platos en una bandeja, sacó dos botellas de agua del refrigerador. Cuando volvió a la habitación, la encontró descansando sobre las almohadas con una expresión de pura relajación.

Después de que dejó la bandeja en la cama, sonrió.

**―Quiero probar algo contigo.**

**― ¿Qué es?** ―preguntó.

Se desabrochó los cordones de la bata, dejándola caer abierta. Después encogiéndose de hombros, se puso de pie desnudo ante ella.

Los ojos de Leah se agrandaron.

**― ¿Qué estás haciendo?** ―Sin responderle, se subió a la cama. Sus manos fueron a las solapas de su bata. Las abrió y luego empujó la bata abierta hasta la cintura―. **Pensé que íbamos a cenar** ―murmuró ella con voz ronca.

**―Así es**. ―Mientras que sus cejas se fruncían en confusión, él le pasó un plato y un tenedor, luego tomó el suyo.

**―Vlad, ¿por qué vamos a comer la cena desnudos?**

**―Quiero enseñarte acerca de la gratificación diferida.**

**― ¿La cosa Tántrica?**

**―Sí.**

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

**―Está bien.**

**―Mírame a los ojos** ―ordenó. Cuando sus llameantes ojos estaban fijos en él, él llevó un bocado de comida a su boca―. **Abre** ―dijo. Su mirada sostuvo la suya mientras su lengua salía, probando tentativamente el arroz picante. Cuando ella decidió que le gustaba, su boca se cerró sobre el tenedor. Mientras masticaba, ella aún permanecía mirándolo―. **Aliméntame** ―insistió él.

Ella rompió momentáneamente su contacto con los ojos mirando hacia el plato. Clavó un trozo de cordero antes de llevarlo a su boca. Después de que él lo tomó, su lengua se deslizó sobre sus labios, lamiendo la salsa restante. Algo se agitó dentro ella por su acción, un ligero temblor.

Él llevó un pedazo de cordero a su boca y ella arrugó la nariz.

**―No me gusta el cordero.** ―Él asintió y luego tomó el bocado para sí.

Luego recogió algunos de los vegetales y los llevó hacia ella. Esta vez ella tomó el bocado.

**―Es muy bueno, Vlad.**

**―Me alegro de que te guste.**

Cada vez que ella tomaba el tenedor en su boca, no podía dejar de imaginar que era su polla en su lugar. Sentado desnudo con ella en tal proximidad tenía sus jugos empezando a fluir. Cuando bajó la mirada a su plato para su próximo bocado, ella vio su creciente erección. Inmediatamente, ella comenzó a bajar su plato, pero él la detuvo.

**―Todavía no.**

**―Pero tú estás duro, y me estoy mojando sentada aquí contigo mirándome como si ya estuvieras enterrado dentro de mí.**

**―Ese es el punto, mi amor. ¿Qué tan bueno crees que va a ser cuando yo por fin consiga estar dentro de ti?**

**―Oh** ―murmuró cuando barría un bocado de arroz, lo llevó a la boca de él―. **¿Por cuánto tiempo hacemos esto?** ―preguntó ella.

**―Hasta que limpiemos los platos.**

Ella pareció tanto decepcionada como frustrada por su respuesta. Para darle algo más en que centrarse, él llevó el tenedor a la boca de ella. Ella lo tomó de él, masticando metódicamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Cada vez que le daba de comer un bocado, intentaba transmitirle a través de su mirada lo que él se imaginaba haciéndole a ella. Un bocado de verduras lo tenía chupándole su pecho, su lengua chasqueando sobre el pezón. Un bocado de arroz tenía la cara enterrada en su núcleo húmedo mientras lamía sus jugos. Mientras ella masticaba y tragaba, Vlad podía decir que el deseo se apoderaba de ella.

**― ¿Puedo tomar un poco de agua?** ―preguntó ella.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, llevó una de las botellas a sus labios. Ella bebió largos tragos, sin apartar los ojos de él. Cuando terminó de tragar, ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Luego, en un instante, lo derribó, causando que su plato se volcara sobre las sábanas.

**― ¡Leah!** ―exclamó.

Estaba demasiado ocupada sacándose a patadas la bata para prestar atención. A la vista de las verduras y el arroz untadas en la sábana junto a él, se echó a reír. Su pecho se movió tan fuerte que quería agarrarse el estómago, pero el cuerpo de Leah estaba en el camino. Mientras miraba hacia él, empujó los largos mechones de su cabello fuera de su cara.

**―No creo que hubiéramos terminado de comer** ―la reprendió.

Ella mordió su labio inferior entre los dientes, lo que lo hizo gemir. Al mismo tiempo, su húmedo núcleo hizo contacto contra su polla.

**―Supongo que vas a tener que castigarme la próxima vez** ―respondió ella. Ahuecando sus nalgas, envió un resonante golpe contra uno de sus cachetes. Sus ojos se abrieron―. **Vladimir Nadeen, ¿realmente me azotaste el culo? **—Él le sonrió antes de palmear el otro cachete**―. Mmm, me gusta este lado de ti** ―murmuró ella, antes de llevar sus labios a los suyos. Sus lenguas lucharon la una con la otra, Vlad volcó a Leah sobre su espalda. Después de abrirle las piernas, se enterró profundamente en su interior con un empuje―. **Oh Dios, se siente increíble** ―exclamó ella.

**― ¿Ves lo mucho mejor que es cuando esperas?** ―cuestionó el, mientras tranquilamente se movía dentro y fuera de ella.

**―Sí, mmm, es tan bueno. Tienes razón.**

Aunque su cuerpo temblaba, ella no estaba cerca todavía. Él continuó su ritmo de movimientos lentos en su interior. Luego tomó sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros a donde podría bombear más profundo dentro de ella. Ella gimió ante la sensación, sus manos deslizándose por encima de su cabeza para agarrar las sabanas.

Vlad agachó la cabeza para llevar su boca a sus pechos, alternativamente a cada uno. Cuando sintió que comenzaba a tensarse, aumentó la presión de su lengua en los pezones, ligeramente raspándolos con los dientes. Y entonces ella se abrió debajo de él, gritando y apretando las manos sobre sus hombros. La visión de ella era tan atractiva que no pudo contenerse, y llegó en una carrera dentro de ella. Cuando terminó su estremecimiento, levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia ella. Sus párpados se abrieron, y luego sonrió tímidamente hacia él.

**―Lo siento por ser un fracaso en el sexo Tántrico.**

Él se echó a reír.

**―Nena, no me preocupo por eso ni un ápice. Me gusta el hecho de que eres agresiva cuando se trata de follar** —Sus manos acariciaron su espalda y hacia abajo a su culo. Mientras ella apretaba sus cachetes del culo, él contuvo el aliento―. **Eres muy buena en eso.**

**― ¿Eso crees?**

**―Sí, ¿Qué tan buena eres en la lavandería?** ―preguntó, haciendo un gesto a las sobras de la cena que ahora estaba manchando las sábanas.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el culo juguetonamente.

**―Estaba pensando en ocuparme de eso.**

**— ****¿Por qué no nos vestimos y luego nos sentamos y realmente comemos?**

**―Creo que eso suena como una buena idea.**

**―Bueno. Quiero estar seguro de que te sientes mejor por lo que tengo que preguntarte.**

Mientras salía fuera de Leah, ella frunció el ceño.

**― ¿Qué es?**

**― ¿No puede esperar hasta que terminemos de comer?**

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Leah dijo:

**―Sabes que no puedo esperar por las cosas.**

Vlad suspiró mientras se agachaba a recoger su bata. A medida que pasaba el brazo por el agujero, se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Leah.

**―Quería invitarte a cenar a la casa de mi hermana este fin de semana.**

**―Está bien, creo que puedo hacerlo.** ―Inclinando su cabeza, ella lo miró con recelo―. **¿Por qué crees que tendría que estar sintiéndome mejor para eso?**

**―No solo van a ser mi hermana y su marido. Toda mi familia estará allí, incluyendo a mis padres.**

Los ojos de Leah se agrandaron.

**― ¿Quieres presentarme a tus padres?**

**―Sí, quisiera.**

Ella se mordió el labio inferior como era propensa a hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

**―Pero eso significaría que estamos bastante serios, ¿verdad?**

**―Sí** ―respondió, con absoluta certeza.

Yendo rápidamente al borde de la cama, agarró su enorme bata lo mejor que pudo. Ella lo miró fijamente.

**― ¿No estás al menos un poco preocupado de lo que van a decir de ti saliendo conmigo?**

**―No, no lo estoy.** ―Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa.

**―Entonces voy a ir** ―dijo en voz baja.

**― ¿En serio? **—Cuando ella agachó la cabeza, se lanzó hacia adelante para envolverla en sus brazos―. **Gracias, mi amor. Me has hecho muy feliz.**

**―Tú me haces feliz todos los días. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

Con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Vlad, finalmente fue capaz de dejar que la sonrisa que tenía pegada a sus labios, se desvaneciera en un ceño fruncido. Mientras que debería haber estado emocionada porque Vlad quería presentarle a su familia, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada. _¿Y si la odiaban? ¿Qué pasaba si su aversión causaba que Vlad no quisiera volver a verla? _No quería pensar en lo que sería no tenerlo en su vida.

Al mismo tiempo, estaba procesando fuertemente todas las emociones que la devoción de Vlad la hacían sentir. Sam nunca había querido presentarla a sus padres. Ella se encontró con ellos por accidente después de uno de sus juegos. Ahora tenía un hombre que no quería nada más que compartir todos los aspectos de su vida con ella. Era difícil de procesar.

Al final, ella solo podía esperar que todo fuera bien.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Al día siguiente en el trabajo cuando Vlad encontró un respiro de los pacientes, entró a la estación de enfermeras. Mientras saludaba a algunos de los otros hombres y mujeres del personal de enfermería, tenía una intención particular de llegar a Leah. Cuando se unió a ella en el mostrador donde estaba haciendo el papeleo, ella saltó como si él la hubiera electrocutado.

**—Vete** —siseó.

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—Sabes, creo que puedo ser visto aquí en la estación de enfermeras sin que eso cause sospecha. Después de todo, podría estar discutiendo de un paciente contigo.**

**—Entonces será mejor que empieces a hablar en códigos de pacientes muy pronto.**

**—Quería saber si, ¿estaría bien que te recogiera a las siete el viernes por la noche?**

Cuando Leah apartó la mirada de la historia clínica en la que estaba trabajando, sus ojos saltaron con horror hacia él, y dijo:

**—No puedo creer que estés hablando de una cita aquí en el trabajo. ¿No te importa nada mi reputación?**

Él levantó las manos a la defensiva.

**—Lo siento. No sé en qué estaba pensando, además del hecho de que te extrañé y quería hablar contigo.**

La expresión de Leah se suavizó.

**—Lo siento, pero no podemos ser de esa forma aquí.**

La boca de Vlad se abrió para protestar cuando una voz detrás de ellos los interrumpió.

**— ¿No se ven ustedes dos demasiado amigables?** —reflexionó Chelsea.

Vlad se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Chelsea mirándolos con un veneno ardiente en sus ojos.

**—Discúlpame, tengo que empezar con otra historia clínica de la cinta transportadora** —dijo Leah, con la cabeza metida en el pecho.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Chelsea extendió la mano y le agarró el brazo.

**—Si no te importa, la Sala de Examinación Tres necesita una limpieza.**

**—Cinthya es la única autorizada para darme órdenes por aquí** —respondió Leah.

Chelsea frunció sus labios rojos rubí.

**—Insubordinación y acostarte con un doctor… realmente tienes ganas de morir en esta carrera, ¿no?**

Leah comenzó a protestar, pero Vlad la detuvo. Mirando a Chelsea, dijo:

**—Quiero hablar contigo. A solas.**

Después de dispararle una mirada triunfante a Leah, Chelsea dejó que Vlad la condujera fuera de la estación de enfermeras, al final del pasillo.

**— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?** —demandó.

**—Evitando que cometas un gran error. No necesitas a una chica como ella… necesitas a una mujer que cuide de ti.** —Cuando sus manos comenzaron aserpentear alrededor de su cuello, Vlad las agarró.

**— ¡No me toques!** —gruñó.

Una sonrisa seductora atravesó el rostro de ella.

**—Te gustó cuando te toqué antes.**

**—Esa fue una vez… un error de ebrios que lamento todos los días, y nunca lo intenté hacer de nuevo.**

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

**—Así que, ¿me estás haciendo a un lado por una tonta jovencita?**

**—No hables así de Leah nunca más. ¿Me escuchas?**

**— ¿Y tú realmente sientes que ella piensa que eres alguien por el que vale la pena tirar su carrera por la borda?**

Vlad acortó la distancia entre ellos. Cerniéndose sobre Chelsea, con todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose de ira.

**—Escúchame cuanto te digo que si amenazas con exponer a Leah una vez más, voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno. Como médico supervisor de la Sala de Urgencias puedo hacer que te envíen a algún infierno lejos de aquí. **—Miró hacia ella—. **¿Me entiendes?**

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras la constatación de que no había nada entre ellos, finalmente caía en ella.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a limpiar mi Sala de Examinación.

Mientras ella se apresuraba a pasar por delante de él, Vlad exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Nunca usaba ese tono de voz con las mujeres, o para todo caso con los hombres, a menos que estuviera totalmente obligado a hacerlo. Pero el comportamiento anterior de Chelsea y la forma en que había actuado hoy lo habían obligado a convertirse en lo que no era. Ante el tacto de una mano en su espalda, él se dio la vuelta.

Leah le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

**— ¡Mi héroe!**

Él se rio de su expresión y de sus palabras.

**—No tienes que preocuparte por ella acosándote o a mí, para el caso. Me hice cargo de las cosas.**

**—Te escuché.**

Él hizo una mueca.

**— ¿En serio?**

Ella asintió.

**—Fue increíble.**

**—Me alegra que pienses eso.**

**—Nunca antes he tenido a un hombre que se ocupara de mí.**

Vlad negó con la cabeza.

**—Eso es una pena.**

**—Si no estuviéramos en medio del pasillo de la Sala de Urgencias te besaría para mostrarte mi gratitud.**

Él sonrió.

**—Me gustaría dejarlo para después.**

**—Oh, ¿lo harás? Es bueno saberlo.**

Bajando la voz, dijo:

**—Esperaré ese beso esta noche cuando estemos solos. Y no solo lo quiero en los labios.** —Sus cejas se elevaron—. **Lo quiero en varios lugares de mi cuerpo.**

Leah sonrió.

**—Creo que eso se puede arreglar.**

**—Voy a estar esperando por ello.**

**— ¿Dr. Nadeen?** —llamó una enfermera desde la parte superior del pasillo.

**— ¿Sí?**

**—Se le requiere en la Sala de Examinación Cuatro.**

**—Tan pronto como termine la consulta con este paciente, estaré allí **—respondió.

Ante su evidente mentira, Leah se tapó la boca para ocultar su risa.

**—Me tengo que ir. Pero, ¿puedo llegar esta noche?**

**—Sip. Déjame alimentar a Seth y bañarlo, y entonces soy tuya.**

**—Hasta luego.** —Le guiñó el ojo antes de que se diera la vuelta y empezara a andar por el pasillo.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Unas noches después Vlad se encontró a sí mismo conduciendo a exceso de velocidad a lo largo de las tranquilas calles del vecindario de Leah. Su teléfono sonó una vez más. Disminuyó la velocidad, dio un vistazo para asegurarse de que no era del hospital. No estaba muy sorprendido de encontrar que era otra mensaje de texto de Leah. Se dio cuenta por la forma en que ella había estado enviándole frenéticamente mensajes de texto durante esta tarde y por la noche de que estaba nerviosa, lo cual fue totalmente sorprendente para él. Ella era tan fuerte y valiente que era difícil para él imaginarla alguna vez sintiéndose nerviosa. Pero suponía que en la mente de Leah ella tenía una buena razón para estar nerviosa ya que esta noche él le iba a presentar a su familia.

Después de recogerla, iban a ir a la casa de su hermana, Kachiri, para cenar. Sus padres, junto con al menos uno de sus hermanos, estarían allí. A pesar de que él había pasado mucho tiempo con su familia, absolutamente no significaba lo mismo que ella pasara tiempo con la suya. No sabía si los nervios de ella se originaron por el simple hecho de conocer a su familia o si eran por el miedo de lo lejos que su relación había avanzado en los últimos meses.

Giró en el camino de entrada a las siete con diez. Ni siquiera había subido los escalones del porche delantero antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe, y Leah saliera corriendo. Su diminuta figura se tambaleaba un poco en los zapatos negros de tacón que llevaba. Vestía pantalones negros, y un elegante top rojo que tenía un montón de adornos de cuentas.

**—Te ves hermosa** —murmuró Vlad, inclinándose para besarla tiernamente. Cuando ella no se calentó por su toqué, él la miró—. **¿Qué pasa?**

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, espetó:

**―Duh. Estoy realmente nerviosa.**

**— ¿Realmente te preocupa la opinión que mi familia tenga de ti?**

Ella levantó las manos.

**—Por supuesto que lo hace. Tu familia es muy importante para ti. No quiero…** —Apartó la mirada de él.

**— ¿No quieres qué?** —presionó.

**—No quiero avergonzarte.**

Él se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse de ella. No podía creer que Leah estuviera preocupada por la opinión de su familia. El latido de su corazón se aceleró ante el pensamiento. Eso tenía que significar que ella realmente estaba enamorada de él. Apartó un mechón de sedoso cabello de su rostro.

**—Cariño, no eres la primera chica americana que he llevado a casa conmigo.**

**—Sí, estoy muy consciente de eso. También estoy muy consciente del hecho de lo mucho que tu familia amó y aceptó a Shioban. Puede que no sea de la misma forma conmigo.** —Lo miro fijamente—. **Yo no soy como ella, Vlad. No soy dócil y de buen corazón.**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—Eso no es cierto. Tú tienes un buen corazón. Veo esa parte de ti cada día, todos los días.** —Ahuecó la barbilla de ella con los dedos, llevando su mirada hacia la suya—. **Viste a mi hermano, Dev. A pesar de todos sus tropiezos y payasadas, mis padres todavía lo aman demasiado. Así que te prometo que no hay nada que puedas hacer que a ellos nos les vaya a gustar o que vaya a avergonzarme. ¿De acuerdo?**

Ella asintió a regañadientes.

**—Está bien.**

Tomándola de la mano, la condujo fuera del porche. Una vez que la metió en el auto, se dio la vuelta y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor. Cuando Vlad arrancó el auto, Leah jadeó con horror.

**— ¿Qué?** ―le preguntó.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el reloj del tablero.

**—Oh, Dios mío, vamos a llegar tarde. ¿Puedo dar una peor primera impresión?**

Vlad rio.

**—Tal vez debería decirte un par de cosas de etiqueta, así está noche irá un poco más fácil.**

**— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros llegando tarde?**

**—Porque es considerado como algo bueno llegar treinta minutos tarde.**

**— ¿En serio?**

**—Sí.**

**—Eh, no lo sabía.**

**—Bueno, ¿cómo podrías?**

**—He intentado hacer un poco de investigación. Incluso vi la Boda Monzónica** —dijo ella.

Vlad se rio.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

**—Sí, fue bastante buena. Odié un poco que no hubiera más números de baile y canciones.**

**―Leah, estoy bastante seguro de que nadie de mi familia romperá en una canción como en una película de Bollywood esta noche** ―dijo, con diversiónsonando en su voz.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

**―No esperaba que lo hicieran, sabelotodo.**

Él la miró.

**―Tan gruñona esta noche.**

Luego de soltar un largo suspiro, ella le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

**―Siento estar tan quejumbrosa.**

**―No estás quejumbrosa.**

**―Y tú estás mintiendo.**

**―Aparte de tus emociones fuera de control, sé que mi familia te amará tanto como yo lo hago.**

Al momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios, se calló. Ahí estaba la gran palabra con A. No la habían intercambiado todavía, y ahora se las había arreglado para arruinar todo y decirla antes de que pudiera encontrar el momento adecuado.

**―Oh, Dios, ¿tenías que decir eso ahora? ¡Cómo si no estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa!**

**―Lo siento** ―murmuró él.

Enterrando su cabeza en sus manos, ella gruñó.

**―Esto es… tú eres… Yo..**

**―Mira, no tienes que…**

**― ¡También te amo! **―gritó desde atrás de sus manos.

Las manos de él se tensaron en el volante, y envió al auto al carril de emergencias. Cuando se recobró y regresó el auto al carril correcto, se atrevió a mirarla. Ella lo espió a través de sus dedos.

**―Te amo, Vlad. Realmente te amo.**

**―Oh, Leah** ―murmuró.

Sacando las manos de su rostro, ella le dio una sonrisa genuina.

**―Te amo más que a cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido.**

**―Te amo más que a… **―De repente, se encontró incapaz de continuar. _¿La amaba más de lo que había amado a Shioban?_ Había pasado años con Shioban y solo unos meses con Leah. Si amaba más a Leah, _¿qué decía eso de su relación con Shioban?_

Ella se acercó y tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella.

**―Oye, no tienes que repetirme lo que te dije. Nuestras situaciones son completamente distintas.**

Él tensó y relajó su mandíbula.

**―Ninguna mujer quiere la mitad del corazón de un hombre** ―discutió.

**―Pero yo sé que no es la mitad de tu corazón. Y no quisiera que dejaras de amarme si yo muriera, así que, ¿por qué esperaría que hicieras lo mismo con Shioban?**

**―No es justo para ti **―masculló.

**―La vida no es justa, cariño. Tienes que acostumbrarte a eso.** ―Ella apretó su mano―. **Además, sé lo que siento cuando siento tu amor. No hay mitades en eso. Me amas con todo tu corazón y alma.**

**―Lo hago. Realmente lo hago.**

Desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad, se inclinó para besarlo. Cuando comenzó a profundizar el beso, él tuvo que alejarse.

**―Oye, debes dejar de hacer eso o no llegaremos a casa de mis padres.**

Ella rio y volvió a su asiento. Se las arregló para comportarse por los siguientes cinco minutos. Cuando se estacionaron en la entrada de sus padres, él vio que ya estaba atestada de autos. La visión de tanta gente desconcertó a Leah, y comenzó a golpear sus dedos nerviosamente en su pierna.

**― ¿Lista?** ―preguntó, girándose hacia ella.

**―Tanto como puedo estarlo **―masculló.

Él sacudió su cabeza saliendo del auto. Como siempre, abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a salir. Mientras comenzaban a atravesar la entrada, Leah no dejaba de moverse. Arreglaba su cabello o ajustaba su top. Luego jugueteaba con la correa de su bolso en su hombro.

**―Deja de moverte** ―susurró Vlad mientras tocaba el timbre.

**―No puedo evitarlo, estoy nerviosa.**

Él le sonrió.

**―Leah, van a amarte. Te lo prometo.**

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

**―Van a odiarme porque no soy una sumisa mujer hindú. Espera a que oigan que tuve un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Estarán listos para desheredarte entonces.**

La puerta se abrió, cortando su conversación.

**― ¡Hermano, es tan bueno verte! **―gritó su cuñado, Nahuel. Después de abrazar a Vlad, su mirada fue a Leah. Sus ojos se agrandaron y aspiró con sorpresa―. **Uh, hola.**

**―Hola **―dijo Leah.

Nahuel le dio a Vlad una mirada curiosa.

**―No nos dijiste que traerías compañía.**

**―Esta es Leah.** ―Con un tono medio seguro, agregó―: **Es mi novia.**

**― ¿En serio? Bueno, quién lo hubiera imaginado. **―Nahuel le dio a Leah una sonrisa acogedora―. **Estamos felices de recibirte.**

**―Gracias **―replicó Leah.

Mientras Nahuel se giraba hacia la sala de estar, Leah golpeó el brazo de Vlad.

**― ¿No les dijiste que ibas a traerme?**

Él sacudió su cabeza.

**―No, me gusta el elemento sorpresa cuando se trata de mi vida amorosa.**

**― ¿En-en serio?** ―tartamudeó ella.

**―Es mejor así, créeme.**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Vlad comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Leah lo observaba con ojos enormes. Rápido, salió de sus tacones y los puso en la pila junto a los de él.

**― ¿Más etiqueta que olvidaste mencionarme?**

Él palmeó su espalda.

**―Estás bien.**

Mientras entraban a la sala de estar, sintió a Leah tensarse a su lado. Supuso que era sobrecogedor entrar en una habitación llena de extraños. Su hermana, Kachiri, vino primera.

**―Hola, hermano. Te ves bien esta noche.**

**―Gracias. También tú.** ―Él la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras se alejaba, miró su creciente vientre―. **¿Y cómo está el futuro príncipe?**

Kachiri sonrió y llevó su mano a su abdomen.

**―Está ocupado pateándome ahora mismo. **―Cuando espió a Leah detrás de él, se ahogó―. **¿Quién es ella?**

Él respiró profundamente y miró a su familia.

**―Antes de ir a cada uno de ustedes con esto, prefiero sacarlo del medio. Quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial, mi novia, Leah.**

Un profundo silencio llenó la habitación después de su declaración. Su madre y padre intercambiaron una mirada antes de mirar de nuevo a Vlad. Leah se acurrucó aún más a su lado. Aunque las muestras públicas de afecto eran mal vistas en su cultura, él envolvió su cintura con su brazo.

**―Bueno, digan algo** ―demandó él.

**―Lo sentimos, hijo. Es solo que nos tomaste desprevenidos** ―dijo su madre.

Las pobladas cejas de su padre se elevaron.

**―Así que, realmente estás saliendo, ¿no?**

**―Sí, lo estoy.**

Ante su declaración, su padre aplaudió y sonrió.

**―¡Es lo más maravilloso que he oído! **―Se acercó para abrazar a Leah―. **Eres más que bienvenida aquí.**

**―Gracias** ―dijo ella.

**―Soy Amun** ―se presentó su padre.

**―Leah** ―respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vlad miró detrás de su padre, donde su madre estaba de pie mordiendo su labio. Podía ver que no estaba feliz con otra rubia de ojos celestes parada junto a su hijo. Mientras Kachiri y Laurent ambos habían buscado compañeros hindúes para casarse, él y Dev eran como las ovejas negras, dado que no habían escogido casarse con mujeres de su cultura. Finalmente, los modales de su madre ganaron sobre lo demás, y se adelantó para apretar la mano de Leah.

**―Soy Zafrina, es un placer conocerte.**

**―Un placer conocerla, también** ―replicó Leah.

La habitación cayó en un incómodo silencio. Vlad miró alrededor, esperando que alguien dijera algo. Su madre se aclaró la garganta.

**―Iré a terminar la cena.** ―Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Kachiri la siguió, junto a la esposa de Laurent. Dado que era mandatario que las mujeres fueran a la cocina, Vlad encontró a Leah siendo la única mujer entre los hombres.

No pasó inadvertido para ella tampoco.

**― ¿Debería ir a ofrecer ayuda?** ―le preguntó en un susurro.

**―Claro. Eso sería amable.**

Su expresión le dijo que ella realmente no quería dejar su lado, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, Vlad encontró a todos los ojos sobre él.

**― ¿Qué?**

Amun rio.

**― ¿En serio debes preguntar, hijo?**

**―Pregunten y terminen antes de que regrese Leah** ―replicó colapsando en el sillón.

Enfrentó una serie de preguntas sobre cómo se habían conocido, cuanto hacía que salían, qué tan serio era. Respondió con tanta paciencia como pudo a todos. Cuando terminó, los hombres se reclinaron en asombroso silencio.

**―Creí que nunca llegaría este día** ―murmuró su padre.

Nahuel sacudió la cabeza.

**―Oh, yo sabía que el día llegaría. Lo vi cuando salió con Bella.**

Las cejas de Amun se fruncieron.

**― ¿Bella?**

Vlad presionó sus ojos y deseó que su cuñado no tuviera tan buena memoria.

**―Solo una amiga.**

Con un resoplido, Nahuel replicó:

**―Ciertamente no la mirabas como si fuera una amiga, incluso cuando estaba embarazada.**

**― ¿Estuviste con una mujer embarazada?** ―preguntó Amun.

**―Vladimir, ¿cómo pudiste?** ―demandó su madre desde la puerta.

**― ¿Cómo pude qué?**

La expresión de Zafrina era de puro horror.

**―Hacer que una mujer… quede encinta.**

Vlad saltó del sillón. Miró detrás de su madre hacia Leah.

**― ¿Estás…?** ―Ni siquiera podía formar las palabras.

La cara de Leah se ruborizó fuertemente.

**―¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!**

Zafrina le dio una mirada confundida.

**―No ella** ―replicó señalando a Leah― **Esta Bella de la que habla Nahuel.**

Llevando su mano a su frente, la frotó violentamente y trató de aliviar el dolor que golpeaba tras su frente. Todo se iba al infierno tan pronto.

**―Antes que nada, Bella y yo nunca intimamos. Estaba embarazada del hombre que ahora es su esposo. Sí, la llevé a la ópera con Nahuel y Kachiri, pero nada pasó realmente entre nosotros.** ―Sacudió su cabeza y se preguntó si alguna vez podría dejar de explicar lo que pasó entre él y Bella**—. Segundo, ¿podrían todos** **parar por un segundo? No le están dando a Leah una impresión particularmente buena de nuestra familia.**

Una risa nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Leah. Cubrió su boca con su mano, tratando de esconder su risa. Él le guiñó un ojo, y ella bajó su mano para sonreírle.

**―Bien, bien. Ahora que aclaramos eso, ¿por qué no cenamos?** ―sugirió Zafrina.

**―Eso suena magnífico** ―respondió Amun.

Mientras caminaban al comedor, Vlad fue al lado de Leah.

**― ¿Vas sobreviviendo? **―susurró.

**―Lo intento, quizás necesite una bebida cuando nos vayamos.**

**―Pero no Silver Tequila para ti **―murmuró él.

Sin que los otros la vieran, Leah golpeó su brazo.

**―Idiota** ―siseó bajo su aliento. Él rio y apartó una silla para Leah**―. Gracias **―dijo antes de sentarse. Él se acomodó a su lado. Mientras los platos comenzaban a pasar por la mesa, sintió a Leah patearlo. Cuando la miró sorprendido, ella susurró―: **¿Y los cubiertos?**

**―Comemos con las manos.**

**― ¿En serio?**

**―Sí.** ―Se inclinó para susurrar en su oído―: **Pero no uses la mano izquierda porque es considerado grosero.**

Ella se reclinó para mirarlo sorprendida.

**―Soy zurda** ―protestó.

Él luchó contra el impulso de sonreír ante su horror. Podía ver que prefería morir antes de hacer algo que lo avergonzara frente a su familia.

**―Estarás bien. No esperarán mucho de ti porque eres Americana.**

**―Vladimir, ¿qué tanto estás susurrando?** ―preguntó Zafrina, agudizando sus ojos.

**―Solo le decía a Leah lo maravillosa cocinera que eres. Ama la comida hindú, así que seguro está dispuesta a probar todo.** ―Vlad apretó la rodilla de Leah bajo la mesa. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

Una vez que los platos pasaron y todos se sirvieron, comenzaron a comer.

**―Mmm, la samosa está deliciosa** ―halagó Leah.

**―Gracias** ―dijo Zafrina con una sonrisa brillante.

Mientras su madre giraba su atención a Kachiri, Vlad bajó su cabeza y le habló al oído a Leah.

**―Una vez traté de sobornar a Jake con algo de samosa.**

Ella rio.

**― ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?**

**―Estaba en casa de Edward revisando a Bella cuando estaba en reposo. Supongo que puedes decir que no le gustaba que invadiera sus cosas.**

**― ¿No la aceptó?**

**―Oh, la aceptó, la comió y pareció disfrutarla. Pero no hice amigos esa noche.**

Leah rio.

**―El bueno y viejo Jake.**

Vlad elevó sus cejas.

**― ¿Te estás poniendo del lado del perro?**

**―En ese escenario, sí. Solo protegía a Bella y a Anthony.**

**―Ya veo.**

Inclinando su cabeza hacia él, agregó:

**―Además no me gusta ningún escenario donde tú y Bella son algo más que amigos.**

**―Estaba en rol médico** ―discutió.

Ella elevó un dedo hacia él.

**―Llevaste la cena. Ese simple hecho muestra que estabas allí para más que ejercer la medicina.**

Cuando él rápidamente la hizo bajar el dedo, ella lo miró con una mezcla de pregunta y furia.

**― ¿Estás tratando de hacerme callar?**

**―No, solo te ayudo a salvarte. No señalamos, es grosero.**

Los ojos de Leah se agrandaron.

**― ¿Hice otra cosa mal?**

**―Estás bien.**

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

**―Para la próxima deberías considerar darme algunos datos de la cultura hindú antes de que siquiera pienses en traerme cerca de tu familia.**

Lejos de la mesa, Kachiri aclaró su garganta. Cuando Vlad y Leah la miraron, ella sonrió.

**―Lo estás haciendo bien, Leah. Por favor no te preocupes en seguir las reglas de nuestra cultura. Ciertamente no esperamos que lo hagas.**

Leah devolvió la sonrisa a Kachiri.

**―Gracias. Nunca pensaría en hacer nada que los ofendiera.**

**―Por supuesto que no lo harías** ―respondió Amun.

Vlad no se atrevió a ver a su madre. Después de todo, era ella la abanderada de las tradiciones y cosas de su herencia mientras su padre había tratado de americanizarse lo más posible.

Amun limpió las comisuras de su boca con su servilleta.

**―Entiendo que tienes un hijo, Leah.**

Ella sonrió.

**―Sí, Seth, tiene casi dos. Es mi mundo entero.**

**―Deberías haberlo traído esta noche. Nos hubiera encantado conocerlo **―dijo Kachiri.

**―Quizás la próxima vez. Por supuesto, después de que veas la energía que tiene, quizás cambies de parecer.** ―Mientras la mesa reía, miró a Vlad―. **Seth realmente adora a Vlad, y él es tan bueno con él. Su paciencia es infinita.**

Vlad sonrió.

**―Es un buen chico. Disfruto tener tiempo con él.**

**― ¿Así que es serio esto entre ustedes?** ―preguntó Zafrina.

**―Uh, bueno…** ―comenzó Leah antes de ser interrumpida por el timbre. Nahuel se elevó de su silla.

**―Ese debe ser Dev.**

**―Que sorpresa que llegue tarde…** ―murmuró Kachiri con una sonrisa.

Vlad casi rio ante la expresión de horror en la cara de Leah ante la mención de Dev.

**― ¡No me dijiste que estaría aquí! **―siseó.

**―No estaba seguro. Pero no te preocupes, las cosas están bien entre nosotros ahora.**

Leah le dio una mirada escéptica mientras Dev entraba en la habitación.

―Hola a todos ―dijo, levantando una mano. Al mirar a Leah sentada junto a Vlad, sus ojos se agrandaron―. Bueno**, bueno, si no es la señorita gancho derecho** ―dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

―**Es señorita gancho izquierdo, de hecho** ―corrigió.

Dev sonrió.

**―Es bueno saberlo.**

**― ¿Ya conocías a Leah, Dev?** ―preguntó Zafrina con curiosidad.

**―Tuvimos el placer de conocernos un día cuando fui al hospital a ver a**

**Vladimir**. ―Ante la aguda respiración de Leah, Dev le guiñó un ojo, luego se sentó frente a ellos y comenzó a apilar comida en su plato―. **¿Así que ustedes trabajan** **juntos y ahora están saliendo, no?**

**―Si **―replicó Vlad.

Después de comer su samosa, Dev los señaló mientras mascaba.

**―Vladimir es como tu jefe, ¿no?**

Vlad podía sentir el enojo de Leah subiendo.

**―No, de hecho no lo es. Tengo una preceptora, o jefa de enfermeras, que es mi jefa. Y antes de que puedas hacerlo sonar más retorcido, no está contra las reglas del hospital salir el uno con el otro. Además nos conocimos mucho antes de que empezara a trabajar en Wellstar.**

**― ¿Eso es cierto?** ―replicó Dev.

**―Sí, lo es**

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**―Me gustas** ―le dijo a Leah.

**―Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo.**

Amun rio desde la punta de la mesa.

**―Dios, Dios, Vladimir, ¿has elegido a una luchadora?**

Vlad miró a Leah que se había ruborizado del color de su blusa. Ella le dio a Amun una pequeña sonrisa.

**―Lo siento.**

Con un chasquido, Amun replicó.

**―Por favor, no lo hagas. Ha sido muy refrescante verte poner a Dev en el lugar que se merece. Entiendo que lo golpeaste, también.**

Cuando su madre resopló con horror. Leah buscó bajo la mesa la mano de Vlad. Él la apretó con seguridad mientras ella bajaba la cabeza.

**―Uhm, bueno, siento decir que lo hice.**

**―En defensa de Leah, lo merecía por completo. Había golpeado a Vladimir y dije cosas de mierda sobre él.**

**― ¡Dev!** ―chilló Zafrina.

De un modo muy Dev, el puso sus ojos en blanco ante su madre.

**―Estamos bien ahora, todos cálmense.** ―Miró a Vlad― **Estoy feliz por ti, hermano. Has escogido bien.** ―Miró a Leah―. **Espero que ambos sean muy felices juntos.**

Vlad estuvo sorprendido por la sinceridad en las palabras y expresión de Dev.

**―Gracias.**

Leah asintió.

**―Sí, gracias.**

Dev se inclinó en su silla, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

**―Y ahora para asegurarme que mis noticias opaquen a las traídas por ustedes, anunció que me casaré el mes que viene… **—Zafrina resopló horrorizada de nuevo. Pero Dev no había concluido―. **Y voy a ser padre.**

La boca de Vlad cayó abierta mientras la mesa rompía en pandemonio. Se preguntó si su madre se desmayaría. Girándose a Leah la encontró con su servilleta sobre su boca. Por el modo en que se movían sus hombros, podía ver que se estaba riendo. Se inclinó para susurrar en su oreja:

**―Creo que salimos del anzuelo, ¿no?**

Ella sonrió.

**―Sí creo que estamos a salvo.**

**―Te amo.**

**―Te amo más.**

* * *

**Que onda con la loca de Chelsea, que se cree amenazando a Leah? Hello! Crazy! Y Vlad y Leah cada vez la cosa se pone mas caliente ¿A poco no? Puro Fuego! Lo bueno es que Leah no se quedo callada y le dijo a Vlad lo de Chelsea, pero bueno Vlad la puso en su lugar, Creen que los deje en paz? Y que tal la cena Familiar? Pobre Leah, yo también me moriría de los nervios, pero bueno la supo llevar bien. **

**Me impresiono a mi misma con lo rápido que he corregido los capítulos, todo para no volver a quedarles mal, espero que les este gustando la historia! **

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Katie Ashley, los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

_Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez la de Vladimir que sale en la Proposición, es necesario que la lean para que entiendan algunas cosas, al igual que es necesario que lean la Fiesta y la Propuesta porque si no no entenderan nada.¿Capisci?_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Ahora que Leah y él eran una pareja oficial que habían dicho la palabra con "A", Vlad ya no tenía días de descanso en los que se preguntaba cómo pasar el tiempo. Quería pasar cada minuto del día con ella y con Seth, y ella siempre se aseguraba de que tuvieran tiempo juntos. Hoy se encontraba en la casa de Carlisle, encajado en el sofá entre algunos de los miembros masculinos de la familia de Leah. Al igual que con sus padres, las mujeres estaban estacionadas en la cocina, dando los toques finales a la comida el domingo.

Tan pronto como Victoria entró en la sala y anunció que era hora de sentarse, hubo una estampida hacia el comedor. Siguió lentamente detrás de los otros, en busca de Leah quien se sentía como su tabla de salvación en la multitud.

**— ¿Dónde están Edward y Bella? Nunca llegan tarde** —comentó Bree, mientras ponía una fuente gigante en la mesa.

Liz se encogió de hombros.

**—No han llamado. Podríamos seguir adelante y comenzar, y entonces ellos pueden empezar cuando lleguen aquí.**

Riley sacó una silla.

**—Bueno. Me muero de hambre.**

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Siempre te estás muriendo de hambre. Entre tú y Mike, vamos a ser consumidos fuera de casa y el hogar.**

Vlad se quedó atrás mientras los otros comenzaban a tomar sus asientos en la maciza mesa de caoba. Independientemente de lo acogedores que habían sido los Cullen, él todavía no podía evitar sentirse como un extraño. Leah entró con un plato de jamón. Después de que ella lo depositó sobre la mesa, su mirada buscó el lugar de él. Cuando lo vio, le dio la sonrisa que siempre le calentaba el corazón antes de que lo llamara con su dedo.

Mientras empezaba a reunirse con ella, Seth llegó corriendo.

**―Cárgame, Vlah** —instó, levantando sus manos.

Vlad sonrió mientras se agachaba a recoger Seth.

**— ¿Tienes hambre?** —preguntó Vlad.

**—Uh, huh.**

**— ¿Vas a sentarte conmigo o Vlad?** —preguntó Leah.

**—Vlah** —respondió.

**— ¿Está bien contigo? **—preguntó Leah.

**—Vamos a estar bien.**

Ella le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento. Mientras se sentaban, Edward apareció en la puerta del comedor con Anthony en sus brazos.

**—Perdón por llegar tarde.**

**— ¿Dónde está Bella?** —preguntó Leah mientras tomaba a Anthony de Edward.

Con una mueca, Edward dijo:

**—No se siente bien. Parece que con este embarazo está teniendo el malestar matutino del tercer trimestre. Le dije que me quedaría en casa con ella, pero insistió en que viniera a conseguir una buena comida.**

**—Pobrecita. Vamos a arreglar un plato para que le puedas llevar a casa más tarde **—dijo Leah.

Edward sonrió.

**—Gracias. Si pudiera comer, sé que estaría agradecida.**

Carlisle hizo chocar el tenedor contra su copa de agua.

**— ¿Está todo el mundo que se supone tiene que estar aquí?**

Un coro de "Sí", sonó por toda la habitación.

**—Bueno. Vamos a dar las gracias.**

Vlad obedientemente inclinó su cabeza junto con los otros. Cuando Carlisle terminó, los platos fueron pasados alrededor y la comida fue servida. Sin duda fue muy diferente a cómo su familia lo hacía, pero aun así disfrutaba estar con la familia de Leah. Mientras Seth comía de su plato, Leah dio a Edward un descanso de la alimentación de Anthony, o más apropiadamente de dejarse cubrir con comida mientras se alimentaba.

**—Eres un desastre** —dijo Leah, mirando a la costra de zanahoria y maíz en la cara de Anthony. Su respuesta fue sonreírle—. **Lo siento, señor, pero esa pequeña linda sonrisa no va a funcionar conmigo.**

**—Él es tan terco** —dijo Edward.

**— ¿Un Cullen terco? Nunca he oído hablar de eso** —bromeó Victoria sobre la mesa.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

**—Lo digo en serio. Él se niega a dejar que yo o Bella le demos de comer, y luego termina untándose más de lo que come.**

**—Suena como su padre** —musitó Bree. Cuando Edward le dio una mirada exasperada, ella dijo—: **Tú eras de la misma manera. No creo que hayas comido** **una comida hasta que tenías dos años en donde mamá no tuviera que sacar la** **manguera después de haber terminado.**

Edward gruñó.

**—No le cuentes a Bella esa historia. Ella ya me culpa lo suficiente por la terquedad de Anthony.**

Leah sonrió.

**—Esperemos que este próximo bebé tenga el temperamento de Bella.**

**—Como si ella no fuera terca **—contrarrestó Edward.

**—Mucho menos que tú** —respondió Leah.

Frunciendo los labios, parecía estar meditando sus palabras.

**—Es posible que tengas un punto** —dijo, con una sonrisa.

Después de que todos hubieron terminado de comer, los adultos descansaron alrededor de la mesa hablando y riendo mientras los niños entraban en la sala de estar. Tanto Seth como Anthony querían ir con los niños más grandes.

**— ¿Vas a vigilarlos?** —le preguntó Leah a Mike.

**—Claro** —respondió.

**—Te debo una, Mike **—dijo Edward, mientras Mike llevaba a los niños de la mano.

Mientras estaba sentado con el brazo envuelto en el respaldo de la silla de Leah, A Vlad le gustaba escuchar la animada conversación en torno a él. De vez en cuando una de las hermanas de Edward le hacía una pregunta o pedía su opinión. Siempre había sido naturalmente reservado, y cuando estaba en medio de un grupo tan animado, tendía a ser aún más silencioso. Se dio cuenta de que si iba a encajar en verdad, iba a tener que hablar más. Su conversación fue interrumpida por un grito que provenía de la sala de estar seguido de un fuerte gemido. Edward estaba fuera de su silla en un instante, mientras que Leah estaba pisándole los talones. Seth entró corriendo en el comedor.

**— ¿Qué pasó?** —preguntó Vlad.

**—Anthony se hirió.**

Edward volvió a aparecer en el comedor con Anthony en sus brazos.

**—Él está bien. Simplemente se cayó.** —Tomando la mano de Anthony, Edward dijo—: **Aquí papi va a besar y quitar ese feo dolor, ¿de acuerdo?**

Anthony se sorbió la nariz y asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que Edward terminó con la mano, Anthony sacó la pierna.

Edward sonrió.

**—Está bien.** —Una vez que se inclinó sobre la pierna de Anthony y la besó, le preguntó—: **¿Eres el niño de papi?**

**—Uh…huh**.

Bree se rio entre dientes.

**—No es justo hacer eso cuando Bella no está aquí.**

Mientras los demás se reían, Vlad miró a Seth. Él estaba mirando a Edward y Anthony con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro. Nunca en un millón de años podría haber imaginado lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Seth trepó a su regazo y le acarició el pecho de Vlad.

**—Vlah es papi de Seeh. Seeh niño de papi.**

La conversación en el comedor se silenció. Sin ni siquiera mirar hacia arriba, Vlad sintió su piel ardiendo bajo la presión de todos mirándolos a Seth y a él. No había manera de que pudiera negárselo al niño cuando él tenía una expresión de felicidad.

**—Sí, tú eres el niño de papi.**

Un grito ahogado le hizo voltear la mirada de Seth a Leah. Con los ojos y la boca abierta, parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera tratando de creer que lo que estaba viendo era real. Luego, sin decir una palabra, saltó de su silla y abandonó la habitación. Vlad se sentó en un sorprendido silencio durante unos segundos tratando de decidir qué hacer. Inclinándose, le susurró al oído a Seth:

**— ¿Vas a volver y jugar con los demás? Tengo que comprobar a mami.**

Cuando Seth asintió, Vlad lo sentó suavemente de vuelta en el suelo. Después de que él salió corriendo del comedor, Vlad finalmente miró a los demás.

**—Disculpen** —dijo, antes de levantarse de la silla. Se abrió paso por el pasillo. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a Leah, estaba en la habitación con la puerta cerrada. Golpeó suavemente sobre la madera. Cuando ella no respondió, él se adelantó y abrió la puerta. La encontró sentada en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Tentativamente, puso su mano en su espalda—.** Lo siento por no corregir a Seth y decirle que no era su papi. Se veía tan feliz, y no quise hacerle daño.**

Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, Leah volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

**— ¿Crees que estoy enojada contigo?** —Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella hipó un grito—. **¡Oh Vlad, eres tan ingenuo a veces!**

Él se echó hacia atrás en sus palabras.

**— ¿Perdón?**

**—Justo cuando creo que no puedo amarte más, vas y haces algo como eso. **—Antes de que pudiera procesar sus palabras, ella se lanzó hacia él, besándole las mejillas y la boca. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y llevó las manos a su cuello—. **¿De verdad amas Seth? ¿Verdad?**

**—Por supuesto que sí.**

**— ¿Podrías verte a ti mismo realmente siendo un padre para él?**

**—Sí, podría. Pero, qué…**

Ella lo hizo callar con un beso. Este era uno que era una mezcla de emociones desesperadas. Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de profundizar el beso, ella se apartó.

**—Tú también me amas, ¿verdad?**

**—No deberías tener ninguna duda acerca de eso.**

**— ¿Tú me amas lo suficiente como para ser mi esposo?**

Su pregunta le hizo tomar un suspiro áspero. Se sentía como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago.

**—Sí, podría… siempre lo hago.**

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

**—Entonces cásate conmigo.**

**— ¿Perdón?**

Llevó sus labios hacia los suyos, murmurando contra su boca:

**—Cásate conmigo. Hazme tu esposa.**

En aquel momento, daba gracias a Dios de que estaba sentado porque si no hubiera sido así, estaba bastante seguro de que él hubiera hecho algo totalmente humillante como desmayarse. También puso en duda tanto su audición como su cordura. _¿Leah acababa de proponérsele?_ Sin duda, estaba alucinando.

**— ¿Acabas de pedirme que me case contigo?** —cuestionó sin convicción.

Riendo, Leah asintió con la cabeza.

**—Me gustaría que pudieras ver tu cara ahora mismo. Debería sentirme insultada.**

**—Lo siento. Es solo que me sorprendiste.**

Le tomó la cara entre las manos.

**—Lo siento, no tengo un anillo, y no me he puesto en una rodilla** —bromeó cariñosamente.

Él levantó las manos para tocar las de ella.

**— ¿Estás realmente hablando en serio?**

**—Sí, lo estoy.**

Inclinando la cabeza, besó tiernamente la parte superior de sus manos.

**—Te amo mucho, Leah, y no quiero nada más que hacerte mi esposa.**

**— ¿Así que eso es un sí?**

**—Solo quiero asegurarme que sabes lo que estás diciendo. En un minuto estás en el comedor, riendo con tu familia, y luego al siguiente estás aquí llorando y proponiéndote. Y no nos olvidemos cómo de inflexible has sido todo el tiempo desde que te conozco acerca de ser demasiado joven para casarte.**

Los labios de Leah hicieron un puchero.

**— ¿No puede una chica cambiar de opinión?**

**—Sí, por supuesto, pero yo solo quiero asegurarme de que esto es lo que quieres realmente.**

Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos azules.

**—Tú eres todo lo que puedo desear en un hombre. Me amas, cuidas de mí, quieres lo mejor para mí. Mientras que eso sería suficiente para que me quiera casar contigo, amas a mi hijo. Cuidas de él y deseas lo mejor para él. No podría imaginar de nadie más que tú** —sollozó—. **Fui tan estúpida durante tanto tiempo. No podía creer que alguien como yo podía realmente merecer a alguien como tú. Pero nunca amar a alguien más de lo que te amo. No puedo imaginar que quiera ser la esposa te diste por vencido conmigo. Si me das la oportunidad, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de hacerte feliz.**

Vlad no pudo detener el rápido latido de su corazón. Estaba seguro de que tanto su ritmo cardíaco como presión arterial estaban por las nubes en este momento.

Él ahuecó sus mejillas.

**—Nada en el mundo me haría más feliz que nosotros casándonos.**

**— ¿Así que estamos comprometidos?**

**—Sí, lo estamos.** —Cuando una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Leah, negó con la cabeza—. **Pero no formalmente todavía. No hasta que te ponga un diamante** **en la mano.**

**—Pero yo no necesito que sepan que estoy comprometida contigo y que nos vamos a casar.**

**—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí.**

Ella puso los ojos.

**—Bien, bien. Voy a dejar que me compres un diamante. Uno muy grande, ¿de acuerdo?**

Él se echó a reír.

**—Te prometo que voy a gastar una fortuna.**

**—Sabes que yo estaría feliz de usar tu anillo, incluso si se tratara de uno pequeño.**

**—Sé que lo harías. Pero quiero consentir a mi bella futura esposa.**

Ella sonrió.

**—Está bien, no voy a discutir contigo.**

Vlad llevó su boca a la de ella. A medida que sus labios se movían contra los del otro no podía creer lo afortunado que era. Leah era suya, realmente iba a ser suya para el resto de su vida. Cuando ella movió su lengua contra la suya, él gimió en su boca. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en la casa de Carlisle con toda su familia por el pasillo, él sabía que la última cosa en su mente debería haber sido voltearse sobre su espalda y follarla. Pero no le importaba. Quería estar dentro de su cuerpo. Por fin había llegado a su corazón, mente y alma, y una vez más quería estar dentro de ella a la perfección.

Cuando Leah le empujó sobre su espalda, Vlad alzó las cejas hacia ella.

**—Mmm, creo que mi futura esposa se está adelantando. Por lo general, la consumación se produce después de la boda, no del compromiso** —bromeó.

**—Creo que lo hemos consumado bastante en los últimos meses así que no importa**

**—Supongo que tienes razón.**

Mientras molía su centro contra su creciente erección, ella dijo:

**—Parece que no soy la única con la consumación en mente.**

**—Debes saber que tiene mente propia.**

Ella le sonrió.

**—Bueno, en este momento creo que ambos somos de la misma opinión.**

A medida que seguía restregándose contra él, sus manos barrieron sus pechos. Él los ahuecó y amasó la carne sobre su parte superior. Ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Vlad trató de apartarse, pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

**— ¡Oh jodido infierno!** —retumbo la voz de Edward desde la puerta. Leah trepó rápidamente sobre Vlad, y ambos se levantaron, tratando de enderezar su ropa y cabello. Con una expresión de dolor, Edward dijo: **¿En serio? ¡Este es mi antiguo dormitorio!**

Vlad se rio entre dientes.

**—Lo siento, pero de toda la gente deberías entender que cuando el estado de ánimo golpea, actúas con él.**

Leah golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

**—Eso no es exactamente lo que pasó.**

Alzando una de sus manos, Edward dijo:

**—Francamente, realmente no quiero saber lo que pasó. Solo vine aquí para asegurarme de que Leah estaba bien. La próxima vez, me aseguraré de que alguien más venga, así no necesito lejía para limpiar eso de mi memoria.**

**—Ja, ja, muy gracioso** —se quejó Leah, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

**—Solo estábamos celebrando** —dijo Vlad.

Edward apretó los ojos con fuerza.

**—No creo que ni siquiera quiera saber lo que estaban celebrando.**

**—Nuestro compromiso, pervertido **—respondió Leah.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se agrandaron.

**— ¿Santa mierda, ustedes dos están comprometidos?**

Vlad sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba la mano de Leah.

**—Sí, lo estamos. Bueno, quiero decir, tengo que ir con su padre y debidamente pedir su mano. Y está el hecho de que ella no tiene un anillo.**

Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Edward dijo:

**—Eso es… guau. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos.**

**—Gracias. Y lo digo en serio. Si no fuera por ti y Bella, nunca habría conocido a Leah** —dijo Vlad

Edward sonrió mientras palmeaba la espalda de Vlad.

**—Eres más que bienvenido, hombre. Estoy tan contento de que los dos finalmente se dieran cuenta de lo buenos que eran el uno para el otro.** —Se volvió hacia la puerta antes de hacerles señas—. **Vamos, vayamos a decirles a los demás. Creo que esto merece una celebración, pero no del tipo en que ustedes dos estaban participando.**

Leah negó con la cabeza.

**—No íbamos a decirle a nadie aún.**

Vlad asintió.

**—Ella ni siquiera tiene un anillo.**

Edward soltó un bufido.

**— ¿Realmente crees que alguien por ahí le va a dar una mierda sobre si tiene o no un anillo?**

**—Solo queremos hacerlo de la manera correcta **—respondió Vlad.

Levantando las manos en señal de rendición, Edward dijo:

**—Está bien, no voy a discutir más con ustedes. Pero he de decir que no hay manera correcta. Diablos, mírennos a Bella y a mí. Al final, tienes que ir con la corriente y apreciar los momentos que son más grandes de lo que puedas imaginar.**

Luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Vlad robó una mirada a Leah que parecía estar procesando las palabras de Edward.

**—Vamos, será mejor que regresemos ahí antes de que envíen a alguien más **—dijo finalmente.

Con una sonrisa, le tomó la mano y la condujo por el pasillo. Cuando regresaron al comedor, todo el mundo los miró expectantes. A pesar de que sabía que no debía, Vlad espetó:

**— ¡Estamos comprometidos!**

No tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por la ira de Leah acerca de él balbuceando, porque se dio cuenta que ella lo había dicho al mismo tiempo que él. Felicitaciones se alzaron sobre la habitación, y las tías de Leah lo abrazaron y besaron. Cuando el padre de Leah, Diego, estuvo de pie ante él, Vlad sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en la ingle.

**—Señor Cullen, me disculpo. Tenía la intención de venir a usted y pedir la mano de Leah… para mostrarles respeto a usted y su esposa. Lo siento mucho.**

Diego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

**—Por favor, no te disculpes. Estoy agradecido de que ella haya conocido a un hombre tan maravilloso que va a ser un buen esposo para ella y un buen padre para Seth.**

**—Le juro que lo seré.** —Él y Diego se dieron la mano para sellar el voto.

En ausencia de champán, el vino fue servido para celebrar. A la cabeza de la mesa, Carlisle levantó su copa.

**—A mi nieta y al buen doctor, les doy una bendición de matrimonio irlandesa. "Que Dios esté con ustedes y los bendiga. Que vean a los hijos de sus hijos. Que puedan ser pobres en desgracias y ricos en bendiciones. Que no conozcan nada más que la felicidad de hoy en adelante". **—Sonrió—. **Por Leah y Vlad.**

Los otros levantaron sus copas. Una vez que Vlad probó el rico bouquet del vino, se inclinó y besó a Leah. Ni siquiera le importaron los aullidos y silbidos, estaba muy feliz para que le importara.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

De pie frente al iluminado espejo del hotel, Leah examinó su apariencia. Era la primera vez que no había estado rodeada por la madre, hermana y tías de Vlad desde que había entrado a la suite hace una hora. Cuando había accedido a una fiesta de compromiso hindú, no había sabido bien en qué se estaba metiendo. Pensó que sería solo una genial manera de unir a sus amigos y familiares. No sabía que la familia de Vlad no hacía nada en una escala modesta. Sin su aporte, el Plaza, el salón de baile del Ritz Carlton de Atlanta había sido reservado. Cuando antes se había atrevido a dar un vistazo dentro, se había transformado en algo salido de una película de Bollywood.

Ella había querido honrar la cultura de Vlad al vestirse igual a como una verdadera prospecto a novia hindú haría, así que se había ido de compras de sari con Zafrina y Kachiri. Con lo que no había contado era con cuan maravillosamente intrincado sería el atuendo. Ahora, mientras se contemplaba a sí misma en el espejo, estaba casi cegada por las brillantes piedras en el profundo sari púrpura y dorado. El vestuario ponía incluso en vergüenza el vestido del desfile de Señorita América. La parte superior era sin mangas, y terminaba justo debajo de sus pechos. Mientras que la parte frontal parecía ser de raso liso, la parte de atrás estaba incrustada en abalorios y joyas. La falda, con su cintura de cuentas, comenzaba justo debajo de su ombligo y caía al suelo en el más exquisito material sedoso. Se estaba imaginando lo difícil que iba a ser dejar al descubierto medio cuerpo, según la moda sari. Afortunadamente, tenía una joya incrustada que hacía que colgara como una cortina a través de uno de sus hombros y por uno de los lados.

Más temprano después de que una de las tías de Vlad hubo hecho su maquillaje, Zafrina y Kachiri hicieron su cabello. Los largos mechones fueron cepillados hacia atrás y puestos en un lado con los rizos sueltos. Una hermosa orquídea púrpura adornaba los rizos. Lo único que le faltaba a su conjunto era la joyería que la familia de Vlad le había pedido que usara. Al parecer, todas las piezas de la herencia se mantenían en una caja fuerte en un banco. Aunque el collar y los pendientes estaban por llegar, sus brazos estaban cargados con brazaletes que Zafrina y Kachiri le habían puesto.

Las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos cuando terminaron.

**―Te ves absolutamente impresionante, querida** ―dijo Zafrina.

Leah sonrió.

**―Gracias. Y muchas gracias por hacer que esta noche suceda.**

Zafrina ahuecó su mejilla.

**―Estoy ansiosa por ver muchos años felices entre tú y mi Vladimir. Estoy agradecida de que lo hagas tan feliz. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto una luz en sus ojos. Pero cuando entraste en su vida, trajiste esa luz.**

Ante las palabras de Zafrina, Leah sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

**―Gracias** ―murmuró. Cuando sintió que podía hablar sin llorar, juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando y luego inclinó la cabeza, como era la señal de respeto en la cultura de Vlad―. **Quiero que sepa que antes de Vlad, yo estaba en la oscuridad, también. Se ha convertido en mi luz también. Le puedo asegurar que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida honrándolo y haciéndolo feliz. Estoy muy agradecida por el increíble hombre que ha criado.**

Los ojos oscuros de Zafrina se llenaron de lágrimas, y llevó un pañuelo hasta sus ojos para secárselos.

**―Gracias, querida.**

Kachiri entró en el cuarto de baño, su rostro iluminado con una amplia sonrisa.

**―Vladimir está aquí.**

Recogiendo la parte inferior de la falda, Leah salió del cuarto de baño hacia el dormitorio. Su corazón se detuvo ante la vista de él. Nunca lo había visto en Kurta-Pajama, como se le llamaba. Básicamente, era una larga túnica como camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas. Debajo llevaba pantalones sueltos parecidos al algodón. Pero su parte superior era muy parecida a la de ella. Era de color dorado y con incrustaciones de gemas y abalorios. No quería ni imaginar lo que costaba.

Cuando llevó la mirada hacia él, se estremeció bajo su caliente mirada.

**―Eres una visión de la perfección total y absoluta** ―dijo.

Haciendo un pequeño giro, la tela de su sari giró a su alrededor.

**― ¿Así que te gusta?**

Sonrió.

**―Me encanta.**

Ella se rio.

**―Me siento un poco como un maniquí. Como "Puedes poner a la chica irlandesa en un sari, pero no puedes quitar lo irlandés de la chica con ninguna cosa".**

**―No te tendría de ninguna otra manera ―**dijo, con un tono serio, pero tierno.

**―Gracias **—Leah miró las dos cajas de terciopelo en su mano**―. Ooh, déjame verlas.**

Con un rastro de risa, Vlad dejó una de las cajas sobre la mesa antes de abrir la otra. Leah se quedó sin aliento mientras dos enormes pendientes brillaban hacia ella. Si bien tenían una gruesa base, el resto fluía en el floreciente diseño que probablemente tocaría sus hombros cuando se los pusiera. Tenían una superposición de oro, pero todas las gemas eran diamantes y amatistas que coincidían con su sari.

**― ¿Es por eso que tu madre y Kachiri querían que escogiera un sari purpura?** ―cuestionó. Vlad asintió**―. Son impresionantes** ―murmuró.

**―Espera hasta que veas el collar** ―respondió, con una sonrisa.

Sus temblorosas manos se adelantaron para tomar uno de los pendientes. Trabajó rápidamente el broche y lo ató a su lóbulo. Luego el otro. Mientras eran tan pesados que se sentían como que podrían derribarla con su peso, miró a Vlad y sonrió.

**―Gracias.**

**―De nada, mi amor.**

Alargó la mano hacia la otra caja. Los ojos de Leah se abrieron mientras los diamantes y profundas amatistas brillaban a la luz. Él tomó el collar y desabrochó el broche. Se movió detrás de ella, y luego levantó el collar por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación del placer de sentir su cercanía.

**―Ya está. Ahora ya estás lista.**

Girando hacia él, llevó sus labios a los suyos.

**―Te amo.**

Su pulgar frotó su mejilla con ternura.

**―También te amo.**

Desde la puerta del dormitorio, Zafrina les chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

**― ¡Vladimir, deja de magullarla o vas a estropear su maquillaje!**

Vlad se rio entre dientes.

**―Difícilmente creo que la estuviera magullando.**

Ella agitó la mano con desdén.

**―Vamos ahora. Es hora de bajar.**

Después de que Vlad extendió el brazo para ella, Leah deslizó el suyo a través de él.

**―No te pongas nerviosa** ―le murmuró al oído.

**―No lo estoy** ―mintió.

**―Leah, te conozco lo suficientemente bien hasta ahora para saber cuándo estás nerviosa. Te inquietas y muerdes tu labio.**

**―Lo siento ―**murmuró, mientras conseguían entrar en el ascensor.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba lleno con la familia de Vlad, Leah mantuvo la boca cerrada acerca de sus nervios. La última cosa que quería hacer era salir mal en frente de ellos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, soltó un par de respiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios. Había demasiada pompa y circunstancias pero no entendía muy bien cómo se suponía que todos ellos iban a entrar. Solo trató de no echar a perder la parte cuando llegó con sus padres. Al igual que en una boda, ella y Vlad se sentaron en una mesa al frente del salón. Por supuesto, no se había preparado lo suficiente a sí misma para las sillas doradas que parecían casi como tronos.

Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo acomodado, el padre de Vlad se levantó para hablar.

**―Estamos muy agradecidos de que todos pudieran estar con nosotros esta noche. Sé que con los amigos y la familia de Leah, así como algunos de nuestros hijos, hay un montón de ustedes familiarizados con nuestra cultura. Voy a tratar de explicar los procedimientos.**

Sobre la mesa, delante de ellos había dos coronas de flores que le recordaban a los leis que verías en Hawai. Eran de color blanco, dorado y púrpura. Las coronas se entrecruzaban sobre las cajas negras de los anillos. Sabía por lo que Vlad le había dicho que esta noche se estarían dando los anillos el uno al otro como símbolo de su futura unión. Todo le parecía bastante extremo para solo una fiesta de compromiso, era casi como una boda.

**―Es hora del show** ―murmuró Vlad en su oído antes de que se pusiera de pie. Rápidamente siguió su ejemplo. Tomó una de las coronas de flores de la mesa y se la llevó a la cabeza. Se aseguró de acomodar su cabello para que fluyera sobre las flores. Cuando terminó, ella hizo lo mismo, aunque era un poco más difícil para ella llegar por encima de su cabeza. Luego tomó una de las bandas de platino y la puso en su tembloroso dedo―. **Te amo muchísimo, Leah. No hay otra mujer en el mundo a la que podría amar como te amo a ti** ―le susurró para tranquilizarla.

**―Te amo demasiado también.** ―Entonces deslizó la banda en su mano.

Una vez que terminó, los aplausos sonaron a lo largo del salón de baile, y Vlad la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso.

**― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?** ―preguntó.

Él le sonrió.

**―Bailamos.**

Después de exhalar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, Leah tomó la mano de Vlad y se dejó llevar a la pista de baile. Una canción que nunca antes en su vida había escuchado comenzó a sonar desde el DJ.

**―Entonces, ¿qué quieres para la boda?** ―preguntó Vlad.

**―Algo pequeño.**

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

**― ¿En serio? Yo estaba pensando que te gustaría ir por todas.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**―Solo quiero algo sencillo con nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos. No tengo que tener algo llamativo para ser feliz.**

Sonrió.

**―Sabes que cualquier cosa "sencilla" no va a encajar con mis padres.**

Leah se echó a reír.

**―Bueno, solo van a tener que aceptarlo.**

**―Podríamos simplemente escaparnos y casarnos en una cueva en Hawaii **―sugirió.

**―Esa idea tiene potencial, pero creo que mientras que soy la única hija de mis padres, me matarían si no llegaran a planear algo.**

Su expresión se puso seria.

**―No quiero que tengamos que esperar mucho más tiempo.**

**―Estoy de acuerdo. Me quiero casar en el próximo par de meses.**

Sonrió.

**―Bueno. Me alegra oír eso.**

Mientras Leah miraba a su abuelo bailando con su amiga, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

**― ¿Y si nos casamos en el jardín de rosas del abuelo?**

**―Suena como un lugar hermoso, pero ¿hay suficiente espacio?**

**―Solo nuestros amigos más cercanos y familiares, ¿recuerdas? **―insistió.

**―Podría funcionar.**

**― ¿Así que te gusta la idea?**

**―Me gusta.** ―Con un guiño, dijo―: **Tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que me propusiste matrimonio en casa de Carlisle.**

Leah sonrió.

**―Eso es correcto. Lo tiene.**

**― ¿Crees que podamos arreglarlo todo en dos meses?**

**―No veo por qué no.**

Llevó sus cálidos labios a los de ella, y Leah se estremeció a pesar del calor de la pista de baile.

**―No puedo esperar para hacerte mi esposa** ―murmuró contra sus labios.

**―Estoy lista para hacerte un hombre decente, también.**

Vlad echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risita.

**―Solo tú dirías algo así.**

**―Oye, la verdad es la verdad.**

La canción terminó y Vlad la acompañó de vuelta a su mesa. Después de que terminaron con las bendiciones de la familia de Vlad, se sirvió la cena. Leah no podía creer toda la comida que se paseó ante ella. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos platos de deliciosa comida hindú le mostraron. Cuando el momento de los postres llegó, ella estaba completamente llena y no podía comer nada.

**―Vamos a mezclarnos** ―sugirió cuando Vlad también rechazó cualquier postre

**―Me parece bien** ―dijo, antes de levantarse de su silla.

Hicieron su camino en el laberinto de mesas, hablando con los amigos y la familia. Leah fue presentada a tantos familiares de Vlad que estaba segura de que nunca sería capaz de recordarlos a todos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a las mesas Cullen llenas con sus padres y tíos, se emocionó cuando Vlad tomó asiento frente a Edward y Bella. Después de que habían estado hablando durante un rato, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

**― ¿Crees que Anthony está bien?**

Edward sonrió.

**―Estoy seguro de que está bien, nena. La niñera se veía muy calificada.**

Aunque Bella asintió con la cabeza, Leah se dio cuenta de que no estaba convencida. Tanto Seth como Anthony estaban arriba en el hotel con las niñeras lejos de su familia por primera vez en sus jóvenes vidas. Leah compartía un poco de la aprensión de Bella, pero cuando había dejado a Seth en la suite, parecía llevarse bien con la mujer a la que habían contratado.

**―Podría ir a echarle un vistazo. Ya sabes, asegurarme de que le puso a dormir** ―dijo Bella, levantándose de la silla.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

**—Deberías sentarte. Tú misma dijiste que no te sentías muy bien antes de salir.**

Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

**—Gracias por decir eso delante de Vlad y Leah.**

Edward les dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento chicos. Espero que no les arruine su fabulosa fiesta saber que Bella, a los nueve meses de embarazo, con cierto cambio, no se siente maravillosa.

Leah se rio mientras Vlad negaba con la cabeza.

**—Bella, si quieres ir al piso de arriba y acostarte, no nos sentiremos dolidos. Recuerdo lo mal que se sentía estar atrasada** —dijo Leah.

**—No, estoy bien. Quiero quedarme** —respondió Bella. Cuando Edward hizo señas para que se sentara, negó con la cabeza—. **Tengo que ir al baño.**

**— ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a Anthony?**

Bella suspiró.

**—Estoy segura de que él está bien o la niñera me habría enviado un mensaje de texto. Solo estoy siendo sobreprotectora.**

Edward le dio un rápido beso.

**—Te amo, cariño.**

Ella le sonrió.

**—Yo también te amo.**

Después de que ella se dirigiera a través de la multitud hacia el baño, Edward comenzó a contarle a Vlad alguna historia loca del trabajo que tenía a Vlad doblándose de la risa. Cuando Bella regresó, no volvió a sentarse. En vez de eso, se tambaleó hacia atrás y hacia adelante en sus pies al lado de la silla.

**—Edward** —dijo con voz tensa. Leah no pudo dejar de notar cómo Bella había palidecido considerablemente desde su ida al baño unos minutos antes.

Él levantó su dedo.

**—Un segundo, nena. Tengo que acabar de contarle a Vlad esta historia.**

**—Pero rompí aguas.**

Sin apartar los ojos de Vlad, Edward le deslizó un vaso de agua.

**—Ten, toma el mío.**

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, Leah se habría reído de lo distraído que era Edward. Vlad se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento.

**—Uhm, Edward, creo…**

No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar. En lugar de ello, el agua salpicó contra uno de los lados del rostro de Edward. Él salió disparado de su silla antes de girarse hacia Bella.

**— ¿Qué demonios, Bella?**

**—Mi. Fuente. Se. Rompió** —murmuró entre dientes.

**—Oh, mierda** —respondió él. Después de lanzar su servilleta sobre la mesa, levantó una mano—. **Está bien, está bien. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. No estamos tan lejos del hospital…**

**—Como a unos veinte minutos** —argumentó Bella.

Las manos de Edward llegaron a sus hombros.

**—Saldrá bien, nena. Lo prometo.**

Bella dejó escapar unas cuantas respiraciones frustradas mientras sopesaba sus palabras. Entonces su expresión sombría se suavizó.

**—Está bien.**

Edward sonrió mientras se giraba hacia Vlad y Leah.

**—Tengo que cortar y correr, parece que Renesmee es una gran buscona de atención y quiere toda la gloria esta noche.**

Leah se levantó de su silla.

**—No te preocupes ni un poco por eso. Dado que ella está con una semana de retraso, voy a dejarla tener esto sin acusarla de intentar robar ser el centro de atención.**

**— ¿Podemos hacer algo?** —preguntó Vlad.

Mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza, Bella dijo:

**—Solo asegúrense de que Anthony esté bien.**

Bree se levantó de su silla.

**—Voy a ir a ver cómo se encuentra en este momento.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Gracias.**

Edward hurgó en su bolsillo. Cuando sacó un juego de llaves, se las lanzó a Vlad.

**—Ya que vine aquí después del trabajo, Bella y yo vinimos en autos separados. Quien sea que se quede con Anthony durante la noche necesitará nuestra todoterreno para llevarlo mañana al hospital.**

Vlad asintió y Leah dijo:

**—Bien pensado. No estoy segura de sí mamá o Victoria se lo llevarán.** —Ante la mirada un poco preocupada de Bella porque que no había un plan específico de un lugar para Anthony, Leah dijo—: **Estará bien. Lo prometo.**

**—Está bien** —dijo, un poco a regañadientes.

Deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, Edward dijo:

**—Vamos, cariño. Tenemos que irnos.**

Ante el tacto de la mano de Vlad en su espalda, Leah lo miró.

**—Noche emocionante para ellos, ¿eh?**

**—Sí, lo es.**

**— ¿Qué tal dejar que te lleve para dar otra vuelta en la pista de baile?**

**—Me encantaría.**

Mientras una canción hindú brotaba de los altavoces, Leah envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Vlad. Esta vez él no se molestó en bailar de manera más formal como lo había hecho en Savannah. En vez de eso, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra él. Cerrando los ojos, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su amplio pecho, amando el suave ritmo de su corazón debajo de su camisa.

Cuando la canción terminó, no se movieron. Simplemente esperaron la siguiente. Afortunadamente era otra lenta. En la mitad, ella sintió un tirón en la parte baja de la caída de su falda. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Brady la miraba.

**— ¿Qué haces, cariño?** —preguntó.

Él miró a la izquierda y a la derecha antes de hablar.

**—Mamá me dijo que no le dijera a nadie, pero necesita que subas a su habitación de hotel.**

**—Está bien. ¿Para qué?**

**—Anthony se está poniendo loco queriendo a tía Bella, y ella piensa que tú eres la única capaz de conseguir que se calme.**

**—Ah, ya veo.**

Cuando se giró hacia Vlad, él sonrió.

**—Ni siquiera tienes que disculparte. Ve a ver si puedes ayudar.**

Ella se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

**—Gracias por ser tan increíble cada momento del día.**

El pulgar de él rozó su mejilla.

**—De nada, mi amor.**

**—Regresaré tan pronto como pueda.**

**—Voy a tener que esperarte hasta entonces.**

Tomando la mano de Brady, se abrió paso a través de la pista de baile y fuera del salón de baile. Después de tomar uno de los ascensores, subieron hasta el sexto piso. Dejó que Brady la guiara. Él se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y tocó la puerta. Para entonces, no tenía que adivinar en qué habitación estaba Anthony. Podía oír sus gritos por todo el pasillo. Cuando Victoria abrió la puerta, le hizo señas a Leah con la mano.

**—Los demás no querían interrumpirte, pero hemos estado tratando de calmarlo durante la última hora, y no lo está haciendo.**

Leah encontró la escena de la habitación de hotel un tanto cómica. Su madre, junto con sus tías Heidi y Liz, paradas en círculo alrededor de una de las camas. Vestido con un mullido pijama de bebé con la base de los pies en color azul, Anthony estaba sentado en el centro del colchón, sus mejillas manchadas y empapadas de lágrimas y su rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

**— ¿Qué pasa?** —preguntó Leah.

Todas se dieron la vuelta para mirarla.

**—Nada. Todo está bien. Regresa a tu fiesta** —dijo Bree, sobre los gemidos de Anthony.

**—Uhm, creo que es prudente decir que no está bien. O al menos, que él no está bien.**

Liz se abanicó el rostro con una mano.

**—En el momento en que Bella salió del hotel, él se puso histérico. Se despertó de un profundo sueño gritando por su mamá. La pobre niñera aguantó todo el tiempo que pudo antes de que finalmente nos llamara.**

Leah ladeó la cabeza hacia Anthony.

**—Pobrecito.** —Pasó a sus tías y lo cargó en sus brazos. Teniendo en cuenta que él había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, Anthony felizmente la alcanzó, y Leah lo atrajo en un abrazo—. **Oye amigo, tienes que dejar de llorar.**

Estaba aspirando tan fuerte que su respiración veía en grandes hipidos mientras su pecho jadeaba.

**—Mami. Quiero a mami** —suplicó lastimosamente.

Leah lo abrazó firmemente contra su pecho.

**—Lo sé, cariño. Pero ella está en el hospital teniendo a tu hermanita.**

Su respuesta no lo satisfizo ya que tomó una profunda respiración para empezar a gritar de nuevo. Ella le sonrió.

**— ¿Quieres bajar a la fiesta?** —Él parecía pensativo—.** Vlad está abajo. ¿Quieres verlo?**

**— ¿Vlah?**

Leah se rio.

**—Sí. Él está abajo.**

**—Ver a Vlah** —dijo, golpeando sus pies como si quisiera decirle que empezara a caminar.

**—Aquí. Yo lo llevaré** —sugirió su madre, alcanzando a Anthony.

Él lloró antes de envolver fuertemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leah.

**—Creo que es más prudente que se quede conmigo.**

**—Pero es tu fiesta de compromiso** —protestó Heidi.

**—Sí, y la he estado disfrutando durante las últimas cuatro horas. No creo que cuidarlo vaya a privarme de nada.**

Cuando empezó a salir por la puerta, preguntó:

**— ¿Seth está bien?**

Su madre asintió con la cabeza.

**—Gracias a Dios él está al final del pasillo, o tendríamos dos niños corriendo por ahí a las once en punto.**

Leah se rio mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Su collar y las cuentas del sari parecían mantener el interés de Anthony.

**—Bonito, ¿eh?** —preguntó, mientras entraban al ascensor.

**—Ooh, bwonito** —él imitó.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, Vlad estaba sentado en su mesa, hablando con algunos de sus colegas. En el momento en que Anthony lo vio, extendió la mano hacia Vlad.

**—Bueno, hola, pequeño. ¿Realmente estabas llorando porque quería venir a nuestra fiesta?**

Anthony le sonrió a Vlad detrás de su chupón, lo que hizo que Vlad sonriera.

**—Se parece tanto a Edward cuando hace eso, ¿no es así?**

**—Sí, lo hace. Estoy segura de que va a utilizar esa pequeña y linda sonrisa en su beneficio cuando sea mayor, igual que su papá lo hizo.** —Se acomodó en unasilla al lado de ellos.

Después de escupir su chupón, Anthony preguntó:

**— ¿Papi?**

**—Uh, oh, yo no debería haberle dicho eso** —murmuró Leah en voz baja.

**— ¿Mi papi?**

**—Está en el hospital con mami. Te llevaremos allí en la mañana **—respondió ella.

Esa declaración provocó que el labio de Anthony temblara. Antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar, Vlad lo levantó de su silla.

**—Vamos a ver todas las bonitas decoraciones de la fiesta.**

Leah sonrió mientras veía a Vlad llevar a Anthony alrededor del salón. Su corazón se calentó ante su consideración. No podía creer que hubo un momentoen el que luchó en contra de sus sentimientos por él. No había mejor hombre en elmundo, y el hecho de que la amara era un verdadero el momento en que Vlad regresó, Anthony se había quedado dormido. Cuidadosamente se sentó a su lado.

**—Ten** —sugirió ella, quitándose un paño brillante. Envolvió la tela sobre Anthony como una manta.

**— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encantas con un sari?** —preguntó Vlad, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Ella miró hacia abajo para ver las puntas de sus pezones abultándose en la parte delantera, así como el hecho de que su estómago ahora estaba al descubierto.

**—Voy a tener que usar uno más a menudo para ti.**

**—Eso me encantaría.**

Cuando su teléfono sonó, ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo agarró.

**— ¡Oh, Dios mío!**

**— ¿Qué?** —preguntó Vlad.

**—Era Edward. La bebé ya está aquí.**

**—Teniendo en cuenta que es su segundo bebé, no es demasiado sorprendente.**

**—Tengo que decirle a mi mamá y a mis tías.**

Él asintió.

**—Adelante. Estamos bien.**

Leah sonrió hacia un Anthony profundamente dormido en el pecho de Vlad.

**—Vuelvo enseguida.** —Se dirigió hacia la mesa de su familia**—. Era Edward. Renesmee acaba de nacer.**

Un grito de alegría ascendió alrededor de la mesa.

**— ¿Bella está bien?** —preguntó Victoria.

Leah asintió.

**—Él dijo que la madre y la bebé lo están haciendo muy bien.**

Heidi negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

**—Edward con una hija, eso es algo para ver.**

Todos se rieron.

**—Eso es tan cierto** —dijo Leah.

Victoria miró al grupo.

**— ¿Por qué no vamos a verlos? Quiero decir, el hospital no está demasiado lejos de aquí.**

Bree asintió.

**—Me parece bien. Personalmente me gustaría ver la reacción de Edward con la bebé.**

Con un bufido, Leah agregó:

**—Me hubiera gustado haber estado en la sala de partos cuando tuvo su primer bebé. Su expresión entonces habría sido incalculable.**

**—Apuesto a que gritó** —dijo Liz.

**—Oh sí, él gritó con seguridad** —replicó Bree con una sonrisa.

Mientras sus tías empezaban a recoger sus bolsos y decirles a sus maridos a dónde iban, Leah dijo:

**—Yo también quiero ir.** —Antes de que pudieran discutir, levantó la mano**—. Ya es tarde. La fiesta está casi terminada, y hay dos más la próxima semana en algunas de las casas de los familiares de Vlad. Además, quiero ver a la nueva bebé Cullen.**

Su madre frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Estás segura?**

**—Estoy segura.**

**—Muy bien. Ve a decirle a Vlad, y nos encontraremos en el frente.**

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a su mesa.

**—Mi mamá y mis tías se van al hospital a ver a Edward y Bella.**

**— ¿Quieres ir?**

Su corazón se calentó por el hecho de que él ya sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

**— ¿Te importa?**

Él negó con la cabeza.

**—Por supuesto que no. ¿Puedo ir también o esto es solo una cosa de mujeres?**

Ella se echó a reír.

**—Sí, puedes venir.**

Vlad miró a Anthony.

**—Él va a querer ver a su madre.**

**—Oh, sí. No creo que pudiéramos ir sin él.**

Mientras Vlad se levantaba de la silla, Anthony se agitó pero no se despertó.

**—Saca las llaves de Edward y Bella de mi bolsillo.**

Asintió con la cabeza y metió la mano en sus pantalones. Cuando tocó accidentalmente su pene a través de la tela, él saltó.

**—Lo siento por eso** —respondió, mientras sacaba las llaves.

**—No hay problema** —murmuró entre dientes.

Ellos dijeron buenas noches rápidamente a los padres de Vlad y otros familiares que se quedaron. Luego se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Después de dar las llaves de Edward al valet, esperaron que les trajeran la camioneta. Cuando se vio reflejada en las puertas de cristal del hotel, se quedó sin aliento.

**— ¿Qué pasa?** —preguntó Vlad.

**— ¡La joyería! ¡No puedo ir cargada con este caro material al hospital! **—exclamó. Ella arrancó los pendientes y luego comenzó a trabajar en el collar—.** Voy a correr a darle esto a tu madre.**

**—Si insistes** —respondió Vlad.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón para que pudiera correr más fácil. El collar y los pendientes pesaban en sus manos. Agarró el primer miembro de la familia inmediata de Vlad que vio, que por desgracia resultó ser Dev.

**— ¿Puedes darle esto de inmediato a tu madre? Tengo que ir al hospital.**

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron mientras agarraba las joyas.

**— ¿Estás bien?**

**—Estoy bien. Un primo acaba de nacer. No dejes que nada le pase a esto, ¿de acuerdo?**

Dev rio.

**—Sí, voy a estar entregándolo pronto. Lo último que necesito es que mi culo sea el único que pierda las joyas de la familia.** —Con un guiño, agregó—: **Ellos estarán tomando mis joyas de la familia.**

Leah se rio y luego le dio un adiós antes de salir corriendo. Cuando volvió afuera, la camioneta de Edward y Bella acababa de llegar. Anthony comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Vlad.

**— ¿Adivina a dónde vamos?** —dijo Vlad, antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar.

**— ¿Mamá?**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Sí, te llevamos con tu mamá y papi y tu nueva hermanita.**

La cara de Anthony se iluminó ante la perspectiva, y felizmente se dejó amarrar a su silla. Siguiendo al auto de su madre, hicieron el camino en una casi caravana de familiares. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Vlad se detuvo para dejarla salir.

**—Iré a estacionar y luego lo llevo adentro.**

**—Está bien. Los veo allá arriba.**

Cuando llegó al piso de maternidad, había un buen grupo esperándola, incluyendo el mejor amigo de Bella, Emmett.

**— ¿Acaso Rosalie no se siente bien como para venir esta noche?** —preguntó Leah, mientras lo abrazaba. Rosalie estaba a tan solo unas pocas semanas de su propia fecha de parto, al igual que Bella tendría una niña.

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—Oh, ella está aquí de hecho Solo que está en trabajo de parto ella misma. Parece que Renesmee y Eleanor van a ser unas verdaderas mejores amigas por haber nacido casi en el mismo día.**

Leah sonrió.

**—Esa es una noticia maravillosa.**

Emmett frunció la nariz.

**—Creo que Rosalie lo apreciara un poco más cuando su epidural haga efecto. No estaba muy contenta la última vez que fui a verla.**

**—Oh, sí, recuerdo muy bien ese sentimiento.**

El teléfono de Leah sonó, y ella leyó rápidamente el texto.

**—Edward dice que podemos entrar ahora** —le dijo a sus tías.

El grupo hizo su camino a través de las puertas dobles y al final del pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Bella, Bree llamó a la puerta. A los pocos segundos, apareció Edward.

**—Hola chicas** —dijo, con una sonrisa radiante—. **La enfermera está actualmente comprobando a Bella, pero denme un segundo.** —Él desapareció detrásde la puerta para volver a aparecer dentro de unos momentos. Esta vez llevaba unpequeño bulto envuelto en una manta de color rosa—. **Aquí está. Ella es la señorita Renesmee Carlie Cullen.**

Exclamaciones y suspiros colectivos subieron sobre el grupo cuando Edward sostuvo a Renesmee hacia fuera para que la vieran. Ella no parecía demasiado interesada o impresionada por ellos. Bostezó y cerró los ojos.

**—Es absolutamente hermosa** —dijo Leah.

**—Es perfecta** —murmuró Edward.

**— ¡Ahí está! Veo una lágrima** —bromeó Victoria.

Edward le puso los ojos en blanco a su hermana.

**—Déjame adivinar. ¿Tenías algún tipo de apuesta sobre si lloré o no?**

Liz le palmeó la espalda.

**—Algo como eso.**

Vlad apareció entonces. Al momento en que Anthony vio a su padre pateó para bajarse. Una vez que puso sus pies en el suelo, corrió hacia Edward, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Edward.

**—Hola amigo. ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermana?**

En cuclillas, Edward sostuvo Renesmee hasta donde Anthony podía conseguir un buen vistazo de ella.

**— ¿Bebé de la pancita de mamá?** —cuestionó.

Edward se rio.

**—Sí, esta es tu hermanita, Renesmee.**

Anthony miró a su hermana con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de entenderla. Leah solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Había pasado los últimos dieciséis meses siendo el centro del mundo de sus padres, y ahora había alguien más para compartir la atención.

Cuando Renesmee arrugó la cara y gimió, Anthony le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

**—No lloles, bebé.**

**—Ayy, él va a ser un buen hermano mayor** —comentó Bree.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—Sí, él va a estar bien hasta que Renesmee necesite a Bella. Entonces él va a estar listo para venderla a los gitanos.**

Una enfermera salió de la habitación de Bella.

**—Pueden entrar ahora.** —Mientras miraba a la multitud, negó con la cabeza**—. Bueno, algunos de ustedes pueden entrar.**

Levantándose del piso, Edward tomó la mano de Anthony.

**—Vamos, amigo. Mamá quiere verte.**

Anthony no se molestó en esperar en Edward. Salió disparado a través de la puerta.

**— ¡Mami! ¡Mami!** —exclamó.

Leah sonrió cuando lo vio subir en la cama de Bella.

**— ¡Ahí está mi bebé!** ―gritó Bella con voz ronca, sofocando sus dos mejillas con besos.

Él se acurrucó al lado de Bella.

**—Vamos, Leele. Tú y Vlad entran primero** —sugirió Edward.

Leah no discutió con él. En su lugar, tomó la mano de Vlad y siguió a Edward al interior. Bella levantó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

**—Lo siento mucho por arruinar su fiesta de compromiso.**

**—Tú no arruinaste nuestra noche** —la tranquilizó Vlad.

**—Eso es correcto. Seguimos adelante con la fiesta… eso no nos molestó en absoluto** —bromeó Leah.

Bella se echó a reír.

**—Me alegro de oír eso.**

Leah sonrió y señaló con la barbilla sobre Edward, que estaba sentado en la mecedora con Renesmee.

**—Felicitaciones por esa hermosa niña.**

**—Gracias** —contestó Bella, mientras una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

**— ¿Te sientes bien?** —preguntó Vlad.

Bella asintió.

**—Fue un poco más fácil esta vez, y mucho más rápido.** —Se volvió hacia Edward—. **Y esta vez no tuve que preocuparme de que Edward pudiera no estar aquí.**

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—No, solo te mantenías gritándome que condujera más rápido, ya que no ibas a dar a luz a Renesmee al lado de la carretera interestatal.**

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron.

**—Creo que tenía un poco de pánico.**

Vlad tomó la mano de Leah y la apretó.

**—Mejor nos vamos y dejamos que los otros tenga su turno** —dijo.

**— ¿Quieres que llevemos a Anthony de vuelta con nosotros?**

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba pegado al lado de su madre, Leah no tenía muchas ganas de tratar de llevárselo. Bella miró hacia abajo a su hijo con amor ardiendo en sus ojos.

**—No, creo que se puede quedar aquí con nosotros un poco más. Puede ser que consiga que Emmett lo lleve a casa. Sé que va a estar aquí hasta que Rosalie dé a luz.**

**— ¿Está segura de que no necesitas un descanso?** —preguntó Leah.

**—Oh, le dejaré eso a Edward y me aseguraré de obtener un montón de sueño hasta que la señorita Renesmee me necesite** —respondió Bella, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Edward no discutió con ella. Se veía perfectamente contento de perder el sueño si eso significaba estar rodeado de su esposa e hijos. Después de intercambiar un par de abrazos y besos, ella y Vlad se dirigieron hacia el pasillo y dejaron que el próximo grupo entrara.

Mientras caminaban de la mano por el pasillo, Vlad se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**—Sabes, nunca pensé que vería el día en que estaría envidioso de Edward de nuevo.**

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

**—El verlo con sus hijos me hace envidiarlo. Un día, espero que tú estés ahí con mi hijo en tus brazos.**

**—Oh **—murmuró.

Si tendrían o no hijos juntos realmente nunca había sido discutido. Era casi un hecho para ellos, por lo que no parecía necesario decir cuándo y cuántos. No quería nada más que darle a Vlad un bebé propio. Él era verdaderamente el padre que Seth nunca había tenido.

**—Dame un año** —dijo en voz baja.

Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión.

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Me gustaría un año para que estemos juntos como una pareja casada antes de tratar de tener hijos.**

**—Eso solo me hace un padre aún más viejo** —protestó.

**—Vas a estar bien. Estás excesivamente lleno de vida para envejecer.**

Él se echó a reír.

**—Es solo que no quiero estar en un andador en su graduación de la secundaria.**

Ella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

**—Un año no va a hacer mucha diferencia.**

**—Está bien. Tú ganas. Vamos a esperar un año.**

Cuando las puertas del ascensor sonaron abiertas, entraron. Mirándola, Vlad dijo:

**—No podría haber elegido una madre más increíble para mis futuros hijos.**

**—Sí, tengo que estar de acuerdo en que lo hiciste bien, Nadeen. Realmente bien** —bromeó.

Él le tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un largo beso que hizo callar más que nunca sus respuestas. Cuando él se alejó, ella le sonrió.

**—Sigue besándome así, y podría decidir esperar aún más por un bebé. Vas a hacer que quiera tus labios y tu polla toda para mí durante tanto tiempo como sea posible.**

**—Y yo que pensaba que mis besos te pondrían de humor para hacer bebés **—musitó Vlad.

Leah se echó a reír.

**—De cualquier manera, es una situación de ganar-ganar. Así que sigue adelante, Nadeen. Sigue. Adelante.**

* * *

**Aw, me encanto que Leah tomo la iniciativa y le pidió Matrimonia a Vlad, y la reacción de Vlad cuando Seth le dijo Papi... So sweet! Ni que decir de la super fiesta de compromiso de los futuros esposos, muy Bollywood. Y para acabar al fin nació Renesmee! **

**Uff, a este fic no le queda mucho, como siempre gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Katie Ashley, los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

_Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, esta vez la de Vladimir que sale en la Proposición, es necesario que la lean para que entiendan algunas cosas, al igual que es necesario que lean la Fiesta y la Propuesta porque si no no entenderan nada.¿Capisci?_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**_DOS MESES DEPUÉS_**

Aunque su estómago gritó en protesta al dejar caer su tenedor, Leah no pudo resistirse a hacer estallar el último bocado del delicioso crepe en su boca. Mientras masticaba, cerró sus ojos ante la deliciosa combinación de chocolate y fresas bailando a lo largo de sus papilas gustativas.

**— ¿Bueno?** —preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe para mirar a Vlad, su nuevo marido desde hace tres días. Lucía una sonrisa divertida mientras sostenía su taza de capuchino en el aire.

**—Orgásmicamente bueno** —respondió ella.

Él se rio entre dientes.

**—Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando.**

**—Voy a ganar cinco kilos mientras estamos aquí** —respondió. Mientras ella se daba ligeros toquecitos con la servilleta en su boca, suspiró con absoluta satisfacción. Mirando alrededor de la pequeña cafetería parisina, luchó contra el impulso de pellizcarse. _¿Realmente estaba en París en su luna de miel? _Cuando Vlad le había preguntado a dónde quería ir, había un solo lugar. Aunque era un poco cliché para un destino de luna de miel, siempre había querido ver la ciudad.

Y porque se estaba casando con un hombre, que amaba mimarla, Vlad había reservado para estar una semana en el Hotel Plaza Athenee. No solo había elegido el hotel por sus hermosas vistas de la Torre Eiffel, sino también era el lugar donde Carrie Bradshaw se quedó cuando estuvo en París. Vlad parecía entender completamente el amor de Leah por Sex and the City.

Su primer día en la ciudad habían pasado en su habitación de hotel. Una combinación de desfase horario y lujuria los había mantenido desnudos y en cama, deteniéndose solo por el servicio de habitaciones y duchas. Hoy habían curioseado por sí mismos fuera de la habitación para ir a hacer turismo.

**— ¿Estás lista para volver al hotel?** —preguntó Vlad.

**—Quizás.** —Con una sonrisa burlona, ella le preguntó—**: ¿Estás cansado y quieres descansar?**

El deseo se acumuló en los ojos de Vlad.

**—No, no quiero descansar. Quiero que modeles lo que compraste esta tarde.**

Su mirada lo dejó para bajar a la bolsa de color rosa y negro a sus pies. Parte de hacer turismo se había convertido en ir de compras, en donde se compró algo de ropa interior muy atrevida. Aunque estaba disfrutando de su día afuera en la ciudad, también tenía ganas de ponerse esa ropa y volver a la cama con Vlad.

**—Entonces vamos** —dijo.

Ciertamente, Vlad no necesitaba algo más de persuasión. Excavando en su bolsillo, sacó su billetera y tiró un fajo de euros sobre la mesa. Luego brincó fuera del asiento como un muñeco de caja sorpresa. Tuvo que agarrar su cartera y bolsa para seguirle el ritmo antes de que corriera a toda velocidad fuera de la puerta y a la luz del sol. Mientras pasaba junto a las coloridas flores floreciendo fuera de la cafetería, ellas la llevaron de vuelta a su boda. Había sido un día despejado y perfecto cuando se paró con Vlad en el jardín de rosas en la casa de su abuelo. Para ella, nunca se había visto más guapo que en su esmoquin negro que se ajustaba rodeando su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Desde que ella era la maestra planeando fiestas, Leah había reclutado la ayuda de Bella para tener lista rápidamente la boda. Incluso ocupándose de la recién nacida Renesmee, Bella había ido por encima y más allá de las expectativas que Leah tenía. Lágrimas habían ardido en sus ojos la primera vez que vio el jardín mientras ella, del brazo de su padre, hacía su camino desde la casa hasta la ceremonia.

Sillas blancas adornadas con banderines de seda azul alineadas en el jardín en filas, mientras que una carpa había sido erigida al lado del improvisado altar. Al lado de las sillas, velas iluminaban el camino hasta el pasillo que estaba adornado con pétalos de rosas multicolores. Bella, Rosalie y dos de sus mejores amigas de la infancia se pararon ante el altar en sus vestidos de dama de honor azul aciano. Vlad, adelante con sus hermanos y Edward, lucían chalecos azules con sus esmóquines. Un cuarteto de cuerda empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial para anunciar su llegada.

Nunca, nunca olvidaría la sensación de caminar por el pasillo hacia Vlad. Su mirada amorosa cautivándola, y ella se sentía como la princesa que siempre había querido ser el día de su boda. Su vestido era casi como el que una princesa de Disney podía usar, una larga cola, un vestido de baile, un corpiño con incrustaciones de perlas y lentejuelas, y luego una brillante tiara sosteniendo su velo en su lugar.

El mundo entero pareció evaporarse cuando Vlad tomó su mano entre las suyas. Él era su único enfoque. Apenas oyó las palabras que el sacerdote habló o la letra de la canción que Bella cantó. Ella solo se quedó mirando a su pronto-a ser- esposo, el hombre que le hizo creer en el romance y en el amor verdadero. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos del día de su boda que accidentalmente atropelló a una mujer.

**—Discúlpeme** —se disculpó.

La mujer le frunció el ceño mientras maldecía a Leah en francés. Bueno, Leah imaginó que estaba maldiciendo ya que no hablaba francés.

**— ¿Dónde está esa cabeza tuya?** —preguntó Vlad, con una sonrisa.

**—Pensando en el día de nuestra boda** —contestó ella.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia ante su respuesta, y en el medio de una calle llena de gente, se detuvo para besarla. A pesar de que era en cierto modo casto y lleno de amor más que lujuria, contenía una promesa de lo que vendría después.

Él terminó mucho antes de lo que a ella le gustaría.

**—Démonos prisa** —respondió.

Ella se rio antes de romper en una ligera carrera hacia el hotel. Él siguió su ejemplo. En el momento en que se abrieron paso a través de la puerta giratoria en el vestíbulo, ambos estaban sin aliento. Como dos niños traviesos, corrieron hacia los ascensores. Una vez dentro, envolvieron sus brazos alrededor del otro y se besaron apasionadamente hasta que la puerta sonó abierta. Se separaron lo suficiente para llegar al final del pasillo y entrar en su suite.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Vlad la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un prolongado beso en los labios. A medida que devastaba su boca, su lengua se lanzó al interior para burlarse a lo largo de la suya. Cuando ella sintió su evidente deseo empujando contra su estómago, rompió el beso. Ante su gemido, ella negó con su cabeza.

**—Aun no. Tengo que vestirme.**

**—La próxima vez** —murmuró él.

Empujándose fuera de sus brazos, le sonrió.

**—Estaré de regreso en un segundo. Prepárate.**

**—Oh, estaré listo. Esa es una promesa.**

Ella rio y luego prácticamente saltó al baño. Una vez que cerró y echó llaveen la puerta, sentó la bolsa en el suelo y excavó en su interior. Después de quedecidió qué ponerse, lo extendió sobre el tocador y entonces comenzó a quitarsesu ropa.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, agarró la ropa interior. El ajustado corpiño era negro sólido con cintas rosadas entrelazadas a través haciendo diseños intrincados. Empujaba sus pechos hacia arriba y sobre las copas, haciéndola parecer como que tiene mucho más escote que con el que fue bendecida. Las bragas negras y rosadas eran de encaje y prácticamente transparentes. En sus piernas, deslizó medias de seda negra que tenían lazos rosados en la parte superior de los muslos. Mientras se ahuecaba su cabello, no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Se veía totalmente como un bombón sexy, lo cual esperaba complaciera a Vlad. Bueno, sabía que iba a complacer a Vlad. El hombre estaba famélico por ella, algo por lo cual estaba muy agradecida. No era precisamente el caballero educado que había esperado cuando lo conoció por primera vez, de eso estaba segura.

Leah abrió la puerta del baño. Al otro lado de la habitación, Vlad estaba parado mirando afuera de la ventana, desnudó hasta cortos bóxers. Cuando ella se aclaró su garganta, él sacudió su cabeza para mirarla. Lentamente, salió del baño. Sus ojos se quedaron en él. Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras él seguía cada movimiento. Cuando finalmente se paró delante de él, le tomó menos de un segundo saltar sobre ella. Sus manos agarraron su cintura, alcanzándola para alinearla en contra de él. Su boca se abalanzó sobre ella en un beso frenético mientras empujaba su polla entre sus piernas.

Sin aliento, se apartó para levantar su mirada hacia él.

**— ¿Esto significa que la lencería te gusta?**

**—Oh infiernos sí, me gusta. Creo que vamos a tener que volver y conseguir algunos más.**

Ella se rio.

**— ¿Más compras? No me escucharás decir no a eso.**

Inclinándose, Vlad puso su brazo debajo de sus rodillas y entonces la levantó. Se sentía tan ligera en sus brazos mientras él caminaba hacía la cama y la depositaba suavemente sobre el colchón. Mientras se cernía sobre ella, su corazón se aceleró en anticipación de las sensuales delicias que estaba a punto de experimentar. Estirando los tirantes del corpiño, desnudó sus pechos. Su boca rondó sobre su pezón, respirando aire caliente sobre la punta fría. Se arrugó bajo su atención antes de que su lengua saliera y se moviera rápidamente.

**—Mmm** —murmuró, sus dedos apretándose en su cabello. Haciendo círculos lentamente alrededor de su pezón, Vlad continuó su asalto burlón.

Arqueando su espalda, agarró los mechones de su cabello con más fuerza, pretendiendo que tomaba su pezón en toda su boca. Finalmente, lo obligó, chupando el pico endurecido en su boca. Mientras que él le daba atención oral a uno de sus pechos, su mano palmeó y acarició el otro. Mientras que el calor y la humedad se construían en su centro, Leah comenzó a mover sus piernas hacia atrás y hacia adelante. La fricción la ayudó un poco, pero quería los dedos, lengua y polla de Vlad allí más que nada.

Sobre la tela del corpiño, la besó bajando por su estómago. Justo al llegar a la unión entre sus piernas, la pasó por alto y comenzó a besar y lamer la piel expuesta arriba de sus muslos. Ella gimió en protesta.

Él levantó su mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona.

**— ¿Querías que te besara en otro lugar?**

Elevando sus caderas, ella respondió:

**—Sabes dónde te quiero, dónde quiero todo de ti.**

**—Paciencia, mi amor.**

**—Oh, ¿En serio?** —murmuró. Con un rápido movimiento, estuvo fuera de debajo de él en un instante.

La sorpresa llenó su cara mientras le daba la vuelta sobre su espalda y lo montaba a horcajadas, una vez más. Rozando sus uñas por su pecho, se detuvo justo en la pretina de sus bóxers. Mientras su respiración se detenía, sus manos fueron a sus muslos, arañando un sendero hasta la piel expuesta de su polla. Sus caderas corcovearon, lo que la hizo sonreír.

—Oh, ¿quieres que te toque en otro lugar?

Con un gruñido, la agarró por su trasero y la obligó a ponerse sobre sus rodillas. Se deslizó por el colchón donde su centro estaba justo ante su boca. Su lengua salió, deslizándose a lo largo del fino trozo de sus bragas. Ella jadeó mientras él aplastaba su lengua y la frotaba sobre su clítoris. Incluso a través de la tela, la encendió en llamas. Mientras él añadía más presión, empezó a balancear sus caderas contra su rostro. Cerrando sus ojos, se concentró en la sensación de su lengua. Cuando se alejó, ella gimió. Sus labios fueron a besar a lo largo de sus muslos de nuevo.

Mientras Vlad removía con sus dientes uno de los lazos de sus medias, el tono de llamada de Leah para Seth resonó a través de sus respiraciones frustradas. Vlad protestó por la interrupción con un gruñido, pero inmediatamente dejó caer la media de su boca.

**—Lo siento. Es su llamada a la hora de acostarse. Tengo que tomarla** —dijo Leah, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**—Está todo bien, mi amor. Soy el que tiene paciencia, no tú** —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Ella le puso sus ojos en blanco mientras agarraba el teléfono de la mesita de noche y contestaba.

**—Hola bebé** —dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**—Hola mami. Te extraño.**

Su corazón se calentó al oír su vocecita mientras un dolor llenaba su pecho.

**—Oh, yo también te extraño, cariño. ¿Estás siendo bueno con la abuelita?**

**—Uh, huh, gue con Anthony hoy.**

**— ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Te divertiste?**

**—Uh, uh. Pero Nessie llolo.**

Leah se rio ante su resumen del último miembro de la familia Cullen.

**—Apuesto a que ella lo hace. Es un bebé, y a ellos les gusta llorar. Tú lloraste mucho cuando tenías esa edad.**

**— ¿Dónde está papi?**

Echando un vistazo a Vlad, Leah sonrió.

**—Él está aquí mismo. ¿Quieres hablar con él?**

**—Uh uh**

Leah le pasó el teléfono a Vlad. Su rostro se iluminó mientras decía:

**—Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás?**

Mientras Seth hablaba con Vlad, Leah no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que Seth había estado el día de su boda. Había hecho su papel de portador del anillo maravillosamente. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo guapo que estaba en el pequeño esmoquin y lo mucho que se parecía a ella. Él estaba tan emocionado de tener un papi y de ser parte de una familia real. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que se estuvieran mudando lejos de sus abuelos a la casa de Vlad. Por supuesto, Vlad había endulzado la angustiosa mudanza teniendo un cachorro labrador negro, igual que Jake, esperando a Seth en su nueva habitación. Había chillado tan fuerte que Leah pensó que sus tímpanos iban a estallar.

**—Oh, así que Jake Dos hizo pipí en la alfombra de la abuelita, ¿eh? **—preguntó Vlad, lanzándole a Leah una mirada de _"oh mierda"._

Mientrasestaban lejos, Bree estaba a cargo de ambos, Seth y el cachorro, a quién Sethhabía acertadamente llamado Jake Dos después de su primer amor, Jake. Leahpodía imaginar que su madre estaba al borde del ataque con sus alfombras siendobautizadas con pipí de cachorro.

**—Está bien, mejor ve a la cama ahora. Mami y yo te extrañamos mucho, muchísimo. Estamos llevándote un montón de regalos a casa.** —Ante la respuesta de Seth, lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Vlad—. **También te amo, amigo** —respondió, con voz ahogada—. **Dile **

Una expresión tímida apareció en el rostro de Vlad mientras frotaba la humedad de sus ojos con sus puños. Leah tomó el teléfono.

**— ¡Buenas noches, mami!** —gritó.

—**Buenas noches, bebé. Que tengas dulces sueños, y hablaré contigo mañana.**

**—Está bien. ¡Te damo!**

Ella sonrió.

**—También te amo.**

Después de que Leah colgó, aún sostenía el teléfono en su oreja como si haciendo eso, fuera capaz de tener a Seth un poco más cerca. La mano de Vlad se posó sobre la suya.

**—Él un amor, ¿no?** —preguntó.

**—Sí, lo es** —murmuró ella.

**—Sé que me hace un completo marica, pero cada vez que me dice que me ama, no puedo evitar llorar.**

Colocando su teléfono de nuevo en la mesita de noche, Leah se acomodó encima del regazo de Vlad.

**—Nunca te preocupes de que crea que eres un marica por lo que sientes. Un hombre que no tiene miedo de mostrar sus emociones o su vulnerabilidad es muy sexy.**

**— ¿Eso crees?**

**—Mmm, lo hago.**

Sonrió.

**—Estoy contento de oírte decir eso.**

**— ¿Dónde estábamos?**

Mirando hacia abajo a su entrepierna, Vlad dijo:

**—Creo que vamos a empezar desde mi punto de vista.**

La mano de Leah fue a ahuecar su erección ahora desinflada. Ella lo frotó sobre los bóxers antes de sumergir su mano en el interior para agarrarlo. Vlad siseó un suspiro. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el respaldo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su creciente longitud. Deslizándose por su cuerpo, llevó su mano a su regazo y lo tomó en su boca. Su lengua se movió burlonamente a través de la punta. La mano de Vlad fue a enredarse en su cabello. Ella hizo golpes pausados arriba y abajo de su longitud antes de llevarlo a su boca. Mientras empezaba a subir y bajar, los gemidos de Vlad hicieron eco a través de la habitación. Mientras disparaba su mirada hacia él, él la miró con ojos entornados.

**—Tan bueno, nena. Tan, tan bueno** —murmuró.

Cuando empezó a tensarse, ella lo dejó caer libre de su boca.

**―Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí** —dijo, mientras escalaba su cuerpo.

Elevándose en sus rodillas, llevó las manos de Vlad a la banda elástica de su ropa interior. La arrancó de sus caderas y la bajó por sus muslos. De alguna manera se las arregló para bajarla y tirarla al suelo junto a la cama.

Dejando el corsé, guio su erección hasta su centro. Lentamente, bajó sobre el, centímetro a centímetro. Cuando estuvo enterrado en lo profundo en su interior, se sentó hacia atrás sobre sus muslos. Levantando sus rodillas, puso ambos pies apoyados sobre el colchón. Desde esta posición, le estaba dando a Vlad la vista completa mientras se levantaba dentro y fuera. Mientras la presión comenzaba a construirse en su interior, sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos. Ella rebotaba más duro y más duro, el sonido de piel golpeando junto con gruñidos y jadeos hacía eco a través de la habitación. Cuando los dedos de Vlad fueron a burlarse de su clítoris, se deshizo, gritando y colapsando sobre su pecho.

Él continuó levantando sus caderas bombeando dentro de ella hasta que se vino unos minutos más tarde. Rozando el cabello fuera de su cara, Vlad levantó su mirada hacia Leah con una expresión satisfecha. Ella llevó sus labios a los suyos por un suave beso.

**—Te amo, Señor Nadeen.**

**— ¿Lo haces?**

Ella inclinó su cabeza.

**—Te amo y a tus talentosos dedos y polla, todo de quien me da maravillosos orgasmos.**

Él soltó una carcajada.

**—Me he casado con una chica traviesa, ¿no es así?**

**—Sí, lo hiciste.**

**—No te querría de ninguna otra manera, mi amor.**

Leah sonrió mientras se deslizaba libre de su cuerpo. Descansando sobre su costado, Vlad hizo cuchara detrás de ella, acariciando su cuello con su cara.

**—Descansa ahora** —dijo, soñoliento.

**—Sí, tienes que descansar. Voy a querer más de ti dentro de poco.**

Su risita le hizo sentir un hormigueo con amor y lujuria. Con la sensación de su envuelto brazo alrededor de ella, Leah dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y fue a la deriva en un delicioso sueño.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**_DOS MESES DEPUÉS_**

Mientras estaban sentados en la sala de espera para ser llamados, Leah le ajustó a Seth su corbata azul y blanco a rayas por centésima vez.

**—Mami, no** —suplicó.

Ella alejó sus manos.

**—Lo siento, cariño. Lo dejaré por la paz.**

**—Gacias** —respondió, volviendo a su juego en su tableta.

La verdad era que sus nerviosas manos necesitaban estar haciendo algo. Sintiendo su necesidad, Vlad se acercó y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

**―Relájate. Todo estará bien.**

Leah quería creerle, pero no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. No sería capaz de calmarse hasta que la tinta se hubiera secado en el papeleo. Sus pies, en tacones negros, golpeteaban el suelo con ansiedad. Un ruidoso estrépito resonó alrededor del atrio. Mientras miraba a Vlad y Seth, Leah tuvo que sonreír. Los dos hombres de su vida parecían casi idénticos hoy en sus trajes azul marino y corbata. Por supuesto Seth era considerablemente más pequeño que Vlad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y un empleado asomó la cabeza por la puerta, los latidos del corazón de Leah comenzaron a vibrar más y más rápido.

**— ¿Leah Nadeen?**

Ella se disparó desde la banca.

**—Esos somos nosotros. Quiero decir, soy Leah Nadeen.**

El empleado sonrió.

**—Pueden entrar ahora.**

Tomando una respiración profunda, Leah tomó la mano de Seth.

**―Esto es todo, bebé.**

Él sonrió y luego miró a Vlad.

**― ¿Vas a sel mi papi ahora?**

Vlad sonrió.

**―Sí, ahora seré tu papi de verdad.**

Caminaron a través de las enormes puertas de la sala del tribunal. El juez, en su siniestra toga negra, bajó la mirada hacia ellos desde su banco.

**—Buenos días** —dijo, con cortesía.

**—Bu-buenos días** —tartamudeó Leah.

**— ¿Entiendo que están aquí hoy para solicitar la adopción del menor de edad, Seth Carlisle Cullen?**

**—Sí** —respondieron Leah y Vlad.

**—En primer lugar, tenemos que jurar que todos que estamos de acuerdo **—dijo el juez.

Leah fue a través de los mecanismos del procedimiento, tratando desesperadamente de calmar sus nervios. Cuando Vlad había abordado en primer lugar el tema de la adopción formal de Seth, inicialmente se había emocionado y sentido honrada. Pero luego tuvo que preocuparse de si Sam permitiría a Vlad adoptar a Seth o no. A pesar de que todavía no tenía nada que ver con su hijo, Sam no había mostrado mucho entusiasmo por la perspectiva. Cuanto más se acercaban a la audiencia de adopción, más se preocupaba Leah de que él se negara.

**— ¿Dr. Nadeen, entiendo que usted desea adoptar al hijo de su esposa?**

Vlad asintió con entusiasmo.

**—Sí, su señoría, lo deseo.**

**—Veo que usted y su esposa han estado casados menos de dos meses, y que la ha conocido por solo un año.** —El juez se ajustó las gafas que se habían deslizadopor su nariz puntiaguda—. **¿Cree que es prudente ligarse legalmente a sí mismo a este niño después de tan poco tiempo?**

Leah luchó contra el impulso para subir hasta el banco y golpear al juez. En cambio, respiró hondo y trató de calmar su temperamento. Echó un vistazo a Vlad que simplemente sonrió amablemente al juez.

**—Su señoría, me doy cuenta de que sobre el papel podría parecer como que me estoy apresurando en estas cosas. Sin embargo, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida como de mi amor por Leah y a su vez, mi amor por Seth. He esperado mucho tiempo para ser padre, y no quiero tener que perder otro segundo.**

**—Ya veo. **—El juez miró la carpeta abierta delante de él—. **Entiendo que el padre biológico no ha tenido contacto con el niño.**

**—Eso es correcto** —respondió Leah.

**—Él también ha cedido su patria potestad para que el Dr. Nadeen pueda** **adoptar a su hijo.**

Leah exhaló un suspiro de alivio debido a que Sam había firmado los papeles.

**—Me alegro de oír eso, su señoría** —dijo.

**— ¿Cree que su esposo será un buen padre para su hijo?**

**—Nunca hubiera salido, y menos aún me habría casado con él, si no creyera que Vlad sería un buen padre y amaría a Seth.**

**— ¿Así que el hecho de que él es un médico rico no tiene nada que ver con eso?**

**— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! **—gritó Leah. Cuando Vlad la agarró del brazo para hacerla callar, ella se lo sacudió—. **¿Usted nos ha conocido durante dos minutos y** **está haciendo suposiciones sobre mí, mi esposo y mi matrimonio? Si fuera por** **dinero, podría haber usado a su padre para la manutención de menores teniendo** **en cuenta que es un rico jugador de la NFL. ¡Pero habría sacrificado todo para que** **mi hijo tenga un buen padre!**

**—Sra. Nadeen, voy a pedirle que se controle, o tendré que encerrarla por desacato **—dijo el juez con severidad.

Vlad envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola contra él.

**―Tranquila,** —murmuró.

Aunque odiaba hacerlo, dijo:

**—Lo siento, su señoría.**

Cuando él le sonrió, ella jadeo por la sorpresa.

**—Y yo lo siento por la brusquedad, Sra. Nadeen. A menudo digo o hago cosas poco ortodoxas para ver la verdadera naturaleza de la gente que viene delante de mí.**

**— ¿Quiere decir, que dijo eso para conseguir una reacción de mí?**

**—Sí, lo hice. Y sin vacilar aceptó mi reto. Puedo ver que usted está realmente preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo.**

Aun recuperándose de la conducta del juez, Leah murmuró:

**—Gracias.**

Mirando hacia abajo sobre el banco, el juez miró a Seth:

**—Hijo, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí hoy?**

**—Toy diendo doptado— **respondió Seth.

El juez sonrió.

**—Sí, lo estás. ¿Quieres que Vlad sea tu papi?**

**—Sip.**

**— ¿Quieres que cualquier otra persona sea tu papi?**

**—No** —respondió Seth rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

**—Entonces ven aquí mientras firmo los papeles.**

Seth felizmente corrió al lado del banco del juez. Se subió al regazo del juez. Tras la firma de varios juegos de documentos, el juez le dio a Seth su mazo.

**—Una vez que golpees ese mazo, Vlad es oficialmente tu papi, y tú eres Seth Nadeen.**

Con una amplia sonrisa, Seth llevó el mazo hacia abajo. Las lágrimas escocían los ojos de Leah, y con gusto permitió que Vlad la estrechara entre sus brazos.

**—Gracias, gracias, gracias** —murmuró.

**—Te Amo** —contestó, apretándola con fuerza.

**—También te amo.**

Su atención se dirigió hacia donde Seth seguía golpeando con el mazo.

El juez se echó a reír.

**—Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente. ¿Por qué no vas con tu mami y papi ahora?**

**—Dile gracias al juez** ―instruyó Leah.

**—Gacias** —dijo Seth, antes de saltar del regazo de la juez y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos—. **¡Toy doptado¡ ¡Toy doptado!**

Vlad se agachó para recogerlo.

**—Así es, amigo. Eres mi hijo, desde ahora y siempre.**

Leah sonrió y le palmeó la espalda a Seth mientras empezaban a salir de la sala del tribunal.

**—Vamos. Vayamos a casa del abuelo. Tenemos una gran fiesta para ti ahí.**

El rostro de Seth se iluminó.

**— ¿Edado?**

**—Oh, sí, hay un montón de helados solo para ti.**

**— ¡Yupi! **—exclamó.

Cuando se dirigían hacia casa de Carlisle, Leah dio un respingo al ver un castillo inflable en el césped. Riley, Mike, y Brady ya estaban haciendo un buen uso de el.

**—Bella, el Monstruo de la Planificación de Fiestas ha golpeado de nuevo, **—reflexionó.

Vlad se rio entre dientes mientras salía del auto. Fue a buscar a Seth mientras ella comenzaba a entrar a la casa. Globos y flores llenaban el vestíbulo y la sala de estar. A lo largo del arco de comedor, había una gigantesca manta que decía FELICIDADES SETH. Cuando llegó a la cocina, contuvo el aliento ante la vista de todas las charolas de comida.

**—Bella Cullen, ¿qué has hecho?** —cuestionó.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Leah, Bella saltó. Agarrando su pecho, se dio la vuelta.

**—Bien, así que tal vez he encontrado una realmente excelente oferta por el castillo inflable. Algo así como ridículamente barato.**

Leah cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

**— ¿La comida? Pensé que mamá y mis tías estaban cocinando.**

Acomodándose en un lado, Bella respondió.

**—Es solo Williamson Brothers BBQ. ****Nada del otro mundo.**

**— ¿Algo más que necesite saber? ¿Banda en vivo o saldrá una celebridad fuera del pastel?**

Bella se rio.

**—Nop. Eso es todo.**

Leah vio a Bella hacer bullicio alrededor de la cocina, acomodando los platos y cubiertos.

**—Uhm, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? Quiero decir, me siento inútil considerando que es la fiesta de adopción de mi hijo** —dijo Leah, con una sonrisa.

El rosa tinó las mejillas de Bella.

**—Lo siento.**

Leah le echó los brazos alrededor a Bella y la apretó con fuerza.

**—No lo sientas. Eres increíble por hacer todo esto por nosotros.**

Bella sonrió.

**—Eres más que bienvenida. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Vlad y Seth.**

**—Gracias.**

Cuando Leah se apartó, Bella dijo:

**—Oh, hay algo que puedes hacer. Ve a decirle a Edward que estamos a punto de comenzar. Fue a levantar a Renesmee de su siesta.**

**—Claro. Estaré encantada.** —Cuando Leah comenzó a ir por el familiar pasillo, se detuvo fuera de la habitación de la infancia de Edward. A través de la rendija de la puerta, lo vio caminar por la habitación, con Renesmee rebotando en sus brazos. Ante el sonido de su canto, tuvo que contener la risa. Pio era muchas cosas, pero cantante, no era una de ellos.

**—Sweet Nessie, dum, dum, dum. ****Los buenos tiempos nunca parecieron tan buenos **—canturreó fuera de tono.

Cuando Leah abrió la puerta, Edward saltó.

**―Uhm, hola **—dijo, un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

**—Nunca te imaginé como fan de Neil Diamond **—dijo, con una sonrisa.

—**Sip, bueno, me gusta**—Se aclaró la garganta—. **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**—Bella quiso que viniera a buscarte.**

**—Oh **—dijo. En sus brazos, Renesmee comenzó a gemir, sus pequeños puños se agitaron—. **Shh, está bien, mi cielo. ¿Dónde estaba yo?**

**—He estado inclinado** —le respondió Leah.

**—Correcto** —dijo, sobre los gritos de Renesmee.

Cuando retomó la canción, Leah dijo:

**—Es muy injusto que la tortures de esa manera.**

Mientras Edward le fruncía el ceño a Leah, Renesmee comenzó a tranquilizarse. La expresión de Edward se volvió triunfante:

**— ¿Ves? A ella le gusta cuando le canto.**

**—Pero tú no puedes cantar** —protestó Leah.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

**—A ella no le importa.**

Leah se echó a reír.

**—Tiene una madre con una voz asesina, ¿pero le gusta escucharte a ti?**

Con su intermitente sonrisa arrogante, Edward le respondió:

**— ¿Qué puedo decir? Todas las mujeres me aman.**

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, Leah dijo:

**—Dame un respiro.**

Al mirar hacia abajo a Renesmee, Edward dijo con una voz cantarina:

**— ¿No tienes el más dulce, más guapo y más maravilloso papi en el mundo entero?** —Renesmee gorgoreó ante su pregunta y pateó las piernas—. **Ella es una chica inteligente, porque sabe lo afortunada que es.**

**—Eres terrible** —dijo Leah, con una sonrisa.

Edward miró de su hija a Leah.

**— ¿Quieres sostener a mi más perfecta pequeña princesa?**

**—Me encantaría.** —Extendió los brazos cuando Edward le pasó a Renesmee. Vestida con un vestido púrpura con volantes y un lazo púrpura, Renesmee parecía que podía modelar ropa de bebé. A diferencia del cabello cobrizo de Anthony, el suyo era de un castaño chocolate, con algunos toques rojos. También había heredado los ojos verdes de su padre—. **Estoy de acuerdo de que eres una chica con suerte porque te pareces a tu madre** —dijo Leah.

Edward se rio.

**—Sí, ella es una pequeña mini-Bella, ¿verdad?**

**—Lo es. Chico, va a darte un infierno cuando sea una adolescente **—bromeó Leah.

**—Lo sé. Confía en mí, lo sé.**

Mientras Renesmee le sonreía, Leah no pudo evitar suspirar.

**—Eres una mala influencia, señorita. Me haces querer tener otro bebé.**

**— ¿Es eso algo malo?** —preguntó Edward.

**—No, es solo que...**

**—Solo que…**

**—Le pedí a Vlad que me diera un año de matrimonio antes de empezar a intentar. Sé que él está listo en este momento, pero solo quiero estar con él ahorita. Ya sabes, solo nosotros dos.**

**—Eso es comprensible.**

**—Pero sostenerla...** —Leah negó con la cabeza**—. Eres solo mala para el negocio, señorita Renesmee.**

Edward se rio.

**—Dímelo a mí. Cada vez que la sostengo a ella o a Anthony, sé lo mucho que voy a extrañarlos cuando ya no sean bebés. Me pega bastante que creo que estaré bien si tenemos más.**

**— ¿No vasectomía en el horizonte?**

Sonrió.

**—No todavía. Sin embargo, todavía no la descartamos. Y en cuanto a más bebés, sabrás cuándo es el momento adecuado. Y si alguien es paciente y comprensivo, es Vlad.**

**—Eso es cierto** —murmuró Leah.

Seth apareció en la puerta entonces.

**―Ma, mami. ¡Quedo edado!**

Leah se echó a reír.

**—Está bien, te regresaré a tu pequeña mala influencia** —dijo, entregándole a Renesmee a Edward. Entonces, tomó la mano de Seth y salió de la habitación.

**—Papi dice que tengo edado primero.**

**— ¿Lo dijo?** —dijo Leah, mientras planeaba estrangular a Vlad.

**—Uh huh. Poque es mi día dopción.**

Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Vlad, ella levantó las cejas. Inmediatamente, su rostro se enrojeció.

**—Lo estas echando a perder, ¿verdad?** —cuestionó en voz baja.

**—No pude evitarlo. Es un día especial.**

**—Mmm, hmm, y cuando este día tan especial se convierta en una noche en vela porque ha exagerado con el azúcar, lidiarás con él.**

Vlad sonrió.

**—Lo haré. Lo prometo.**

Leah se inclinó para darle un beso.

**—Eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien. Siempre me tendrás jugando como la policía mala cuando se trate de disciplinar.**

**—Pero tú me amas de todos modos, ¿no?** —murmuró contra sus labios.

**—Tanto que estoy casi lista para reconsiderar nuestro plan acerca de cuándo empezamos una familia.**

Sus ojos saltaron ante su respuesta. Le tomó unos momentos hablar.

**—Significa mucho que quieras hacer eso, pero en el fondo sé cómo te sientes. Por lo tanto, estaré bien y con paciencia esperaré diez meses más, antes de confiscarte tu control de natalidad.**

**—Es un trato** —respondió, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

**Sip, bueno, supongo que disfrutaron mucho la luna de miel esos dos. Uff y que me dicen de Seth esta Doptado, ainss es encantador..**

**Y como les dije Edward y Bella segurian saliendo! Bueno lo de Sweet Nessie (El nombre original es Caroline) por eso la canción, asi la quize dejar! como ven aqui este Edward no canta bonito.**

**Ya cada vez queda menos, no me queda mas que darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
